El ninja de Fairy Tail
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: una nueva aventura inicia al final de la cuarta gran guerra ninja
1. Chapter 1

esta historia es de shiroyasha-shin de foros dz me dio permiso de publicarla en fanficcion

* * *

La tierra retumbaba, el cielo nublado y en él la luna de un color rojo se alcanzaba a reflejar las comillas de lo que parecía ser un Sharingan, se podía divisar a dos sujetos peleando contra lo que parecía ser una mujer con sus dos ojos Byakugan y en la frente un ojo Sharingan con nueve tomoes, el primero era un hombre que estaba rodeado de un aura amarillenta, de pelo rubio algo alborotado y sus característicos bigotes que le daban una apariencia zorruna, el otro era un hombre con cabello azabache de color negro sosteniendo una Katana, con el Rinnegan y las comillas del Sharingan en él, después de horas de batalla, la cual termino con la victoria para los dos jóvenes que jadeaban cansados por tan dura pelea, la luna volvió a su brillo normal liberando a todo el mundo de tan temible ilusión, todos preguntándose lo que había sucedido, mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes se miraban con signos de cansancio en sus miradas el joven pelirrubio cayó al suelo inconsciente, el otro sujeto intento acercársele pero al igual que el callo de golpe al suelo, la fatiga que sentía era tanta que no la soporto y poco a poco fue serrando sus ojos.

En un lugar desconocido, los dos sujetos se encontraban inconscientes, despertando primero el rubio miro a todos lados para encontrarse en un lugar que él conocía, era el lugar en el que había hablado con aquel viejo extraño al cual no entendía muy bien su forma de hablar, diviso al pelinegro cerca de él y se levanto acercándose a él y al divisarlo intento moverlo de la manera más amigable posible.

- **"DESPIERTA SASUKE TEME"** \- grito el rubio provocando un gruñido en el ahora identificado Sasuke.

-"Sakura, si me gustas pero no quiero que los demás lo sepan"- decía medio dormido el pelinegro.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido pero después cambio su cara de sorpresa a una que denotaba maldad en ella.

-"Oye Sasuke, despierta"-el pelinegro solo bufo molesto.

-"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sakura esta abrasando amorosamente a kiba"-dijo para ver como el pelinegro se levantaba de golpe desenvainando su katana mientras activaba su Rinnegan.

El rubio se tiro al piso pataleando no aguatando la risa mientras recibía una mirada de odio de parte de Sasuke.

- **"NARTOOOO"** -fue el grito que se holló por el vacio de todo el lugar.

-"Ya tranquilízate Sasuke, ya sabía que te gustaba Sakura, JAJAJA"-decía mientras Sasuke lo veía con una mirada de sorpresa por saber eso.

-"HMP"-bufo-"Naruto dobe"-

-"Tranquilízate Sasuke teme"-

-"Hmp dobe"-

-"Teme"-

-"dobe"-

-"Teme"-

Se escuchaba la pelea de insultos por el lugar, mientras tanto, una persona los veía divertido mientras ellos no lo notaban.

-"Definitivamente los dos ustedes parecidos son mucho a mis dos sucesores"- decía aquel viejo.

-"HAAAA"- fue el grito de los dos jobees, -"es el anciano que no sabe hablar bien"- dijo naruto.

El viejo los miro seriamente y dijo, -"Agradecido estoy por vuestra ayuda"-

Los jóvenes solo sonrieron, claro que el rubio sonrió mas, luego el anciano dijo, -"Lamentable es lo que sucederá"-poniendo dudas en las caras de los jóvenes que exigían una explicación.

Después de un tiempo en el que Sasuke y ahora identificado Sabio de los seis Caminos le explicaran a Naruto el cual no entendía nada hasta que por fin pudo comprenderlo.

-"Ya veo, entonces como ahora somos los más fuertes del mundo, y eso desestabiliza el balance de él, uno de nosotros se deberá ir"-dijo comprendiéndolo todo.

-"Si, lamentable es la noticia"- dijo el sabio.

-"Y a donde nos podríamos ir"-pregunto fríamente Sasuke.

Después de otro largo tiempo en que le explicaron a Naruto que el sabio abriría una line dimensional mandándolo a un mundo paralelo, y que ya no podría volver a ver a nadie de ese mundo todo quedo en silencio.

-"Yo iré"- dijo Sasuke dando un paso al frente, -"Ya no tengo nada que me una a este mundo "- dijo mientras naruto a gran velocidad se posicionaba frente a él y le propinaba en potente derechazo en el estomago.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas por la falta de aire mientras veía a Naruto con una cara de ira, -"Tú debes convertirte en Hokage"- dijo pesadamente mientras Naruto lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, -"Tu también serias un buen Hokage, despídeme de Tsunade-no-baachan, dile que fue como una madre para mi tanto como Ero-Sennin fue un padre, y de los demás, diles que siempre los quise y que no los olvidare, explícales todo, dile al viejo Teuchi que extrañare su ramen y despídeme de su hija, dile a mis nakamas que les agradesco que me hayan ayudado, dile a Kakashi-sensei que deje de llegar tarde para todo, a Konohamaru que sea un gran Hokage, mejor del que yo hubiera llegado a ser, dile a los viejos kages que traigan la paz a la tierra, vive feliz con Sakura, saca el odio que tienes en tu corazón y vive el resto de tu vida feliz, y cumple tus sueños, dile a Hinata que lo siento"- dijo naruto finalizando con una gran sonrisa deslumbrante mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con sorpresa, -"Viejo, yo iré, llévame de una vez"- dijo mientras el sabia lo veía con una mirada triste y al mismo tiempo abría un portal, Naruto desapareció de la vista de Sasuke, -"Yo muy lamentado estoy"- dijo mientras seguía a Naruto.

- **(Veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre)** \- dijo una voz en la cabeza de Naruto.

-"Kurama, no te oía desde hace rato"- le dijo el rubio.

- **(JA, no debo perder mi tiempo hablando contigo, además solo te hablo para despedirme)** -dijo el enorme zorro.

-"¡¿despedirte?!"-le pregunto exaltado.

- **(Así es, como dijo mi padre, para mantener estable el mundo debo que darme en el, así que este es el adiós, por cierto, tu maldito te has robado casi todo mi chakra, justo cando recupero mi otra mitad, en fin, tómalo como un regalo, ahora te has robado el 95% de mi poder, tardare décadas en recuperar todo mi poder)** \- bufo entre molesto y melancólico el zorro.

-"lo lamento kurama, te estoy muy agradecido por haber me acompañado todos estos años, en verdad gracias"- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al zorro.

- **(Mocoso, tu eres el único humano que se ha ganado todo mi respeto y el de mis hermanos, no te rindas y sigue adelante)** \- dijo el zorro mientras empezaba a alejarse a paso lento del lugar.

-"Claro, ya lo veras, de veras"- dijo el rubio sonriente, el zorro sonrió y se alujo del lugar hasta que desapareció de la vista del rubio.

Después apareció el sabio y se disculpo con Naruto el cual solo decía que no era necesario, recibió un pequeño regalo que consistía en un rollo sellado, lo recibió y lo guardo, luego puso sus manos en los ojos de Naruto haciendo que a este le doliera la cabeza, descubrió que ahora tenía el Rinnegan, puso su cara de duda y solo le dijeron que era una forma de pedir disculpas por hacerle pasar por todo esto, después de un rato se veía una luz, se fue acercando hasta que la luz brillo cegadoramente y Naruto se perdía en ella.

-"A donde iré a llegar, que aventuras me esperaran, estoy un poco emocionado datteballo"-eran algunos pensamientos que tenía el rubio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo - 2

Después de la pelea contra lullaby de regreso a Fiore.

El sol era abrasador, por el camino un pequeño grupo iba hambriento después de haberse perdido por seguir las indicaciones de un curioso gato azul, pasar por lo que parecía ser un pueblo vacío, haber comido hongos y que les creciera uno en la cabeza, pelear contra unas extrañas criaturas después de que el pueblo desapareciera e intentar comérselas solo para descubrir que sabían asqueroso, hablar con los pueblerinos y retirarse aun con hambre.

― ¡maldición, me muero de hambre!― dijo un chico de pelo rosa algo fastidiado por la falta de alimento.

― ¡Natsu cállate y deja de hablar de comida que me da más hambre!― le replicó uno de sus compañeros el cual solo vestí unos bóxer de color azul

―Gray tiene razón Natsu, debes mantenerte firme ante cualquier circunstancia como miembro de Fairy Tail― habló con voz autoritaria una pelirroja con armadura que llevaba el logo de los herreros kreuz en la parte de arriba de su cintura y una falda azul y botas negras de combate para hacer juego de su ropa

― ¡Aunque digas eso, yo sigo teniendo hambre!― dijo una rubia voluptuosa con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

― ¡Aye!―fue lo único que exclamó el gato azul mientras volaba alrededor de la rubia.

― ¡Mocosos! , Dejen de quejarse por todo, recuerden que un mago es valiente y siempre se enfrenta a la adversidad con la frente en alto, protegiendo a sus compañeros aunque se tengan que sacrificar algunos días sin comer― terminó de decir el pequeño hombre.

Todos veían al hombre con más respeto que antes por tales palabras.

―Así que― todos observaban expectante a lo que diría aquel hombre ― Sacrifíquense para conseguir algo de comida para su maestro ─ terminó de decir el pequeño hombre

Todos cayeron de espaldas al escucharlo, pero antes de replicar vieron que el maestro se detenía mirando a un lugar en específico, ―¡Hay alguien allí!― solo bastaron esas palabras para que los demás miraran hacia una roca en la cual se encontraba alguien sentado en una pose de meditación

Decidieron acercarse al desconocido con mucha cautela por si el sujeto intentaba algo malo

― ¡Mocoso, ¿qué haces aquí en medio de la nada? y ¿quién eres?― hizo la pregunta que todos los jóvenes pensaban hacerle al sujeto que se encontraba sentado de espaldas.

El joven volteó la cabeza dejando ver una pupila horizontal un poco gruesa y unos parpados de un color naranja estaba vestido con un traje naranja con partes de color negro algo roto y de pelo rubio en punta algo alborotado.

El pequeño grupo de magos se sorprendió al ver los ojos de aquel desconocido.

― ¿¡que son esos ojos!? ¡GENIAL!― pronunció un emocionado Natsu mientras miraba con admiración los ojos del extraño joven

―Sabes viejo, de donde yo vengo es de malos modales preguntar el nombre de una persona sin haberse presentado antes― dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sus ojos volvían a su azul de siempre.

―Tienes razón, discúlpame, yo soy Makarov, maestro del gremio Fairy Tail―respondió orgulloso de su gremio el pequeño hombre

―Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, ¡peleemos algún día, se ve que eres fuerte!― Natsu era el más emocionado de todos

―Gray Fallbuster ― dijo el pelinegro semidesnudo.

―Lucy― se presentó la rubia haciendo una reverencia en señal de saludo

―Aye, yo soy Happy― dijo un alegre gato volador.

―Erza Scarlet― habló con voz firme y autoritaria la pelirroja

El rubio los miró con un semblante serio en su rostro incomodando a algunos de los miembros de Fairy Tail hasta que les dio una sonrisa enorme y levanto su mano en forma de saludo.

―Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, los he estado esperando no hay nadie en este lugar y además me muero de hambre― dijo esto último mientras se tocaba el estómago

―Como me gustaría un tazón de mizo ramen con cerdo― a todos les gruño el estómago con la mención de comida.

―"Ya habíamos olvidado que teníamos hambre"― dijeron al unisonó mientras sus estómagos rugían.

―"Como sea, ¿Por qué estás en un lugar tan solitario Naruto?"― preguntó Makarov haciendo que Naruto recordara lo sucedido.

INICIO FLASH BACK

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar rocoso, había despertado hace poco, busco un rollo que el sabio de los seis caminos le había dado de último momento, lo encontró a unos metros de él, decidió abrirlo para ver varios kunais de tres puntas con un mango con algunos sellos y una nota.

Hijo, lamento lo sucedido y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, espero que la voluntad de fuego siga en ti y nunca te rindas ni corrompas en el lugar al que vayas a parar, Rikudo vino a decirme que te irías y me conto todo, así que te deje algo que estoy seguro que te servirá, he juntado todos los kunais que pude conseguir y te los doy a ti, encontraras un kunai más pequeño que los demás, deberás hacerte un pequeño corte con él y luego desaparecerá, todos los kunais están ligados a ese y con eso podrás llegar a cualquier kunai que tengas siempre y cuando recuerdes donde este o lo tengas a la vista, es hora de que yo también regrese con tu madre y descanse en paz, recuerda que tu madre y yo te amamos, se despide: NAMIKAZE MINATO.

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla para después sonreír y levantarse del lugar donde se sentó.

―No los defraudare, de veras― alzando su puño en alto y decidiendo hacer lo que decía en la carta.

Después de hacer lo dicho, decidió probarlo, lanzo un kunai lo más lejos que pudo en el aire y luego desapareció en un destello amarillo, apareció sosteniendo el kunai pero se maldijo al ver que se encontraba a varios metros del piso.

―(Maldición)― pensó Naruto mientras caía con una cara de preocupación y terror, lanzo el mismo kunai pero ahora en dirección a una roca y apareció de pie en ella.

―Uf, eso estuvo cerca, pero ahora, ¿Dónde estaré?― dijo a la nada mientras se sentaba en aquella roca, -"Ya sé, usare el modo sabio para saber dónde hay más personas"― se puso en forma de meditación mientras sus parpados se tornaban de un color naranja ―"mmm, siento 6 presencias, no parecen tener obscuridad en su corazón, no tienen malas intenciones, creo que les preguntare a ellos"―.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

―Me perdí― sonrío torpemente mientras rascaba su nuca.

―Por lo que veo estuviste involucrado en una pelea, ¿Eres un mago? ¿A qué gremio perteneces?― pregunto Erza viendo el estado de Naruto.

―(¿Mago? ¿Gremio?, recuerdo que el Rikudo dijo que aquí no existía el chakra, pero que el mío se iría adaptando hasta ser la energía que aquí se utiliza se llama magia, o algo así me dijo)"― todos veían a un Naruto pensativo ―" no, yo soy un shinobi"― dijo despreocupadamente mientras que a Natsu y Happy le brillaron los ojos.

―Un ninja, ¡mira Happy, un ninja!― gritaba Natsu mientras ponía su bufanda cubriendo su boca y nariz haciendo una posición de manos.

―AYE― igual de emocionado haciendo la misma posición de manos mientras juntaba su espalda con la de Natsu.

―Un ninja que se pierde no da una buena impresión―

―Gray tiene razón, además no se supone que los ninja siempre visten de negro y cubren su rostro"― secundo Lucy haciendo que todos vieran a Naruto quien parecía un poco enojado por el comentario de Gray.

―"Discúlpenme si di esa impresión, ustedes dicen ser magos, ¿Quién desapareció su ropa?― señalo a Gray con el dedo provocando risas en Natsu quien se tiró al suelo por el comentario del rubio avergonzando un poco a Gray.

―¡¿De qué te ríes flamita?!―

―¿No es obvio?, de ti nudista de hielo―

―¿Que dijiste maldito?, ¡quieres que te apague!―

―¡Tan solo inténtalo cabron!―

Gray y Natsu iniciaron una pelea para que luego se oyeran dos golpes muy fuertes, Naruto logro ver a Natsu y Gray inconscientes en el suelo y a Erza detrás de ellos con sus dos brazos estirados y sus puños cerrados.

―Los amigos no se deben pelear― decía Erza con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza.

Makarov tomo la palabra ―Mocoso, dices que nos esperabas, ¿tienes algún asunto con nosotros?― Todos observaron a Naruto.

─Como verán, no hay gente cerca, entonces sentí sus presencias y decidí esperarlos― respondió de forma sincera y con una sonrisa, Makarov sabía que no mentía.

―y que tal si decidimos atacarte y quitarte todo lo que tengas― pregunto Makarov seriamente sorprendiendo a los agremiados, inclusive hizo que Natsu y Gray despertaran por la pregunta.

―No creo que hagan eso― respondió un serio Naruto.

―¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?―

―Porque no siento malas intenciones en ustedes, además se ve que ustedes son de corazón puro, no siento oscuridad en ustedes― dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que Makarov sonriera.

―Veo que eres un buen mocoso, que te parecería venir a Fiore con nosotros, por lo que veo no perteneces a ningún gremio, además ya es tarde y no creo que tengas un lugar de hospedaje, además estas hambriento, ¿qué te parecería unirte a Fairy Tail?― termino de hablar Makarov.

Naruto alzo una ceja ―¿Que es Fairy Tail?―

―Es nuestro gremio― dijo Makarov mientras Naruto alzo una ceja en forma de pregunta, ―Un gremio es un lugar en el que personas se reúnen para convivir y hacer encomiendas para recibir una paga por ellas, se podría decir que todos somos una gran familia que nos cuidamos y protegemos unos a otro, ven con nosotros―.

―La verdad no tengo a donde ir, y eso suena interesante, acepto anciano― todos sonrieron al saber que su familia había aumentado nuevamente y continuaron con su viaje a Fiore, fue algo tranquilo, Naruto entablo amistad con Natsu y Gray rápidamente ya que estos querían pelear con él para ver qué tan fuerte era, Erza y Lucy solo preguntaban cosas como de donde venía y que hacia pero Makarov vio como Naruto agachaba la mirada diciendo que lo contaría una vez llegaran al gremio.

Llegada a Fiore ciudad de Magnolia.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver las edificaciones que había, algo más modernizada que su antigua aldea, caminaron por un tiempo hasta llegar a un edificio algo llamativo con un gran letrero que decía: "FAIRY TAIL".

―(Así que Fairy Tail)― pensó Naruto antes de seguir a su nueva familia a las puertas del enorme edificio.

Se abrieron las puertas del enorme edificio ya un poco vacío debido a que ya estaba anocheciendo, todos pusieron un semblante serio al ver que ingresaba al gremio una persona desconocida junto con el equipo que destrozaba todo a su paso y el maestro, siguieron con la mirada al chico rubio hasta posicionarse en la barra de comidas.

―Maestro, chicos, que bueno que regresaron sanos―

―Si Mira, luego te contaremos todo, tendrás que ayudarme con mucho papeleo debido a que estos mocoso han hecho otro desastre― Makarov señalo al pequeño grupo.

―Jijiji― soltó una pequeña risita ―veo que traen a un cliente― dijo mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa.

―oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, él es Naruto, nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail"― dijo Makarov para que luego gritara Natsu.

―ES UN NINJA― todo el gremio miró a Naruto quien se sentía agobiado por tantas miradas.

―ohhh, así que un ninja, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mirajane, bienvenido a Fairy Tail―

―Hola, mi nombre es Naruto, mucho gusto― respondió con una gran sonrisa.

―Mira, tengo hambre, dame algo de comida― gray pedía comida mientras su estómago gruñía haciendo que los demás también lo hagan.

Mirajane les dio lo que había quedado de comida, cenaron y le pusieron la marca del gremio a Naruto el cual, pidió que se la pusieran debajo de la palma de su mano en la muñeca izquierda de color naranja, como Naruto no tenía donde quedarse Natsu le dijo que se podía quedar en su casa y pelear para probar que tan fuerte era, a Makarov no le gusto esa idea, ya que conociendo a Natsu no se contendría y si llevaban su pelea a la ciudad de Magnolia podría terminar más endeudado, así que decidió ir a buscar por la ciudad un lugar para rentar, decidió prestarle para pagar un mes de renta y que se lo pagara con su primer trabajo, encontraron un lugar un poco caro, pero como el dueño era un cliente del gremio decidió cobrarles el primer mes un poco más bajo que el costo original, estaba amueblado con una cama individual en cada una de los dos cuartos que tenían con roperos y muebles individuales, en la sala dos muebles para tres personas, un baño completo, una cocina con todo lo necesario en ella, estaban en un tercer piso así que tenía un balcón con vista a la catedral de la ciudad, sin duda era un buen lugar, mucho mejor que los demás que habían visto ya que algunos tenían el baño y la cocina casi en el mismo lugar separados solo por una delgada pared hecha de madera, cerraron el trato y el rubio se quedó en su nuevo hogar.

Al día siguiente:

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Naruto se venía levantando, digo, no todos los días sales victorioso de la guerra, viajas a otro mundo y conoces nuevas personas para iniciar una nueva vida, decidió bañarse y ponerse la ropa que le había prestado un miembro del gremio, primero se ofreció un hombre musculoso llamado Elfman para prestarle una de sus mudas de sus ropas, diciendo ―SI ERES UN HOMBRE, TE QUEDARA MI ROPA, ¡HOMBRE!― pero al ponérsela todos se rieron al ver que le quedaba muy grande, luego vino un hombre con mallas que hacía unos movimientos algo raros ofreciéndole unas mallas igual a las suyas el cual rechazo de inmediato, después se acercó Gray ofreciéndole solo unos bóxers, le dijo que necesitaba ropa que le cubriera todo el cuerpo, Natsu le prestó una muda de ropa la cual le quedo algo corta y la descartaron, Naruto recordó que se había encontrado una pequeña bolsa con algo que no sabía que era, la saco y descubrió que era un poco de dinero lo cual le alcanzo para comprar unos pantalones color naranja con dos bolsas a los costados y una camisa color negra.

Después de salir de la ducha, se vistió pero dejo su banda ninja en casa, salió camino al gremio y al llegar vio como todos estaban con cara de sorpresa y a un sujeto de cabello azul sentado en el piso con una sonrisa apenada, vio a Gray en una mesa y decidió ir donde él.

―Hola Gray, ¿Qué pasa?― el pelinegro noto la presencia de Naruto y respondió.

―Naruto, Erza fue arrestada y al parecer Natsu fue para abogar por ella― Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa

―¿Y porque solo fue Natsu?―.

―Tú no sabes cómo es el consejo, tienen en la mira a Fairy Tail y no debemos hacer más estragos, pero conociendo a Natsu, el no duraría en golpear a un miembro del consejo por uno de sus amigos― respondió Gray con una mirada oscura mirando a Naruto el cual solo sonrío sorprendiendo a Gray.

―Eso es bueno, me recuerda a mí, un descuidado impulsivo que no le importaba lo que pasara con él con tal de poder ayudar o salvar a un amigo, Natsu es una gran persona― todos oyeron las palabras de Naruto y solo sonrieron y se sentaron a esperar preparándose para lo peor.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Natsu y Erza haciendo que todos los vieran y que ellos explicaran lo sucedido.

―Y así llego Natsu con una patética excusa de armadura gritando que era yo provocando que nos metieran a la cárcel por unas cuantas horas― termino de relatar los hechos provocando las risas de todos.

―Jajajaja, típico de Natsu, jajaja― se oía decir por el gremio.

─Ya entiendo― dijo Gray dejando caer su puño derecho en su mano izquierda, ―Entonces no eran un borrego de sacrificio, sino un chivo expiatorio―.

―Ese fue un chiste muy frio, por eso eres un mago de hielo, pero que paso con la pelea de hombres entre Natsu y Erza― dijo Elfman llamando la atención de Natsu quien corría sujetando a dos sujetos de sus cabezas gritando cosas sobre la libertad.

―Cierto, Erza pelea conmigo―, le dijo Natsu a la pelirroja que estaba sentada con Naruto y los demás en una mesa mientras disfrutaba de su postre favorito.

―Ahora no Natsu, estoy cansada― le replico Erza pero este hizo caso omiso lanzándose a Erza con sus puños en llamas.

―De acuerdo, ya que insistes― Erza se paró de su asiento y le propino un poderoso golpe a Natsu el cual quedo noqueado.

―Oye, que débil― dijo Gray.

―De un solo golpe― lo secundo Elfman.

―(Es tan brutal como la abuela Tsunade)― pensó Naruto mientras le entraba algo de sueño.

―Que sucede maestro― le pregunto Mira a Makarov.

―Es el― dijo seriamente.

―Esto se siente como Mystogan― dijo Gray mientras caía dormido.

―(Es un genjutsu)― Naruto hizo un sello de manos mientras dijo ―KAI"― y mandaba un gran pulso de energía disipando el supuesto genjutsu y sostenía a Erza quien estaba parada y la atrapo antes de que topara el suelo.

Por la entrada vio a un tipo con vendas y unas ropas azules con el rostro cubierto, el tipo entro y vio que Naruto no había caído dormido y solo cabeceo en señal de saludo descolocando a Naruto hasta que el maestro hablo.

―Mystogan, veo que conociste al nuevo miembro―

―Me sorprende que mi magia no funcionara en el― dijo seriamente analizando al rubio.

―Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto― dijo cabeceando en señal de saludo.

―Yo soy Mystogan, me gustaría hablar contigo algún día"― dijo mientras se acercaba al tablero de misiones.

―Estoy de acuerdo, cuenta con ello― respondió Naruto con una mirada seria.

―Me llevo este― le enseño a Makarov el papel de la misión y se iba retirando ―Nos vemos Uzumaki Naruto― dijo despidiéndose recibiendo un hasta luego de Naruto.

―Oye, ¿no desharás el hechizo?― le dijo Makarov mientras lo observaba retirarse.

―5…4…3…2…1…― hizo una cuenta regresiva y desapareció en humo haciendo que Naruto se quedara viendo el lugar en el que había desaparecido sin notar que la pelirroja que tenía en brazos se estaba despertando.

Todos empezaban a despertar, algunos maldecían y otros estaban aturdidos mientras que otros miraban con sorpresa a Naruto con la temida Titania en brazos mientras este mantenía un semblante serio mientras miraba a la puerta y Erza lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir como la pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma protectora.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban y bajo su vista solo para ver a una apenada Erza en sus brazos, enseguida los colores se le subieron al rostro y trato de formular unas palabras.

―E…es…estas…bien…n― dijo torpemente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

―Si― dijo Erza desviando la mirada algo apenada para asombro de todos ya que la temible Titania estaba apenada.

Todos tenían la boca abierta hasta que oyeron unas risas provenientes del segundo piso, todos voltearon a ver a un rubio que reía por tal escena entre Titania y el nuevo miembro.

―Parece que no pierdes el tiempo novato, y pensar que en tus primeros días conquistarías a la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail― dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Naruto y Erza lo miraran seriamente.

―LAXUS― todos voltearon a ver a Natsu, ―Pelea conmigo―.

―oye, acabas de perder contra Erza― dijo Gray siendo interrumpido por Laxus.

―Así es, si no le pudiste ganar a ella no tendrás oportunidad contra mí― dijo provocando enojo en Erza y Naruto el cual no entendía porque.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― pregunto Erza enojada solo para oír a Natsu gritar.

―DIJE QUE PELEARAS CONMIGO―.

―Primero sube aquí― Natsu al oír esto se lanzó hacia arriba pero fue detenido por un puño gigante que lo aplasto cortesía del maestro Makarov.

―No puedes ir allí, solo suben los magos clase S, esas misiones son muy peligrosas― dijo Makarov a Natsu quien estaba debajo de su puño.

―Jajajaja, este gremio no necesita personas débiles, cuando me convierta en maestro me desharé de todas las personas débiles, nunca renunciare al título del más fuerte― Laxus se quedó callado al oír una voz detrás de él.

―Así que misiones clase S― todos voltearon a ver el lugar en donde se encontraba anteriormente el rubio ―Con esta misión pagaría 3 meses de la renta― todos dedujeron donde se encontraba el Uzumaki al oír esas palabras.

―Naruto, aun no puedes subir allí y no pienses en hacer una de esas misiones― dijo Makarov mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y daba un sorbo a su tarra de cerveza.

―Lo siento viejo― con una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma apenada se acercó al barandal donde se encontraba Laxus viéndolo con un semblante serio.

―Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien―.

―Así que eres el nuevo debo admitir que me sorprendí cuando la magia de Mystogan no hizo efecto en ti, ahora me doy cuenta, será interesante pelear contra ti, pero si me demuestras que eres débil, te irás con la demás basura del gremio cuando me convierta en maestro, yo soy Laxus Dreyar, el más fuerte de Fairy Tail― concluyo con una sonrisa arrogante, todos el gremio veían primero con sorpresa al oír a Laxus decir tales palabras, pero luego cambiaron a unas miradas de enojo al oír lo último.

Naruto puso una mirada que pocas veces pone, lo miro seriamente al ver tal arrogancia ―Sabes, cuando era un niño, conocí a un sujeto que me caía mal por su arrogancia, él decía que las demás personas eran un estorbo para sus metas y todos lo alababan por pertenecer a una reconocida familia, él se dejó llevar por esa arrogancia y su corazón se tornó oscuro tanto que peleamos a muerte, por desgracia no pude rescatarlo de esa oscuridad y terminamos gravemente heridos, cometió errores irreparables como asesinar a una de las personas que más lo quiso y que siempre velo por su bienestar―hizo una pausa mientras ponía una cara un poco triste―a esa persona que siempre creí odiar cuando éramos niños lo llegue a considerar un hermano, ya que ambos sufrimos un cruel destino llegamos a entendernos mejor que nadie y termine ganándome su respeto, después de tantos años en los que estuvo sumergido en la oscuridad decidió redimirse de sus pecados, espero que tu no llegues a tal punto en que tengas que redimirte de lo que harás por tu ambición y espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos, de veras"- finalizo Naruto con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a Laxus para estrecharla con la suya, todos miraban expectantes lo que haría Laxus al haber oído todo eso.

―Yo haré lo necesario para conseguir lo que necesito, este gremio necesita alguien que lo lleve a la cima― dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Naruto y se ponía de pie ―Tu no me detendrás―.

―Yo no lo hare, será tu familia quien te detenga― contesto en un susurro que solo el oyera molestando aún más a Laxus haciendo que se fuera de allí.

Naruto bajo las escaleras soltando un suspiro ―Necesito un tazón de ramen"― dijo mientras se dirigía a la barra a pedirlo y los demás agremiados lo veían intrigados por saber sobre aquel chico que había llegado al gremio.

Naruto pidió su ramen y se puso a comerlo, mientras Makarov se acercó a él.

―Mocoso, lamento eso― se disculpó.

―Descuide, estuve con un amigo así durante un largo tiempo, solo esperemos que Laxus no cometa errores de los cuales se podría arrepentir, es muy difícil vivir con todos esos pecados… espero que Sasuke continúe su vida en paz y felicidad con todas las personas a su alrededor"― dijo esto último con una sonrisa melancólica.

―Veo que has sufrido, si no te molesta, me gustaría que me cotaras sobre ti―.

―Está bien, debo contarte, pero quiero que sea en un lugar privado.

―Claro― Makarov de un salto bajo de la barra―sígueme― se dirigió a su oficina seguido de Naruto.

En la mesa donde se encontraban Natsu y los demás, veían curiosos a su maestro y Naruto hablar y luego dirigirse a una oficina, Natsu se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta pegando una oreja a ella.

Todos miraban con molestia a Natsu por estar de chismoso pero Natsu solo replicó.

―Vamos, yo sé que ustedes también quieren saber más sobre Naruto― solo bastaron esas palabras para que Gray, Erza, Lucy y Happy se acercaran a la puerta para oír la conversación sin saber de lo que se enterarían.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui el siguiente capitulo, gracias por tomarse un rato de su tiempo para leerlo  
Sin mas aqui el capitulo, sigan con sus criticas para ver en que mejorar para hacer mas legible la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

* * *

Oficina de Makarov.

―Bien mocoso, antes que nada me gustaría saber ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido al segundo piso?, solo vi que estiraste el brazo y desapareciste en un destello amarillo― Makarov pregunto intrigado ya que no esperaba que hubiera alguien que rivalizara la velocidad de su nieto.

Naruto mostro la marca de Fairy Tail de su muñeca y de ella salió un kunai de tres puntas

―Modifiqué mi marca con un sello, puedo sacar estos kunais de ella y con los kunais puedo transportarme a gran velocidad hacia dónde lo lancé― dijo guardado nuevamente el kunai en su marca.

―Ya veo, ahora cuéntame― puso semblante serio mientras se sentaba encima de un escritorio cercano.

―Empezare por lo importante , yo no soy de este mundo― miro a Makarov a los ojos― Espero que me creas aunque suene un poco alocado―.dijo él rubio

―Te creo, continua―.habló seriamente el maestro

―De acuerdo― Naruto le conto sobre su infancia, las golpizas y desprecios de las personas en cada cumpleaños, sus días de academia siendo el último de la clase, como fracasaba en todo hasta que Iruka le dió su banda ninja, le contó sobre como descubrió que era el contenedor de él más poderoso de los bijus―Después de eso se formó mí equipo, según como nos describió Kakashi-sensei, Sakura era una Fangirl, Sasuke un arrogante obsesionado por la venganza y yo un impulsivo adicto al ramen― continuó su reláto sobre su primera misión, sobre los nueve novatos, los exámenes chunin y como conoció a Jiraiya, el intento de invasión de parte de la aldea de la arena y su pelea contra otro Jinchuriki y la muerte del Hokage al cual lo vió como un abuelo , él sandaime Hokage , Iruzen Sarutobi

Fuera de la oficina, Natsu y compañía estaban sorprendidos por la infancia de aquel chico que demostraba siempre estar alegre, estaban atentos a lo que decían dentro de aquella oficina.

Makarov tenía los ojos cerrados analizando todo atento a cada palabra de Naruto―Lamento todo lo que te ha sucedido Naruto―.habló el maestro con verdadera comprensión hacia el rubio

Naruto sonrió enormemente―No se preocupe, gracias a eso pude formar verdaderos lazos de amistad y las personas con las que luché se hicieron buenos amigos, aunque a Sasuke no lo pude traer de regreso hasta muy tarde, no pude evitar que asesinara a su hermano que siempre veló por él, traté de encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso pero siempre que lo encontraba quería asesinarme, aun así le prometí a Sakura y a su hermano qué lo rescataría de la oscuridad, también perdí a Ero-Sannin, el trato de proteger a la villa pero en especial trató de protegerme a mí al ir a pelear contra la organización que ya había casado a 7 de los 9 bijus, el líder era uno de sus antiguos estudiantes― Naruto pausó mientras se secaba una lagrima que recorría por su mejilla.

Los que estaban escuchando tenían la cabeza gacha al oír a Naruto triste, pensando que como es posible que alguien que ha sufrido mucho no se dejo llevar por la venganza.

―Después de enterarme de la muerte de mi mentor me fui a entrenar para poder proteger a la villa, para proteger a las personas que me despreciaron por tanto tiempo, mi sueño siempre fue convertirme en el Hokage y que todos me respetasen, por esa razón, entrene para proteger a la gente que me apoyo y a toda la villa, en ese lapso de tiempo mi aldea fue atacada por el asesino de mi maestro, mucha gente fue asesinada por él, yo pelee contra sus marionetas ya que tenía un poderoso Dojutsus que le permitiría controlar cuerpos sin vida, logre darle pelea pero después asesinaron a mi otro mentor y me retuvieron, la chica tímida y débil fue la única que se arriesgo para poder rescatarme saliendo gravemente herida―.

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un segundo recordando a la chica tímida y sumisa llamada Hinata, la cual la había confesado estar enamorada de él , y comenzó a hablar de nuevo

―Fui tan estúpido y ciego al no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por mí, fue la persona que me amó sin importar que yo era un fracasado a pesar qué ella no era oponente para él se enfrentó a muerte con él y termino gravemente herida

Un minuto de silencio y continuó hablando

―Yo me dejé llevar por el odio y libere la energía del Kyubi a tal grado de liberar 8 de sus colas, aun así mi oponente logró contenerme aunque fuera por poco tiempo, cuando estuve por liberar por completo al Kyubi y dejar que destruyera todo a su paso apareció la persona que menos esperaba―

Sonrió divertido mientras que recordaba haciendo que Makarov y los oyentes se intrigaran aun más ―Apareció una de las personas más importantes de la aldea, el sujeto que marcó mí vida con este destino el hombre qué apareció era ni más ni menos qué él cuarto Hokage―

Todos se sorprendieron al oír esto, pero más se sorprendieron al escuchar lo siguiente

―Mi padre, jeje, yo puse la misma cara que usted anciano , en ese momento me quede paralizado al oírlo decir que era mi padre, empecé a derramar lágrimas de alegría para luego ser de enojo y frustración y terminé golpeándolo, aunque fue un momento breve charle con él, ese fue uno de mis momentos más felices de mi vida, saber que mi padre tenía el mismo sueño que yo y que lo cumplió fue algo genial, de veras― habló sonriente él rubio

―Me alegra verte feliz Naruto, debió ser algo bueno para ti el saber eso― Makarov sonrió mirando a Naruto.

―Definitivamente pero después me contó lo sucedido aquella noche y supe que el Kyubi estaba siendo controlado el día de mi nacimiento ya que mi madre era su antigua contenedora y el sello se debilitó en el parto, por eso no hubo otra opción que sellarlo en mí ya que poseía sangre Uzumaki de un clan extinto y eso hacía que pudiera contener tanta energía, se disculpo conmigo y sello al Kyubi nuevamente en mi, gracias a eso peleé y Salí victorioso contra la última marioneta de Nagato el antiguo estudiante de mi maestro, después de ganar decidí ir en busca del verdadero, lo encontré fácilmente gracias al modo sabio y fui a hablar con él― habló el rubio mientras apretaba su puño al recordar ese momento

―Pensabas vengarte de él por todo lo que había hecho― interrumpió Makarov haciendo que todos pusieran aun más atención.

―Solo quería saber cómo me sentiría al tenerlo de frente― bajo su mirada haciendo que su pelo ensombreciera sus ojos.

― ¿Y cómo te sentiste al tenerlo de frente?― preguntó Makarov viendo como Naruto apretaba sus manos con ira y unas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

―No podía soportarlo, pensé que podría contenerme pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho, por haber asesinado a mí maestro, por haber destruido mi villa y herir a las personas importantes para mí, por haberme causado tanto dolor, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo que mí cuerpo no paraba de temblar, no lo podía perdonar y me lance contra él lleno de ira y dolor― dijo Naruto apretado con más fuerza sus puños haciendo que sus brazos empezara a temblar un poco.

Todos escuchaban con sorpresa, Makarov quien lo tenía de frente y los otros quienes habían alcanzado a escuchar/ver como estaba Naruto a través de la llanura de la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

―Pero― Naruto dejo de temblar y sonrió tristemente ―Justo cuando tenía una de las oportunidades de asesinarlo me detuve recordando las palabras de mi maestro

Mas lágrimas derramó Naruto mientras tenia la mirada clavada en el piso ―Mi maestro buscaba la paz en un mundo infestado de odio y él me encomendó que buscara la paz si el llegaba a morir, cuando me lo dijo ni siquiera lo tomé enserio, en ese momento lo comprendí y me detuve, hable con él y le pregunte cuáles eran sus motivos para hacer tales actos y me contó sobre su vida y lo comprendí, tenía muchos motivos para hacer todo esto y entonces me pregunto, ¿Cómo piensas encontrar la paz en este maldito mudo infestado de odio?,―habló tristemente Naruto

― ¿Y qué le respondiste?― pregunto Lucy entrando por la puerta sorprendiendo a todos menos a Naruto.

―Lucy, ¿qué haces?― pregunto un aterrado Natsu por ser descubierto.

―Está bien― contesto Naruto ―Ya sabíamos que estaban ahí, pasen, no me importa que sepan de mi―habló Naruto sin voltear a mirarlos

Pasaron un poco apenados al saber que los habían descubierto desde hace mucho.

―Y entonces qué fue lo que le dijiste― retomo Erza el tema.

Naruto suspiro ―Le dije que no lo sabía, pero que mientras siguiera vivo no descansaría hasta traer la paz a este mundo, después de nuestra charla, el hizo una técnica que yo no conocía ya que solo la podía utilizar alguien con su poder ocular, el dio su vida por todas las personas que había asesinado desde su llegada a la villa y puso su fe en mi para encontrar la paz en el mundo― Naruto relato todos los hechos que sucedieron después de la pelea contra Nagato, desde como la villa lo empezó a tratar mejor hasta la hipócrita confesión de Sakura provocando un amargo sabor de boca en algunos al enterarse de tal hecho.

Pasaron un rato mientras les contaba todo eso hasta su reencuentro con Sasuke cuando trato de asesinar a Sakura, y ahora les contaba sobre su entrenamiento para controlar al Kyubi ―Yo estaba en grades problemas, mi cuerpo sería dominado por la energía del Kyubi, cuando estaba a punto de perder mi conciencia, sin saber como de mi cuerpo salieron unas cadenas que apresaron al Kyubi y le retuvieron, de repente me encontré en un lugar vacio, no había nadie hasta que divise a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo parada a uno metros de mi― todos voltearon a ver a Erza la cual solo puso cara de duda hasta que Naruto rio divertido ―jajajaja, aunque Erza también es hermosa no hablaba de ella― dijo Naruto inconscientemente haciendo que Erza se sonrojara ―Al principio pensé que el Kyubi había adoptado forma humana y que era mujer, y eso fue lo que le dije hasta que recibí un gran golpe de esa mujer pelirroja y― fue interrumpido por Natsu.

―Erza, estás segura de que no eras tú, te esta describiendo, quien más podría golpear a alguien al momento de conocerlo― Natsu fue detenido por un fuerte golpe que le dio Erza para que se callara.

―Puedes continuar Naruto― dijo Erza mientras Gray y Lucy levantaban a Natsu.

―Claro, resultó ser una de los últimos miembros del clan Uzumaki― todos miraban con sorpresa a Naruto mientras que el demostraba una gran sonrisa―Mi madre, me explicó más a detalle lo sucedido el día de mí nacimiento y me explicó que mi padre selló lo que les quedaba de energía dentro de mí para verme cuando haya crecido y necesite su ayuda, platicamos y reímos, fue otro de mis mejores momentos, después de 16 años conocí por primera vez a mi madre, me contó sobre ella y papá, me ayudó a vencer al Kyubi y obtener su poder― terminó Naruto con una gran sonrisa haciendo que los demás sonrían.

― ¿Como se llaman tus padres?― pregunto Makarov.

Naruto sonrió y contesto ―Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina― Naruto puso una cara seria y dijo ―Disculpen chicos pero podrían salir, lo que diré es un secreto― el pequeño grupo de magos entendió que era algo importante y que no debían escucharlo y decidieron salir.

―De acuerdo, disculpa las molestias― Erza caminó hacia la puerta saliendo siendo seguida por los demás.

―Cielos, no pensaba que haya pasado por tanto y aun así siempre sonríe― Gray habló después de haber salido ultimo y haber cerrado la puerta.

―Tienes razón, pobre Naruto―Lucy tenía una mirada triste.

―Aye― dijo Happy de igual manera.

Natsu permanecía callado y pensativo por todo lo que había escuchado.

De regreso a la oficina

Makarov vió como sus hijos salían del lugar y veía a Naruto observar a un rincón de la habitación.

―Tú te puedes quedar― dijo Naruto a la nada mientras que un poco de humo aparecía y de allí salía Mystogan.

―Naruto Uzumaki, definitivamente no perteneces a este mundo, siento una energía diferente en ti― salió la voz de la nube de humo mientras Mystogan hacia su aparición.

―Yo utilizo chakra, pero me dijeron que mi energía se adaptaría a este lugar tan rápido como valla mejorando, veo que no es difícil utilizar la energía de este mundo, ya me acostumbraré― confirmo Naruto.

― ¿Cómo descubriste a Mystogan?― pregunto Makarov seriamente viendo a Naruto.

―Cuando obtuve el poder del Kyubi mis sentidos cambiaron, cuando me concentro siento las presencias de los demás, mejor dicho sus sentimientos, gracias a ello me pude dar cuenta de que el mudo estaba en guerra tratado de proteger a los dos últimos Jinchuriki que quedaban― pasaron un largo tiempo mientras le contaba todo sobre lo sucedido en la guerra hasta que llego a la parte en la que se tuvo que despedir de Sasuke ―Así fue como todos peleamos para terminar con esa cadena de odio, perdimos a mucha gente pero al final, gracias a la ayuda de los antiguos Hokages, de las personas que me ayudaron, de mi padre y de mi hermano Sasuke vencimos a Uchiha Madara logrando terminar con la guerra, pero debido a que Sasuke y yo sobrepasamos nuestros límites el balance de nuestro mundo estaba mal, intentamos sellando nuestro poder pero aun así el equilibrio estaba por romperse, solo había una solución…― pauso Naruto su relato

―Qué uno de ustedes desapareciera― completo Mystogan seriamente.

―Entiendo, y tú fuiste el que tuvo que desaparecer― hablo Makarov con los ojos cerrados ―Dejando atrás tu sueño y a las personas por las que luchaste― terminó de decir.

―Te equivocas― Naruto sonrió ampliamente haciendo que los otros dos pusieran caras de duda ―Sasuke se ofreció a irse para que yo cumpliera mi sueño, pero obviamente no dejaría que mi hermano que dejo de lado su deseo de venganza dejara todo así que decidí que yo sería el que tendría que dejar ese mudo, pero inconscientemente le arrebate gran parte de su energía a Kurama el Kyubi, termine haciéndome amigo de aquel que asesino a mis padres y causo tanto dolor y el que tanto odiaba a los humanos terminó tratándome como a un igual así que me dijo que lo considerara como un obsequio de despedida ya que no me podría acompañar― hubo un silencio después de que terminó Naruto con su relato ―Y así es como llegue aquí, esa es la historia de mi vida― concluyo Naruto con una gran sonrisa haciendo que los demás sonrieran un poco.

―Ya veo― dijo Makarov ―Esto será un secreto clase S, no te preocupes que no le diremos a nadie sobre esto― volteo a ver a Mystogan ― ¿Quieres decir algo?― Mystogan solo suspiro y dijo.

―Supongo que tenemos algo en común― Naruto puso cara de duda ―Ambos venimos de diferentes mundos― concluyo para sorpresa de Naruto, pasaron otro rato mientras Mystogan contaba sobre anima y sobre su vida.

―Ya veo, cuando necesites ayuda cuenta conmigo, retener esa cosa por tanto tiempo no debió ser fácil― le ofreció ayuda Naruto.

―Sin duda sería bueno, no dudare en pedirte ayuda, nos vemos Uzumaki-San― dijo Mystogan mientras empuñaba uno de sus extraños bastones.

―Solo dime Naruto, nos vemos― dijo mientras Mystogan desaparecía en humo.

―Lamento que hayas tenido que recordar malos momentos― dijo Makarov disculpándose.

―Descuida anciano, ahora solo quiero empezar a tomar misiones para poder pagar mi renta y comprar algo de ramen, no tendrás alguna especial para mí― dijo Naruto algo emocionado haciendo que el maestro sonriera.

―Déjame pensar, aun no conoces muchos lugares así que no sería bueno que vallas solo, además debes acostumbrarte a como se hacen las cosas aquí― estaba pensando que podría hacer hasta que recordó ―Erza saldrá pronto a una encomienda, le diré que te lleve para que puedas ver cómo hacemos aquí las cosas― terminó de decir el maestro mientras abría la puerta y se acercaba a la barra seguido de Naruto.

Erza estaba degustando de su postre favorito hasta que notó al maestro y a Naruto ―Maestro, Naruto, veo que terminaron de hablar― habló Erza

―Así es, por cierto, ¿Estas lista para irte?― preguntó el maestro recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la pelirroja ―Muy bien, me gustaría que llevaras a Naruto contigo para que se acostumbre a tomar misiones― dijo observando a Erza

―Claro no veo problema, me gustaría ver que tan bueno es Naruto peleando y ayudarlo a que mejore si es que le falta mejorar― dijo de forma firme y directa la Scarlet ― Espero mucho de ti, llevémonos bien― dijo mientras estiraba su mano a Naruto quien hizo lo mismo y apretaron sus manos mientras se sonreían el uno al otro mientras eran observados por cierta camarera peliblanca.

―Valla valla, veo que Erza se lleva bien con el nuevo miembro― dijo Mirajane mientras soltaba una pequeña risita viendo como los mencionados se soltaban de las manos volteando hacia otro lado tratando de no demostrar que estaban apenados ―Jijiji, Descuiden guardaré su secreto, veo que iras con Naruto a tú misión, así que tan pronto salen solos he pillos― sonrió con malicia al verlos tan apenados hasta que interrumpió el maestro quien junto con los del gremio veían la escena algo divertidos.

―Ajan, nos desviamos del tema― volteo a ver a Naruto y Erza ―Deben partir de inmediato si quieren llegar a tiempo, además Naruto no tiene lo que necesita― dijo mirado a Naruto.

―Descuida viejo, no tengo nada que llevar, podemos partir de inmediato― afirmó Naruto mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta y partían rumbo a su destino siendo observados por todos los miembros del gremio.

―Ahhh, la juventud de ahora― decía Macao siendo secundado por Wakaba.

―Es verdad, hacen que nosotros nos veamos más viejos― término inhalándole a su pipa.

―El chico nuevo se ha ganado mis respetos, llego más lejos que yo, ni siquiera pude acercarme a ella― decía Loke provocando que sus dos acompañantes lo miraran algo enojadas.

Todo esto sucedía mientras en la casa de Lucy , Natsu y Happy la trataban de convencer de hacer un trabajo clase S que Happy había tomado del segundo piso.

Al siguiente día.

Erza y Naruto caminaban tranquilos, Naruto ponía cara de asombro al ver que tan diferente era su nuevo mundo, abría la boca cuando veía un vehículo mágico pasar, Erza solo veía divertida los gestos que hacia Naruto, recordaba cual fue la cara que puso al subirse a un tren.

―Asombroso, todo es tan grande y llamativo, oye Erza― dijo Naruto mientras acercaba su rostro al de Erza haciendo que esta se sonroje a sobremanera ―Cuéntame como es Fairy Tail―

―Haber― dijo pensando que decir ―Somos una familia que siempre se apoya sin importar las consecuencias que contraiga, siempre velaremos por nuestros seres queridos― decía decidida con orgullo en sus palabras.

― ¿Eso es bueno, y como son sus miembros?― pregunto curioso.

―Bueno, son algo, mmm, como decirlo, revoltosos, desastrosos, alborotadores― decía Erza algo decaída pero de repente su ánimo subió ―pero también son muy confiables cuando se les necesita― termino de decir con los ánimos repuestos.

―Ya veo― Naruto diviso un pequeño pueblo ― ¿ese es el pueblo? ―

―Sí, ya hemos llegado, en este pueblo no hay más que ladrones, aunque se ve en buen estado solo es una fachada, cuando la gente se adentra los ladrones les quitan todo lo que tienen, muchos salen heridos y otros desaparecen, los familiares de una persona que no regreso nos pidieron que viniéramos a este pueblo para averiguar si lo tenían secuestrado― explico Erza la misión.

― ¿Pero como sabes que esta en este pueblo?― preguntó curiosos Naruto

―Su grupo logro escapar y le informaron a los familiares― respondió Erza mientras entraban al pueblo, solo avanzaron unos cuantos metros cuando de pronto fueron rodeados por muchas personas que portaban escopetas mágicas.

―Valla miren que tenemos aquí, ¡mercancía!― gritó esto último el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

―Oye Erza, puedo hacerme cargo, hace tiempo que no peleo― Erza lo miro pensando si era buena idea dejar que se encargara de tantos él solo pero al final decidió probar a Naruto.

―Está bien, pero intervendré si es necesario― habló Erza

―Claro, yo me hago cargo― Naruto hizo una posición de manos y de una gran explosión aparecieron incontables Narutos sorprendiendo a Erza y a los bandidos, todos dijeron al unisonó ―Les llego su hora, les daré su merecido, de veras― todos se lanzaron contra los bandidos a gran velocidad mandando lejos a las primeras personas que golpearon porque no pudieron reaccionar, otros le alcanzaron a disparar a uno que otro clon pero solo se disipaban en humo y terminaban siendo noqueados por otro Naruto, así uno por uno fueron cayendo a una gran velocidad, solo quedaba el líder, un hombre musculo no muy alto el cual portaba una inmensa espada que parecía pesada, Naruto disipo a todos sus clones.

― ¿Qué pasa, se termino tu magia?― pregunto burlón el líder de aquel grupo.

―No, es solo que me parecía que tantos contra una sola persona era injusto― dijo Naruto mientras de su marca en la muñeca aparecía un kunai de tres puntas.

Erza miraba la situación y decidió hablar ―Naruto, te puedo prestar una de mis espadas para que no estés en desventaja― decía mientras aparecía una de sus espadas.

―No hace falta, aquí el que está en desventaja es el― Naruto estaba creando un Rasengan en su mano derecha mientras veía al enemigo quien tenía una enorme sonrisa.

―JAJAJA, después de que acabe contigo tomare a esa hermosura y la venderé a un buen precio, los esclavos se han estado vendiendo mucho últimamente― decía enojando a Naruto.

―Así que vendes a la gente, dime donde los tienes y seré suave contigo― amenazo Naruto.

―Basta de parloteo, te matare ahora mismo― se abalanzo a Naruto el cual solo le lazo su kunai el cual bloqueo con su inmensa espada haciendo que callera clavado al suelo, cuando dejo el kunai detrás de el Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo sorprendiendo a todos mientras lo buscaban con la mirada cuando de pronto oyeron un quejido proveniente del líder, lograron ver como Naruto empujaba su brazo derecho en la espalda de aquel sujeto para luego salir volando de forma oscilatoria directo a un edificio en el cual se estrello.

―Como pensaba, me está costando acostumbrarme a la magia ya no necesito hacer sellos para moldearla, no soy tan fuerte como antes no pude crear los clones que quería― decía mientras los bandidos lo veían con miedo por tal declaración pensando que tan fuerte sería realmente ―Lamento la tardanza, aun no me recupero totalmente― le decía a una sorprendida Erza.

―Descuida, pero ahora debemos encontrar a los rehenes, preguntémosle a esos sujetos― se dirigieron a los tipos a preguntarle sobre los rehenes y con un poco de dolor confesaron donde los tenía.

Naruto y Erza entregaron a los bandidos al ejercito del concejo mágico y recibieron su paga, los rehenes fueron rescatados y tratados por los médicos del consejo, cuando recibieron su paga se retiraron rumbo a su gremio.

―No conocía esa faceta de ti Erza-chan― dijo Naruto mientras caminaba con sus manos en su nuca viendo al cielo sin darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

Erza abrió los ojos por oírle llamarla así y lo volteo a ver ― ¿De qué faceta hablas?― preguntó.

―De la de mujer torturadora― dijo recordando como saco información de los bandidos.

―Yo puedo ser peor cuando estor realmente enojada― dijo sacando una sonrisa en Naruto al ver la cara de frialdad que había puesto Erza ― ¿De qué te ríes?, es la verdad― pregunto fingiendo molestia.

―De nada, es solo que me gusta eso de tí― dijo con una enorme sonrisa el Uzumaki ―No sé porque pero me agradaste desde que te conocí―

Erza se puso roja por tal comentario y solo apresuro el paso ―Como sea, debemos darnos prisa, falta poco para llegar, debemos dar nuestro informe al maestro― habló Erza estando delante de Naruto

―De acuerdo― dijo Naruto confuso por la actitud de Erza.

Llegaron al gremio y todos tenían una cara de terror al ver llegar a Erza, ella se acerco al maestro siendo seguida por Naruto.

―Hemos llegado, ¿ha pasado algo?―pregunto Erza al maestro quien tenía una cara seria.

―Natsu, Lucy y Happy tomaron una misión rango S, mande a Gray a buscarlos pero al parecer se les unió a la misión― pauso Makarov mientras Erza ponía una cara obscura mientras su pelo tapaba sus ojos ―Necesito que vayas a la isla Galuna y los traigas de vuelta― concluyó el Maestro

Erza se voltio viendo a Naruto diciéndole ―Tú vienes conmigo― Naruto no tuvo manera de negarse ya que vio que en la mirada de Erza no solo había molestia sino también preocupación así que solo asintió y partieron rumbo al muelle.

Al llegar nadie los quería llevar allí porque decían que era una isla maldita, a lo lejos divisaron un barco, Naruto lanzo un kunai hacia el clavándolo en el mástil del barco, jalo a Erza de la cintura y desaparecieron en un destello rojo amarillento apareciendo en el barco, Naruto soltó a Erza quien estaba sorprendida por tal acto pero luego vio como unos piratas los rodearon con espadas.

― ¿Quienes son ustedes?― pregunto el capitán.

―Erza Scarlet y ustedes nos llevaran a la isla Galuna― dijo de forma autoritaria intimidado al capitán quien solo dijo que los llevaría hasta su destino.

― (Pues si puede ser aterradora cuando se enoja) ― pensó Naruto ―Espero que estén bien chicos― se sentó en un rincón del barco a esperar que llegaran a su destino.

* * *

Bueno aquí concluye este capitulo, comenten y denle me gusta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Con Naruto y Erza.

―Que problemático diría Shikamaru― recordaba mirando el cielo estrellado ―Erza si se pasó, los tiene a todos trabajando para llegar rápido, me apiado de ellos, quien diría que Erza los molería a golpes cuando se le revelaron, da un poco de miedo― dijo en voz baja mientras veía como todos obedecían las ordenes de Erza.

― ¿Porqué quieren ir a esa isla?― preguntaba el capitán ―Dicen que está maldita y que la gente se convierte en demonios―.

―Solo voy a hacer que se cumplan las reglas― decía con vos monótona haciendo que los demás tripulantes la vieran con corazones en sus ojos.

―Que genial―

―Diga sus ordenes señorita―

―Nosotros la seguiremos― decían algunos.

―Solo apresúrense que falta poco para llegar― ordenó Erza recibiendo un ―Hai― de todos.

De regreso con Naruto ―Esto me da comezón― decía tratando de rascarse la espalda ―Maldito abrigo, solo te utilizo porque no me dio tiempo de comprarme ropa― bufó molesto.

―Sabes, yo creo que te queda bien― decía Erza acercándose.

― ¿Te parece?, yo solo escojo mi ropa para que me quede cómoda no para que me vea bien, además solo lo utilizare hasta que regresemos― decía irritado.

―Ya veo, perdón por haberte traído sin avisar― decía con la mirada gacha.

―Descuida― Naruto movió las manos negando ―También vine por Natsu y los demás― Naruto trataba de consolar a Erza.

Erza puso una cara siniestra ―Tienes razón, ellos tienen la culpa así que― sonrió malévolamente ―Cuando regresemos serán castigados― concluyó provocando un escalofrió en Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la isla Galuna, Natsu se enfrentaba a un tipo que utilizaba ondas mágicas de nombre Yuca y a otro con aspecto de perro identificado como Toby, salió victorioso gracias a que golpeo al sujeto de las ondas impulsando su brazo como un cohete ya que no podía utilizar magia dentro de las ondas pero si fuera de ellas y al perro solo tuvo que engañarlo para que se paralizara el mismo.

Por otro lado Lucy se encontraba cayendo en lo que parecía ser una rata subdesarrollada, su enemigo, una chica de pelo y labial rosa que solo hablaba sobre el amor y que utilizaba magia de títere la cual le serbia para controlar cualquier cosa a excepción de un ser humano identificada por el nombre de Sherrie, Lucy había invocado a Taurus el cual fue controlado pero Lucy logro cerrar su puerta espiritual para que regresara al mudo de los espíritus, fue perseguida por un gigante de piedra hasta llegar a una playa donde invocó a Acuario quien también fue controlada, pero para mala suerte de Sherrie esta arraso con las dos con una gran ola de agua mandándolas a la orilla de la playa algo mareadas buscándose una a la otra, cuando se encontraron Lucy logro darle un potente golpe con su antebrazo a la peligrosa la cual caía al suela en una escena dramática mientras pensaba en su amor por Lyon, con sus últimas fuerzas logró llamar a la gran rata por el nombre de Angélica pidiendo que obtuviera venganza.

―Mis piernas, no puedo moverme― decía Lucy de rodillas debido al agotamiento mientras veía como la rata se abalanzaba contra ella para aplastarla, pero entonces algo sucedió, un raro kunai se clavo frente al Lucy y luego apareció Naruto.

― ¡Naruto!― dijo exaltada al verlo allí pero rápidamente Naruto tomo su brazo y cogió el kunai del suelo para lanzarlo hacia unas rocas, una vez el kunai se clavo Naruto y Lucy aparecieron allí.

― ¿Qué pasó?― dijo Lucy pero no tuvo respuesta, oyó como la rata gemía de dolor y luego vio a Erza de espaldas y dijo alegremente, ―Naruto, Erza-…― su cara cambio de felicidad a horror cuando vio a Erza volteando levemente su cara mostrando que estaba enojada -San―.

―Lucy― dijo monótonamente ― ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?― preguntó mirando a Lucy de frente.

―Para llevarnos de vuelta porque escogimos una misión rango S sin permiso― decía colocándose detrás de Naruto el cual solo estaba intimidado por la fija mirada de Erza.

En eso llego un gato azul gritando ―Lucy, que bueno que estas bien y veo que Naruto está contigo y también… ― se quedo pasmado Happy al ver a la otra persona que estaba con ellos e inmediatamente trato de escapar.

―Naruto― exclamo Erza llamando la atención del rubio ―Atrápalo― dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio que inmediatamente lanzo un kunai que paso al lado de Happy.

― ¡Queeeee!- gritó Happy al ver a Naruto frente suyo con los brazos abiertos como si lo quisiera abrasar, intentó frenar pero no pudo debido a la velocidad que llevaba y termino siendo atrapado.

Erza y Lucy veían como Naruto lanzo de nuevo el kunai clavándolo frente a las dos para inmediatamente aparecer con Happy en brazos quien lloraba a chorros.

―Ellos me obligaron― snif, snif ―yo no quería― snif, snif ―ayúdame Naruto― era lo que decía Happy entre llantos.

― ¡Gato traidor!― le gritó Lucy.

―Lo siento Happy pero, según lo que dijo Mira tú fuiste quien tomo el trabajo― dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de amarrar a Happy.

―Ahora díganme, ¿Dónde están Natsu y Gray?― preguntó dando un escalofrió a los dos que estaban atados de su torso inmovilizando sus brazos y un pedazo de cuerda sirviendo como correa para evitar que escapen.

―Natsu está en el pueblo y Gray esta herido así que los aldeanos se lo llevaron― respondió con miedo Lucy.

―Ya veo― Erza cerró los ojos mientras frotaba sus parpados ―Llévame con ellos―.

Todos se pusieron en marcha directo al pueblo para primero buscar a Natsu pero no se habían percatado de que un sujeto con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro los observaba.

―Titania― dijo el misterioso hombre ― ¿Quién es el otro? No lo reconozco ¿Sera un nuevo miembro?, no importa quien sea, solo tengo que averiguar si será una molestia en mis planes― dijo para luego dirigirse a lo profundo del bosque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto y Erza seguían a Lucy y a Happy hasta lo que antes era el pueblo, buscaron en los alrededores pero no encontraron a nadie.

―Está oscureciendo, deberíamos parar y continuar mañana― decía Erza con voz firme haciendo que todos pararan con la búsqueda.

―Tengo hambre― decía Naruto.

―Ay, tengo tres pescados, lástima Lucy no alcanzaste― decía viendo a Lucy quien veía molesta al felino.

― ¿Y yo porque?―

―Porque tu no debes comer mucho, engordaras― Erza aflojo sus cuerdas, Happy saco los tres pescados de su pañuelo que tenia amarrado al cuello.

―Ya veo, entonces Lucy no comerá― habló Erza acercándose a los pescados de Happy mientras intentaba prender una fogata.

―Que crueles― dijo deprimida.

―Tranquilos― dijo Naruto ―Yo iré a buscar algo, solo dame algo para iluminar Erza― le dieron un pedazo de leña con un poco de fuego en la punta ―Bien― Naruto creó un clon y le dio la antorcha mientras Lucy y Happy lo veían con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Creo que el hambre me hace ver doble― dijo Lucy quien cerraba los ojos varias veces ya que no podía tallárselos con sus manos porque aun estaba atada.

―Aye― Happy se tallaba los ojos haciendo pausas para ver a Naruto.

―Jejeje, mi clon irá a buscar algo de comer mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí― el clon de Naruto tomo la antorcha y se adentro al bosque.

― ¿Clon?― preguntaron Happy y Lucy.

―Una de las magias de Naruto es hacer infinidad de clones― contestó Erza.

―Sí, es una de mis mejores habilidades― decía orgulloso el rubio ―son clones de sombra―.

Todos esperaron al clon de Naruto quien solo regreso con unas frutas ya que o encontró nada para cazar, todos comieron y durmieron, Naruto dejo dos clones haciendo guardia por si algo ocurría.

Al día siguiente:

― ¿Donde estará?― se preguntaba el pelinegro buscando una tienda en la que le habían dicho que se encontraban sus amigos.

Iba caminando hasta que afuera de una de tantas tiendas que había reconoció a un chico rubio que estaba sentado en unas cajas, Gray decidió acercarse ―Naruto ¿Eres tú?― preguntó ― ¿Dónde están los demás?, espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?―.

Naruto alzo la vista ―Ho, Gray qué bueno que despertaste, pasa― decía señalándole la entrada ―Están adentro―.

Gray decidió entrar seguido por Naruto, Gray volteo a ver a Naruto mientras caminaban y dijo alegre ―Así que el abuelo te mandó a ti, qué alivio― Gray dio un suspiro mientras giraba su cara al frente con los ojos cerrados ―Menos mal que no mandaron a…― Gray sintió como Naruto ponía una mano sobre su hombro como si le estuviera dando el pésame.

Gray volteo a ver a Naruto con duda mientras este lo miraba con lástima ― ¿Mandar a quien?― oyó Gray una voz familiar que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

―No me digas que…― dijo mirando a Naruto el cual solo pudo asentir.

―Que decepción Gray, se supone que traerías a Natsu de vuelta no que lo apoyaras, ahora dime donde esta Natsu― sentenció la pelirroja con cara seria.

―No lo sé― dijo Gray.

―Lo buscaremos y regresaremos a el gremio inmediatamente― ordenó la pelirroja haciendo que Gray la viera a los ojos desafiantemente.

―Estás loca, has visto a la gente de este pueblo, alguien debe ayudarlos, no los podemos dejar así― dijo exasperado mientras Erza lo miraba amenazantemente.

―Oye, no le hables así a Erza-Sama― gritó Happy quien permanecía atado.

― ¿Erza-Sama?― preguntó incrédula Lucy en las mismas condiciones que Happy.

―Acaso desobedecerás las reglas, esta misión ha sido puesta en varios gremios, ¿No crees que sería mejor que alguien más apto los ayude?― decía fríamente Erza.

―Te desconozco Erza, además esto no es solo por ellos, yo tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver respecto a esto― decía Gray mientras Erza sacaba una espada y la apuntaba al cuello de Gray

― ¿Te atreves a contradecir al maestro?, te llevare de regreso― mantenía firme la espada al cuello de Gray quien la tomo con su mano y la puso a la altura de su pecho donde tenía la marca del gremio.

―Haz lo que debas hacer― dijo Gray soltando la espalda a esa altura.

Naruto quien se mantenía como un simple espectador decidió hablar ―Deja que Gray se valla Erza― dijo mientras todos lo miraban incrédulos ―El tiene asuntos que debe solucionar y nosotros no debemos impedírselo― miro fijamente a Erza.

―No pedí tu opinión Naruto, esto es un asunto del gremio― contesto Erza sin pensar en lo que había dicho haciendo que todos la vieran sorprendidos a excepción de Naruto quien solo miro al piso.

―Se que no llevo mucho tiempo en el gremio, y que no pediste mi opinión― alzo la mirada viendo a Erza quien se sintió culpable por lo que había dicho ―Esta vez estoy del lado de Gray, yo era como estos chicos, siempre resolvía todo a golpes y eso contrajo problemas que solo pude resolver con mas golpes, pero esta vez Gray debe resolver sus asuntos a su manera― miró seriamente a Erza ―No tenemos el derecho de meternos en el camino de Gray, si esta es su decisión debemos apoyarlo en lo que podamos, eso es lo que entendí cuando me explicaste lo que es Fairy Tail―.

Todos oían atentamente a Naruto hasta que vieron como se acercaba a Erza la cual iba retirando su espada de Gray, Naruto tomo de los hombros a Erza y la miro fijamente haciendo que ella haga lo mismo.

―Demuéstrame que lo que me dijiste aquella vez era verdad, demuéstrame que todos son una familia y espero que algún día me consideres como tal― dijo soltando a Erza volteando a ver a Gray quien estaba sorprendido por lo que había sucedido hace unos momento, Naruto camino hasta posicionarse frente a Gray y dijo ― Vamos Gray, espero serte de ayuda― dijo dándole la mano a Gray quien hizo lo mismo mientras la estrechaban.

―Gracias hermano, tu ya eres un miembro de mi familia― dijo sonriendo de igual manera para luego retirarse de la tienda siendo vistos por los tres restantes.

Erza solo bajo su rostro obscureciendo su mirado mientras caminaba en dirección a Happy y Lucy quienes veían a Erza aterrados.

―Erza, no hagas una locura― decía una aterrada Lucy viendo a Erza levantar su espada.

―Erza-Sama, Gray solo está un poco estresado, no nos mate por sus ¡locuras!― gritó esto último viendo la espada descender hacia ellos haciendo que cerraran los ojos esperando recibir la estocada de la espada que nuca llego.

―Vamos― escucharon decir a Erza así que decidieron abrir lentamente los ojos para ver como la cuerda estaba cortada.

―Gracias por su amabilidad Erza-Sama― decía Happy alabando a Erza.

―Ayudaremos a Gray y volveremos al gremio, allí recibirán su castigo― dijo desilusionando a la rubia y al felino.

―Lo suponía― dijo Lucy deprimida siguiendo a Erza a la salida.

―Aye― dijo de igual manera Happy mientras empezaba a volar detrás de ellas.

Al poco tiempo alcanzaron a Gray y Naruto, el pelinegro, la rubia y el felino iban al frente dejando que Naruto y Erza los sigan.

―Lo siento Naruto― dijo Erza mientras iban caminando, ella volteo a ver al rubio que solo miraba al frente.

― ¿Porqué?― preguntó Naruto con la mirada en el camino sin voltear a ver a Erza lo cual la hizo sentirse mal porque pensó que estaba enfadado.

―Por lo que dije hace un rato, no era mi intención ofenderte ni nada― dijo apenada haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla.

― ¿Ofenderme?, para nada, sé que no les puedo caer bien a todos desde un principio, y mucho menos ganarme su confianza tan pronto, descuida, pase un tiempo solo, así que no me afecta, tú me caes bien y espero que nos llevemos bien, de veras― dijo sin saber que había hecho sentir peor a Erza.

―Sabes, eso me hizo sentir aun mas culpable de lo que ya me sentía― Erza agacho la mirada.

―Etto, no fue mi intención― decía nerviosamente ―Déjame pensar― dijo mientras Erza alzaba la mirada con duda ―Ya se― dijo mientras dejaba caer su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda ―Que te parece si luego te invito a una pastelería y te compro un pastel como muestra de amistad― dijo el rubio haciendo que a Erza le volvieran los ánimos.

―Pastel de crema con fresas― dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban.

―A, s…si, del que tú quieras― dijo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca al descubrir uno de los puntos débiles de Erza.

―Hey― se oyó el grito de Gray ― Vengan a ver esto―.

Todos vieron como lo que parecía ser una pirámide antigua estaba inclinada.

―Ya veo― dijo Lucy haciendo que todos la vieran incrédulos ―Al inclinar la pirámide el goteo de luna no llegara a Deliora―.

―Ese debió de haber sido Natsu, aunque no lo parezca es un poco astuto― dijo un poco orgulloso Happy.

― ¿Deliora?― preguntó Naruto.

― Un demonio del libro de Zeref― dijo entrecortadamente Gray ―El causante de la destrucción de mi pueblo y la muerte de mi familia― continuó sorprendiendo a todos mientras les empezaba a contar su historia.

―Y así mi maestra congelo a Deliora sacrificándose a sí misma para salvarnos a Lyon y a mí― concluyó su relato con los ojos llorosos ―Pero Lyon cree que derrotando a Deliora superara a Ur, pero lo que no sabe es que Ur sigue viva― dijo mientras todos se sorprendían por tal revelación ―Ur sigue viva en el hielo, ella se convirtió en el hielo mismo― concluyó mientras la pirámide volvía a su lugar.

―Gray no hay tiempo, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí, tu ve a detener a Lyon― todos pusieron cara de duda viendo como Naruto les daba la espalda y se ponía en guardia pero de pronto vieron como unas lanzas se dirigían a ello siendo destrozadas por Naruto ―Gray apresúrate― así Erza, Lucy y Happy se dispusieron a ayudar a Naruto mientras Gray iba por Lyon.

Paso un rato en el que dos rubios, una pelirroja y un gato lucharon pero entre mas golpeaban mas aparecían, vieron como el goteo de luna empezó de nuevo.

―Rayos, ya empezó de nuevo― dijo Naruto creando otros dos clones dando un total de seis Narutos ―Happy― habló al felino ― ¿Que tan bueno eres atrapando?― preguntó desconcertando al gato ―Vuela― le dijo mientras agarraba a Lucy de la cintura provocando un pequeño sonrojo en esta.

―Oye… espera… que estas― Lucy trato de decir algo más pero era levantada del suelo por Naruto.

―1…2…― contaba Naruto mientras balaceaba a Lucy de arriba a abajo como tomando impulso.

―Oye espera, no iras a― dijo Lucy oyendo contar a Naruto y viendo como Happy empezaba a volar.

―3― se oyó decir a Naruto mientras lanzaba a Lucy y esta gritaba cerrando las piernas y bajándose la falda ―Vayan a la pirámide, nos vemos allí― dijo para que Happy atrapara a Lucy e hicieran lo dicho.

―Bien, nos toca a nosotros― dijo acercándose a Erza quien lo miraba incrédula mientras de la marca de Naruto aparecía un kunai de una mini-explosión de humo ― ¿Nos vamos?- tomo a Erza de la cintura pegándola a él y le dijo ―Sujétate― solo basto eso para que Erza lo rodeara con sus brazos provocando un sonrojo en ambos ―Bien prepárate― dijo un rojo Naruto.

―Si― fue lo único que dijo Erza.

―Ahora― dijo Naruto haciendo que dos clones lanzaran a otro clon el cual en el aire lanzo el kunai en dirección a la pirámide, cuando Lucy y Happy llegaron vieron como el kunai paso a escasos centímetros de sus cabezas para que luego vieran un destello amarillo-rojizo pasar frente a ellos apareciendo Naruto siendo abrazado por una confusa Erza.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó aun abrazando al rubio mientras alzaba la mirada.

―Es la técnica que me heredó mi padre― respondió volteando el rostro quedando frente a frente con Erza la cual no decía nada.

Lucy y Happy veían esta escena sin decir nada hasta que se oyó un sonoro rugido alertándolos a todos.

―Ustedes detengan el ritual y yo iré a ver qué sucedió con Gray― dijo y sin previo aviso salió corriendo buscando una entrada.

Al momento de entrar sintió una sensación de pura maldad, vio como el piso estaba roto y un cuarto completamente congelado, bajó por los huecos del piso hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cueva, continuó corriendo hacia esa sensación maligna que sentía y vio a Gray frente a un casi descongelado Deliora.

―Esta es la única forma de detener a Deliora― decía Gray mientras extendía los brazos al frente mientras los cruzaba pero Natsu se puso frente a él.

―Te detuve porque no quería que murieras, acaso no te diste cuenta, si mueres estarías escapando de todo― dijo Natsu dándole la espalda a Gray.

― ¿Ese es Deliora?― preguntó Naruto haciéndose notar.

―Así es― contesto Gray bajando los brazos.

―Hay que detenerlo, debemos pelear― afirmó Natsu.

―Es un demonio que ha destruido pueblos enteros, no tenemos oportunidad― se resignó Gray.

―Yo lo derrotaré, superaré a Ur y terminaré con el monstruo que no pudo derrotar, solo así la superaré― decía el compañero de Gray mientras se arrastraba detrás de ellos.

―Olvídalo Lyon, no podrás― le dijo Gray al tipo.

Naruto se tocaba el abdomen donde tenía el sello y se levanto la camisa confundiendo a todos hasta que vieron como en su abdomen aparecían unas marcas y en su brazo derecho también.

―Deben irse, pónganse en un lugar seguro― decía Naruto viendo seriamente a los tres magos mientras lo miraban confundidos mientras acercaba su mano al sello ―Supongo que no podre controlar todo el poder así que solo liberare tres colas― dijo confundiendo aun mas a los magos y al tipo enmascarado que los observaba desde una distancia segura.

―Utilizaré el poder que me regaló Kurama― explicó a los magos pero solo Natsu y Gray comprendieron a lo que se refería y se alejaron de allí mientras Naruto giraba un poco su mano en el sello y una capa de energía rojiza lo rodeaba y formaba tres colas, sus marcas de las mejillas se remarcaron y alargaron un poco, sus colmillos y uñas crecieron y su pupila cambió de su azul habitual a un rojo intenso mientras se sentía una cantidad de energía enorme proveniente de Naruto el cual era observado por los que se encontraban en la cueva.

En el campamento, los habitantes estaban asustados ya que oyeron un gran rugido y al poco tiempo sintieron una gran cantidad de energía salir de golpe.

Erza y compañía sintieron la ola de energía e inmediatamente se dirigieron al interior de la pirámide siendo dirigidos por el chico perro ya que sabia como llegar más rápido.

Con Naruto y compañía, todos tenían la boca abierta al ver el aspecto de Naruto y el poder que expulsaba el mismo.

― ¿Quién es esté sujeto? Podría ser un problema para nuestros planes― decía el tipo enmascarado.

―Mira la apariencia de Naruto, ¡Genial!― decía Natsu emocionado.

―Gray― habló Lyon ―Este tipo, ¿Lo conoces?― preguntó Lyon quien era sostenido por Gray debido a su estado.

―Sí, es un nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail― decía observando a Naruto quien permanecía serio viendo a Deliora.

Deliora lanzo un golpe al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto el cual solo se lanzo a un lado y se apoyó en sus dos manos para luego correr a cuatro patas a toda velocidad directo a Deliora y luego brinco a la altura de su cara golpeando con fuerza en la frente de Deliora.

Erza y los demás iban llegando cuando vieron a Naruto saltar hacia Deliora, todos se confundieron cuando al poco rato del golpe Deliora se empezó a agrietar desde la cabeza.

Naruto dejo de aplicar fuerza y se dejo caer al piso aterrizando de pie suavemente haciendo que todos se le acercaran.

―No lo entiendo, no fui yo, solo empezó a quebrarse― dijo Naruto aun cubierto de la energía de Kurama.

―Ur― dijo Lyon haciendo que todo lo voltearan a ver ―Lo que vimos fueron los últimos momentos de Deliora, el hielo lo consumió haciendo que se debilitara, al final Ur logró vencerlo― dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se sentaba en el piso debido al cansancio.

Gray empezó a secarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y decía ―Gracias, gracias maestra―.

Naruto regresaba a su forma original ― (Así que ahora para liberar las nueve colas tengo que quitar los nueve bloques del sello) ― pensaba Naruto mientras tocaba su abdomen ― (Gracias Kurama) ― recordó a su amigo que lo acompaño durante mucho tiempo.

El tiempo pasó y ahora se encontraban en el pueblo que por arte de magia había sido reconstruido, ahora trataban de descubrir el motivo de que los aldeanos tuvieran características de monstruos.

―En conclusión, no podían ir al lugar donde ocurría el goteo de luna, y solo cuando la luna morada sale se transforman― decía Erza mientras todos asentían ―entonces el problema está en la luna― Erza empezó a caminar en dirección a la trampa que había hecho Lucy ―Solamente debemos ¡KYA!― gritó mientras caía en el hueco.

―A dicho kya― dijo Natsu.

―Se oyó linda― dijo Gray.

―Nos es mi culpa, esto no es mi culpa― decía aterrada Lucy.

Naruto se iba acercando al hueco hasta que vio que Erza salió de él y se sacudió el polvo ―Oye, ¿estás bien?―preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

―Como decía― continuó como si nada hubiera pasado ―Debemos destruir la Luna, Natsu― volteó a ver a un aterrado Natsu ―Destruiremos la luna― continuo emocionando a Natsu.

―Uoaaaaaa― gritó emocionado mientras sus ojos brillaban y todos vitoreaban al saber que destruirían la luna.

―Oye oye oye, eso es imposible― decía Gray.

― ¿En verdad lo harán? ¿Van a destruir la luna?― preguntaba una desconcertada Lucy.

―Aye, es imposible― decía Happy.

―Bueno, estamos hablando de Erza y de Natsu― dijo resignado Gray al ver que todo estaba decidido.

―Erza-Chan, ¿En verdad lo harás?― preguntó Naruto.

―Tú solo confía en mí― dijo empezando a caminar hacia los aldeanos.

No tan lejos de allí en un árbol el sujeto de la máscara quien tenía un enorme moretón en la mejilla debido al golpe de Natsu los observaba.

―Como esperaba de Titania, ya se dio cuenta de todo― hablo para sí mismo mientras ponía una cara seria ―Así que Naruto, esperemos que no interfiera en nada, sin duda seria otra molestia más― terminó de decir mientras se iba.

De regreso, Erza se había re-equipado con la armadura del gigante y re-equipo la lanza del aplastamiento, la armadura le daba una gran cantidad de fuerza la cual era absorbida por la lanza.

―Natsu, necesito que golpees con todas tus fuerza la parte inferior de la lanza cuando te diga― ordeno Erza.

―Hagámoslo, estoy encendido― grito siguiendo a Erza a una torre cercana.

Erza empezó a acumular fuerza apuntando la lanza a la luna ― ¡Ahora Natsu!― grito e inmediatamente Natsu hizo lo acordado.

Cuando la lanza salió disparada la torre fue destruida.

―Oye, acaban de reconstruir el pueblo y ya están dañando cosas― dijo Gray observando la destrozada torre.

Todos veían como la lanza iba ganando altura hasta que se clavo en la luna.

― ¡En serio!― grito sorprendida Lucy, Gray y Happy viendo como la luna se empezaba a quebrar.

Todos gritaban de alegría viendo como la luna se partía pero se sorprendieron al ver que las grietas se extendieron por el cielo hasta que se quebró dejando ver a la luna y el cielo con su color habitual.

― ¿Que sucedió?― preguntó Lucy.

―No dejaron de ser demonios― secundo gray.

―Eso es porque nunca lo fueron― dijo Erza detrás de ellos ―el goteo de luna solo borro sus memorias y no recordaban que en realidad no eran humanos―.

―Ya veo― decía Naruto acercándose.

―Pero tú no parecías sorprendido― Gray miró a Naruto acusadoramente ― ¿Acaso ya lo sabías?―.

―Yo en verdad creí que destruirían la luna― Naruto se rasco la mejilla con el dedo ―Es que como una vez el abuelo Tsukikage con la ayuda de Gaara pararon un enorme meteoro pensé que ustedes lograrían destruir la luna― dijo despreocupadamente viendo como los magos habrían sus bocas por la sorpresa.

―Así es― se oyó una voz y todos voltearon al cielo viendo a un demonio alado ―veo que lo lograron magos de Fairy Tail―.

―El tipo del bote― dijo Gray haciendo que Natsu, Happy y Lucy se sorprendieran.

―Bobo― dijo el alcalde de la aldea ―Estas vivo― empezó a llorar.

―Que dices, los demonios no morimos por una apuñalada en el pecho― Bobo sonrió y después el alcalde saco sus alas para volar hacia su hijo e inmediatamente todos volaron.

Todos felices mientras volaba gritaron ― ¡Tengamos una fiesta!―.

Todos festejaban, algunas mujeres demonio querían bailar con Gray, Naruto y Natsu competían por ver quién comía más pero lo más curioso es que Natsu comía fuego, Erza y Lucy estaban sentadas en una mesa viéndolos comer.

―Cielos, esos dos son tan parecidos― dijo Lucy viendo como Naruto pedía más comida y Natsu pedía más fuego.

―Tienes razón― secundo Erza viendo con una sonrisa a Naruto quien tenía la boca llena y trataba de meter otro bocado en ella.

Al poco rato llegaron Yuca y Sherrie pero fueron apaleados por Erza, pero en realidad solo iban a disculparse, Natsu lo tomó de los hombros hasta llevarlos a una mesa para que festejaran con ellos y así pasó el tiempo entre risas y gritos de parte de Natsu y Naruto pidiendo más comida.

Al día siguiente:

Todos se encontraban en la playa debido a que los magos ya se iban de la isla.

― ¿Cómo nos iremos si no tenemos un bote?― hizo Lucy la pregunta.

―Nos iremos nadando― contesto alegre Natsu ya que no se subiría a un trasporte.

―Señorita Erza, estamos listos para zarpar― se oía decir a un sujeto en un barco pirata.

―Nos iremos allí― Naruto señaló el barco ―Erza-chan los golpeo a todos y ahora le obedecen―.

―Ahora vámonos, debemos llegar al gremio para que reciban su castigo― ordenó Erza haciendo que todos se dirigieran al barco para que zarpara.

―Nos vemos―

―Cuídense―.

―Fairy Tail es el mejor― se oía decir a los aldeanos mientras el barco iniciaba su recorrido a Magnolia.

En el barco todos se despedían levantando sus brazos y agitándolos mientras decían adiós a excepción de Natsu quien trataba de no vomitar por el mareo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

* * *

Ciudad de Era.

―Una lástima lo que paso con Deliora― decía una chica entrando a una habitación donde se encontraba un miembro del consejo mágico.

―Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, supongo― le contestó el tipo de pelo azul cerrando el libro que leía ―Nunca pensé que ya estaría muerto― el libro empezaba a meditar hasta colocarse en un librero cercano ―Pensé que controlando a Deliora estaría más cerca de cumplir mi sueño―

―Me disculpo Siegrain-Sama, no esperaba que la magia de aquella mujer fuera tan poderosa― decía la chica acercándose al peli azul.

― ¿Deberías hablar así de ella? ― pregunto dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente ―Siento un gran respeto a tu madre Ur, Ultear, si siguiera viva sin duda seria una de los diez magos santos― afirmó Siegrain.

―Estas exagerando― respondió indiferente ― Mi madre era una miserable mujer abandonada por mi padre― respondió Ultear.

―Entre mayor sea lo que pierdes, mayor poder es el que puedes obtener― habló Siegrain.

―Yo era de poca importancia para mi madre―

―Me pregunto si enseñándole a esos dos alumnos era su manera de mostrar afecto hacia ti…― decía pero fue interrumpido ya que Ultear puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios callándolo.

―Suficiente acerca de eso, procedamos al siguiente paso― le decía Ultear a Siegrain quien solo la miraba sorprendido.

―Oye ¿Qué le paso a tu cara?― pregunto viendo como la mejilla izquierda de Ultear se hinchaba provocando que esta gritara despavorida.

― ¿Qué demonios es esto?― se preguntaba moviendo los brazos de desesperación.

Siegrain solo reía mientras la veía ― ¿Se hinchó ahora?― preguntó divertido ―Por cierto. ¿Cuál fue tu impresión al pelear contra Natsu?―

―No use ni la mitad de mi poder pero fue impresionante― respondió sobándose la mejilla ―Sin duda ese chico se hará más y más fuerte― concluyó haciendo que Siegrain entrecerrara su puño.

―Me lo esperaba― dijo apretando su puño con fuerza ― El hijo de Igneel…― esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ―…Necesita seguir ardiendo por mi sueño― amplió su sonrisa pero Ultear llamo su atención.

―Eso no es todo― dijo provocando duda en Siegrain ―Hay un nuevo miembro del cual no se mucho pero se nota que no es alguien débil―

― ¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó un desconcertado Siegrain.

―Solo sé que se llama Naruto, debemos saber más de él, se enfrento a Deliora en el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida, pero hizo una demostración de su poder― decía Ultear.

―Y este Naruto, ¿Representa algún peligro? ¿Qué tipo de magia usa?― preguntaba Siegrain mientras se acercaba a su escritorio abriendo un cajón buscado un archivo.

―No lo sé, no estoy segura pero podría ser magia Take Over, o tal vez…― dijo mientras se quedaba pensativa poniendo un dedo en su barbilla ―…Podría ser usuario de una magia Slayer― dijo sorprendiendo a Siegrain el cual sacaba una carpeta con el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

― ¿Que te hace pensar eso?― preguntó mientras ojeaba la carpeta sacando una hoja de la cual se proyectaron unos datos.

―Sí recuerdo bien, tú me dijiste que activando la última fase de un Dragón Slayer el Dragón Force, su cuerpo obtiene rasgos similares a los de un dragón― dijo recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Siegrain quien parecía haber encontrado algo ―Este chico, dejo fluir su magia de golpe 3 veces seguidas y sus rasgos físicos cambiaron―

―Uzumaki Naruto― dijo captando la atención de Ultear ― ¿Es esta persona?― preguntó haciendo que Ultear viera el archivo en el cual había una foto de un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa.

―Sin duda es el― afirmó.

―Veamos, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, sexo masculino, orígenes desconocidos, magias aun no identificadas completamente, solo ha demostrado magia de clonación y algo llamado el modo sabio― Siegrain leía en voz alta el expediente de Naruto ―No sabemos lo suficiente, encárgate de investigarlo― ordeno a Ultear.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga Siegrain-Sama?― preguntó Ultear.

―Necesito que vayas a Fairy Tail, la excusa será que debemos acabar con un gremio oscuro que nos ha dado problemas y para ello tú buscas magos que puedan ayudarnos ― decía mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba por la ventana ―Veamos si será un problema en nuestros planes, descubre que tipo de magias usa― ordenó.

―Entendido Siegrain-Sama, pero ¿no cree que el consejo se entere?, Makarov es uno de los diez magos santos después de todo y puede avisar de esto― dijo Ultear acercándose a Siegrain.

―Descuida, esto es algo que ya estaba planeado y conseguí el consentimiento del consejo para poner en marcha este plan para mantener la paz entre los gremios, quiero que lo antes posibles vallas a Fairy Tail y hagas tu trabajo― sentenció Siegrain haciendo que Ultear afirmara con la cabeza y se retirara ―Uzumaki Naruto― sonrió levemente ―Fairy Tail― sonrió ampliamente ―Natsu Dragneel― empezó a reír como loco en la desolada habitación ―¡Pronto conocerán el verdadero poder, el poder de Zeref-Sama!― decía riendo maniáticamente hasta que logro recobrar la compostura ―Espero que no arruinen mis planes aunque…― puso otra gran sonrisa ―No sería divertido sin ustedes― concluyó sentándose en su asiento aun con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Ciudad de Magnolia.

Por las calles de Magnolia, un pequeño grupo de magos iba caminando siendo encabezados por un sonriente peli rosa.

― ¡Estamos de vuelta!― grito Natsu levantando su puño.

―De vuelta― dijo un sonriente Happy.

―Pero, ¿Tanto trabajo para obtener solo una llave?― decía Gray.

―Pero hemos terminado una misión clase S― decía Happy tratando de ser optimista.

―No fue un trabajo oficial, eso es más que suficiente― decía Erza jalando un carrito con mucho equipaje.

― ¡Si, si! ¡No se quejen!― decía una alegre Lucy.

―Tú eres la única que obtuvo algo de esto Lucy― dijo Happy mientras observaba a una alegre Lucy ―Vamos a venderla―.

―Que dices gato ladrón― Lucy puso una sonrisa y dijo ―Ya se los dije, solo hay 12 llaves de oro del Zodiaco en todo el mundo― concluyo Lucy

―Así que trabajos clase S― decía Naruto quien caminaba con las manos sobre su nuca observando el cielo ― (Que recuerdos) ― pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

― Cierto, ¿Qué te pareció tu primera misión clase S?― pregunto Natsu haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos.

― ¿La primera?― pregunto Naruto ―A cierto, la primera desde que llegue aquí― recordó Naruto.

―Aunque no fue oficial― agrego Erza.

―Pues no siento que haya estado difícil― decía Naruto haciendo que todos menos Erza lo vieran desconcertados.

―Oye Naruto― Gray hablo captando su atención ― ¿Cuántos trabajos clase S has hecho?― pregunto Gray haciendo que Naruto se pusiera a recordar.

―El primero fue cuando tenía 12 años, ¿No lo oyeron?― pregunto Naruto recordando cuando hablo sobre su vida.

―Cierto, sobre el espadachín― dijo Lucy haciendo que todos recordaran.

―No recuerdo cuantas fueron porque hice muchas, algunas más difíciles que otras― decía Naruto mientras todos le ponían atención ―En esa época no me interesaba que tan difícil era la misión, si había alguien importante involucrado era el más dispuesto en aceptarla, fueron muchas misiones las que realice― decía agachando la mirada.

― ¡Increíble!― grito Natsu emocionado.

―La verdad― decía Naruto algo desanimado ―Hubiera preferido que no hubieran misiones de ese tipo― dijo desconcertando a todos ―Debido a misiones como esas muchos de mis amigos murieron― dijo observando su mano ―Yo era una de las personas que más quería hacerse cargo de misiones tan peligrosas pero la realidad es que haya no importaba que edad tuvieras, al ser un shinnobi tienes tanto el derecho a matar como el derecho a morir― dijo mientras cerraba su puño y ponía una mirada triste sorprendiendo a todos.

―Naruto…― hablo Lucy ―…Tu ¿Ya has asesinado?― pregunto Lucy haciendo que los demás miembros la miraran seriamente haciendo que esta se incomode.

―Si― respondió Naruto decaído haciendo que los demás tragaran duro ―Aunque haya sido para proteger a mis amigos, un asesinato es un asesinato― decía mientras levantaba su mirada y observaba el cielo ―Pero con tal de protegerlos a todos yo me convertiría en lo que sea, claro que me día cuenta que yo no podría resolver todo solo, siempre tuve amigos apoyándome en cualquier situación― dijo cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa del aire que pegaba en su cara moviendo su cabellera rubia mientras los demás lo observaban.

―Pero si hiciste tantas misiones debes tener un alto rango― dijo Happy tratando de animar a Naruto haciendo que este solo riera divertido desconcertando a todos.

―No― dijo sorprendiéndolos ―Irónicamente Sasuke y yo, los supuestamente más fuertes de nuestra generación, nos quedamos en el rango más bajo que existía, al principio me incomodaba ya que un amigo de otra aldea se convirtió en Kage antes que yo pero, estaba feliz por él, todos mis amigos tenían altos rangos pero no me molestaba― decía un sonriente Naruto.

―Pero entonces― hablo Natsu ― ¿Porque tú y Sasuke no subieron de rango?― pregunto.

―Porque no estuvimos en la aldea durante mucho tiempo, estuvimos entrenando durante más de cuatro años― dijo despreocupadamente sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Cuatro años?― pregunto Gray.

―Eso es mucho tiempo ¿no crees?― dijo Erza.

―Pero, si te fuiste a entrenar por cuatro años, eso quiere decir que no disfrutaste tu juventud― decía Lucy ― ¿No te enamoraste? ¿No tuviste novia? ¿No te divertiste? ¿No disfrutaste tu vida?― eran las preguntas que hacia Lucy agobiando a Naruto.

―Bueno― decía rascándose la mejilla ―Eso no es verdad, si la disfrute, y aunque no fue por mucho si disfrute de los pequeños momentos― decía mientras sonreía enormemente.

― ¿Pero qué hay de Hinata?― pregunto inocentemente Gray haciendo que Naruto abriera enormemente los ojos ―Lo siento, dije algo malo― decía un apenado Gray recibiendo la mirada abrumadora de Erza.

―Descuida― miro al cielo ― Hinata― dijo suspirando ―La verdad yo soy algo despistado en estas cosas y yo no me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que estuve a punto de morir― Naruto recordaba como Hinata trataba de salvarlo en su pelea contra Pain ―La verdad fui un estúpido pero no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos, no tenía nada claro, y no creo que haya habido más mujeres interesadas en mi― terminó de decir Naruto.

―Ya veo― dijo Erza.

―Como sea, ¿que son esas llaves?― pregunto Naruto a Lucy.

―Son espíritus estelares, son muy fuertes y…― decía una emocionada Lucy siendo interrumpida por Natsu.

― ¿Cómo el toro y la criada?― pregunto irónicamente Natsu.

― ¡Si me entreno, se volverán mas fuertes!― decía Lucy algo molesta.

―Así que, ¿Qué llave obtuviste?― pregunto Gray.

― ¡El arquero Sagitario!― respondió Lucy levantando su pulgar mientras Gray se sorprendía.

―Es el mitad hombre, mitad caballo― decía imaginándose a un caballo parado sobre sus dos patas traseras con camisa y pantalones.

Natsu se imaginaba lo que parecía ser una flor con una gran sonrisa y ojos saltones con varios tentáculos y Naruto se imaginaba a un hombre con cabeza y cola de caballo.

―Están muy tranquilos ¿No?― pregunto Erza ―Se han olvidado cuando lleguemos al gremio serán castigados ¿No?― sentencio Erza provocando un escalofrió en todos.

― ¿Castigo?― preguntaron Natsu y Gray mientras que Naruto caminaba al lado de Erza.

― ¡Pensé que habíamos dejado eso ya!― dijo exaltada Lucy.

―No seas tonta― dijo Erza ―Aceptando sus acciones solo fue un acto de piedad de mi parte, aun deben recibir un castigo― sentencio sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes delante de ella.

―No puede ser― decía Lucy.

―Sálvame Naruto― decía Happy agarrando el hombro a Naruto ―Convence a Erza de que me deje libre, no importa que les pase a ellos, solo tú la puedes convencer, tú tienes la fuerza para convencer a Erza― decía Happy mientras lloraba.

―Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, recibirán su castigo ya que hicieron preocupar a Erza-Chan― dijo Naruto sonriendo sin pensar en lo que había dicho sorprendiendo a los demás haciendo que Erza se pusiera roja.

―Erza…― dijeron los cuatro al unisonó ― ¡¿Chan?!― gritaron sorprendidos viendo a Erza quien había recobrado la compostura.

―Regresando al tema, el maestro decidirá que castigo ponerles― dijo Erza ―Prepárense para recibir su castigo―.

―El va hacer que hagamos eso― decía un aterrado Happy.

― ¡Espera un segundo!― grito Gray mientras se ponía de cuclillas y se agarraba la cabeza ― ¡No quiero hacer eso de nuevo!―.

― ¡¿Qué es eso?!― pregunto una preocupada Lucy.

―Tranquila― decía Natsu poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lucy tratando de calmarla ― ¡Hicimos un buen trabajo así que el abuelo seguro estará impresionado!―.

― Que optimista eres― dijo Lucy.

― ¡No!― hablo Erza ―Creo que está bastante decidido ya―.

― ¿Es tan malo el castigo?― pregunto Naruto.

―Ni te lo imaginas― dijo Erza ―Pronto lo sabrás― respondió haciendo que Natsu empezara a sudar y a temblar.

― ¡No!― grito Natsu mientras empezaba a correr ― ¡Eso no! ¡Todo menos eso!― Natsu corría pero vio pasar un Kunai al lado de su cabeza y de inmediato apareció Naruto frente a él, trató de escapar por otro lado pero fue sostenido por Naruto y llevado hacia Erza.

―Saben, lo único que he hecho es atrapar fugitivos, por favor no traten de escapar― les dijo Naruto a Gray y a Lucy los cuales solo caminaron al gremio algo decaídos siendo seguidos por Naruto que jalaba el equipaje de Erza.

En el Gremio.

El pequeño grupo de magos entraba al gremio siendo Erza la primera en hablar.

― ¿Esta aquí el maestro?― Pregunto siendo recibida por Mira.

―Bienvenidos. ¿Qué tal en la isla?- preguntó acercándose al grupo ― ¿Se han dado un chapuzón?―

―No era ese tipo de viaje, ¿dónde está el maestro?― preguntó Erza firmemente.

―Tenía algún tipo de reunión con el consejo o algo así, se fue ayer― respondió Macao.

Todos suspiraron al saber esto.

―Estamos a salvo por ahora― dijo Natsu sonriendo felizmente.

―Bien― dijo Gray contrayendo su brazo y cerrando su puño en señal de victoria ―Nada de eso hasta que el abuelo regrese―

― ¡Gracias a dios!― decía llorando Happy ―Evitaremos las puertas del infierno un poco más―

Todos hablaban sobre el castigo pero Naruto miraba a las puertas del gremio con una mirada seria, Natsu reacciono a su olfato y observo hacia las puertas viendo que Naruto comenzaba a caminar hacia ellas.

―Este olor― dijo Natsu captando la atención de todos volteando hacia las puertas donde miraba Natsu y vieron a Naruto dirigirse a ellas ―Alguien viene, es un olor conocido pero no distingo de donde, ¡Naruto!― le grito Natsu.

―Si― dijo Naruto sin voltear ―Siento una presencia pero no sé si sea maligna, pero tiene un gran poder mágico― dijo Naruto Haciendo que todos se dirigieran a la puerta solo para observar a una chica dirigirse al gremio sorprendiendo a Gray.

― ¡Ur!― grito Gray sorprendiendo a los que sabían sobre Ur.

La chica se acercó a los agremiados y se presento.

―Buenos días, mi nombre es Ultear, vengo de parte del consejo mágico― dijo Ultear provocando un escalofrió en los agremiados.

― ¿El consejo?― preguntaron nerviosamente.

―No hemos hecho nada― dijo Natsu temblado.

―Descuiden― tranquilizo a todos ―Es solo que nos ha llegado información de un nuevo miembro y queremos tener más información sobre el― dijo haciendo que todos observaran a Naruto el cual tenía una mirada seria.

― ¿Con que motivo?― preguntó fríamente Erza ―Esto no había pasado antes, muchos se han unido al gremio y no había sucedido esto antes―

―Es solo que el consejo quiere saber si el nuevo miembro les será de utilidad― respondió Ultear con una sonrisa mirando a Naruto provocando un poco de molestia en Erza.

― ¿Utilidad?― pregunto serio Naruto.

―Como sabrán, los gremios oscuros cada vez provocan más estragos, y para eso se han estado mandando grupos de magos para terminar con ellos, queremos saber si Uzumaki-San tiene el potencial para formar un grupo conmigo para encargarnos de uno de estos gremios― habló Ultear sorprendiendo a todos mientras veían a un Naruto serio.

―Naruto trabajara para el consejo― se oía decir.

―Tan pronto, eso será bueno para Fairy Tail― decían felices.

―Eso es ser un hombre― decía Elfman.

―Me niego― dijo Naruto mientras se oía como un plato se rompía y todos incluso Ultear quedaban sorprendidos.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con que se niega?― pregunto una sorprendida Ultear ―Cualquiera aceptaría este trabajo, su gremio podrá ganar fama y usted tendrá riquezas― decía tratando de convencerlo.

―Sí pero yo no soy cualquiera― decía Naruto ―Si acepto significa que me iré por un largo tiempo, daré mi información al consejo y muchas personas sabrán de mi― decía mientras caminaba dentro del gremio siendo seguido por Ultear ―Si algo aprendí de mi maestro es no revelar información fácilmente y también que el consejo hará lo que sea por conseguir sus metas, de donde yo vengo el consejo que existía solo trajo problemas y se nota que ustedes también lo harán― dijo seriamente.

―Sabes que puedo obligarte a que me digas todo de ti― dijo arrogantemente Ultear provocando una sonrisa en Naruto.

―Eso es lo que quería oír― dijo sorprendiendo a Ultear ― Sabes, a mi me decían que era la persona número uno en sorprender a las personas y empiezo a creer que es cierto― decía mientras veía fríamente a Ultear ―No confió en ti―concluyo mientras se sentaba.

― ¿Qué?― Ultear no sabía que decir al oír la seriedad en sus palabras ― ¿Por qué?― pregunto mientras se sentaba.

―Veo que tú no tienes buenos sentimientos― dijo desconcertado a Ultear ―Tu corazón no es puro― decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ultear incomodándola un poco ―Pero aun puedes corregirte― dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Todos veían esta escena, unos sorprendidos, otros algo inquieto y emocionado, una los veía algo molesto y un chico peli rosa solo leía una hoja de color negro que se tenía que descifrar.

Ultear no sabía qué hacer o decir al tener al rubio a tan corta distancia de su cara, se sentía intimidada al ver sus ojos azules que la observaban fijamente.

―Yo…― fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que de la mesa de al lado en la cual se encontraban los compañeros de Naruto se produjo una gran luz que los cegó a todos.

Todos veían que el grupo que lo destroza todo empezaba a actuar extraño, Gray tenia frio y Lucy sentía que le dolían mucho los hombros y la espalda ya que sentía que su pecho pesaba mucho, Natsu se portaba como un galán que al ver a Lucy salió corriendo y Loki se venía levantando del suelo preguntándose el porqué estaba tirado sin recordar que había chocado con Erza, Happy se comportaba de forma mandona y Erza se comportaba de una manera infantil mientras tocaba sus pechos haciendo que Happy se lanzara para patearlo pero choco con su armadura.

Poco después Happy concluyo que todos habían cambiado de cuerpo.

― (Y justo hoy cuando tenía una cita con Naruto) ― pensó Erza en el cuerpo de Happy recordando que Naruto le invitaría a una pastelería.

―Palabras mágicas de la antigua Umpera― dijo Makarov entrando al gremio ―Han activado el cambiazo―.

―Maestro― dijo Happy.

―Esta misión es la causante― dijo mientras todos se acercaban ―Cuando leen ese hechizo los que están cerca intercambian sus mentes―

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

―Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?― pregunto haciendo recordar a los demás que Naruto hablaba con Ultear, todos voltearon a la mesa solo para ver a los dos sentados con las miradas sombrías ― ¡Naruto! Veo que ya te explicaron la situación― decía acercándose pero ninguno de los dos articulaba una palabra.

― ¿Qué les pasa?― pregunto Macao.

―La juventud― decía Wakaba ―De seguro hablaron de más entre ellos dos― decía con una sonrisa.

Erza en el cuerpo de Happy se acerco a Naruto quien tenía una mirada perdida y lo sacudió un poco tratando de sacarlo de su transe.

― ¡Naruto!, reacciona ¡Naruto!― decía Erza en Happy haciendo que Naruto la mirara a los ojos.

―Gato― decía Naruto ―Suéltame Gato― decía sorprendiendo a todos.

―Happy― se oía decir a Ultear ―Me siento raro Happy― decía Ultear sorprendiendo a todos hasta que empezó a gritar ―No veo nada― gritaba mientras su cabello taba sus ojos.

― ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?―

―Si es muy rara―

― ¿Qué le habrá hecho Naruto?― se oía decir en el gremio.

―Naruto― hablo el maestro pero para sorpresa de todos Ultear fue la que respondió.

―Abuelo, ¿Dónde estás?― decía Ultear aun con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

―Como pensaba― dijo Makarov ―Ustedes también han sido víctimas del hechizo― concluyo haciendo que Ultear en el cuerpo de Naruto empezara a gritar agarrándose el estomago.

―Me duele, ¿Qué es esto?― decía Ultear ―Es abrumador, siento como si me quemara― decía mientras se sobaba el abdomen.

― ¿Tu eres Natsu?― pregunto Lucy a Loki recibiendo una afirmación ― ¿Qué has hecho?― dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

―Cálmate Lucy, digo Gray― tranquilizo a todos ―No solo sus mentes han cambiado, sino también sus magias― decía mientras Ultear en el cuerpo de Naruto gritaba aun mas.

― ¿Que es esta magia?― se preguntaba ―Se siente como si me quisiera corromper, es una masa de odio que me quiere controlar, es abrumador― decía sorprendiendo a todos ―No lo soporto― decía tratando de aguantar.

―Ahora imagínate el haber vivido 16 años soportando las tentaciones de tanta maldad― decía Naruto en el cuerpo de Ultear aun con el pelo tapando su cara sorprendiendo a todos ―Imagina tener que suprimir tanto odio que ni siquiera es tuyo dentro de ti, si tu mente es débil te dejaras llevar por el― decía de forma fría dando un aspecto de miedo por su apariencia.

―Como sea, solo resuelvan esto― decía desesperada Ultear ― (Esta magia, es tan poderosa y maligna) ― pensaba.

Después de calmar a todos, evitar que Lucy se quitara la ropa incontables veces, que Erza se re-equipara con ropa diferente y tratar de averiguar la magia de Loki, Levy llego tratando de resolverlo todo, solo hasta el último segundo fue capaz de leerlo y revertir el hechizo pero algo salió mal y solo Lucy, Gray, Naruto y Ultear ya que fueron las dos primeras parejas que pasaron pudieron regresar a la normalidad, pero el problema fue que los demás miembros del gremio habían intercambiado sus mentes.

― ¡He vuelto a la normalidad!― grito una feliz Lucy.

― ¡Yo también!― secundo Gray.

―Parece que funciono― decía Naruto estirándose en su cuerpo ―Me alegra regresar a ser yo―.

―Debemos terminar nuestra conversación en privado― habló Ultear haciendo que Naruto asintiera para dirigirse a la mesa más alejada ajenos a la situación.

Todos gritaban alterados mientras Ultear era seguido por Naruto, se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a platicar.

―Podrías dejar esta fachada― dijo Naruto serio ― ¿Qué quieren conmigo?―

―Sinceramente― decía Ultear ―Quiero saberlo todo de ti― dijo de una forma que haría que cualquiera se sonrojara.

―No puedo decirte nada― decía Naruto de forma seria.

―Que lindos bigotes― decía acariciando una de sus mejillas mientras hablaba de una forma un tanto seductora ―Son como los de un gatito― término de decir mientras se acercaba a él.

Naruto solo la miro de una manera fría pero eso no funciono ya que Ultear se seguía acercando.

―No son como los de los gatos― decía alejando su rostro del de Ultear ―Son como los de un zorro―.

Ultear veía como Naruto trataba de alejarse así que con la mano que acariciaba su mejilla el paso a su nuca jalándolo a ella acercándose a la oreja de Naruto para decirle algo.

― ¿Así que un zorro?― decía en voz baja para que solo la escuchara Naruto ―Eso es aun más excitante― dijo provocando un pequeño rubor en Naruto el cual solo se alejo bruscamente de ella.

― ¡¿D…d…de q...que hablas?!― decía torpemente alejando su asiento de la mesa.

―Sabes de que hablo― decía de forma seductora mientras acercaba su asiento al de Naruto.

Todos, quienes ya habían vuelto a sus cuerpos gracias a que Levy logro revertir el hechizo, veían como Ultear trataba de seducir a Naruto.

―Así que Naruto ha conquistado a otra belleza― decía Loki admirando a Naruto ―Cada vez lo respeto aun más―.

―No sabía que Naruto tuviera una faceta de conquistador― decía Lucy mostrando algo de asombro.

―No― decía Gray apuntando a Naruto ―Más bien parece que está siendo acosado por esa chica―.

―Miren a Naruto― Natsu no paraba de reír al ver como actuaba Naruto.

―La juventud de hoy en día― decía suspirado Macao.

―Así que Naruto va por una del consejo― Wakaba inhalo a su pipa ―Sin duda Naruto busca ir a lo grande― terminó con una sonrisa.

―Vaya vaya― decía Mira poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas como toda una señorita ―Quien lo pensaría Erza, tienes competencia― dijo inocentemente haciendo que todos palidecieran y voltearan a ver a una Erza quien tenía la mirada gacha ensombreciendo sus ojos.

Erza camino lentamente por en medio de todos con un aura que intimidaba mientras todos se quitaban de su camino.

Ultear acorralo a Naruto contra la pared y acerco su cara a la suya.

― ¿Qué paso con toda esa seriedad que tenias antes?― preguntó respirando agitadamente con un notable sonrojo acercándose aun más mientras Naruto no sabía qué hacer ― ¿Qué hace usted para que me sienta así?― se acercó a los labios del rubio ―Na-ru-to Sa-ma― dijo a punto de besarlo.

Naruto solo permanecía inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer al sentir la respiración agitada de Ultear en sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de unirlos con los suyos hubo un instinto asesino que los hizo salir de su trance percatándose de que una peli roja los observaba de una fría manera.

―Titania― dijo con fastidio Ultear viendo a Titania.

―Erza-Chan― alcanzó a decir Naruto al ver a Erza.

―Si ya terminaste con tu trabajo deberías irte― le dijo fríamente Erza a Ultear.

―Agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos Titania― respondió Ultear mientras encaraba a Erza ― ¿Acaso te molesta que Uzumaki-San se fije en mi?― preguntó provocando a Erza la cual solo sonrío.

―Es solo que se hacía tarde para nuestra cita― dijo Erza sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Naruto y a Ultear.

― ¡¿Cita?!― gritaron sorprendidos todos ante tal declaración haciendo que Erza se ruborice al darse cuenta de lo que dijo pero luego se sorprendió al oír a Naruto.

―Cierto, había invitado a Erza-Chan a una pastelería― decía sonriente.

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie articulaba palabra debido al impacto de la noticia.

―Ya veo― dijo Ultear frustrada ―Nos vemos después― dijo acercándose a Naruto besando su mejilla.

Naruto no hizo nada más que despedirse de ella y Erza solo la miro con algo de enfado.

―Fue un gusto conocerlo Naruto-Sama― dijo mientras se iba dejando conmocionados a todos.

―Naruto-Sempai― gritó Loki acercándose a Naruto el cual solo se confundió más.

― ¡¿Sempai?!― pregunto exaltado.

―Si, conseguiste que dos bellezas se pelearan por ti― decía Loki elogiando a Naruto haciendo que este sonriera como idiota mientras rascaba su nuca ―Además estamos hablando de una chica del consejo y de Titania―.

―No fue a propósito― decía Naruto acercándose a Erza ―Discúlpame, no quería causarte problemas― se disculpo con Erza quien solo lo veía fríamente haciendo que este tragara duro.

Erza solo paso a su lado en dirección a la puerta ignorando a Naruto.

―Supongo que no habrá cita― dijo desanimadamente soltando un suspiro.

―Tendrás que comprarme otro postre― dijo Erza sonriendo en la entrada del gremio haciendo que Naruto se animara.

―Claro― dijo animadamente corriendo hacia Erza.

Todos en el gremio veían con la boca abierta como se alejaban mientras platicaban alegres, no creían todo lo que había sucedido, sus expresiones de asombro no se borraban de sus rostros.

―Naruto es alguien de temer― decía Macao.

―Quien diría que la temible Erza actuara de esa forma con Naruto― decía Wakaba mientras todos asentían.

―Estoy conmovido― decía Loki llorando de forma cómica ―Debo pedirle consejos―

―Exageras Loki― dijo Lucy acercándosele provocando que este saliera corriendo al verla.

― ¿Qué le hiciste Lucy?― dijeron Gray y Natsu viendo a Lucy acusadoramente mientras negaban con sus cabezas.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

* * *

Un tiempo después.

Cerca de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Dos tipos caminaban en dirección a su gremio, el primer tipo era Mystogan quien vestía sus típicas ropas cubriendo su cara, el segundo era Naruto el cual vestía unos pantalones negros como los que utilizaban los jounnin, sus sandalias de combate negras, una camisa de manga larga color azul como la que utilizaba su padre, unos guantes de batalla con la insignia de Konoha en ellos y sobre ella una túnica color rojo con bordes negros de manga corta como la que uso en su pelea contra Pain, iban regresando después de haber contenido Anima ya que Mystogan solicitó su ayuda.

―Quien pensaría que retener esa cosa tardaría dos días― decía Naruto estirándose.

―Lamento las molestias Naruto-San― se disculpó Mystogan.

―Descuida, y solo dime Naruto, por cierto, ¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas al gremio?― preguntó Naruto desconcertando a Mystogan ―Quiero decir, ¿Dormirás a todos de Nuevo?―

―Yo no iré al gremio, necesito un favor― le dijo a Naruto.

― ¿Qué necesitas?― preguntó Naruto amablemente.

―Quiero que seas mi intermediario― le dijo provocando duda en Naruto

―Inter, inter… ¿Qué?― decía Naruto tratando de repetir la extraña palabra.

―Quiero que le des mis informes al maestro y que me traigas misiones, así no tendré que ir al gremio― terminó de decir.

―Está bien, debiste decir eso desde un principio― aceptó Naruto con una sonrisa ― (Me pregunto cómo estará Erza) ― pensó ―Bueno, aquí nos separamos, nos vemos Mystogan― dijo despidiéndose.

―Sí, gracias de nuevo― decía desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

―Es muy tímido― dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con sus manos en la nuca y con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto caminaba tranquilo pero de repente oyó murmullos de las personas cuando lo veían pasar.

―Vaya, no recordaba cómo se sentía que todos murmuren mientras iba caminando, da igual― dijo alzando los hombres para después meter sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego al gremio y lo que vio lo sorprendió, el gremio había sido atacado y tenía lo que parecían ser pilares de hierro por todos lados, rápidamente se adentro al edificio y vio que todos estaban decaídos pero no parecía haber algún herido.

―Veo que regresaste― le hablo Makarov algo borracho.

―He vuelto viejo pero, ¿qué pasó aquí?― preguntó haciendo que Makarov se ponga serio.

―Phantom ataco al gremio―

― ¿Y qué haremos al respecto?― preguntó Naruto

―Nada― respondió simplemente ―Solamente ataco un viejo edificio, con eso no nos provocaran― dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto.

―Pero…― Trató de replicar Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Makarov.

―Un viejo edificio no se compara con la seguridad de mis hijos― dijo serio.

―Pero pueden ir tras ellos si no hacemos nada― dijo Naruto ―Si lo dejamos así ellos harán cosas peores―.

―Y si peleamos contra otro gremio muchos de mis hijos saldrán lastimados― dijo haciendo entender a Naruto.

―Tienes razón― dijo sentándose a un lado ― ¿Y Erza-Chan?― preguntó viendo a Makarov el cual levanto una ceja.

―No debe tardar, fueron a un trabajo― dijo viendo como Naruto soltaba un pequeño suspiro ― ¡Mocoso!― habló obteniendo la atención de Naruto ― ¿Acaso te gusta Erza?― preguntó viendo como Naruto se ponía nervioso.

―Yo…― no sabía que decir ya que Makarov lo veía acusadoramente ―Yo creo que…― iba a decir pero de repente alguien grito.

― ¡Abuelo!― gritó Natsu acercándose ― ¡No es momento de estar bebiendo, han destruido el gremio!― decía haciendo notar lo obvio.

― ¿Ese viejo edificio?― dio un sorbo a su tarro ―Eso no es nada, no nos provocaran solo con la destrucción de un edificio― dijo despreocupadamente ― ¿Cierto Naruto?― volteo a ver a Naruto provocando que los demás lo vieran.

―Tienes razón viejo― contesto captando las intenciones de Makarov ― ¿Quién se molestaría por algo como eso?― dijo bebiendo de un tarro que estaba cerca para luego escupirlo ― ¡Esto es sake!― grito mientras se tallaba los labios tratando de quitarse el sabor de la boca provocando risas en todos los que se encontraban presentes menos en Natsu.

― ¡Tu no lo entiendes!― dijo exasperado Natsu al ver la actitud de Naruto mientras lo agarraba de su camisa mientras todos veían la escena ― ¡Es nuestro gremio!― dijo mirando a Naruto a los ojos haciendo que este pusiera una cara seria.

― ¡Natsu, te voy a castigar!― dijo Makarov dando una palmada en el trasero a Lucy.

― ¡¿Y por qué a mí?!― preguntó Lucy provocando una risita pervertida en el maestro.

― ¡Maestro!― gritó mira ― ¡Me voy a enojar!― dijo inflando sus mejillas fingiendo enojo, mientras todo esto pasaba Natsu aun seguía sujetando a Naruto.

―Créeme que yo me siento igual― dijo mientras todos permanecían en silencio y Natsu aflojaba su agarre mientras se tranquilizaba ―Debemos obedecer al maestro, y además lo más importante del gremio son las personas que están en el, tu sabes que mi villa fue destruida― dijo a Natsu en voz baja ―Mientras las personas que vivían en ella estuvieran a salvo la villa no me importaba― Natsu lo soltó y bajo su mirada.

―Pero…― decía Natsu siendo interrumpido por Naruto quien puso una mano sobre su cabeza alborotando su cabello.

―Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es proteger a tu familia, si empezamos una guerra contra otro gremio muchos de nuestro amigos serian lastimados― dijo mientras revoloteaba su cabello.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó apenado Natsu ―No soy un niño y tú no eres mayor que yo― dijo provocando risas en todo el gremio.

―Lo lamento, es que me acorde cuando me comporte como tu frente a mi padre en una situación parecida y el hizo esto para calmarme― dijo sonriendo alborotando más el cabello de Natsu.

―Por cierto― dijo Erza haciéndose Notar― ¿Cuántos años tienes Naruto?―

―Tengo 16― dijo pero luego se acordó ―Es verdad― dijo recordando haciendo que todos lo miraran ―Cumplí los 17 el día que nos conocimos, el 10 de octubre― dijo rascándose la nuca algo apenado.

―Así que cumpliste los 17 hace dos semanas― dijo Lucy recibiendo una afirmación de Naruto.

―Así es― afirmó Naruto.

―Ya veo― dijo para sí misma Erza.

―Entonces Erza y yo somos mayores― dijo Gray ―Ella ya cumplió los 19 y yo ya cumplí 18―

― ¿Enserio?― preguntó Naruto viendo a Erza.

―Es verdad― afirmó Erza.

―Valla― dijo Naruto ―Bueno, cambiando de tema― volteo a ver a Makarov ―Mystogan quiere que le lleve un trabajo, ¿Cuál le llevo?― preguntó a Makarov.

―Cierto― Makarov saco un papel ―Ten llévale este― se lo dio a Naruto.

―De acuerdo― Naruto tomo la Hoja ―Nos vemos Erza-Chan, hasta luego chicos― se despidió y se dirigió al lugar acordado donde estaría Mystogan.

El día siguió su curso, Naruto le dio el trabajo a Mystogan, entreno en un lugar del bosque y ahora se dirigía a su casa.

―Necesito tomar un baño― decía mientras caminaba cansado por la ciudad ―Aun tengo la maña de hacer sellos para hacer mis técnicas― decía mientras reía y posaba sus manos sobre su nuca.

Al poco rato llego a su casa pero vio que salía luz debajo de la puerta así que decidió aparecer en donde escondió un Kunai dentro de la sala.

―Hay alguien dentro― dijo Naruto ― ¿Acaso será Phantom?― se preguntó Naruto tratando de recordar donde coloco aquel Kunai ―Maldita sea― decía alborotándose el cabello mientras se ponía de cuclillas ― ¿Dónde lo deje?― trataba de recordar Naruto donde dejo el arma.

No recordando donde lo había dejado decidió entrar a su casa con un Kunai en mano preparado para una pelea pero no se esperaba lo que encontraría.

―De acuerdo, aquí voy― se adentro y se puso en posición de pelea.

― ¡Sorpresa!― gritaron las personas que estaban dentro de la casa mientras Naruto era bañado en confeti y tiras de papel de colores.

― ¡Qué carajo!― gritó Naruto sorprendido.

―Solo pensamos en festejar tu cumpleaños número 17― dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

―Aye― dijo alegre Happy con un pescado en su boca.

―No estamos aquí para divertirnos― decía Natsu con la boca llena de comida provocando que a todos les salga una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como intentaba meter más comida en su boca.

―Aunque todo fue idea de Erza― dijo Gray apuntando con el pulgar a Erza.

―Bueno… yo…etto, es solo que Mira dijo que permaneciéramos en grupo por si algo sucede― decía una apenada Erza.

―Gracias― agradeció Naruto con una gran sonrisa haciendo que todos sonrieran.

―Así que nos quedaremos a dormir en tu casa― dijo Gray acomodándose en uno de los sillones.

― ¿Qué?― dijo Naruto.

―Eso no importa ahora, aquí es acogedor― decía Lucy observando la habitación.

―Aye Sir― dijo Happy.

―En realidad nos íbamos a quedar en casa de Lucy― decía Natsu mientras tragaba la comida ―Pero es mejor la tuya porque es más grande― terminó de decir Natsu con una sonrisa.

―Disculpa que no pueda pagar una habitación más grande― decía una deprimida Lucy.

―Disculpa las molestias― decía Erza ―Si te molesta nos retiraremos― dijo pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

―No me molesta que se queden― dijo Naruto sonriendo ―Eso me haría feliz― Naruto se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, entro para poco después salir con una toalla sobre su hombro ―Solo me baño y me uno a ustedes― dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

― ¡Espera!― gritó Natsu ― ¿Porqué no te bañas con Erza?― preguntó apenando a Naruto y a Erza.

― ¡¿Heee?!― gritaron exasperados los dos.

―Erza se quería bañar acompañada de alguien― continuo Gray haciendo que Naruto viera a Erza la cual estaba apenada mirando hacia otro lado.

―Pues es cierto que el cuarto de baño es grande― dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos ―Se pueden bañar más de dos personas pero creo que ella se refería a bañarse con Lucy― dijo Naruto.

―Ya veo― dijo Gray dejando caer su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

―Es cierto, así ahorraríamos tiempo si nos metemos en grupo― dijo Erza tratando de ocultar su vergüenza ―Además nosotras ya nos bañamos en casa de Lucy―.

―Es cierto― confirmó Lucy.

―Bueno, iré a bañarme― dijo Naruto.

―Ustedes también vallan― dijo Erza a Natsu y Gray.

―Pero…― trataron de replicar pero obedecieron al recibir una mirada de Erza.

―Vamos Happy― dijo Natsu.

―Aye― respondió el gato volando hacia el baño con ellos.

Paso un rato y los cuatro salieron del baño solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra sobre su cuello.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó Erza un tanto sonrojada.

― ¡Natsu!― gritó Lucy de igual manera.

― ¡Porque salen desnudos!― gritaron las dos.

―Aye, Gray y yo también estamos desnudos― dijo Happy haciendo que ellas lo noten.

―Ho Gray, no te había visto― dijo Erza deprimiendo a Gray.

―Cierto, yo tampoco, ponte ropa― le dijo Lucy.

―Debe ser que ya te han visto muchas veces desnudo, por eso no se sorprendieron― le decía Happy a Gray tratando de animarlo.

―Tienes razón, tal vez no me vieron porque salí primero que ellos y no hice ruido― decía Gray tratando de consolarse ―Por eso no me notaron ni se sorprendieron―

Naruto y Natsu se voltearon y quedaron de frente a las dos chicas quienes se sonrojaron más.

―Es que mi ropa esta en el cuarto― dijo Naruto señalando a su habitación.

―Además nosotros no tenemos ropa limpia― dijo Natsu señalándose a él y a Gray.

―Y entonces Naruto nos prestara algo de ropa― concluyó Gray.

―Entendemos pero no deberían pasear desnudos cuando hay mujeres acompañándolos― decía Lucy con su sonrojo bajado de tono.

―Lucy tiene razón, apresúrense y vallan a vestirse― dijo Erza mirando a otro lado.

―Entiendo, vamos chicos― dijo Naruto siendo seguido por los dos jóvenes y el gato.

La noche paso tranquila, comieron, jugaron, platicaron y al final se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente.

Los hombres despertaron algo adoloridos ya que se quedaron dormidos en la sala porque solo había dos camas y las ocuparon las mujeres, todos a excepción de Natsu y Naruto quienes roncaban con brazos y piernas estirados completamente tendidos en el suelo.

―Vaya, quien diría que Naruto sea tan parecido a Natsu― decía Gray viendo la manera de dormir de los dos.

―Sí, son tan parecidos― dijo Lucy viéndolos tiernamente.

―Quien lo diría― dijo Erza soltando un suspiro al lado de Lucy.

―Aye, los dos molestan cuando están durmiendo― dijo Happy mientras Gray afirmaba con la cabeza.

―Es verdad― dijo Gray.

En eso Naruto se sentó de golpe con los ojos abiertos mientras respiraba pesadamente asustando a los que lo observaban.

―Maldita sea― dijo Naruto tocándose el pecho ― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó desconcertando a todos.

― ¿Qué pasa?― le pregunto Gray acercándosele.

― ¡Naruto!― le hablo Lucy pero no obtuvo respuesta.

―Esta temblando― dijo Erza sacudiendo un poco a Naruto ― ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto reacciona!― le gritaba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Naruto no reaccionaba, solo aumentaba el ritmo de la respiración mientras sus ojos veían a la nada hasta que Erza le dio una gran bofetada.

―Perdóname Naruto― dijo antes de que se oiga el golpe que al parecer funciono ya que se empezaba a tranquilizar.

Erza lo tomo por las mejillas con ambas manos centrando sus ojos a los de ella y lo empezó a tranquilizar.

―Tranquilízate Naruto, estamos aquí, no pasa nada― decía dulcemente calmando a Naruto haciendo que este dejara de temblar y empezara a respirar normal.

―Erza…Chan― decía Naruto pausadamente.

Erza lo tomo por el cuello y lo atrajo a ella dándole un abrazo el cual Naruto acepto gustoso.

Los demás solo veían preocupados a Naruto siendo abrasado por Erza.

― ¿Qué soñaste?― le preguntó Erza deduciendo que había sido un sueño.

―No lo recuerdo― dijo Naruto mientras trataba de recordar ―Me ha pasado últimamente en estos días―.

Paso un rato y Naruto logró tranquilizarse, después de haber despertado a Natsu y desayunar decidió salir en dirección al gremio.

En su camino pasaron por el centro de Magnolia en donde se encontraba un gran árbol siendo rodeado por muchas personas.

―Pobrecitos―

― ¿Quien pudo haber sido?―

―Son magos―

Era lo que se oía entre la gente haciendo que el grupo de Fairy Tail se acercara para ver que sucedía.

―Son de Fairy Tail―

―Tienes razón―

― ¿Y esa otra marca?―

―Phantom―

Los magos mientras más se acercaban oían mejor pero al oír la palabra Phantom apresuraron el paso abriéndose camino entre la gente solo para ver a Levy, Jet y Droy con la ropa rasgada y moretones en todos lados mientras estaban colgados de los brazos en aquel árbol.

―Levy-Chan― dijo Lucy tapándose la boca.

―Jet, Droy― les gritó Gray pero ninguno reaccionaba.

― ¡Phantom!― dijo Erza con cara de enojo.

Naruto agacho la mirada haciendo que su pelo tapara sus ojos y Natsu tenía una cara de enfado que asustaría a cualquiera.

―Sabía que no debía dejar pasar lo del gremio― dijo Natsu volteándose a ver a Naruto ― ¡Si no me hubiera dejado convencer por ti esto no habría pasado!― le gritó a Naruto quien solo permanecía en silencio con el cabello ocultando sus ojos.

Natsu miraba con frustración a Naruto que permanecía en silencio mientras todos observaban, Naruto paso al lado y creo 3 clones los cuales rompieron los grilletes de sus amigos y los bajaron del árbol.

Todos veían como Naruto los ponía con delicadeza sobre el césped para que después los clones se disiparan.

―Puedo soportar insultos, un edificio destruido…― decía Makarov dirigiéndose hacia sus hijos ― ¡Pero qué lastimen a mis hijos es imperdonable!― exclamo rompiendo su bastón.

―Te lo dije anciano― dijo Naruto de espaldas viendo a los heridos.

―Lo sé, fue mi culpa― dijo adolorido el Maestro.

―No― dijo Naruto haciendo que los magos lo vieran ―Fue mía por no haber podido convencerte― dijo sorprendiendo a todos ―Sabia que ellos harían peores cosas pero no logre convencerte―.

―No es verdad― suspiro Makarov ―Trataba de pensar que José no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa―

Naruto también suspiro y miro al cielo recordando que así pensaba el de sus enemigos.

―Te comprendo, yo soy así― dijo aun mirando al cielo ― ¿Qué harás maestro?― preguntó Naruto.

―No hay de otra― Makarov puso cara seria ―Esto es la guerra―.

En un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, en un gremio muchos de sus integrantes bebían alegres por algo que uno de sus compañeros había hecho.

―Así que Gajeel hirió a otra de esas estúpidas hadas― decía uno mientras bebía.

―Esta vez fueron tres― decía otro.

―Primero su gremio y ahora a sus magos, que perdedores― decía un sujeto acompañado de otras dos personas que se dirigían a la salida del gremio.

―Tienes razón, son unos perdedores― dijo el otro provocando risas en todos.

―Veamos si de regreso le cortamos las alas a otra de esas estúpidas hadas― decía el tercero mientras estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para abrirla pero de repente una explosión que destruyo la puerta los mando a volar provocando que todos se pusieran alerta.

―Somos Fairy Tail― gritó Makarov seguido de los demás miembros del gremio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

* * *

La situación había cambiado, en estos momentos los tres miembros heridos de Fairy Tail se encontraban en el hospital, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ya que en estos momentos estaba a punto de librarse una batalla entre dos de los gremios más reconocidos de Magnolia, pero no se pudo evitar debido a los actos cometidos por Phantom, habían llevado esto a otro nivel ya que no se detendrían con esto sino que ahora había secuestrado a Lucy debido a la posición económica de su familia.

― ¡Somos Fairy Tail!― fue el grito de batalla provocando que empezara la pelea.

Ambos gremios peleaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos, uno por sus camaradas y el otro por la fama y la gloria, había gente quemada y congelada gracias a Natsu y a Gray, otros electrocutados cortesía de Cana gracias a sus cartas mágicas, otros fueron atrapados en un tornado debido al añillo mágico de Loki y Elfman simplemente noqueaba a cuanto mago se le acercase con su brazo de monstruo mientras gritaba cosas sobre ser un hombre, pero lo más curioso es que no se veía que Naruto estuviera en la pelea, todo esto sucedía mientras el dragón de hierro los observaba desde el techo hasta que vio que el maestro Makarov subió por las escaleras decidió involucrarse en la pelea.

―El maestro se ha ido, parece que llego la hora de que intervenga― dijo Gajeel dejándose caer llamando la atención de todos.

En eso Nab trato de vengarse por sus camaradas pero fue inútil porque el brazo de Gajeel se convirtió en un pilar de hierro que se alargó golpeándolo en el abdomen provocando que Nab se estrellara contra el suelo y luego ser barrido por él mientras golpeaba a cuanto mago hubiera en el camino.

Todo esto sucedía mientras Naruto corría por los alrededores de Phantom buscando algo.

―Dónde podrá haber una lo suficientemente grande― decía con fastidio ―Ya me estoy hartando de estar corriendo por todas partes sin encontrar una lo suficientemente grande―.

Naruto corrió de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba hasta que se topo con algo.

―Bueno supongo que esto servirá, aunque es pequeña― dijo mientras se sentaba en forma de meditación absorbiendo la energía de la naturaleza entrando al modo sabio.

―Aun me sorprende que pueda entrar al modo sabio tan rápido― dijo poniéndose de pie ―La magia es genial―.

Naruto creó un clon y le ordenó que se dirigiera al gremio de Phantom Lord para que avisara que iba en camino y se dispuso a cargar el objeto que encontró para dirigirse al lugar dónde estaban sus camaradas.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía al gremio Natsu y Gajeel se enfrentaban hasta que de pronto se sintió un temblor provocando que todos se detuvieran.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail recuperaron la confianza al saber que esto era obra de su maestro pero de repente en medio de todos se holló que algo callo de golpe levantando el polvo, todos voltearon a ver qué sucedía y se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Naruto acostado en el suelo debajo de Makarov suavizando su caída.

―Viejo― gritó Natsu.

―Abuelo― dijo Gray.

―Maestro― dijo Erza.

Todos se acercaron a ver como se encontraba el maestro solo para ver como Naruto se levantaba con el maestro en brazos y les grito a todos.

― ¡Todos salgan de aquí ahora!― gritó desconcertando a todos mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta poniendo a Makarov en su espalda pero Gajeel se paro en la salida obstruyéndole el paso.

― ¿Adónde vas?, nadie puede irse de aquí sin que yo lo permita― dijo Gajeel a Naruto el cual solo paso por un lado dándole la espalda siguiendo su camino provocando molestia en el dragón slayer de hierro.

Todos miraban como Naruto seguía caminando ignorando a Gajeel, cuando se alejo un poco Gajeel dio media vuelta convirtiendo su brazo en hierro estirándolo mientras le gritaba haciendo que Naruto diera media vuelta esperando el golpe.

― ¡A mí nadie me ignora!―

― ¡Naruto!― gritaron algunos miembros de Fairy Tail viendo que no esquivaría el golpe y preocupados por el maestro en la espalda de Naruto.

―Acaso no me oíste― dijo Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida por su pelo mientras estiraba su brazo derecho.

―Estas acabado― dijo Gajeel soltando una gran carcajada.

Lo siguiente que paso los sorprendió a todos ya que el ataque de Gajeel se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la mano derecha de Naruto y fue impulsado dentro del gremio deteniéndose al chocar con una pared.

―Cuando dije que todos salieran de aquí no solo me refería a Fairy Tail sino también a los miembros de Phantom― dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos ―Este lugar está a punto de ser destruido― termino de decir dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Todos observaban a Naruto sorprendidos por sus palabras hasta que de los escombros salió Gajeel enfurecido por haber sido humillado.

― ¡Tu maldito!― le gritó pero Naruto ni se inmutó.

Gajeel vio como una enorme roca se movía por el camino y abrió enormemente los ojos al ver su verdadero tamaño, una gran roca más grande que el propio edificio del gremio, los demás vieron que Gajeel observaba sorprendido algo así que decidieron mirar en esa dirección y lo que vieron los sorprendió.

― ¿Eso es una gran roca?― dijo cana.

―Y viene para acá― dijo Macao sudando por el nerviosismo.

―Oye oye, hablas en serio― dijo Gray.

Todos observaban la gran roca y mas fue su sorpresa al ver quien cargaba semejante roca.

―Ese es…― dijo Wakaba abriendo la boca.

―Naruto― completo Natsu viendo como Naruto caminaba como si nada cargando tanto peso.

Naruto camino con los ojos ensombrecidos ya que vio a su clon cargando a Makarov el cual parecía estar a punto de morir.

― ¡Todos salgan de aquí rápido!― gritó Erza percatándose de lo que planeaba Naruto.

― ¡La va a lanzar!― gritó aterrado Happy mientras volaba presurosamente saliendo del gremio.

Por un instante todos no captaban bien la situación hasta que Elfman gritó.

― ¡Hombre!― salió corriendo al poder asimilar la situación provocando que tanto miembros de Fairy Tail como de Phantom Lord salieran del edificio el cual al poco tiempo de haber salido fue completamente destruido.

El clon de Naruto puso al maestro suavemente en el piso mientras todos se acercaban.

― ¡Naruto!― dijo Natsu acercándose con todos los miembros del gremio.

―Natsu, debo hablar contigo― dijo mientras le hacia una seña para que lo siguiera ante la mirada de los demás miembros del gremio.

―Necesito que rescates a Lucy― le dijo directamente haciendo que Natsu abriera de golpe los ojos.

― ¿Qué dices?― preguntó Natsu tratando de no creer lo que había oído.

―El maestro me dijo que tienen a Lucy― le dijo provocando furia en Natsu.

― ¿Dónde está?― preguntó un histérico Natsu.

―No sé, debes averiguarlo― dijo Naruto para que luego Natsu saliera corriendo.

― ¡Happy!― le gritó a su fiel amigo para que lo siguiera mientras Naruto se acercó a dónde estaba el Naruto original para contarle la situación y después el Naruto original se dirigió dónde estaban todos junto al maestro.

―Naruto, ¿Dónde fue Natsu?― preguntó Erza a Naruto.

―Fue por Lucy― dijo mientras cargaba al maestro y todos lo observaban sorprendidos ―No hay tiempo, hay que llevar al anciano con la abuela Porlyusca para que lo revise, mi clon les dará algo de tiempo para que se puedan ir al gremio, yo los alcanzaré después― dijo mientras se iba.

Todos vieron a Naruto irse con el maestro y al clon empezar a pelear con los miembros que salieron ilesos del ataque.

― ¡¿Que hacen?!― les gritó el clon mientras tenia a dos tipos agarrados de la cabeza ― ¡Largo de aquí!― gritó mientras lanzaba a los dos tipos a un pequeño grupo de enemigos y corriendo en dirección a ellos mientras golpeaba a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino rompiéndoles la nariz o los dientes debido a que se encontraba en el modo sabio.

Todos empezaron a correr en dirección al gremio al ver como el clon peleaba contra los magos.

Mientras tanto Naruto corría desesperadamente en dirección al bosque al este de Magnolia.

―Mierda, debí preguntar bien donde queda la casa de la anciana― se reprimía a sí mismo ―No recuerdo muy bien donde queda―.

Naruto corrió por un rato hasta que llego al bosque, decidido hizo varios clones que se dispersaron por todo el bosque disponiéndose a buscar la casa de Porlyusca, después de un rato buscando uno de los clones logro encontrar la casa y decidió entrar.

― ¡Anciana!― gritó Naruto tocando la puerta para que se abriera después de un momento.

― ¡Largo!, ¡Odio a los humanos!― gritó Porlyusca golpeando a Naruto con una escoba.

― ¡Eso duele vieja!― dijo Naruto provocando enfado en Porlyusca ―El maestro necesita ayuda― alcanzó a decir para que Porlyusca lo dejara de golpear.

―Ese maldito anciano― decía Porlyusca negando con la vieja ―Tráelo acá―.

―Enseguida― dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo asustando a Porlyusca.

―Pero ¡Qué diablos!― dijo mientras el humo se dispersaba.

Cuando el clon se disipo la información le llego al Naruto original el cual se puso en marcha directo a la casa de Porlyusca, cuando llego recostó a Makarov en una cama para que Porlyusca lo revisara.

Porlyusca detectó rápidamente que su magia había sido dispersada fuera de su cuerpo así que empezó a mezclar algunas hierbas medicinales para darle a Makarov pero sin embargo, en vez de darle la mezcla le dio una gran bofetada que resonó por la habitación sorprendiendo a Naruto.

― ¡Hey vieja!― le gritó Naruto ―Se supone que lo debes curar―.

―No te equivoques, yo no tengo la obligación de curarlo, además el se lo buscó, fue muy imprudente para su edad― le decía de forma indiferente.

―Bueno, supongo que sí lo fue― decía Naruto.

― ¡Ya vete, odio a los humanos!― le gritaba Porlyusca a Naruto quien hizo caso omiso y fue en dirección donde se encontraba una silla.

―Vamos vamos, no te preocupes, no te vendría mal estar acompañada de vez en cuando, la soledad no es…― decía Naruto sentado en la silla pero fue interrumpido por una escoba que pego de lleno en su cara provocando que se callera de la silla.

― ¡No me importa lo que diga un mocoso impertinente como tú!― le gritó Porlyusca mientras una vena se remarcaba en su frente ― ¡Prefiero estar sola que con unos idiotas como ustedes!―.

―De acuerdo vieja― decía Naruto saliendo de la habitación ―Esperaré en la cocina mientras como algo― dijo con una sonrisa provocando más furia en Porlyusca.

― ¡Dije que te fueras!― gritó una histérica Porlyusca la cual de pronto empezó a toser debido a que había gritado mucho.

― ¡Oye vieja!, ¿Estás bien?― preguntó un preocupado Naruto acercándose a la anciana.

―Solo vete― le dijo cansada debido a que tenia reseca la garganta.

―No me puedo ir si estas en esas condiciones, esperaré afuera― dijo para después salir dejando a una furiosa Polyushka sentada en la silla de la habitación.

―Maldito mocosos― decía enfurecida.

Naruto salió de la casa y se dirigió al patio trasero donde se encontraba un huerto de manzanos para encontrarse con uno de sus amigos, uno muy tímido.

―Presentí que estabas aquí― dijo a la nada para que después apareciera Mystogan a su lado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó Mystogan.

―Traje al maestro por…― Naruto trataba de contarle la situación a Mystogan pero fue interrumpido.

―No me refiero a eso― dijo mientras Naruto puso cara de confusión ―El gremio podría ser atacado y tu estas aquí― dijo mientras Naruto habría enormemente los ojos reprimiéndose por no ser más precavido.

― ¡Mierda!― dijo Naruto apretando los puños con furia.

―Clavé uno de tus Kunais en el risco que está detrás del gremio― le dijo Mystogan.

―Como esperaba de Mystogan― decía un alegre Naruto mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano a Mystogan en su hombro.

―Solo vete ya, yo ayudaré al maestro― le decía Mystogan un tanto fastidiado por el trato.

―De acuerdo, eres un gran amigo, de veras― dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el lugar.

―Un amigo he― dijo Mystogan viendo como Naruto desaparecía en un borrón amarillo.

Naruto apareció donde estaba el kunai y vio que nada había ocurrido así que suspiro de alivio para después dirigirse al gremio.

Mientras tanto en el gremio todos estaban molestos por la retirada ya que no pudieron vengarse por Levy y los otros, todos se preparaban para una segunda batalla buscando lacrímas explosivas y libros de magia a larga distancia, por otro lado Natsu, Gray, Happy y Elfman trataban de animar a Lucy que se sentía culpable y Cana trataba de buscar a Mystogan con sus cartas mágicas.

―No puedo…― decía Cana tirando sus cartas ―No puedo saber donde esta Mystogan―.

―Ya veo. Que mal― decía Mira.

―Su objetivo es Lucy, entonces atacaran de nuevo― decía Cana ―Tenemos un montón de gente herida, esto no luce muy bien―.

―El maestro esta herido y Naruto se fue con él y no sabemos donde esta Mystogan― decía una Dolida Mira ―Eres el único en quien podemos confiar…― le decía Mira a una lacríma de comunicación ―Laxus―.

― ¡Aaa!― decía arrogantemente Laxus.

―Por favor, vuelve― le decía Mira a Laxus pidiéndole ayuda para proteger el gremio ―Fairy Tail está en peligro―.

― ¡Ir a ayudar a la pelea de ese viejito!, jajaja― se rió Laxus ―Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, háganse cargo ustedes―.

―Laxus… Tú― decía Cana con una botella en la mano.

―Después de todo el viejo empezó la pelea, ¿Por qué deberíamos ser los que arreglen sus líos?― decía aun arrogantemente Laxus.

― ¡Ellos están persiguiendo a Lucy… Una de nosotros!― decía Mira tratando de convencer a Laxus.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y esa quién es?― preguntó Laxus ―oh, ¿Quieres decir la Nueva?, dile que estaría encantado de salvarla si ella se convierte en mi esposa― sentenció Laxus provocando molestia en Cana.

― ¿Cómo te atreves maldito?― decía una molesta Cana.

― ¡Hey, hey! ¿Esa es la manera de hablarle a alguien a quien le están pidiendo ayuda?― le dijo Laxus a Cana ―Y dile al viejo que se apure en retirarse, así puedo tomar control de la posición de maestro, ¡Jajajaja!―

Al oír la carcajada de Laxus Mira levanto el brazo dispuesta a dejarlo caer en la lacríma para romperla pero a escasos centímetros de la lacríma alguien la detuvo.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó sorprendida Cana al ver de repente a Naruto sosteniendo la muñeca de Mira.

―Hola― dijo despreocupadamente saludando a todos quienes voltearon a verlo debido al grito de Cana.

―Naruto― decía entrecortadamente Mira mientras se lanzaba a llorar al pecho de Naruto buscando refugio en el.

―Tranquila― decía Naruto tratando de tranquilizar a Mira.

―Tsk, ha llegado otra molestia― decía Laxus a través de la Lacríma.

―Laxus― dijo Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida mientras acariciaba la espalda de Mira tratando de Tranquilizarla ―No debes hacer llorar a las mujeres― decía mirando a Mira mientras lloraba ―Además, no crees que antes de pedirle a Lucy que se case contigo no debes primero invitarla a cenar― dijo sorprendiendo a todos pero aun mas a Lucy.

― ¿Qué?― gritaron todos volteando a ver a Lucy quien se sintió sofocada por tantas miradas.

― ¡Maldito!― decía Laxus.

―Ya sabemos que Lucy es una chica Linda― decía mientras Lucy se sonrojaba ―Pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que diría Natsu?― dijo haciendo que Natsu se confundiera.

― ¿Yo?― dijo Natsu apuntándose con el dedo algo confuso.

― ¿No crees que estaría celoso de que venga alguien más a quitarle a su chica?― decía Naruto provocando una risita en Mira.

Todos trataban de aguantar la risa al ver la cara de confusión que tenia Natsu, todos a excepción de Gray quien no paraba de reír haciendo que Natsu se moleste.

Mientras tanto Mira se acerco a la oreja de Naruto para decirle algo.

― ¡Tienes razón Mira-Chan!― dijo exaltado Naruto llamando la atención de todos ― ¿Qué crees que pensara Gray al ver que tiene otro rival a parte de Natsu?― dijo provocando que todos se echaran a reír provocando vergüenza en Gray.

―Yo te gano― decía Natsu riéndose de Gray ―No sé de qué pero te gano― decía riéndose agarrándose el estomago con una mano y apuntando a Gray con la otra mientras reía.

―Cállate, si no sabes de qué habla no te rías― le decía Gray a Natsu.

― ¿Qué dijiste cabron?― dijo Natsu mientras empezaba a pelear con Gray mientras todos reían y se olvidaban de los problemas.

―Ahora soy el centro de atención― decía Lucy viendo como todos reían ―Bueno, supongo que así es Fairy Tail― dijo para luego reír parando la pelea de Natsu y Gray para luego todos empezar a reír.

―Tsk, todos son una molestia― dijo Laxus rompiendo la burbuja de alegría ―Miren que perder contra un gremio como ese, que débiles, cuando sea maestro me desharé de todos los débiles― decía sin dejar de ser arrogante provocando que todos se desanimaran de inmediato.

―Y… ¿Quién dice que tú serás el próximo maestro?― preguntó Naruto.

―El está en la lista, es el sucesor del maestro, es su nieto― decía Mira tranquilizada mientras abrazaba el brazo de Naruto y se ponía a su lado al cual no parecía importarle.

―Así es, nadie me detendrá― dijo para después cortar la línea.

―Ya veo― dijo un pensativo Naruto ―Como sea, debemos prepararnos, no sabemos cuándo nos atacaran pero bríndenme su apoyo para proteger el gremio―.

― ¡Sí!― gritaban todos animados.

― ¡Protegeremos el gremio!―.

― ¡Y a Lucy!―.

― ¡Por el maestro!―.

― ¡Y por Levy!―.

― ¡Jet y Droy!―.

― ¡Aye sir!―.

― ¡Estoy encendido!―.

― ¡Hombre!―.

Eran los gritos que se escuchaban por todo el gremio.

Mientras tanto, Erza quien se estaba duchando, al oír los gritos de toda la gente salió y se re-equipo con su habitual armadura para ir presurosa al origen de todo el escándalo pero se sorprendió al ver a todos gritar animados levantando su puño pero se sorprendió mas al ver a Naruto siendo tomado cariñosamente del brazo por Mira mientras los dos se sonreían.

― (¿Qué?)― pensó Erza al verlos tan amistosos pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque de repente el suelo empezó a temblar y salió a toda velocidad antes que nadie solo para ver un edificio sobre un pedazo de suelo del cual salían cuatro patas mecánicas.

Todos salieron a ver como del edificio salía un gran cañón dispuesto a dispara en dirección al gremio el cual no solo destruirá el gremio sino gran parte de la ciudad.

― ¡Todos retrocedan!― gritó Erza cambiando de armadura acercándose a la orilla del risco preparada para recibir el disparo.

―La armadura de Hércules― dijo Happy.

―Ella planea detenerlo―.

― ¡No importa cuánto poder defensivo le da!―.

― ¡No lo hagas Erza!―.

Naruto quien escuchaba la conversación decidió acercarse a Erza.

― ¿Podrás detenerlo?― le preguntó a Erza.

―No lo sé, aun no recupero todo mi poder mágico― decía una aterrada Erza juntando las dos mitades del escudo haciendo que aparezca un gran círculo mágico de color verde.

―Tranquila― dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Erza ―Se que podrás hacerlo―.

Todos les gritaban impotentes al verlos a los dos parados frente al cañón mientras se preparaba para disparaba pero se sorprendieron al ver como a Naruto lo cubría una capa de magia color roja la cual también empezó a cubrir a Erza y el círculo mágico cambiaba del color verde a uno rojizo.

― ¿Qué es eso?―.

―Sorprendente―.

― ¿Es la magia de Naruto?―.

― ¡Es un hombre!―.

― ¡Genial!―.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por tal espectáculo mientras Erza veía a Naruto quien tenía los ojos cerrados pareciendo que tratara de concentrarse.

― (¿Qué es esta magia?)― se preguntaba para sí misma Erza ― (Es tan cálida y confortante) ―.

En ese momento el cañón disparo chocando contra el círculo mágico asustando a todos ya que empezó a quebrarse.

―Tsk, aun no es suficiente― decía Naruto.

―Es muy potente― le dijo Erza.

En ese momento Naruto puso su mano libre a la altura de su pecho haciendo medio sello y de golpe la capa rojiza se hizo más grande restaurando el círculo mágico mientras se volvía de un color rojo más intenso que hizo que el disparo hubiera parecido como si un niño hubiera lanzado una piedra a la pared.

― ¡Imposible!― gritó sorprendido José desde el edificio andante.

Todos tenían la boca y los ojos abiertos al presenciar tal demostración de poder y todos se acercaron a Naruto el cual deshizo la capa roja.

― ¡Eso fue increíble!―.

― ¡Genial!―.

― ¡Aye sir!―.

― ¡Eres todo un hombre!―.

― ¡Sabia que eras fuerte, pero no tanto!―.

― ¡Pelea conmigo!―.

Todos alagaba a Naruto pero de repente soltó el hombro a Erza y callo de cara al piso provocado preocupación en todos sus amigos.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó Erza volteando a Naruto.

―Tiene mucha fiebre― dijo Mira tocando su frente viendo como Naruto empezaba a sudar y le costaba respirar.

― (Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se siente caliente cuando uso el poder de Kurama) ― pensó Naruto.

―Debo admitir que eso me sorprendió― se holló decir a José por el altavoz del edificio ―Pero esta vez no podrán salvarse― se reía ―No creo que puedan detener otro disparo―

Todos al oír esto les entro algo de temor.

―Por lo normal tardaría 15 minutos en cargarse pero si hago fluir mi magia no tomara ni 5 minutos― terminó de decir.

En ese momento Naruto se levanto tambaleándose sorprendiendo a todos.

―Parece que aun no controlo bien mi poder― dijo con una sonrisa ―Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es llevarlos hasta allí― dijo mientras de su muñeca aparecía un kunai.

―Pero Naruto― decía Erza sosteniendo a Naruto para que no se callera ―Estas muy débil―.

―Esto no es nada, he pasado cosas peores― decía dándole el kunai a Elfman ―Lánzalo directo hacia aquella cosa―.

―Pero…― intento decir Elfman pero fue interrumpido por Natsu.

―Si eres un hombre lo harás― le dijo Natsu a Elfman.

―Natsu, ¿podrás encargarte de todo?― le preguntó Naruto a Natsu.

―Claro― dijo alegre Natsu ―Pero luego pelearas conmigo― dijo sacándole una sonrisa a Naruto.

―El problema es el cañón― dijo Gray.

―Es cierto, dijeron que 5 minutos― dijo Mira.

―Yo me haré cargo― dijo Erza.

―No hace falta― Naruto se sentó en forma de meditación y enseguida entro al modo sabio ―Ahorita me lo cargo― en ese instante aparecieron dos clones.

Naruto estiro su brazo derecho y los dos clones acercaron sus manos y se empezó a formar un Rasen-Shuriken haciendo que el viento soplara más fuerte.

―Solo necesitare un tiempo para poder descansar― decía con su jutsu listo ―Encárguense de los demás pero no enfrenten a José―

Naruto daba las indicaciones cuando de pronto se holló una cuenta regresiva.

―Cuenta regresiva para disparar Júpiter en 10…9…8…7…6―

Todos oían asustados la cuenta regresiva hasta que oyeron gritar a Naruto.

―Futon… Rasen-Shuriken― gritó Naruto para después lanzar el jutsu.

La fuerza que llevaba al girar hacía que se oyera un gran chillido y al chocar contra la punta del cañón provocando que la técnica se expandiera e hiciera pedazos el cañón sorprendiendo a todos por la destrucción del mismo.

― ¡Ahora Elfman!― gritó Naruto para que luego Elfman lanzara el kunai ―Entonces, ¿Quiénes irán?― le preguntó a Erza.

― ¡Natsu, Gray…Elfman!― menciono a este ultimo mirando a Mira la cual asintió.

―De acuerdo, todos sujétenme― dijo Naruto mientras ponían sus manos en su hombro.

Todos aparecieron en el edificio el cual empezó a moverse provocando mareo en Natsu, el edificio se había transformado en lo que parecía ser un gran robot.

―Entonces lo dejo en sus manos, pronto nos veremos― dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello amarillo apareciendo en el lugar donde estaba antes.

―Naruto, te llevare adentro― le dijo Mira pasando uno de los brazos de Naruto por su cuello para que se apoye.

― ¿Y Lucy?― le preguntó Naruto a Mira.

―La mande a un lugar para que se esconda― le contestó mientras caminaban en dirección al gremio.

Llegaron al gremio y Naruto se recostó en una de las mesas pero sudaba demasiado debido a la fiebre.

―No dejas de sudar, quítate la playera― le dijo Mira a Naruto pero él no respondió ya que estaba quedando inconsciente.

― (Cuídense chicos) ― pensó Naruto cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta quedar dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueeenas, les vengo a traer la conti. pero antes de eso quisiera agradecerles el tomarse un tiempito para leer mi historia y gracias también por los comentarios, es bueno entrar y ver que estas haciendo las cosas bien, enserio, te entusiasma mucho... bueno ahora si, ¿pasamos al fic?

* * *

Capitulo 8.

* * *

― ¿Qué es lo que nuestros ojos ven cuando cerramos nuestros parpados?― le preguntaron a Naruto.

―Oscuridad, tiene tiempo que no estoy aquí― respondió Naruto.

― ¿Qué es la oscuridad?― volvió a preguntar.

―Eh… No lo sé―contestó Naruto.

―Entonces no tienes por qué estar aquí― afirmó la voz.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó un confuso Naruto.

―No tiene sentido que estés aquí― volvió a decir.

― ¿Quién eres?― le preguntó Naruto.

―Por el momento Nadie― respondió la voz.

―Ya veo― Naruto le restó importancia.

― ¿Estás seguro que debes estar aquí?― volvió a preguntar.

―No lo sé― respondió Naruto.

― ¿Quieres estar aquí?― volvió a preguntar.

―No quiero― respondió firmemente Naruto.

―Entonces vete― le dijo la misteriosa voz.

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó Naruto volteando a todos lados pero solo veía oscuridad.

―Simplemente… vete― respondió restándole importancia.

― ¡Espera!―le gritó Naruto.

―Siempre estaré aquí, pero este no es el momento de hablar― le dijo la voz.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Naruto.

―Tienes gente que debes proteger― dijo haciendo recordar a Naruto.

― ¡Ah es verdad!, ¡Debo salir rápido!― decía desesperado Naruto mientras empezaba a ver una luz que lo cejaba.

―Uzumaki Naruto― se holló una pequeña risita ―Parece que mi estadía aquí va a ser interesante― dijo la voz.

Mientras tanto, Naruto iba despertando debido a que se sentía incomodo y al ruido que había, al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera del gremio recargado sobre las rocas mientras estaba semidesnudo ya que solo tenía puestos sus bóxers debido a que Mira le quito su ropa para poder secarle el sudor, vio que su ropa estaba a un lado y rápidamente se vistió, vio como el gremio estaba siendo destruido y se acerco a los demás.

―Naruto― dijo Alzack viendo a Naruto acercarse.

―Debemos hacer algo― secundó Biska.

―Yo debo ir a ayudar a los chicos― dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta.

―Pero el gremio― dijo Cana mientras lloraba.

―Como ya dije, no me importa un viejo edificio― dijo provocando sorpresa en unos y en otros algo de molestia.

―Pero nosotros pasamos toda nuestra vida aquí―.

―Es cierto, tu solo llevas algunas semanas―.

―No lo entenderías― algunos daban su opinión.

―Como dije, un viejo edificio no me interesa― dijo mientras se alejaba de la multitud molestándolos ―Prefiero que me odien por no salvar ese viejo edificio― dijo mientras empezaba a correr y lanzar un kunai al robot gigante que ahora parecía estar recargado sobre su rodilla.

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre Naruto, unos decían que como era nuevo no los entendía, otros que no merecía llevar la marca del gremio, entre otras cosas.

― ¡Silencio mocosos!― gritó Makarov sorprendiendo a todos ― ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?!...Él prefiere que lo odien por no poder proteger este viejo edificio― dijo Makarov.

―Es cierto maestro―.

―El no merece ser del gremio―.

― ¡Cállense!― gritó enojado Makarov ― ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?!― les preguntó nuevamente ― ¡El prefiere ir a salvar a sus compañeros que salvar este mugriento edificio!― dijo sorprendiendo a todos mientras comprendían la situación.

―Ya veo―.

―Entonces el―.

―Lo arruinamos―.

― ¿Qué hicimos?― decían los miembros del gremio arrepentidos por el trato con Naruto mientras Makarov eliminaba la sombra que destruía él gremio.

En el interior del Robot, la pelea contra los elemento 4 había terminado con la victoria de Gray y la de Elfman quien rescato a su hermana después de haber sido atrapada por hacerse pasar por Lucy, ahora mismo se llevaba a cabo la pelea de dos Dragón Slayers que tras una ardua batalla la victoria fue para Salamander, Erza se encontraba teniendo una ardua batalla contra el maestro Jose pero al parecer no le iba muy bien debido a que Jose controlaba una magia maligna.

―No puedo soportar que Makarov tenga magos tan poderosos en su gremio― decía Jose lanzando pequeñas pero poderosas bolas de magia ―Hare sufrir a Makarov hasta que no pueda mas― decía esquivando una estocada de la espada de Erza.

―Eres un…― decía molesta y cansada debido a que resentía los efectos de recibir el disparo de Júpiter y sentía su cuerpo pesado debido a la energía que le había dado Naruto.

―Phantom Lord siempre fue el gremio número 1― decía Jose apareciendo unos metros atrás de Erza ―Teníamos la magia más poderosa, las personas más talentosas y éramos el gremio con más dinero en el país― decía con una sonrisa ―Pero en los últimos años Fairy Tail de la nada se hizo más poderoso― dijo poniendo una cara seria ―Erza, Laxus, Mystogan…Esos nombres eran escuchados en nuestra ciudad y los rumores de Salamander se esparcían por el continente. Y en algún momento Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail se volvieron los gremios más importantes del país― dio una risa sarcástica ―Eso no me gusto― dijo denotando molestia en sus palabras ― ¡Especialmente cuando su gremio antes era frágil y débil!―

― ¡Silencio!― gritó furiosa Erza lanzándose al ataque ― ¿Estás diciendo que empezaste esta guerra solo por celos?― dijo apuntando a Jose con su espada.

― ¿Celos?― rió sarcásticamente ― ¡Por supuesto que no!… ¡Quería mostrarle al mundo nuestra superioridad!―

―Que… ¡Qué razón más inútil!― decía molesta Erza mientras se lanzaba nuevamente con su espada dispuesta para atacar a Jose.

Las estocadas que daba no eran suficientes ya que Jose evadía todas con facilidad, de pronto la espada de Erza salió volando y de la mano de Jose se formo un círculo mágico color purpura del cual salieron unas calaveras que aprisionaron a Erza mientras recibía una descarga de electricidad.

―Por mucho tiempo he odiado a su gremio, por lo que la razón para empezar esta guerra solo fue una tontería― dijo mientras sonreía ―Una petición para traer de vuelta a la hija del konzern Heartfilia― dijo provocando otra descarga a Erza.

― ¿Lucy?― se preguntó Erza.

― ¿La hija de una de las familias más ricas del país está en Fairy Tail?... ¿Cuán grandes quieren ser antes de estar satisfechos?― preguntó molesto Jose ―Si unos bastardos como ustedes pueden usar el dinero de Heartfilia como desean, no hay equivocación en cómo pudieron ganar más poder que nosotros― decía aun aprisionando a Erza con su magia ―Eso es algo que no puedo permitir… Además tienen otro sujeto, el tipo rubio que te ayudo a detener el cañón Júpiter, sin duda pronto será alguien afamado provocando que Fairy Tail se haga el gremio más importante, eso es algo que no tolerare―.

Jose cada vez mas intensificaba las descargas a Erza provocando un inmenso dolor en ella pero luego se sorprendió al verla sonreír.

―Hacer tanto lío por quien está en el puesto número 1…Es lamentable― Erza veía desafiante a Jose ―Pero tu incapacidad para reunir información es lo que da risa―.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó Jose.

―Lucy no utiliza el dinero de su familia, renta un departamento barato y hace trabajos para poder pagar el alquiler, reímos juntos, lloramos juntos y peleamos juntos… ¡Ella es una maga como cualquiera del gremio!―

― ¡A callar!― la interrumpió Jose aplicando fuerza al agarre ―Nunca pensé dársela a su padre, si ella tiene dinero entonces la voy a mantener… ¡Voy a tener toda la fortuna Heartfilia!― decía Jose con una sonrisa maniática.

Erza trataba de zafarse pero no podía debido a que cada vez mas calaveras la aprisionaban.

―No intentes escapar, solo vas a causarte más sufrimiento― decía mientras dos tipo esqueletos le rugían a Erza provocando dolor en esta ―Ahora empecemos, seguro que si mostramos a la orgullosa Erza a la demás basura de Fairy Tail seguro que se rendirán―.

― ¿Tu miseria no conoce límites?― decía Erza adolorida.

―En un momento te vas a ver muy desgraciada― decía riendo Jose.

En ese momento la espada que había salido volando empezó a levitar apuntando con el filo a la espalda de Erza mientras se dirigía a ella, Erza solo cerró los ojos esperando terminar con todo pero no sintió dolor alguno, en vez de eso oyó una voz.

― (Lo siento, dejo todo en sus manos) ―pensó Erza lista para recibir la estocada hasta oír una voz que ella conocía.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?― preguntó Naruto agarrando con la mano desnuda el filo de la espada provocando que un hilo de sangre escurriera por ella.

―Naruto― decía Erza agonizando por el dolor.

Naruto apretó la espada provocando que sangrara mas su mano y luego la arrojo, tomo la pierna de Erza y repitió el proceso que hizo para darle energía cuando detuvieron el cañón Júpiter.

―Tú maldito, ¿Qué haces?― le preguntó Jose a Naruto pero este no le respondió.

Erza empezó a sentir que sus energías regresaban mientras una energía rojiza la rodeaba.

―Con esto debería ser suficiente para que resista un poco mas― decía Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida ―Yo me hago cargo de todo― dijo mirando a Jose el cual se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Naruto ya que tenia la pupila rasgada debido a que utilizo el poder de Kurama.

Naruto soltó a Erza la cual estaba en el aire debido a la magia de Jose pero ahora ya no sentía dolor alguno debido a que mantenía la capa de energía roja, en un parpadeo Naruto apareció frente al círculo mágico de Jose y lo rompió de un golpe mandando a volar a Jose chocando en la pared del cuarto, Erza callo de pie en el suelo para luego arrodillarse debido a que aun sentía cansancio.

― ¡Erza-Chan!― le gritó Naruto de espaldas ―Reúnete con todos en el techo y resguárdense, mi clon los ayudara― dijo creando un clon para que valla con Erza ―Deben salir rápido― dijo viendo como Jose se levantaba.

―Pero…― trató de discutir Erza pero el clon de Naruto la tomo del brazo para que lo siguiera, así ella cargo a Mira y el clon tomo de los brazos a Gray y a Elfman cruzándolos por su cuello para después brincar por un agujero que tenía el techo siendo seguido por Erza.

―Maldito Makarov, siempre se lleva lo mejor― refunfuño Jose levantándose.

―Deja de quejarte, ¡Te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos!― decía un molesto Naruto.

Naruto se lanzo a una gran velocidad golpeando a Jose en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire para luego propinarle una patada en el abdomen provocando que saliera disparado en dirección contraria a Naruto, Jose no podía seguir los movimientos de Naruto y su magia no lo golpeaba debido a la velocidad del mismo.

Mientras Erza llegaba donde se encontraba Natsu hablando con Gajeel hasta que vio que Lucy se acerco a él junto con Happy y momentos después llego Erza con los demás.

― ¡Natsu!― se hizo notar Erza ―Veo que todo salió bien― dijo ante la mirada de duda de Natsu.

― ¿Qué paso con el maestro Jose?― preguntó un tanto preocupada Lucy.

―Mi yo original está peleando con el― respondió el clon.

― ¡Jajajaja!― rió Gajeel ―No tienen oportunidad contra el― concluyó mientras se sentaba ya que estaba tirado en el piso.

― ¡Debemos ayudarle!― decía Gray quien había despertado hace poco.

―No es necesario― dijo Erza.

―Pero… Es uno de los 10 magos santos― dijo Lucy.

―Lucy tiene razón― la secundó Happy también preocupado.

―No es necesario― dijo Natsu levantándose ―Naruto no perderá, después de todo me prometió que pelearíamos cuando esto termine― terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

De pronto sintieron como una gran onda de magia se sentía, esta era una llena de maldad y de inmediato supusieron de quien provenía esta magia.

―Esta magia― decía Gray.

―Es del maestro de Phantom― dijo Elfman quien fue despertado por su hermana.

―Sigue siendo tan maligna― dijo Mira.

Todos, incluido Gajeel, se acercaron al hueco que estaba cerca de ellos solo para ver al maestro Jose rodeado de un aura maligna.

―Que poder tan abrumador― decía Lucy.

―Aye, pero a Naruto parece no importarle― dijo Happy haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Naruto quien permanecía tranquilo pero con un semblante serio.

―Es una pena acabar con alguien con un futuro tan prometedor― decía Jose acumulando una bola de magia negra en sus manos ―Con esto Makarov sufrirá al ver a uno de sus miembros morir― dijo aumentando el tamaño de la bola.

―Oye oye, si recibe eso morirá― dijo Gray mientras todos miraban angustiados a Naruto quien no se movía de su posición, todos menos Gajeel.

―Ese sujeto es hombre muerto― dijo riéndose provocando molestia en los demás.

―Oye, debes ir a ayudarle, o ayudarte, o que se ayuden los dos― le decía Elfman al clon de Naruto el cual permanecía sentado.

―Yo solo debo evitar que ustedes traten de ayudarlo― dijo con simpleza.

Todos vieron preocupados como Jose lanzo la gran bola de magia en dirección a Naruto.

― ¡Debemos ayudarlo!― dijo Natsu dispuesto a saltar en su ayuda siendo imitado por Gray y Elfman pero una vos los detuvo.

―Miren― dijo Happy señalando a Naruto quien tenía sus brazos estirados al frente con las palmas de sus manos abiertas dispuesto a recibir el ataque mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente como si se estuviera tranquilizado.

― (Recuerda el entrenamiento con Kakashi-Sensei) ― pensó Naruto recordando como entrenaba para dividir el agua de la cascada.

Jose y Gajeel tenían una gran sonrisa al ver que no le daría tiempo de esquivar mientras que los demás tenían una cara de preocupación, pero todos cambiaron sus expresiones al ver como una línea de viento atravesó la gran bola provocando que la gran masa de magia acumulada se dispersara por todo el lugar provocando que pequeñas masas de magia se quedaran acumuladas dispersas por todo el lugar.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?― preguntó un sorprendido Gajeel.

―Increíble― dijo Lucy.

― ¿Cómo fue que…?― preguntó Gray.

― ¡Hombre!― alcanzó a decir Elfman.

― ¡Genial!― gritó emocionado Natsu.

― ¡Aye sir!― gritó un alegre gato.

― ¿Qué tan fuerte es Naruto?― preguntó Mira.

―Qué alivio― suspiro Erza tocándose el pecho ―Creí que algo le pasaría―.

Todos hablaban y se preguntaban sobre lo que había hecho Naruto hasta que el grito del maestro llamo su atención.

― ¡Maldito!― le gritó exaltado Jose a Naruto ― ¿Quién demonios eres?―.

― ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!― dijo apuntándose con el pulgar ― ¡Miembro de Fairy Tail!―.

― ¡Maldito seas Makarov!― gritó estirando su brazo apretando su puño provocando que los pequeños restos de magia se empezaran a mover en varias direcciones.

Todos veían con sorpresa como la magia de Jose se movía a una gran velocidad formando pequeñas calaveras que golpeaban a Naruto en todas partes del cuerpo evitando que este se defendiera.

― ¡Naruto!― gritaron todos al ver a su amigo en problemas a excepción de Gajeel quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Muere!― gritó Jose mientras reía viendo como Naruto hacia el intento de esquivar los ataques.

― (¡Maldita sea!, esto es frustrante) ― pensó Naruto sintiendo el dolor ― (Ni siquiera me puedo concentrar para entrar en modo sabio y no puedo soportar todo el poder de Kurama) ―.

Todos veían angustiados a Naruto.

―Debemos ayudarlo― dijo Elfman.

―No podrá solo, es un Mago Santo― dijo Gray listo para saltar junto con Natsu y Elfman.

―Tienes razón― dijo Natsu listo para saltar con los demás pero no vio a Gajeel convirtiendo su puño en hierro estirándolo en dirección a Natsu.

― ¡Natsu!― le gritó Lucy avisándole pero Natsu no tendría el tiempo para reaccionar.

Natsu vio el golpe dirigido a él y solo atino a maldecir, en eso sintió un leve empujón y el sonido del metal contra el metal.

― ¡Erza!― dijo exaltado Natsu al ver a Erza parar el golpe con su espada.

― ¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Natsu.

― ¡Hey!― gritó el Naruto original provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver ― ¿Aun no?― preguntó confundiendo a todos.

Todos veían con duda a Naruto pero nadie decía una palabra.

―Supongo que aun no está listo― dijo esquivando una calavera pero siendo golpeado por otra.

― ¿A quién le gritó?― preguntó Happy.

―Chicos― los llamo Mira ―No debemos involucrarnos― dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Qué dices Mira?― le preguntó Natsu.

― ¿Nee-Chan?― preguntó Elfman.

―Explícate― le dijo Erza apuntando a Gajeel con su espada.

―El clon de Naruto me dijo que no interrumpiéramos a Naruto― dijo provocando que todos voltearan a ver al clon quien estaba sentado en forma de meditación ―Y que no permitamos que lo desconcentren― terminó de decir.

Mientras tanto Naruto esquivaba una a otra las calaveras pero cada vez que evadía otra lo golpeaba desequilibrándolo provocando que se callera.

― ¡Jajajaja!― reía Jose al ver a Naruto en el suelo recibiendo todos los ataques ― ¿Qué pasó con esa confianza que tenia?, después de todo tenias que ser débil como todos los demás―.

Naruto logro ponerse de pie dando un giro de espalda y dando un pequeño brinco para alejarse de los ataques.

―Tsk― chasqueo la lengua ―Esto es molesto―.

Mientras tanto los demás observaban la pelea manteniendo un ojo en Gajeel por si hacía algún movimiento y Mira estaba al lado del clon de Naruto quien estaba sentado igual que hace un rato con los ojos cerrados.

― (¿Qué planeas hacer Naruto?) ― se preguntó Mira, en eso el clon empezó a manifestar los rasgos del modo sabio sorprendiendo a Mira hasta que noto que el él clon asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba listo.

Mira se paro y se dirigió con los demás para ver la pelea.

― ¡Naruto!― le gritó a Naruto quien mantenía distancia de Jose ― ¡Esta listo!― gritó nuevamente.

Todos veían con duda a Mira así que le preguntaron.

― ¿Qué pasa Mira?―.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―.

― ¿Nee-Chan?―.

―No lo sé― respondió Mira ―Solo hice lo que me dijeron―.

Mientras tanto en la pelea.

―Esas basuras― dijo Jose viendo a los demás de Fairy Tail ―Me hare cargo de ellos en un rato― volteo a ver a Naruto ―Creo que ya debo dejar de jugar― dijo concentrando todos la calaveras frente a Naruto ― ¡Es hora de morir!― gritó dirigiendo todos sus ataque a Naruto pero solo vio a este sonreír.

Todos gritaron al ver que Naruto no se movió y recibió todos los ataques.

― ¡Naruto!― gritaron al no ver a Naruto debido al polvo que había levantado ese ataque.

― ¡Jajajaja!― oyeron las risas de Gajeel ―Les dije que no vencería al maestro Jose― dijo pero se calló al ver al maestro Jose en guardia ― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Gajeel haciendo que todos voltearan a ver en la misma dirección.

― (Estaba sonriendo, ¿Qué estará planeando?, su mirada cambio) ― pensaba Jose mientras un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo al ver los ojos de Naruto.

― ¡El clon!― dijo mira viendo que el clon ya no estaba.

― ¿Qué habrá pasado?― preguntó Lucy viendo el lugar donde estaba Naruto.

―El polvo no deja ver nada― dijo Gray.

―Naruto…― dijo una preocupada Erza.

―Naruto… ¿Perdió?― preguntó Happy.

―Pero el maestro Jose aun esta alerta― dijo ahora Gajeel haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Jose notando que era verdad.

― ¡Miren!― gritó Natsu señalando el lugar donde estaba Naruto ―El polvo se disperso― todos vieron que en el piso había un hueco del cual brinco Naruto dejándose ver completamente bien pero ahora con los rasgos del modo sabio.

―Eso estuvo cerca― dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro mientras secaba el sudor de su frente ―Creí que moriría― dijo empezando a reír.

Los demás al ver a Naruto suspiraron de alivio.

― (Ya veo, hizo un hoyo en el piso para escapar de los ataques, pero… ¿Reacciono en tan poco tiempo para escapar en el último segundo?) ― pensaba Jose.

―Es hora de acabar esto― dijo Naruto apuntando a Jose con su puño ―Por lo que veo no puedes en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo― dijo preparándose para correr ―Solo tengo que evitar que lances tu magia (Además de que yo no tengo el control de la mía) ― pensó esto último.

― ¡Maldito!― gritó Jose mientras dos círculos mágicos aparecían en cada una de sus manos.

En ese momento, Naruto se lanzo de frente a todo velocidad, Jose alcanzo a esquivar el primer golpe que iba directo a su estomago.

―Ese ataque no funcionara de nuevo― dijo Jose recordando que ya lo había atacado así antes.

Naruto pasó de largo pero de inmediato se detuvo.

―Yo solo trato que no utilices tu magia― le dijo Naruto haciendo notar que Jose no mantuvo la magia.

― ¡Maldito mocoso!― gritó furioso Jose creando otro círculo mágico.

― ¡No lo harás!― gritó Naruto yendo a toda velocidad dispuesto para golpear a Jose.

Jose, al ver a Naruto dirigirse a él esquivo el golpe ladeando su cuerpo a la izquierda mientras en su mano derecha acumulaba magia para golpear a Naruto con ella.

― ¡Morirás…!― trató de gritar Jose pero de repente sintió un golpe invisible golpear su hombro izquierdo haciéndolo caer pesadamente de espaldas.

― ¿Pero qué?― dijo viendo sorprendido a Naruto quien estaba parado frente a él.

―Tal vez no esté a tu altura, tal vez no controlo a la perfección mi poder mágico, tal vez no soy tan veloz como solía serlo antes, pero si te golpeo con algo que no puedes ver tengo una posibilidad de ganar― dijo mientras apretaba su puño derecho.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Gajeel viendo a Jose en el suelo.

―Ni siquiera lo toco― dijo un sorprendido Natsu.

― ¿Cómo lo hizo?― preguntó Lucy de igual manera.

Todos veían asombrados como Jose había caído al suelo mientras tocaba su hombro izquierdo como si tratara de disminuir el dolor.

― (Me estoy cansando más de lo normal, el poder de Kurama me dejo agotado) ―pensó Naruto notando la fatiga de su cuerpo.

― ¡Maldito…! ¡Maldito…! ¡Maldito…! ¡Maldito! ― le decía furioso Jose mientras se levantaba pero ahora un aura obscura lo comenzó a rodear haciendo que Jose aumentara su poder provocando que sus ojos se volvieran de color negro haciendo casi imposible que se vea su pupila.

― ¿Pero qué?― preguntó Naruto al sentir el poder emanar de Jose ― (Me siento como cuando enfrente a orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte) ― pensó Naruto recordando su infancia ― (Y pensar que me volvería tan débil… Debo pensar algo) ― se decía mentalmente Naruto.

Mientras tanto, los demás miembros del gremio sintieron las ondas de poder maligno y se preocuparon por lo que pasaba allá dentro.

―Maestro, ¿No cree que sería mejor si va usted?― le preguntó Wakaba a Makarov.

― Tiene razón, hablamos de un mago Santo, debería encargarse usted mismo― le dijo Macao.

Makarov se mantenía pensativo viendo el robot gigante.

― (Debería ir, pero Mystogan me dijo que dejara que Naruto se haga cargo) ― dijo recordando lo que pasó momentos antes.

INICIO FLASH BACK.

―Solo vas a buscar tu propia muerte― le decía Polyushka a Makarov quien se había recuperado hace poco tiempo.

―Solo voy a cumplir mi deber como Maestro del gremio― dijo abriendo la puerta ―Gracias por todo― le agradeció a Polyushka para después salir de allí.

―Viejo idiota― dijo Polyushka viendo irse a su antiguo compañero.

Makarov empezó a caminar por el bosque en dirección al gremio hasta que se detuvo al sentir una presencia cerca.

―Así que fuiste tú quien junto mi magia… Mystogan― le dijo al tipo que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol.

―…― Mystogan simplemente veía en dirección al gremio.

―Es raro verte por aquí tan seguido, ¿Ha pasado algo?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Es sobre Uzumaki Naruto― dijo viendo en la misma dirección ― ¿Podrías dejar que se encargue de esto?― le preguntó a Makarov.

―Recuerda que Naruto es un novato en el uso de la magia, no importa que tanto control haya tenido del chakra en su mundo, aquí no lo tiene― dijo serio Makarov.

―Lo sé, no solo lo llame aquella vez para detener Anima― dijo Mystogan confundiendo a Makarov.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― le preguntó un confuso Makarov.

―Su cuerpo es un molde muy pequeño para soportar todo ese poder― decía Mystogan ―Ese chico tiene un gran poder mágico, no sabemos si perderá el control, pero lo que sí sabemos es qué logró controlar todo ese poder―.

― ¿Y que pasara si pierde el control?― preguntó Makarov.

―Lo dormiré― le contestó.

―Recuerda que tu magia no lo afecto la primera vez― le dijo Makarov seriamente.

―Solo confié en mi… yo me hare responsable― dijo Mystogan sorprendiendo a Makarov.

―Parece que simpatizas con el chico― dijo Makarov empezando a caminar en dirección al gremio.

―Es solo que no se si Anima ataque su mundo, por eso quiero enseñarle a manejar su poder― dijo Mystogan haciendo que Makarov se detuviera.

―Por eso es que le pides ayuda, no porque sea difícil para ti detener Anima― concluyó Makarov.

―Solo quiero que lo pueda contener por si algo me pasa― dijo Mystogan bajando de un brinco ―Esta será una prueba para Naruto―.

―Entiendo…― dijo Makarov sobándose las cejas con sus dedos ―No interferiré―.

―Se lo agradezco― dijo Mystogan caminando en otra dirección.

―Espero que no pase nada― decía Makarov viendo a Mystogan perderse entre los árboles.

FIN FLASH BACK.

― (Le di mi palabra a Mystogan… pero Jose va enserio… tarde o temprano tendré que intervenir) ― pensaba Makarov viendo la situación.

Todos veían angustiados, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba.

Dentro del gran robot, el pequeño grupo de magos veían la pelea preguntándose quién saldría victorioso.

― ¡Es hora de acabar contigo!― gritaba Jose.

Naruto se abalanzó contra él pero lo que parecía ser un látigo de magia lo golpeo en el abdomen mandándolo directo a la pared.

―Maldición― se quejo Naruto entre los escombros.

― ¡Naruto!― gritaron todos al ver a Naruto entre los escombros.

―Debemos ayudarle― dijo Gray.

―Gray tiene razón, debemos ayudarle― dijo Natsu.

―Erza, ¿Qué opinas?― preguntó Mira.

―El solo no podrá vencerlo… tenemos que trabajar en equipo― dijo parándose viendo a Gajeel ―Sera mejor que no intentes nada― le dijo de una manera intimidante.

―Chicos, hay que ayudar a Naruto― dijo Lucy apuntando a Jose que se acercaba al lugar donde se hallaba Naruto.

― (Maldición, ¿Qué debo hacer?) ― se preguntó Naruto ― (¿Debo usar el poder de Kurama?) ― se preguntó nuevamente mientras tocaba su abdomen ― (Mystogan me dijo que primero debería controlarlo, pero no tengo opción) ― se dijo viendo que sus amigos empezaban a platicar entre sí.

― ¡Makarov sufrirá la pérdida de su más reciente miembro!― decía con una gran sonrisa mientras en sus manos se empezaban a formar lo que parecían ser unas calaveras de color purpura.

― ¡Hey!― gritó Naruto llamando la atención de sus amigos ― ¡¿Recuerdan lo que hice en la isla Galuna?!― preguntó con una sonrisa haciendo recordar a Gray y a Natsu.

― ¿Hará eso?― preguntó Gray.

― ¡Genial!― gritó emocionado Natsu.

― ¿Qué?... ¿Qué hará?― preguntó desconcertada Lucy.

―Hará eso― contestó Natsu.

― ¿Hacer qué?― preguntó Mira.

―Eso― contestó Natsu nuevamente.

―Gray, explica― le dijo Erza.

― ¿Recuerdas a Kurama?― le preguntó Gray.

― ¿Kurama?―preguntó Elfman.

―Erza― la llamó Mira ― ¿Quién es Kurama?―.

―Es cierto, ustedes no lo saben― dijo Lucy.

―Kurama es…― decía Happy pero fue interrumpido por Erza.

―No podemos hablar de el porqué es del pasado de Naruto― dijo Erza.

―Entonces, ¿Qué hará?― preguntó Mira.

―No puedo explicarte porque no estoy segura― contestó Erza.

―Solo observen― dijo Gray apuntando a Naruto quien salía de entre los escombros esquivando los ataques de Jose.

Naruto salto esquivando los ataques y tomo distancia de Jose.

―Solo alargaras tu sufrimiento, solo quédate quieto ― dijo Jose con una gran sonrisa.

― (Kurama, préstame tu poder) ― pensó mientras salía del modo sabio y arremangaba la manga de su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo levantaba su camisa dejando ver su abdomen.

Todos observaban expectantes a lo que haría Naruto, vieron como en su brazo una clase de símbolos se empezaron hacer notorios expandiéndose hasta su abdomen mientras en la punta de sus dedos aparecían unas pequeñas flamas azules, llevo su mano al sello del abdomen y la giro levemente.

― (Supongo que solo utilizare tres colas) ― se dijo para sí mismo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos.

Todos sintieron la gran onda de energía provenir del gran robot, pero lo más raro es que sintieron que ese gran poder aumento de golpe dos veces más.

― ¿Qué fue eso?―.

― ¿Sera Jose?―.

― ¿Qué estará pasando?― se preguntaban los demás miembros del gremio.

― (¿Este es tu poder Naruto?... ¿Lo podrás controlar?) ― se preguntaba Makarov mientras una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla.

― ¡Ahí esta!― gritó emocionado Natsu mientras los demás veían asombrados con los ojos bien abiertos.

Naruto, después de liberar el sello abrió los ojos mostrando su pupila ahora de color rojo, una energía roja comenzó a rodearlo empezando a formar tres colas y dos largas orejas similares a las de un zorro mientras sus uñas se alargaban y se volvían filosas, los colmillos le crecían y las marcas de las mejillas se remarcaban.

― ¿Qué le paso a Naruto?― preguntó Happy.

― ¿Take Over?― preguntó Mira viendo a Naruto.

―Ese es el poder que utilizo contra Deliora― dijo Gray ―Aunque no demostró cuan fuerte era―.

― (Así que ese es el poder de Kurama, un poder tan grande lleno de odio…) ― pensó Erza viendo a Naruto.

― (Naruto Uzumaki) ―pensó Gajeel viendo a Naruto.

―En estos momentos quiero pelear con Naruto― decía un emocionado Natsu.

― ¡Maldito mocoso! … ¡Maldito Makarov!― decía Jose lleno de ira.

― (Tengo que terminar rápido o perderé el control… después de todo el poder de Kurama es a base de odio puro) ―dijo viendo su mano que parecía una garra debido al poder de Kurama.

Jose empezó a crear más claveras que se dirigieron a Naruto pero solo basto un zarpazo para detenerlas.

― ¿Qué te parece terminar todo con un solo ataque ataque?― le preguntó Naruto.

―Mocoso impertinente, no te burles de mi― dijo atacando con magia a Naruto quien simplemente corría a cuatro patas ágilmente en el pequeño espacio de la destrozada sala.

― ¿Acaso no crees poder derrotarme?― le preguntó burlón Naruto.

― ¡Acabemos con esto!― gritó Jose mientras unos círculos mágicos se formaban a su espalda ― ¡Te enseñare que Phantom es el mejor gremio!―.

― (Nunca intente esto con solo tres colar, probemos) ― pensó Naruto creando dos clones pero estos sin el poder de Kurama.

Naruto estiro su brazo derecho al frente mientras el primer clon empezaba a pasar sus manos por encima de la de Naruto y el tercer clon mantenía sus manos a cierta distancia como si estuviera conteniendo algo.

Poco a poco se fue formando un Rassengan al cual le salieron cuatro aspas que empezaron a girar provocando así un gran chillido mientras al viento alrededor de Naruto se agitaba.

― ¿Que es esa magia?― preguntó Elfman.

―Que chillido tan agudo― dijo Erza.

― ¡Sorprendente!― gritó Natsu emocionado.

―Tú eres el único que disfruta la pelea― le dijo Lucy.

―Aye― decía indiferente Happy.

― ¿Qué planeas Naruto?― preguntó Erza ―Es más potente que la anterior― dijo mientras lo veía.

Jose estiro de golpe sus brazos hacia el frente provocando que de los círculos mágicos saliera magia concentrada en dirección a Naruto y sus clones.

― ¡Muere!― gritó Jose.

― ¡Futon… Rasen-Shuriken!― gritó Naruto lanzándolo en dirección a Jose atravesando como una afilada navaja la magia de Jose impactándose en este.

La gran esfera de magia golpeo a Jose pero siguió su curso rompiendo la pared saliendo del gran robot yendo en dirección al mar.

Todos afuera vieron como el Rasen-Shuriken aumento su tamaño provocando que la fuerza rotacional provocara que el agua empezara a agitarse y el viento se volviera más fuerte.

― ¿Qué es eso?―.

―Es muy potente―.

― ¡Maestro!― todos buscaban una explicación pero Makarov solo veía el lugar donde la técnica disminuía su poder dejando ver a una persona.

―J… ¡¿Jose?!― gritó Makarov llamando la atención de todos que vieron a Jose con un montón de heridas y la ropa gastada caer al agua.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño grupo de magos veían sorprendidos el poder de la técnica de Naruto mientras este regresaba a su forma normal y empezaba a respirar pesadamente.

Después del shock voltearon a ver a Naruto quien les sonrió y estos respondieron igual pero luego sus caras cambiaron.

― ¡Naruto!― gritaron desesperados al ver detrás de Naruto una calavera de color purpura dispuesta atacar a Naruto.

― ¡Maldición…!― dijo Naruto girando levemente su cuerpo solo para recibir un gran golpe que lo mando a volar fuera por una pared destruida.

Naruto salió disparado fuera del gran robot cayendo al agua.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó Cana quien se había percatado de que Naruto había salido.

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron como Naruto caía inconsciente al agua, se acercaron a la orilla buscando con la mirada a Naruto ya que no salía a flote, Erza y compañía también estaban preocupados porque Naruto aun no salía, en eso Erza, Gray y Elfman se lazaron al agua dispuestos a buscar a Naruto, todos estaban distraídos y no se percataron de que Gajeel se había ido.

― ¿Aquí de nuevo?― Naruto holló la misma voz.

― ¿Dónde estás?― decía Naruto en la oscuridad.

―He intentado comunicarme desde que llegaste aquí― le dijo ignorando la pregunta.

―Eh, ¿conmigo?... ¿Cómo?― preguntaba Naruto.

―Si, a través de tus sueños… pero siempre que estaba a punto de establecer una conexión tu despertabas― decía la voz.

― ¡Ah!... ¡Ya recuerdo!― le gritó Naruto ― ¡Eres el cabron que no me deja dormir!― le gritó Naruto enojado recordando todas esa veces que despertaba de golpe mientras respiraba pesadamente provocando una risita en el otro tipo.

―Siento eso― se disculpó.

―Como sea― dijo irritado Naruto cruzado de brazos.

―Después de todo si somos muy parecidos― dijo la voz.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó un confundido Naruto.

―Tú y Senju Hashirama se parecen a mi― dijo la voz.

― ¿Hashirama?― preguntó Naruto ― ¿El abuelo primero?―.

―Si… después de todo son mi re-encarnación― dijo la voz mientras reía.

― ¡¿Eh?!― gritó sorprendido Naruto.

―Parece que ya descubriste quien soy― dijo la voz.

―… ¿Quién eres?― preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

―Veo que eres aun más idiota que Hashirama― dijo molestando a Naruto.

― ¡¿Qué dices cabron?!― gritó enojado Naruto mientras trataba de buscar el origen de la voz.

―Como sea, soy el segundo descendiente del sabio de los seis caminos― dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto.

― ¿Descendiente?― preguntó Naruto.

―Su hijo― dijo la voz soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento.

― ¡Eres el hijo del viejo extraterrestre!― gritó exaltado Naruto.

― ¡Mi padre no es ningún extraterrestre!― grito enojado dejándose ver entre toda la oscuridad apareciendo frente a Naruto golpeándolo en la cabeza.

― ¡Que te pasa cabron!― dijo Naruto con su puño alzado mientras tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y una venita se remarcaba en su frente debido al enojo.

Frente a Naruto estaba un sujeto con el cabello en punta de color negro parecido al de Naruto pero este tenía coletas que salían de al lado de sus orejas que poseían unas vendas alrededor, llevaba una venda color blanco que cubría sus cejas y frente y encima de la venda una banda ninja pero no tenía ningún símbolo, vestía una especie de quimono color marrón con un cuello bastante grueso y largo, también portaba una túnica blanca que tenía seis magatamas en el pecho la cual por dentro tenía un fondo negro que sobresalía por las mangas y final de la túnica.

― ¡Mi nombre es Ashura Otsutsuki!― dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

― ¿Quién?― preguntó Naruto recibiendo otro golpe.

― ¡El hijo de Hagoromo Otsutsuki!― dijo molesto Ashura.

―Ah― dijo recordando ― ¡El extraterrestre que hablaba raro!―.

―Lo haces a propósito ¿Verdad?― dijo molesto Ashura.

―Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó Naruto.

―La verdad es que ni mi hermano ni yo podíamos comunicarnos con nuestros sucesores pero… supongo que ahora que no utilizas el chakra ha sido fácil comunicarme contigo ya que yo soy una entidad de chakra― dijo deduciendo todo.

―Como sea, ¿De qué quieres hablar?― le preguntó Naruto.

―La verdad es que debo regresar para escoger a mi futura reencarnación― dijo Ashura ―Yo sería separado de ti por mi padre pero le dije que iría contigo―.

― ¿Y por qué?― preguntó Naruto.

―Debo ayudarte a controlar tu poder― concluyo Ashura.

― ¿Mi poder?― preguntó confuso Naruto ―Mi poder fue sellado junto al de Sasuke― dijo Naruto.

―Exacto, solo fue sellado― afirmo Ashura ―Debes encontrar el modo de abrir ese sello, yo no tengo mucho tiempo debido a que si espero demasiado mi chakra se convertirá en magia y no podre regresar― le explicó a Naruto.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?― le preguntó Naruto.

―No mucho― respondió Ashura ―Yo te avisare a su debido momento, mientras tanto, cuando necesite hablar contigo lo hare a través de tus sueños así que no te resistas― dijo mientras desaparecía.

― ¡Espera…!― gritó Naruto pero sintió presión en su pecho lo cual provoco que empezara a toser y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

Mientras tanto, ajenos a la conversación entre Naruto con Ashura, los miembros de Fairy Tail rodeaban a Naruto mientras que Gray oprimía su pecho con sus manos y Erza le daba respiración boca a boca logrando que este escupiera toda el agua que había tragado tranquilizando a todos.

―Cof…cof…cof― tosía Naruto mientras se sentaba de golpe escupiendo agua.

― ¡Naruto!... ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó Erza a Naruto.

―Que susto nos diste amigo― dijo Gray soltando un suspiro.

― ¡Sabia que no morirías con eso!― dijo Natsu acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

―No digas eso― le reprimió Lucy a Natsu.

― ¡Aye!, todos estaban preocupados―dijo Happy.

―Vaya vaya, que susto nos diste Naruto― dijo Mira acercándose a Naruto poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto.

― ¡Naruto es todo un hombre!― gritó Elfman haciendo que todos empezaran a reír debido a su actitud.

Naruto no articulaba palabra alguna, solo oía a los demás.

―Pero mira que sorpresa― dijo Wakaba haciendo que Naruto pusiera cara de duda.

―Ya nos contaron todo― dijo Macao.

―Mira que derrotar a uno de los diez Magos Santos― dijo Nab.

―Esto te hará famoso― dijo Max.

Todos festejaban esto a excepción de Naruto, Erza y compañía vieron como a Naruto parecía no importarle eso.

― ¿Qué sucede Naruto?― le preguntó Erza.

―Sobre eso― dijo poniéndose de pie ―Me gustaría que no se supiera que yo derrote a un Mago Santo― dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos ―El consejo trata de que yo les revele mi magia y sin duda alguna me harán mostrarles todo debido a que derrote a alguien como el maestro Jose―.

Todos estaban impactados, cualquiera alardearía de haber derrotado a un mago tan poderoso pero Naruto no quería que se supiera.

―Entiendo― dijo acercándose Makarov ― ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que platicaste con Ultear?― le preguntó Makarov recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

―Esa chica no me agrada, siento como que se trae algo entre manos― dijo a Makarov mientras los demás permanecían en silencio oyendo todo.

―Ya veo, ¿Cómo te sientes?― le preguntó Makarov ―Me dijeron que caíste inconsciente―.

―Estoy bien, solo necesito un tazón de ramen y recuperare mis energías― dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que todos sonrieran de igual manera ―Aunque no sé porque desperté desnudo, solo recuerdo entrar al gremio y a Mira recostándome en una Mesa― dijo volteado a ver a Mira.

―Es cierto― dijo Alzack ―Cuando entre por Naruto estaba en una mesa solo con unos bóxers puestos y su ropa a un lado, así que lo saque y le puse su ropa a un lado―.

―Yo se los puedo explicar― dijo Mira con una sonrisa ―Naruto había sudado mucho así que yo lo desvestí para secarle el sudor― dijo provocando sorpresa en todos y vergüenza en Naruto.

― ¡Nee-Chan!― le gritó Elfman sorprendido mientras los demás veían a Mira de igual Manera.

― ¡Mirajane!― le gritó Erza.

―Vaya vaya, yo solo lo vi… No toque nada… Me aguante― dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara.

―Y dime Mira― dijo Cana pasando un brazo por el cuello de Mirajane ― ¿Qué tal esta Naruto?― le preguntó.

―Oh, debo admitir que no está nada mal― dijo con una sonrisa inocente sorprendiendo a todos.

―Me gustaría comprobarlo― dijo mientras reía y empezaba a beber una botella de licor.

― ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi?― preguntó un avergonzado Naruto provocando risas en Mirajane y en Cana.

―Oh vamos Naruto, te invitare un ramen como agradecimiento― dijo Mira alejándose de ahí.

― ¿No se supone que yo sería el que debería agradecerle por cuidarme?― preguntó un confundido Naruto.

Después de salir de su sorpresa, los miembros de Fairy Tail entraron a lo que quedaba del edificio del gremio y sacaron toda la comida y el alcohol que había y se pusieron a festejar fuera del gremio en donde antes había sido la batalla, Naruto comió su ramen y después se puso a festejar con los demás.

Y así todos olvidaron sus problemas, algunos bebiendo y otros comiendo se olvidaron de sus heridas y festejaron hasta quedar agotados, y así todos se quedaron dormidos en el duro piso sin importarles el frio de la noche.

Mientras tanto, en un campamento cerca de Fairy Tail.

―Así que Fairy Tail esta involucrado en este embrollo… debí suponerlo― decía un sujeto de lentes ―Espero no tener problemas en la interrogación― termino de decir soltando un suspiro.

* * *

Bueno gente, esa fue la conti, gracias por tomarse tu tiempo...nos leemos y muchas suerte :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bueeeenas :D, he vuelto y conmigo traigo la conti de mi historia, espero les agrade :) ...antes de eso, quería agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo para leer esto y a aquellos que me dejan felicitaciones y consejos...bueno ahora si.. ¿pasamos al fic?

* * *

Capitulo 9.

* * *

― ¿Están seguros de hacer esto?― decía una voz femenina en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

― ¡Es triste que mueran de esta forma!― le contestó ahora una voz masculina mientras lloraba.

―Si no lo hacemos ahora no nos vengaremos por el maestro― decía un tercero.

―Pero yo no quiero que Gray-Sama salga herido― dijo la mujer.

―Gajeel, Entiende que esta es nuestra oportunidad, pronto amanecerá, mientras ellos estén…― decía la tercera voz para luego ser interrumpido ya que se oían algunas pisadas.

― ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!― preguntó la chica mientras se ponía en guardia siendo imitada por los otros dos.

Ante ellos se presento un grupo de magos vistiendo los clásicos uniformes de la armada del concejo mágico.

― ¡Dragón de Hierro Gajeel y los dos restantes miembros de los elemento 4 Juvia y Aria!― dijo el líder del grupo de magos ― ¡Quedan en custodia del Consejo Mágico hasta que este asunto este resuelto…!― decía mientras los tres miembros de Phantom eran rodeados ― ¡…No opongan resistencia, serán interrogados y recibirán un juicio justo!― sentencio el mago.

Los tres miembros de Phantom no tuvieron otra opción y no opusieron resistencia, todo mientras una persona los observaba desde la oscuridad.

Mientras esto sucedía, los miembros masculinos de Fairy Tail yacían dormidos fuera del gremio, todas las mujeres se habían ido debido a que anocheció dejando así a los miembros masculinos mientras tomaban o comían felices, todos habían quedado dormidos debido al cansancio de la pelea y el festejo, tan profundo era su sueño que no se dieron cuenta que habían sido rodeados por la Armada del Consejo Mágico.

Los del Consejo Mágico miraba a los tan afamados miembros de Fairy Tail mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca al ver como estaba un mago encima de otro mientras estaban profundamente dormidos oyéndose ronquidos por todos lados, Wakaba y Macao dormían en el duro piso uno al lado del otro cada uno con un tarro de alcohol en su mano, Natsu y Gray cada quien con su puño en la cara del otro mientras tenían sus mejillas moradas haciendo notar que se habían peleado, Elfman y Alzack habían sido maquillados por Mira y por Bisca, Naruto dormía debajo de una montaña de platos de ramen y el maestro debajo de una montaña de tarros de alcohol.

― ¡Miembros de Fairy Tail!― dijo un sujeto de gafas, su atuendo era el de un alto nivel del Consejo Mágico, que consiste en una chaqueta larga, azul, con bordes rosados y correas en los puños, sobre una camisa de cuello alto con la firma del Consejo de Ankh como símbolo, pantalón blanco sostenido por una correa simple, guantes blancos, una capa blanca se mantiene cerrada por una hebilla decorada por una joya grande, y los zapatos distintivos, aparentemente teniendo un patrón de serpiente.

Los agremiados ni se inmutaban de la presencia de otras personas hasta que escucharon que les habían gritado.

― ¡Somos la Armada del Consejo Mágico!― solo bastaron esas palabras para que la mayoría despertaran de golpe.

― ¡El consejo Mágico!―.

― ¡Están aquí!―.

― ¡Tan rápido!―.

― ¡Maestro!― gritaban algunos pero solo vieron al maestro completamente en blanco con la boca abierta como si se le hubiese escapado el alma.

― ¡Mi nombre es Lahar, vengo de parte del Consejo Mágico debido a…!― decía Lahar solo para ser interrumpido por el sonido de un montón de platos cayendo provocando que se rompieran.

Todos voltearon inmediatamente solo para ver donde se encontraba Naruto solo para ver el montón de platos y un rastro que daba en dirección a unos arbustos, todos se preguntaron qué paso con Naruto pero Makarov les dio una mirada haciendo entender a todos que no debían decir nada innecesario.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?― pregunto Lahar.

―Solo fueron los platos de la cena cayéndose― contesto con simpleza Makarov ―Entonces, ¿Qué desean?― pregunto Makarov haciendo que todos los agremiados voltearan a ver a Lahar.

―Entendemos que hubo un conflicto ente su gremio y el gremio Phantom Lord de José Porla, hemos venido para preguntar sobre lo sucedido― dijo directamente.

―Ya veo― respondió seriamente Makarov ―Algunos de los miembros ya se han ido a sus hogares, ¡Gray!― le gritó a Gray llamando su atención ― ¡Despierta a Natsu y vallan a informarle a los demás miembros para que vengan inmediatamente!―.

―Entendido― dijo Gray golpeando a Natsu en la cara para que despertara.

Natsu se levanto de golpe con un puño marcado en su cara mientras trataba de sobarse para disminuir el dolor.

― ¡Cabrones!... ¡¿Quién fue?!― grito un cabreado Natsu.

―Aye, fue Gray― dijo Happy mientras comía un pescado.

― ¡Gray… nudista cabron!― gritó golpeando a Gray haciendo que este saliera impulsado de espaldas cayendo a un lado de Alzack.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Alzack volteando a ver a Gray solo pare recibir burlas de este.

― ¡Jajajaja!... ¿Qué te pasó?― preguntó entre risas señalando a Alzack.

― ¿Eh?― pregunto confuso volteando la cara a los demás miembros del gremio provocando risas en ellos y al mismo tiempo provocando que algunos miembros del consejo se aguantaran las ganas de reír.

― ¡Jajajaja!... ¡Eso no es ser un hombre!― dijo Elfman riéndose haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran indiferentemente ― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó obteniendo por respuesta las risas de todos los demás.

― ¡Jajajaja, eso tampoco es ser hombre!― dijo Natsu acercándose.

― ¡Aye!... ¡Jajajaja!― dijo Happy mientras volaba y se tocaba el estomago con las manos tratando de aguantar la risa.

Después de un rato de risas y de que Alzack y Elfman se desmaquillaran el maestro tomo la palabra.

―Regresando al tema, Natsu y Gray vallan a buscar a los miembros faltantes, ya esta amaneciendo así que las chicas deben estar por despertar― dijo Makarov a Gray y Natsu recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos.

―Si me permite― interrumpió Lahar ―Por ahora basta con ustedes, aunque me gustaría que si buscaran a la señorita Lucy Heartfilia, entiendo que es una de los que estuvieron más involucrados en esto―

―Entiendo― dijo Makarov caminando en dirección a Gray ―De cualquier manera quiero que vallan por todos los demás― Makarov paso por un lado de Gray y continuo con su camino.

― ¡Vamos Natsu!― dijo para irse siendo seguido de Natsu.

― ¡Vamos Happy!― le dijo Natsu a su compañero.

― ¡Aye!― contestó el gato siguiéndolo.

― ¿No cree que traman algo?― le preguntó a Lahar uno de sus subordinados.

―Sí, lo creo― afirmo Lahar ―Tomen las muestras de la calidad de la magia que hay en el aire e identifiquen quienes son los usuarios y cuál es la mayor cantidad de magia registrada― ordeno recibiendo un asentimiento.

Natsu, Gray y Happy se encontraban en dirección a la casa de Lucy cuando de pronto Gray freno en seco.

― ¿Que pasa Gray?― le preguntó Happy.

Gray metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un pedazo de papel.

― ¿Y eso que es?― le preguntó Natsu a Gray quien estaba leyendo lo que tenia escrito.

―Es una nota del maestro, me la dio hace un rato― contesto Gray guardando la nota.

― ¿Y qué dice?― le preguntó Happy.

―Que le digamos a todos que si les preguntan quién derrotó a José digan que no lo saben― dijo empezando a correr siendo imitado por Natsu mientras Happy los seguía volando.

Mientras esto había pasado, Naruto se encontraba caminando entre los arboles hasta que diviso una sombra.

―Así que aquí estabas― preguntó acercándose a la silueta.

―Tardaste mucho― le dijo desde las sombras.

―Vamos Mystogan, no seas tímido, sal de ahí― dijo con una sonrisa.

―Sabes que ya no debería estar aquí―le dijo Mystogan dejándose ver ― ¿Qué harás respecto al Consejo Mágico?―.

―No lo sé, ellos seguramente preguntaran sobre el Maestro José y no sé si deba decirles que lo derroté― le dijo seriamente.

―Es mejor que digas la verdad― dijo haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera.

― ¿Por qué?― le preguntó un desconcertado Naruto ―Si les digo la verdad querrán investigarme aun más―.

―Encontré a tres tipos planeando atacarlos mientras dormían pero fueron capturados por el Consejo Mágico así que dirán todo lo que paso, no te conviene mentir, si descubren que mientes te obligaran a revelar todo sobre ti y traerás problemas al gremio― concluyó Mystogan.

―Ya veo― dijo Naruto con sus dedos en su barbilla analizando lo que le dijo Mystogan ―Tienes razón―.

―Me tengo que ir, no regreses inmediatamente o sospecharan que te escondiste, espera un tiempo y después ves al gremio, estoy seguro de que el maestro pensara en algo― dijo tomando uno de sus raros bastones.

―Entiendo, nos vemos luego, gracias por todo― se despidió Naruto ―Si necesitas ayuda no olvides llamarme―.

―Eso haré, hasta pronto― dijo Mystogan desapareciendo en una bola de humo que se la llevo el viento.

―Esa técnica es como el Jutsu de sustitución― se dijo a sí mismo ―Creo que aprovecharé para ir a bañarme, huelo a ramen― dijo riéndose mientras se dirigía en dirección a su hogar.

Natsu, Gray y Happy ahora seguidos por Lucy se dirigían al gremio.

―Este olor…― dijo Natsu bajando la velocidad mientras empezaba a olfatear el aire.

― ¿Qué le pasa?― le preguntó Lucy.

―Aye, el olfato de un Dragón Slayer es más agudo que el de cualquier persona normal― le respondió Happy.

― ¿A quién encontraste?― le preguntó Gray.

―Huele a… huele a…. huele como a…― decía Natsu mientras seguía la dirección del aroma.

― ¡¿A que huele?!― le preguntó Gray ya desesperado.

―Huele a ramen― dijo Natsu.

― ¿Ramen?― preguntó una desconcertada Lucy.

―El único que conozco que come ramen es…― decía Happy siendo interrumpido por Lucy.

― ¡Naruto!― grito Lucy mientras levantaba el brazo y lo sacudía hacia los lados como si estuviera llamando la atención de alguien.

― ¡Oh chicos!― los tres compañeros de Lucy vieron a Naruto acercarse hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba despreocupadamente con ambas manos en su nuca.

― ¿Dónde estabas?― le preguntó Gray.

―Fui a atender unos asuntos― dijo Naruto ―Ahorita mismo voy para…― decía pero fue interrumpido por un aterrado Natsu.

― ¡No hay tiempo Naruto, el Consejo Mágico esta aquí…!― decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza desesperadamente.

―Ya lo sé― dijo con simpleza Naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¡Eh!― gritaron sorprendidos los cuatro.

―Yo estaba ahí cuando llegaron― respondió mientras se olía la camisa ―Ahora mismo me voy a bañar a mi casa porque huelo a ramen― dijo continuando con su camino.

― ¡Espera!― le gritó Gray ―No sé si deba decírtelo a ti pero el maestro dijo que si preguntaban quien había sido el que derroto a José dijéramos que no sabíamos nada―

―Mmmm― Naruto se puso a recordar lo que le dijo Mystogan ―Me parece bien, me apresurare para ir de inmediato al gremio― dijo continuando con su camino.

Naruto llego a su casa, se baño y después se vistió con sus pantalones negros pero ahora llevaba una chaqueta color naranja y debajo de esta una camisa de mallas y salió en dirección al gremio.

―Definitivamente me agrada mas el color naranja― decía observando su chaqueta ―Lástima que no hubo ningún sastre que entendiera como quería mi ropa―.

Naruto apresuro el paso para llegar más rápido, al llegar se topo con la sorpresa de que había demasiadas carpas del consejo a los alrededores, al llegar vio al maestro y se dirigió a él pero Lahar lo detuvo.

―Disculpe― dijo Lahar llamando la atención de Naruto ―Usted es uno de los que no estaba hace un rato, ¿Acaso no estuvo cuando todo sucedió?― le preguntó.

―Sí, si estuve, soy el nuevo del gremio― dijo Naruto.

―Sí, eso lo sé, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto-San― dijo mientras leía los registros.

―Solo dime Naruto― respondió amigablemente Naruto.

―Entendido, ahora… ¿Podría acompañarme?― dijo mientras le mostraba el camino a una de las carpas más cercanas ―Nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas―.

―Sí pero, yo debo…― decía Naruto pero Lahar lo interrumpió.

―Aun no sabemos sobre qué tipo de magia utiliza ni la calidad de la misma, debemos hacerle algunas pruebas para determinar si…― decía Lahar.

―Mira, no entiendo todo lo que dices pero si quieres saber una de mis magias te la enseñaré― dijo mientras tres clones aparecieron sorprendiendo a los que estaban alrededor, inmediatamente los clones se disiparon dejando al original.

―Magia de clonación, ya tenemos identificada esa y otra que se llama el modo sabio, ahora sígame― dijo señalándole el camino para que Naruto se dirigiera allí.

―Está bien― dijo resignado Naruto dirigiéndose a la carpa.

Naruto se dirigía a la carpa mientras algunos miembros de Fairy Tail lo observaban.

―Como lo suponía― decía Makarov sentado sobre una roca ―No lo dejaron hablar con nadie más―.

― ¿Qué pasará con Naruto?― preguntó Happy.

― ¿Creen que descubrirán que él fue quien derroto al maestro José?― preguntó Gray.

―Por cierto Maestro, ¿A usted no le preguntaron?― preguntó Erza.

―Me he abstenido de ser el primero, les dije que pasaría a lo último― respondió Makarov.

― ¿Puede hacer eso?― le preguntó Mira.

―Normalmente no podría, pero debido a mi cargo como Mago Santo hubo una excepción― respondió Makarov.

―Me siento culpable por todo lo que está pasando― decía una decaída Lucy ―Le cause problemas a todos―.

―No debes culparte, nosotros sabemos que tu eres la que ha sufrido más― le dijo Makarov.

―Así es, eres un miembro importante― le dijo Mira.

―Eres parte de nuestra familia― la secundo Erza mientras los demás le sonreían a Lucy.

― ¡Oh, allí están!― dijo Natsu señalando al pequeño grupo, pero lo raro es que no iba solo.

― ¿De nuevo te estás disculpando?― todos oyeron a parte de la voz de Natsu una voz femenina detrás de ellos y vieron a una joven rubia de dos coletas acercarse, vestía de la misma forma en que se vistió Naruto esta mañana pero la ropa era más ajustada a su bien definido cuerpo ―Ayer no parabas de pedir perdón a todos―.

Todos miraban a la joven y atractiva chica rubia, incluso algunos miembros del gremio se acercaron para verla mejor mientras sus ojos tenían forma de corazones.

―Disculpa jovencita― decía Makarov tratando de mantener la compostura ― ¿Cómo sabe que ayer le pidió perdón a todos?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Es que yo…― trato de decir pero fue interrumpida por los demás miembros del gremio.

―Valla Natsu―.

― ¿Quién es ella?―.

― ¿De dónde la conoces?―.

― ¡Natsu!― le hablo Gray ―Así que ya estas interesado en esas cosas― le dijo provocando confusión en Natsu ―Me empezaba a preocupar por ti―.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó Natsu con cara de duda.

―Hmnp, así que ya estás en esa edad― dijo Erza cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bueno, después de todo es normal― decía Mira con una sonrisa.

― ¡Natsu es un hombre!― gritó Elfman llamando la atención de los guardias del consejo.

― ¡Aye!, después de todo Natsu tiene sus encantos― dijo un alegre Happy.

―Natsu…Tu…― dijo Lucy.

―Etto…Yo…Bueno― trataba de decir la chica de coletas pero nadie la dejaba articular palabra.

―Abran paso― se oyó decir al guardia viendo a la chica ―Disculpe jovencita, ¿Quién es usted?― le preguntó a la chica haciendo que todos se callaran y pusieran atención a lo que diría la chica.

―Etto… yo soy...― decía apenada la rubia ― ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko!― gritó sorprendiendo a todos ―Soy la hermana gemela de Naruto― dijo la ahora identificada Naruko.

― ¡Eh!― gritaron todos los miembros del gremio debido a la sorpresa pero confundiendo a los que sabían del pasado de Naruto.

― ¡¿La hermana…?!―.

― ¡¿De Naruto?!―.

― ¿Naruto tiene una hermana gemela?―.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal declaración a excepción de la armada del consejo.

―Y bien, ¿A qué has venido?― le preguntó un soldado.

―Bueno, es que yo me entere de que el gremio de mi hermano estaba destruido y me preocupe por el― decía nerviosamente Naruko.

―Entiendo, en estos momentos tu hermano está siendo interrogado pero en un rato podrás verlo― dijo mientras se retiraba dejando solo a los agremiados.

Todos se acercaban rodeándola de preguntas pero una mirada de Erza basto para que todos se calmaran y se fueran yendo.

―Así que eres hermana de Naruto― dijo Erza viéndola fijamente.

―Incluso tiene los mismo bigotes― dijo divertida Mira.

― ¿Cómo la conociste Natsu?― le preguntó Gray a Natsu.

―Bueno, yo venía en dirección al gremio cuando…― decía Natsu empezando a recordar.

INICIO FLASH BACK.

―Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que ir yo por la que vive más lejos?, además no estaba ― decía molesto Natsu llegando a los arboles de los alrededores del gremio cuando de pronto oyó que las ramas de los arboles empezaban a moverse.

Natsu se quedo viendo fijamente a un árbol y vio a una chica rubia saltando entre ellos.

― ¡Oye tu!― le gritó Natsu llamando su atención ― ¿Qué haces?― le preguntó.

― ¡Oh! Natsu― dijo la chica como si lo conociera mientras bajaba de la rama.

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?― le preguntó Natsu a la chica.

―Eso no importa, soy una conocida de Naruto, vengo a ver al Maestro Makarov― dijo la chica.

―Oh, ya veo― dijo Natsu ― Yo te llevaré con él―.

Y así ambos se dirigieron al lugar en donde estaba el maestro Makarov.

FIN FLASH BACK.

―Así fue como la conocí― terminó de contar Natsu ―Pero no sabía que era la hermana de Naruto… Aunque tienen un olor parecido―.

―Bueno, yo traigo un mensaje de mi hermano para el maestro Makarov― dijo cambiando de tema haciendo que todos se pusieran serios.

― ¿Un mensaje?― preguntó Makarov.

―Sí, un mensaje, mi hermano me dijo que habló con un mago tímido que era su amigo― solo basto que dijera eso para que el maestro entendiera de quien se trataba.

―Entiendo― le dijo Makarov.

―Y llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería decir la verdad de quien derrotó a José― dijo Naruko sorprendiendo a todos.

―No te ofendas pero… como puedo comprobar que eres la hermana de Naruto― le pregunto el maestro.

―Entiendo y no me ofende― dijo mientras bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta haciendo que una camisa de mallas que llevaba debajo resaltara su figura provocando que se ruborizaran el maestro, gray y Elfman quienes fueron los únicos hombres que se quedaron cerca a parte de Natsu.

―Espe… ¿que estas?― decía Lucy tratando de detenerla.

―Valla valla― dijo Mira.

― No deberías hacer eso― le reprimió Erza ―Eres la hermana de Naruto, debes comportarte―.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó desconcertada Naruko mientras metía su mano en la chaqueta y de un bolsillo que tenia dentro saco un kunai de tres puntas ― ¿Hacer qué?― preguntó nuevamente mientras sostenía el kunai en la boca y subía el cierre de su chaqueta.

Los demás se sintieron como idiotas por haber pensado en todas esas cosas hasta que Natsu hablo.

―Oh, un kunai de Naruto― dijo señalando el kunai.

―Si, el me lo dio para llegar rápido si es que lo necesita, además de que se me olvidaba decir algo― dijo mientras le daba el kunai al maestro.

―Ya veo, así estoy más convencido de que eres la hermana de Naruto― dijo observando el kunai.

―Dijiste que olvidabas algo― le dijo Erza.

―Cierto, también están interrogando a tres miembros de Phantom Lord― dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿No te dijo quienes eran?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Eso no me lo dijo, pero si es así ellos podrían decir lo que paso y sobre quien derrotó al maestro José― concluyó Naruko.

―Entiendo― dijo Makarov ―Solo nos queda esperar― dijo mientras miro a la carpa en la que se habían llevado a Naruto siendo imitado por los demás.

―Tranquilos― dijo Naruko ―El estará bien― dijo tratando de calmar a los magos.

―Por cierto― dijo Erza ― ¿De dónde eres?― preguntó Erza a Naruko haciendo que esta tragara duro.

―Yo… Etto…― trataba de decir Naruko ―Eso se los dirá Naruto― dijo aliviada por su respuesta.

―Naruto nunca hablo sobre una hermana― dijo ahora Gray poniendo nerviosa a Naruko.

―Es un tema delicado y no puedo hablar de él hasta que este con mi hermano― dijo con pesar Naruko.

― ¿Enserio eres la hermana de Naruto?― preguntó Natsu.

―Yo…― decía Naruko con una mirada gélida mientras pasaba un mechón de pelo de su frente a su oreja de forma tierna ―Siempre he estado al lado de mi hermano― dijo haciendo que todos se ruborizaran viendo la manera en que hablo Naruko y los gestos que había hecho.

―Que linda― dijeron todos ruborizados.

Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto se encontraba siendo interrogado personalmente por Lahar.

Naruto entro a la carpa en la cual había una mesa y dos sillas, Naruto tomo asiento al igual que Lahar quedando frente a frente dando inicio al interrogatorio.

―Bien Uzumaki-San, empecemos con el interrogatorio― dijo mientras de una carpeta sacaba unas hojas.

―Empecemos― dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

Lahar empezó a leer el expediente de Naruto pero luego simplemente boto las hojas en la mesa y dijo.

―Iremos al grano, ¿Usted derrotó al maestro de Phantom Lord José Porla?― preguntó viendo directamente a Naruto tratando de intimidarle y ver los gestos que hacía para averiguar si mentía.

―Sí. Fui yo― respondió tranquilo sorprendiendo a Lahar.

― (No dudo ni un instante, ¿Quién es este tipo?)― se preguntó mientras un sudor frio recorrió su espalda al ver que Naruto no mostraba signos de intimidación.

― ¿Sucede algo?― preguntó Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a Lahar.

―No, nada. Prosigamos― dijo tomando de nuevo las hojas pero un guardia entro a decirle algo a Lahar e inmediatamente salir ―Tengo entendido que tiene una hermana― le dijo Lahar.

―Así es― dijo Naruto sin más.

―Ya veo, nos gustaría interrogarla para saber más sobre usted…― decía Lahar pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

―Si se atreven a poner una mano encima de alguien cercano… no sé lo que podría llegar a suceder― dijo mirando fijamente a Lahar haciendo que este tragara duro.

―Eso se podría considerar una amenaza― trató de defenderse Lahar.

―Depende de cómo lo quieras tomar― respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

―Continuemos el interrogatorio― dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Y así continuo la interrogación sobre los hechos acontecidos.

―Entiendo, ahora necesito obtener una muestra de la calidad de su magia― le dijo Lahar a Naruto.

― ¿La calidad?― preguntó Naruto.

―Sí, necesitamos saber la esencia de su magia― le explicó Lahar.

― ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?― preguntó Naruto.

―Con un aparato especial― dijo mientras traían una lacríma que media la magia ―Esta lacríma mide tu poder mágico y la calidad de tu magia, simplemente debes dejar fluir tu poder mágico mientras la tocas― dijo señalando la lacríma.

―Entiendo― dijo mientras se paraba e iba en dirección a la lacríma.

Naruto puso su mano encima y trato de liberar un poco de su poder mágico pero la lacríma no reaccionaba a ninguna magia.

― (Mierda, aun no controlo mi poder mágico) ― pensó mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Ashura esa noche.

INICIO FLASH BACK.

―Valla, creí que nunca te dormirías― le dijo Ashura a Naruto el cual yacía en la oscuridad.

―Cuando me dijiste que me ayudarías no creí que sería pronto― dijo Naruto a la nada.

―Como ya te había mencionado antes, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi chakra se está acostumbrando a la energía de este mundo― dijo Ashura.

―Entiendo, ¿Entonces me ayudaras ahora mismo?― preguntó Naruto.

―Así es, empezaremos con la parte teórica, debes saber qué…― decía Ashura solo para recibir un bufido de parte de Naruto.

― ¡Aburrido!― dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos pasando sus manos a su nuca ―Yo aprendo más practicándolo que estudiándolo―.

― ¡Jajajaja!― se rió Ashura apareciendo frente a Naruto ―Definitivamente somos iguales― dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Naruto.

― ¿Ah sí?― preguntó Naruto algo interesado.

―Así es, yo siempre me empeñaba mas a la práctica, mi hermano Indra era el que se la pasaba estudiando, por eso me caía mal, siempre fue más inteligente que yo― decía recordando los momentos con su hermano.

―Te entiendo, pero de seguro no era arrogante como cierto tipo que conozco― decía Naruto recordando a Sasuke.

―Créeme, si lo era, así que me propuse superarlo para que no me menospreciara― decía un orgulloso Ashura.

―Creo que si nos parecemos después de todo― dijo Naruto mientras reía.

―Como sea, debes saber una cosa, por un tiempo lo más probable es que tu, al poseer unas grandes reservas de chakra te cueste más trabajo para que uses la magia perfectamente como lo hacías con el chakra, sin mencionar que obtuviste las reservas del poder de Kurama, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a utilizar la magia, aunque es solo una teoría, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no controlas bien tu poder en estos momentos, así que cualquier uso extremo de tu energía te agotara― concluyó Ashura.

―En resumen, ¿Que es lo que me pasa?― le preguntó Naruto.

―Veo que eres más idiota que Hashirama― dijo Ashura sobándose la cíen.

― ¡Que dijiste cabron!― le gritó Naruto.

―Que tu cuerpo sufrirá de agotamiento hasta que no controles bien tu poder mágico, y no puedes controlar bien tu poder mágico porque tus reservas de chacra son enormes y aun no se han convertido en magia― le explicó Ashura ―Admito que ni yo mismo había entendido lo que había dicho antes―.

―Eso hubieras dicho desde un principio― le dijo Naruto ya más tranquilo ―Pero, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, eres increíble― alagó Naruto.

―Jeje― rio orgulloso de sí mismo― Aunque solo es una suposición―

―Entonces eso es lo que me pasa― dijo mientras observaba sus manos.

―En todo caso, debes entrenar tratando de mantener tu magia constante por un tiempo, así te acostumbraras, debo irme, cada vez que nos comunicamos gasto parte de mi chakra así que no hablaremos por un tiempo― dijo mientras se daba la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

―Ya veo, gracias viejo― le dijo Naruto provocando una risa en Ashura.

FIN FLASH BACK.

―Uzumaki-San… Uzumaki-San… ¡Uzumaki-San! ―grito un histérico Lahar.

―Eh… que, que… ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Naruto volviendo a la realidad.

― ¡La lacríma no soportara todo ese poder mágico!― dijo Lahar haciendo notar que la lacríma brillaba mucho.

― ¡Ah!― grito Naruto ― ¡Has algo!― le dijo a Lahar.

― ¡Solo quite la mano de ahí…!― gritó pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la lacríma no aguanto todo el poder mágico que Naruto le inyectaba inconscientemente.

Todos sintieron una gran ola de poder que hizo que el polvo se levantara y las hojas de los arboles se movieran bruscamente.

La carpa en la que se encontraba Naruto y Lahar salió volando provocando que las demás carpas se agitaran debido al choque de energía.

Todos los soldados se acercaron a ver qué había sucedido solo para encontrar a Naruto y Lahar tirados en el suelo y una lacríma rota.

― ¡Capitán Lahar!― gritaron mientras rodeaban a Naruto y le apuntaban con sus bastones mágicos.

― ¡Acaso eres idiota!― le grito Lahar poniéndose de pie y acercándosele.

― ¡¿Pero que no fuiste tú quien me dijo que dejara fluir mi poder mágico?!― le grito Naruto haciéndole frente.

― ¡Como sea… solo demuéstrame qué tipo de magia utilizas y la interrogación habrá terminado!― le dijo irritado Lahar.

― ¡De acuerdo!― le gritó mientras hizo una posición de manos y aparecieron cinco clones.

Todos al mismo tiempo empezaron a hacer una técnica, el primero hizo el Rassengan y luego lo estrelló en un árbol destrozándolo, el segundo entro al modo sabio y tomo con cada mano un árbol y los arranco del suelo, el tercero camino en dirección a un árbol y lo escalo solo utilizando sus pies, el cuarto partió un árbol por la mitad usando su magia de viento y el quinto desapareció bajo tierra y enterró a tres guardias del consejo, todo al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Ahí lo tienes!― le gritó a Lahar mientras los clones se disiparon y el empezó a caminar dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

― ¡Espera!― le gritó Lahar.

― ¡Eh!... ¡Acaso no dijiste que te mostrara que tipos de magia poseo y todo terminaría!― le gritó a Lahar un tanto irritado.

A Lahar le resalto una venita de su frente pero pudo aguantar el control y puso una cara seria.

―Tiene razón Uzumaki-San, me disculpo― dijo arreglando sus gafas.

―Oh no, descuide, yo también debo disculparme― contestó amablemente Naruto mientras hacia una reverencia sorprendiendo a todos.

―Gracias por su cooperación― dijo Lahar.

―Cuando quiera―contesto Naruto e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y continuo con su camino.

―Vaya, después de todo es un buen tipo― dijo Lahar dándose la vuelta mientras todos los soldados observaban extrañados como fue tan rápido que resolvieron sus problemas e inmediatamente ayudaron a los tres que habían sido enterrados.

* * *

Bueeeeno hasta ahí la conti...nos leemos pronto gente...suerte :D


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

* * *

Naruto caminaba en dirección a sus amigos ante la mirada de los guardias.

― (Ah… que molesto… quiero comer ramen) ― pensó Naruto llegando con sus amigos.

― ¡Nii-San!― grito Naruko yendo en dirección a Naruto.

― ¿Hiciste lo que debías hacer?― le preguntó Naruto.

―Sí, les avise de todo― le contestó Naruko en un susurro.

―Entonces, ¿Si es tu hermana?― le preguntó Erza a Naruto

―Luego les explico bien, por ahora debemos esperar a que se vallan los del consejo― dijo Naruto ― ¿Ya los interrogaron a ustedes?―.

―Aye, a mi no me han interrogado― dijo Happy.

―Dijeron que no interrogarían a un gato― dijo Lucy haciendo que Happy se deprimiera.

―Que cruel eres Lucy― dijo Happy de rodillas ―No soy un simple gato―.

―Ya todos los que estamos aquí hemos pasado― dijo Erza ―A excepción del Maestro―.

―Ahora deben estar interrogando a los faltantes― dijo Gray.

―Comprendo― dijo Naruto.

― ¿Qué te preguntaron?, ¿Les dijiste que fuiste tú quien venció a Jose?― preguntaba Gray.

―No tuve opción, ellos ya lo sabían, fue la primer pregunta que me hicieron― contestó Naruto.

― ¿Fuiste tú quien libero su poder mágico?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Sí, fui yo― contestó Naruto.

― ¿Por qué?― pregunto Elfman.

―Dijeron que querían medir mi magia y la calidad de ella― respondió Naruto.

― ¿Acaso utilizaron una lacríma?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Sí, pero se rompió― contestó Naruto.

― ¿Se rompió?― preguntó Natsu.

―Sí, no aguantó mi poder mágico― respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a Makarov.

―Espera, ¿Se rompió?― preguntó Makarov recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que se haya roto?― preguntó Natsu.

―Eso significa que la tiene que pagar― le respondió Gray.

―Aye, otra deuda para el gremio― dijo Happy.

―Maestro, ¿Qué pasa?― pregunta Erza viendo la seriedad de Makarov.

―Es solo que esa lacríma puede llegar a soportar el poder de un mago clase S― dijo sorprendiendo a todos ―Pero que se haya roto por no soportar tanto poder mágico…― dijo mientras pensaba ― (Eso solo pasó cuando trataron de medir el poder de los magos santos) ―.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Naruto.

―Si lo que dices es verdad… estarás en la mira del Consejo Mágico― dijo Makarov.

―Así que por derrotar a Jose, ¿Estarán vigilando a Naruto?― preguntó Erza.

―No es solo por eso…― dijo Makarov.

―Entonces, ¿Qué es?― preguntó un serio Naruto.

―Tú eres una persona que podría rivalizar contra cualquiera de los cinco magos Santos más débiles, aunque esa lacríma sea un nuevo invento, solo cuando midieron nuestro poder fue que no lo soporto― dijo Makarov sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que voltearan a ver a Naruto.

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntaron sorprendidos viendo a Naruto.

―Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué Naruto podría pelear contra usted?― pregunto Erza.

― ¡Jii-Chan!, ¿Eso es verdad?― preguntó Natsu ― ¡Debes pelear conmigo!― le gritó a Naruto.

―Por eso Naruto pudo derrotar a Jose, ¡Es un hombre!― dijo Elfman.

―La verdad yo no lo creo― dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la charla.

―Pero si el Maestro lo dijo― hablo Lucy.

―Aye, Naruto es fuerte― dijo Happy.

―Aun no controlo bien mi poder mágico― dijo mientras observaba sus manos ―Debo tratar de controlarlo bien o mi cuerpo no lo soportará, no importa cuando poder mágico tenga si no lo sé controlar― dijo Naruto.

― ¿Y qué piensas Hacer?― le preguntó Gray.

―Supongo que solo me queda entrenar― dijo Naruto.

―Ya veo, es mi turno así que me voy― dijo Makarov empezando a caminar ―Luego debes contarnos sobre tu hermana―.

―Sí, luego les contare todo― dijo Naruto sentándose y Naruko sentándose a su lado.

―Pero míralos― dijo Mira ―Son como dos gotas de agua―.

―Es verdad― dijo Gray.

―Huelen igual― dijo Natsu.

―Que digas eso se siente algo incomodo― le dijo Lucy.

― ¿Tú crees?― pregunto Natsu volteando a ver a Lucy.

―Pero es que si son muy parecidos― dijo Erza mientras los observaba.

Así paso el tiempo y llego la tarde, la Armada del Consejo Mágico se fue pero aseguro que volverían para completar los informes, la mayoría de los miembros del gremio también se habían ido para poder descansar, solo quedaba el pequeño grupo de magos esperando respuestas sobre la hermana de Naruto.

― ¿Y bien?― preguntó Makarov a los hermanos rubios.

― ¿Qué?― preguntaron los dos.

―Tienen que explicarnos― dijo Erza.

― ¿Explicar qué?― preguntó Naruko.

―Sobre Naruko― dijo Gray.

― ¿Qué tiene?― preguntó despistado Naruto.

―Valla valla, se nota que son hermanos― dijo divertida Mira.

―Nunca nos contaste que tenias una hermana― dijo Lucy.

― ¿Hermana?― preguntaron los dos rubios.

― ¿Acaso no es tu hermana?― preguntó Elfman.

― Oh ella― dijo Naruto señalando a Naruko ―Soy yo― dijo sonriendo confundiendo a todos.

― ¿Eres tú?― preguntó Natsu.

En eso Naruko desapareció en una explosión de humo sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Qué pasó?― preguntaron sorprendidos.

―Es que tenía que avisarle al Maestro Makarov y no me dejaban pasar así que transforme uno de mis clones en Naruko para que lo hiciera― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

― ¿Eras tú?― preguntó Makarov.

―Así es― afirmó Naruto.

―Que magia tan rara― dijo Lucy.

―Pero porque te transformaste en mujer― preguntó Gray.

―Ya les dije― contestó Naruto.

―Sí pero, ¿por qué en mujer?― le preguntó Elfman.

―No lo sé, fue el primer jutsu que aprendí― le dijo Naruto.

―Oye― le hablo Makarov con una sonrisa pervertida ― ¿Para que utilizas esa técnica?― preguntó.

― ¿Quién te la enseño?― preguntó ahora Elfman.

―Es el primer Jutsu que hice cuando era niño― contestó Naruto sorprendiéndolos.

― ¿Cuando eras niño?― preguntaron sorprendidos.

― ¿Por qué un niño aprendería a transformarse en mujer?― preguntó Erza.

―Bueno, yo lo utilizaba para escapar de los castigos― dijo Naruto.

― ¿Y funcionaba?― le preguntó Natsu.

―Sí, así los distraía cuando era pequeño y escapaba de los castigos, todos mis maestros cayeron presas de este Jutsu― decía mientras empezaba a reír ―Lo utilizaba para distraer a Iruka-Sensei cuando mis amigos y yo nos escapábamos de la escuela―.

Todos veían cuan feliz estaba Naruto mientras recordaba a sus amigos.

―Se nota que tuviste una feliz niñez― dijo Mira haciendo que los demás se tensaran ya que sabían que Naruto no había tenido una buena niñez.

―Sí, tuve una feliz niñez― dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos menos a Elfman y Mirajane quienes no conocían el pasado de Naruto.

―Bueno― dijo Makarov tratando de disminuir la tención en el ambiente ―Debemos irnos a descansar, han sido días agotadores y el consejo amenazo con regresar―.

―Tiene razón Maestro― dijo Mira.

― ¿Qué haremos con el gremio?― preguntó Elfman mientras todos miraban los escombros de lo que antes era su gremio.

―Debemos venir a las 6 de la mañana para iniciar con la construcción― dijo Erza.

―Eso es un poco…― decía Gray.

―Exagerado― completó Natsu.

―Lamento lo que paso, fue mi culpa― decía Lucy disculpándose de nuevo.

―Ya te dijimos que la culpa la tuvo tu Papá― le dijo Elfman.

― ¡Idiota!― lo reprimió Gray.

―Ya te dijimos que no te preocupes, todos son mis hijos y como tales somos una familia― decía Makarov consolando a Lucy quien empezaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas ―Una familia siempre está unida y se apoyan en todo lo que puedan― decía mientras todos miraban a Lucy mientras le sonreían.

Y así el tiempo paso transcurriendo una de las semanas más agotadoras que hayan tenido, el consejo regreso al siguiente día para continuar con su trabajo, también pasaron buscando los materiales necesarios para la reconstrucción del gremio iniciando con la construcción del mismo cuando el consejo se fue.

Ahora mismo todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban reconstruyendo el gremio, algunos revisando los planos, otros cargando los materiales para la construcción y otros construyendo lo que ahora será el nuevo gremio.

―Y entonces, ¿Dónde está Naruto?― preguntaba Gray mientras daba un bocado al bento que misteriosamente apareció en sus manos.

―No lo sé― dijo Natsu tomando un poco del bento sin pedir permiso.

―Hoy no vino― dijo Erza mientras vestía como un obrero haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Natsu ―Esto esta delicioso―.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Happy ― ¿A caso no piensa ayudar?―.

―El maestro le dijo que se tomara el día de hoy― contestó Erza.

― ¿Eh?, eso no es justo― alego Natsu.

― ¿Por qué le dio el día libre?― preguntó Gray.

―Bueno, él fue quien se deshizo de los escombros y quien se encargo de aplanar el terreno para que la construcción no se callera― contestó Erza.

―Oh sí, ya recuerdo, los clones son de mucha utilidad― dijo Gray recordando a Naruto trabajar el día anterior.

― ¡Ah!― gritó Natsu recordando algo mientras espantaba a los demás.

― ¿¡Que te pasa maldito?!― grito tosiendo Gray debido a que estaba comiendo cuando Natsu gritó.

― ¿Acaso te hizo mal la comida?― le preguntó Erza.

― (¡Ah!, espero que no le haga daño a Gray-Sama) ― pensaba una peli azul mientras observaba escondida desde cierta distancia.

― ¿Qué pasa Natsu?― le preguntó su compañero.

― ¡Mi pelea con Naruto!― gritó con impotencia ―Prometió que pelearía conmigo pero ya paso una semana―.

― ¿Ah?, ¿Pelea?― preguntó Gray.

―Debo encontrarlo― dijo Natsu dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr.

― ¡Duele!― dijo una voz conocida para todos.

―Loki― dijo Natsu ―No estorbes―.

―Creo que me debes una disculpan― dijo Loki levantándose del piso ya que había chocado con Natsu ―De cualquier manera, quiero que le entreguen esto a Lucy― dijo sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

― ¿Por qué no se las entregas tú?― le preguntó Natsu.

―Sabes que no me llevo bien con las magas de espíritus celestiales― dijo Loki dándose la vuelta empezando a caminar.

― ¿Enserio?, para mi Lucy sigue siendo Lucy― dijo Natsu poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca.

―Ya déjalo Natsu, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades― dijo Erza guardando las llaves de Lucy.

Mientras tanto, el rubio proveniente de otro mundo caminaba por las calles de Magnolia pensando en un buen lugar para entrenar.

―Debería estar ayudando en el gremio― decía Naruto mirando al cielo mientras caminaba con sus manos sobre la nuca mientras empezaba a recordar lo que le había dicho el maestro ayer.

INICIO FLASH BACK.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó un confuso Naruto.

―Como dije, mañana no te presentes― le dijo Makarov mirándolo a los ojos.

―Pero, ¿Por qué?, debo ayudar en todo lo que pueda― dijo Naruto buscando una explicación ―Con mis clones podría ser de mucha ayuda, yo ayude en la reconstrucción de mi villa… se un poco sobre eso―.

―Ya has hecho suficiente, si dejo que hagas todo solo los demás empezaran a confiarse, además todos debemos ayudar― decía Makarov.

―Sí pero…― trataba de decir Naruto.

―Debes confiar más en mis hijos, son fuertes y no se darán por vencido muy fácil― dijo Makarov dándole razones a Naruto.

―Entiendo pero, yo podría ayudar― insistió Naruto.

―Solo tomaras un día de descanso, ya hiciste bastante, limpiaste los escombros, cargaste todos los materiales y aplanaste el área, no quieras hacer todo solo, es una orden― sentencio Makarov infringiendo su autoridad como Maestro.

―De acuerdo― dijo Naruto dando un suspiro ―Creo que mañana entrenare―.

FIN FLASH BACK.

―Aaaaa― suspiro desganado ―Supongo que no hay opción… iré por ramen― dijo animándose apresurando el paso.

Naruto continuó con su camino y llego a uno de los pocos locales donde vendían ramen instantáneo.

― ¿Cual debería comprar?― se preguntaba viendo que tipos de ramen había ―Definitivamente llevare mizo ramen― dijo mientras se dirigía a pagar su producto hasta que recordó ― ¡Ah!― gritó asustando a todos mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos ― ¡No tengo suficiente dinero!― suspiró ―No tenía planeado comprar nada así que no traje mucho dinero―.

Naruto salió desanimado y continuó su camino sin ningún rumbo fijo hasta que alcanzo a visualizar a una chica que él conocía.

― ¡Lucy!― le gritó Naruto provocando que Lucy diera un brinco por la sorpresa e inmediatamente se volteara para ver a Naruto.

― ¡Naruto!― dijo exaltada Lucy.

― ¿Sucede algo?― le preguntó Naruto viendo la inquietud de Lucy.

― ¿Eh?... No nada― decía nerviosamente ―Disculpa, tengo que irme― dijo para seguir con su camino.

― ¿Lucy?― Naruto se quedo parado viendo irse a Lucy.

Naruto continuo su camino algo desconcertado por ver a Lucy de esa manera, Lucy también continuo con su camino recordando sus momentos de la infancia.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo?― se preguntó Lucy mientras observaba lo que parecía ser una pradera.

― ¿Dónde estamos?― le preguntaron a Lucy.

―El lugar donde crecí― le contestó Lucy.

―Oh, es un bonito lugar― le dijeron.

―Sí, es un bonito lugar― afirmo Lucy ― ¿Eh?― se preguntó Lucy percatándose de que no estaba sola ― ¿Eh?...― volvió a decir volteando a un lado ― ¡¿Eh?!― gritó sorprendida ― ¡Naruto!― le gritó al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado derecho.

―Yosh― saludó Naruto levantando su mano derecha.

― ¿Q… que… que haces aquí?― alcanzó a preguntar Lucy.

―Te seguí― respondió con simpleza Naruto.

―Eso ya lo note, ¿Pero porqué?― le preguntó Lucy.

―Es solo que note que algo andaba mal― dijo Naruto observando el paisaje ― ¿Y bien?... ¿A qué has regresado a tu hogar?― le preguntó Naruto.

―Es solo que… yo― trataba de decir Lucy pero no podía dar una respuesta.

―Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando― la interrumpió Naruto.

― ¿Qué pensaste?― le preguntó Lucy.

―No lo diré, solo espero que no sea eso― le contestó Naruto.

―Pensaste que me daría por vencido y regresaría a casa después de todo lo que ha pasado― dijo Lucy.

― Mmm, algo así― contestó Naruto admitiéndolo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.

―Descuida, nunca haría eso― decía Lucy observando el paisaje mientras Naruto la miraba ―Sí lo hiciera echaría por la borda todo lo que hicieron por mi― dijo mientras sonreía ―Solo tengo algo que dejar claro con mi padre― terminó con determinación.

―Ya veo― dijo Naruto mientras daba un suspiro de alivio ―Bien… entonces me voy yendo― dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

― ¿Te vas?― preguntó desconcertada.

―Sí, debo entrenar para aprovechar el día― Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Lucy.

― ¿Al menos sabes cómo regresar?― le preguntó Lucy haciendo que Naruto tropezara ―Es en la otra dirección―.

―Etto…― decía avergonzado Naruto ―No lo sé― dijo deprimido provocando que Lucy soltara unas pequeñas risas ― ¡Eso no importa, solo debo transportarme a mi habitación, así llegare en menos tiempo!― dijo Naruto tratando de excusarse provocando más risas en Lucy.

―En verdad eres muy despistado―dijo Lucy divertida ―Vamos acompáñame, no será por mucho tiempo, solo hablare con mi padre y volveré al gremio― invitó a Naruto.

― ¿Estás segura?, no quiero causar problemas― le dijo Naruto.

―No es ningún problema― le contestó Lucy viendo como Naruto lo pensaba.

―De acuerdo― le dijo para después empezar a caminar con Lucy en dirección a su hogar.

Después de un rato de caminar, Lucy y Naruto llegaron a una mansión increíblemente enorme sorprendiendo a Naruto haciendo que este silbara al ver el antiguo hogar de Lucy.

―Debiste sentirte sola en esa enorme casa― le dijo Naruto.

―No tanto, siempre estuve rodeada de los empleados― le dijo Lucy.

―Ya veo― Naruto la miraba mientras pensaba ― (Así que su padre no la acompaño) ―.

― ¡Spetto-San!― levanto la voz Lucy llamando la atención de una señora quien parecía estar bailando mientras barría.

La señora al ver a Lucy su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron por la emoción hasta que no aguanto más y se puso a llorar.

― ¡Lucy-Sama!― se oyó gritar a todo el personal de la mansión al ver a Lucy.

Mientras tanto, el padre de Lucy observaba la escena desde la ventana de su estudio, observo como los empleados empezaron a rodear a Lucy pero inmediatamente su vista se poso en cierto chico rubio.

Naruto veía la escena con una sonrisa mientras estaba parado con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón hasta que sintió una mirada algo rencorosa provocando que mirara en dirección a la ventana del estudio.

Todos rodeaban a Lucy mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo.

―No… puedo…c creer… que… este… viendo… a… la… señorita… Lucy… de… nuevo― decía la misma señora que estaba barriendo mientras lloraba a mares.

―Lucy-Sama, tenemos referencias de nuevos libros de magia― le decía el que parecía ser el encargado de la biblioteca mientras llevaba unos libros bajo su brazo.

― ¿Ha estudiado sobre cómo controlar mejor la magia?― decía un viejito tembloroso con un bastón.

―Cuanto ha crecido Lucy-Sama― decía el que parecía ser el chef ―Se ha escapado con uno o dos novios― le dijo mientras todos la rodeaban cada quien haciéndole preguntas a Lucy.

― (Veo que nadie ha cambiado) ― se dijo Lucy para sí misma pero salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos ya que de repente todos se quedaron callados mirando todos a las espaldas de Lucy.

Todos se habían quedado callados al notar la presencia de Naruto quien estaba a espaldas de Lucy viendo hacia la ventana.

De inmediato los murmullos y las preguntas iniciaron.

― ¿Quién es él?―.

―Es muy guapo―.

― ¿El fue la causa de que se fuera?―.

― ¿Es su novio?―.

― ¿Dónde lo conoció?―.

― ¿Qué envidia?―.

―Parece que no perdió el tiempo―.

―La felicito―.

―Que sean muy felices―.

Todos, especialmente las mucamas expresaban su opinión avergonzando a Lucy, Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo miraban así que decidió acercarse y presentarse.

―Hola, buenas tardes― saludo Naruto mientras se acercaba ―Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto conocerlos― se presento colocándose a un lado de Lucy e inmediatamente lo bombardearon de preguntas.

―Oiga, ¿Cómo conoció a Lucy-Sama?―.

― ¿Qué le gusta de ella?―.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene?―.

Todos hacían preguntas agobiando a Naruto y avergonzando a Lucy hasta que hicieron la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a decir.

― ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?― preguntó una mucama haciendo que todos se callaran, que Naruto pusiera sus dedos en su barbilla y Lucy empezara a temblar.

―Desde hace poco más de tres semanas― contestó Naruto con naturalidad sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¡Kya!― gritaron la mucamas ― ¿Ahora deberemos llamarlo Naruto-Sama?― dijeron sonrojadas.

Lucy al oír la respuesta abrió los ojos enormemente al igual que la boca mientras sus labios empezaban a temblar y se ponía toda roja con un vistoso rubor.

―Disculpe Lucy-Sama― se oyó una seria voz proveniente de una de las mucamas ―Su padre quiere verla en su estudio― le dijo haciendo que Lucy recobrara la compostura.

―Entiendo, voy enseguida, (Llega su hija que escapo hace un año y lo primero que hace es que valla a su estudio, supongo que él tampoco ha cambiado) ― pensó esto último caminando en dirección a la puerta pero paro y volteo a ver a Naruto ―Espérame un momento― dijo continuando con su camino pero la misma mucama la detuvo.

―Su padre también quiere hablar con el chico que viene con usted― dijo sorprendiendo a todos mientras miraban a Naruto.

― ¿Yo?― preguntó Naruto señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo índice.

―Son órdenes de su padre― le dijo a Lucy.

―Entiendo― contesto Lucy viendo a Naruto ― ¿Podrías acompañarme?― le preguntó a Naruto.

―HA… claro― dijo Naruto mientras comenzó a seguirla.

Naruto caminaba a un lado de Lucy mientras observaba el interior de la casa, todo esto ante la mirada de los empleados quienes murmuraban al verlos caminar juntos.

―Tu casa es muy grande― le dijo Naruto a Lucy mientras observaba las pinturas que tenia esta.

―Naruto― llamo su atención Lucy ―Cuando entres con mi padre… podrías no decir nada innecesario― le pidió a Naruto.

― ¿Innecesario?― preguntó Naruto ― ¿A qué te refieres?―.

―Me refiero a que no digas nada que se malinterprete― le contestó Lucy mientras paraban fuera de una habitación.

―Por favor entren, deben estar presentables― les dirigió a la habitación una mucama.

Naruto y Lucy entraron a una habitación llena de trajes de varios tamaños.

―En esta habitación se vestirá el joven Naruto, estos son los trajes que han creado nuestros mejores sastres― dijo tomando un traje dándoselo a Naruto ―Este debe ser de su talla―.

― ¿Eh?― dijo tomando el traje ― ¿Traje?... pero yo― trato de decir Naruto pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

―Solo póntelo, debemos acabar con esto cuanto antes― dijo Lucy mientras salía de la habitación.

―Por aquí Lucy-Sama― la dirigió a la siguiente habitación.

―Nunca he usado un traje, ni siquiera los conocía hasta apenas hace unos días― dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

Lucy entro a la siguiente habitación en la cual se encontraban tres mucamas sosteniendo un vestido para Lucy.

―Lucy-Sama… bienvenida― dijeron las tres.

Un rato después Lucy salió con un hermoso vestido pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto afuera esperándola.

― ¿Pero qué…?― preguntó Lucy viendo a Naruto con el traje puesto pero traía la camisa de fuera, no llevaba puesta la corbata y aun llevaba sus sandalias de combate.

―Wau Lucy, te ves bien― le dijo sin percatarse de la mirada desaprobatoria de Lucy.

― ¿Pero porque bienes así?― le preguntó Lucy ― ¿Y la corbata?―.

―No sabía cómo ponérmela así que la deje adentro― le contestó Naruto con una sonrisa.

― ¡¿Y los zapatos?!― le preguntó de nuevo Lucy.

―Ah sí, no me siento cómodo usándolos― le contestó Naruto

―Haber― dijo Lucy mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Naruto ―Primero metete la camisa por dentro del pantalón― le dijo mientras Naruto asentía y hacia lo que le había dicho.

― ¡Listo!― dijo Naruto.

―Bien, ve a ponerte los zapatos y trae tu corbata de inmediato― le ordenó Lucy.

―De acuerdo― dijo Naruto yendo por la corbata y los zapatos.

Mientras esto pasaba las empleadas veían desde cierta distancia lo que sucedía.

―Sí que la tiene difícil―.

―Pobre de Lucy-Sama―.

―Le debe gustar demasiado para tenerle mucha paciencia― murmuraban entre ellas.

―Aquí está la corbata, ya me puse los zapatos― dijo Naruto llegando con Lucy.

―Bien, dame la corbata― le dijo Lucy estirando su brazo para que Naruto le diera la corbata.

―De acuerdo― Naruto le dio la corbata a Lucy.

―Acércate― le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto se inclino un poco para que Lucy pusiera su corbata, Lucy se acerco a Naruto y cruzo la corbata por el cuello de Naruto para después empezar a hacerle el nudo, todo mientras las mucamas veían emocionadas esperando a que pasara algo más.

―Lucy, eres muy buena en esto―le dijo Naruto.

―Bueno, aprendí cuando era niña― decía Lucy con aires de grandeza.

―Ejem― interrumpieron ―Por aquí por favor― les dijo empezando a caminar al estudio del Heartfilia ―Primero quiere hablar con usted Lucy-Sama, pase por favor―.

―De acuerdo, espera aquí Naruto― le dijo Lucy a Naruto mientras ella entraba al estudio.

―Si― alcanzó a decir Naruto.

Naruto esperaba recargado en la pared frente a la puerta y los que conocían a Lucy desde pequeña lloraban por lo que oían desde detrás de la puerta.

El tiempo transcurría y Naruto empezó a oír que Lucy alzaba la voz, no falto mucho para que Lucy saliera de la habitación con el vestido hecho pedazos pero lo más curioso es que salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

― ¡Lucy!― le habló Naruto acercándose ― ¿Qué paso?―.

―Espérame, en un momento nos vamos― le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

Naruto se quedo viendo el lugar por donde se iba Lucy hasta que oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

― ¡Jovencito!― le hablo el padre de Lucy desde su estudio ―Puedes pasar―.

Naruto volteo y vio la puerta abierta ya que Lucy no la cerró y vio a un señor de pelo rubio con un traje color marrón.

―Sí. Voy― dijo Naruto entrando.

―Entiendo que eres compañero de Lucy― le dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto ― ¿Cuánto dinero aceptarías por cuidar de Lucy?― preguntó sorprendiendo a Naruto.

―Mire, según me explicaron fue por usted que Lucy sufrió tanto estos días, Lucy no necesita que la cuiden, ella se puede cuidar sola― decía Naruto con seriedad ―Si quiere que este a salvo apóyela en todo lo que pueda―.

―Eso es exactamente lo que hice― le dijo el Heartfilia.

―Mire, usted como padre debe apoyar a su hija, ella está feliz donde está, no tiene que pagarme para cuidar de Lucy porque ella tiene amigos que la protegerán― dijo dándose la vuelta saliendo de la habitación dejando pensativo al padre de Lucy.

Naruto salió y cerró la puerta e inmediatamente los que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta lo rodearon.

―Cuide bien de la señorita Lucy―.

―Se la encargamos―.

―Dígale que estudie sus libros de magia―.

―Cuide mucho de ella― le decían a Naruto.

―Claro, yo me encargo, de veras― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Así Naruto se encontró con Lucy, salieron y fueron a visitar la tumba de la señora Heartfilia.

―Madre― decía Lucy observando la estatua de lo que parecía un ángel que en la parte inferior tenía escrito el nombre de su madre.

―Layla Heartfilia― leyó el nombre Naruto.

―Es mi madre― le dijo Lucy ― ¿Te piensas ir así vestido?― le preguntó a Naruto haciéndole notar que aun tenía el traje puesto.

― ¡Rayos!― dijo Naruto mientras se veía ―Debo ir a cambiarme― salió corriendo ante las risas de Lucy.

―Cielos Naruto― decía viendo como se dirigía a la puerta.

― ¡Lucy!― Erza, Natsu, Gray y Happy le gritaron a Lucy sorprendiéndola.

― ¡Lucy!― le grito Happy lanzándose a sus brazos.

Todos empezaron a pedir explicaciones a Lucy de porque había dejado esa nota en su casa.

Mientras tanto Naruto corría por la enorme casa buscando la habitación en la que se había cambiado, después de tanto correr se encontró con alguien que le indico donde se encontraba la habitación que buscaba.

Naruto se cambio e inmediatamente salió pero de nuevo se volvió a perder.

―Rayos, ¿Porqué no hay nadie?― se preguntó Naruto sin saber que todos se encontraban afuera despidiéndose de Lucy, Naruto decidió tocar en la puerta más cercana para pedir indicaciones.

― ¡Pase!― oyó Naruto reconociendo la voz.

―Disculpe― dijo Naruto entrando viendo al señor Heartfilia observar por la ventana.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó a Naruto.

―Es solo que me perdí― dijo riendo Nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca ―Veo que está ocupado, ya no lo molesto― Naruto se dio la vuelto dispuesto a retirarse.

― Espera― le detuvo ―Acércate un momento― le dijo.

Naruto empezó a acercarse hasta quedar frente a su escritorio.

― ¿Lucy… es feliz en ese gremio?― le preguntó.

―Sí, es muy feliz― contestó Naruto.

―Ya veo… tengo un favor que pedirte― le dijo a Naruto.

―Lo escucho― le dijo Naruto dudoso.

―Cuida de mi hija― le dijo mirando a Lucy desde la ventana ―Se ha vuelto como su madre― concluyo con una sonrisa.

―No solo lo hare yo, todos sus amigos lo harán― le dijo Naruto.

―Sí, ya los vi, y al parecer te van a dejar― le dijo volteándolo a ver mientras señalaba a la ventana.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó Naruto acercándose a ver por la ventana y vio a sus amigos despedirse de los empleados ― ¡¿Eh?!― gritó Naruto abriendo la ventana.

―Espera, ¿Qué piensas hacer?― le preguntó el Heartfilia.

― ¡Hey!― gritó Naruto desde la ventana llamando la atención de todos.

―Ese es…―dijo Erza.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó exaltada Lucy ―Se me olvidaba―.

Todos veían a Naruto y al señor Heartfilia pero se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto saltar desde tan alto.

― ¡Hey… no me dejen!― gritó mientras caía.

― ¡Haaaaa!― gritaban los empleados al ver que casi tocaba el suelo pero Naruto callo de pie suavemente sin recibir ningún daño sorprendiendo a todos.

―Ot-to― dijo Naruto manteniendo el equilibrio al caer ― ¡No se olviden de mi!― Naruto empezó a correr entre los empleados y llego con sus amigos.

― ¿Naruto?― preguntó Natsu.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó ahora Gray.

―Lucy me quería dejar― dijo Naruto señalando a Lucy.

―No… yo… lo olvide― se excuso Lucy.

―Como sea, explícanos porque estas tu aquí― le dijo Erza.

―Si… si, pero en el camino, no he comido nada― dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el estomago haciendo que este rugiera.

―De acuerdo― dijo Erza.

―Aye― dijo Happy.

Todos continuaron su camino después de haberse despedido de todos mientras el señor Heartfilia los observaba antes de cerrar la ventana.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

En una sala en la que solo se podía ver a una persona de lentes en el centro de esta debido a que era el único lugar iluminado.

― ¡Y bien!, ¿Para qué hacen que nos reunamos todos aquí?― se oyó la primera voz haciendo notar que había un hombre entre la oscuridad.

―Espero que esto no sea una tontería― dijo una segunda voz pero esta era femenina.

― ¡De prisa que no tengo todo el día!―dijo una tercera voz masculina algo irritado.

Todos se encontraban en el anonimato debido a la oscuridad de la sala.

― ¡Todos tranquilícense!― se oyó una cuarta voz imponiendo respeto haciendo notar que era él quien tenía el mando ―Entiendo que no podría juntarlos a todos así que agradezco que al menos ustedes hayan venido―.

―Entonces, ¿Para qué nos has reunido?― preguntó la primera voz.

―Los he reunido por una razón― dijo la cuarta voz quien parecía ser el jefe debido a que todos obedecían ―Lahar-Kun, explícanos por favor― le dijo a la persona que estaba parada al medio de la sala.

―Enseguida― dijo Lahar ajustando sus gafas ―Han sido reunidos aquí para hablar sobre lo que se deba hacer con cierta persona―.

― ¿Cierta persona?― se oyó preguntar a la segunda voz, la voz femenina.

―Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto― dijo Lahar sin expresión alguna.

― ¿Uzumaki?― preguntó la tercera voz.

―Así es― dijo la cuarta persona.

― ¿Quién es ese?― preguntó nuevamente la tercera voz ― ¿A qué gremio pertenece?―.

―Es un mago del cual no se ha oído hablar, no tiene mucha fama, y sobre el gremio…― trató de contestar Lahar pero fue interrumpido.

―Fairy Tail― se oyó decir a la voz femenina.

―Ese gremio de nuevo― dijo con resentimiento la primera voz.

―Deberíamos disolver su gremio― dijo el tercero.

―Valla, estas bien informada― le dijo él líder.

―Había oído hablar a Makarov sobre un tal Uzumaki que se había unido recientemente a su gremio― dijo la segunda voz.

―Y bien ¿Qué pasa con él?― preguntó la primer voz.

―Como sabrán el gremio de Jose Porla estuvo en guerra con el gremio de Makarov Dreayer― dijo Lahar haciendo una pequeña pausa ―Si dos magos Santos se enfrentaran, uno se daría cuenta a lo lejos de las cantidades de magia que producen estos―.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?― preguntó la primer voz.

―En el lugar solo se registro el uso de magia del maestro Jose pero no se detecto el uso de la magia del maestro Makarov― contestó Lahar.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó la primer voz.

―Es obvio― contestó la voz femenina con algo de aburrimiento ―Si no se detecto más que el uso de magia del mago Santo Jose, y estamos aquí para hablar sobre Uzumaki Naruto la respuesta es obvia― termino poniéndose seria ― ¿Detectaron el uso de magia del joven Naruto?― le preguntó a Lahar.

―Así es, las suyas fueron las más elevadas― respondió Lahar.

―Haber, dejen de hablar como si no estuviéramos aquí― dijo la tercera voz.

―Explíquennos― dijo la primera voz.

―La respuesta es obvia― dijo la voz femenina –El joven Naruto derroto a Jose Porla― dijo seriamente provocando sorpresa en los otros dos.

―Eres tan perspicaz como siempre― le dijo la cuarta voz ―En efecto, eso fue lo que sucedió―.

― ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese mocoso derroto a un Mago Santo?!― gritó él primero.

―Oye oye, ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?― preguntó el tercero ― ¿Que evidencia tienes?― le preguntó a Lahar.

―Si― dijo sacando una lacríma de la cual se veían unos documentos en pantalla grande ―Estas son las declaraciones de todos los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail, incluyendo la de su maestro― dijo haciendo que todos observaran los documentos ―También está la declaración de tres de los miembros de Phantom en la que dicen que es verdad que su maestro fue derrotado por el Uzumaki―.

―La pregunta es…― dijo la cuarta voz ― ¿Qué haremos al respecto?― preguntó.

―Es difícil de creer pero estas son las pruebas― concluyó la mujer.

―Puedes retirarte― le dijeron a Lahar.

―Como ordene― dijo haciendo una reverencia para después salir de la habitación.

―Hay algo más que no les he dicho― dijo la cuarta voz *(El líder)*.

― ¿Aun hay más?― preguntó la primer voz.

―También midieron su poder mágico y al parecer la lacríma que utilizaron no soporto el peso de toda su magia― dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Quién demonios es este chico?― preguntó el tercero.

―Fairy Tail está lleno de monstruos― dijo la segunda.

―Como sea, no estamos seguros de que posea un poder mágico tan grande― replicó el primero ―Esa lacríma es un nuevo modelo podría estar defectuosa―.

―Aunque digas eso, esa lacríma soporto el poder de todos menos de los magos Santos y alguna que otra excepción entre los demás maestros de gremios― le dijo el tercero.

― ¿Qué has pensado hacer con el chico?― preguntó la segunda al cuarto.

―No lo sé, además aun es muy joven y creo que Makarov lograra sacar su máximo potencial― contestó el líder.

―Es cierto que Fairy Tail ha creado magos muy poderosos― dijo la primera voz ―Pero… ¿No crees que sería más conveniente que este de nuestro lado?―.

―El tiene razón― dijo la tercera voz ―Así Fairy Tail no causaría más problemas si lo obtenemos a él―.

―Recuerden que así como puede ser un gran aliado… también podría ser un gran enemigo― dijo la segunda ―Makarov escoge magos de buen corazón en los que deposita su confianza. ¿Qué creen que hará el si se les ocurre llevarse a uno de sus hijos?―.

―Pero si convencemos al chico― trataba de proponer el tercero.

― ¿Y si no lo convencen?― les preguntó nuevamente ― ¿Soportaran la vergüenza de ser rechazados por un simple mago del cual nadie sabe? Conociéndolos intentaran obligarlo, lo cual traería más problemas causados por ustedes, tengo entendido que ya nos rechazo una vez― concluyó dejando a los otros dos en silencio.

―Entiendo que mañana vendrá Makarov a rendir su declaración personalmente― dijo la primera voz.

―Así es― contestó el líder.

―En ese caso quiero conocer al Joven Uzumaki, me gustaría que viniera con el― sentenció el primero.

―Estoy de acuerdo― dijo el tercero.

―No veo el problema― dijo la segunda.

―De acuerdo, sin más que decir― dijo la cuarta voz ―El joven se queda en Fairy Tail para no alterar el orden y provocar otro desastre―.

Y así todos se retiraron a seguir con lo que debían hacer dejando vacía la sala.

Al día siguiente, vemos a Makarov siendo acompañado por Naruto quienes se dirigen a rendir su declaración frente a los miembros del Consejo Mágico.

―Oye anciano― le llamó Naruto caminando perezosamente ― ¿Por qué tenemos que venir tan temprano?―.

―Te entiendo― decía Makarov bostezando ―Aun no hemos descansado del todo bien― Makarov se detuvo frente a una gran puerta ―Escucha Naruto, deja que yo…― le decía a Naruto pero no pudo terminar porque Naruto se le adelanto.

Dentro de la sala se encontraban sentados los miembros del Consejo Mágico, todos estaban impacientes debido al pequeño retraso que tenían los magos.

― ¿Hasta cuando se dignaran aparecer?― dijo un anciano con rasgos felinos.

―Mira que hacernos esperar― dijo ahora un anciano de gran barba blanca.

―Solo tengan un poco de paciencia― dijo una chica.

―Ultear tiene razón esperemos un poco mas― dijo un chico peli azul.

―Todos sean pacientes― dijo la que parecía ser la cuarta voz quien era el líder debido a que todos obedecieron ―Estoy seguro que algo debió de…― decía pero fue interrumpido por un portazo.

Todos dirigieron la vista en dirección a la puerta y alcanzaron a ver a Naruto con los brazos estirados en señal de que el había sido el que abrió la gran puerta y a Makarov a su lado con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta a más no poder.

― ¡Yo!― saludó Naruto levantando la mano entrando como si fuera su casa.

Todos veían la actitud de Naruto sorprendidos a excepción de cierto peli azul y cierta chica quienes sonreían al verlo.

― ¡Makarov!― le gritó un anciano con barba y bigote largos de color blanco ― ¿Qué insolencia es esta?―.

―Joven, ¿Acaso no sabe donde se encuentra?― le preguntó a Naruto una señora de edad quien portaba una capa color morada y bordes blancos, debajo de esta un suéter de color morado algo bajado de tono quien era la segunda voz.

―La verdad no tengo idea― dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía enormemente provocando que a todos les escurriera una gota de sudor y Makarov palideciera.

― ¡Makarov!― dijo el líder ― ¡No tenemos tiempo así que apresúrate!― sentenció.

Ambos miembros de Fairy Tail caminaron ante la mirada de todos, Naruto tomo asiento mientras Makarov pasó al frente.

Hicieron todo tipo de preguntas, tantas que después de un rato Makarov quedo dormido de pie sin darse cuenta.

―Makarov-San― lo despertó un empleado provocando que Makarov despertara de golpe ―Estamos en medio del juicio ¿No se habrá quedado dormido?― le preguntó ante la mirada de todos.

― ¿Eh?... yo… no… por supuesto que no… ¡Jajajaja!― rió Makarov mientras todos lo veían indiferente.

―De cualquier manera― dijo uno ― Ahora nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas al Joven Naruto― todos voltearon a ver el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto pero simplemente lo que vieron los dejo sin habla.

Naruto, quien se aburrió de todo eso, estaba recostado de lado en el banco ocupando sus brazos como almohada y sus piernas dobladas buscando una postura cómoda para dormir mientras una burbuja de aire que salía de su nariz que aumentaba y disminuía su tamaño de acuerdo a su respiración y un hilo de saliva escurría de su boca ante la mirada de estupefacción de todos.

―Siempre consigues a los miembros mas problemáticos― le dijeron a Makarov quien sonreía nerviosamente caminando en dirección a Naruto dispuesto a despertarlo.

―Naruto despierta― le habló Makarov mientras lo movía.

― ¿Ya nos vamos?― le preguntó Naruto aun medio dormido.

―Ellos quieren hacerte unas preguntas, pasa al frente― le ordenó Makarov.

Naruto se levanto se tallo los ojos e hizo un puchero con la boca.

―Primero nos llaman a tales horas de la mañana y ahora me quieren hacer unas preguntas― dijo mientras caminaba al frente lanzando sus pies al frente como si estuviera pateando una lata llevando sus manos en su nuca.

Todos veían a Naruto algo irritados por la actitud de este, Naruto se paro frente a todos sorprendiéndolos por el drástico cambio que tuvo ahora se paro derecho con los brazos a los lados con un semblante serio.

―Terminemos esto cuanto antes― dijo Naruto.

― ¡Muestra algo de respeto mocoso!― le gritó el pequeño anciano con orejas de gato.

― ¿Por qué motivo?― preguntó Naruto viendo retadoramente al anciano provocando molestia en este.

―Tranquilícense todos― ordeno el jefe ― Agradecería enormemente que nos hablaras con más respeto― le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto lo observo en silencio un rato con un semblante serio.

― (Naruto compórtate por favor) ― decía mentalmente Makarov viendo a Naruto.

―Entiendo, disculpe mi comportamiento― dijo Naruto seriamente inclinando levemente la cabeza.

― (Este joven me analizo completamente ¿Qué debería hacer con él?) ― pensó el jefe.

― (Este viejo no tiene malas intenciones, hasta ahora solo he detectado hostilidad en pocas personas) ― se dijo mentalmente Naruto.

―Bien, le harán unas preguntas y nosotros estaremos aquí para ver si nos convence su respuesta y tratar de descubrir si estas mintiendo― le explicaron a Naruto.

―Entiendo― contestó Naruto mientras una rana sacaba una hoja en donde tenía las preguntas.

―Comencemos― dijo la rana ― ¿De dónde es usted?―.

Naruto y Makarov palidecieron ante esa pregunta pero Naruto respondió.

―No tengo un lugar específico, nunca estuve en un solo lugar― contestó aliviando a Makarov.

―Siguiente… ¿Por qué decidió unirse a Fairy Tail?―.

―Porque quería un lugar donde quedarme― contestó Naruto ―El maestro Makarov me ofreció un lugar en el cual pudiera estar a gusto―.

―De acuerdo… siguiente. ¿Tiene algún familiar?― le preguntó.

―No― contesto instintivamente provocando que Makarov se tensara.

―Naruto-Kun― le hablo la señora de la capa ―Tenemos el registro de una tal Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, ¿Acaso no es su hermana?― le preguntó provocando que Naruto se pusiera nervioso.

―Bueno… este… sobre eso― tartamudeo Naruto.

― ¡Explícanos quien es en realidad esa tal Naruko!― exigió el anciano con orejas de gato.

―Supongo que no queda de otra― dijo resignado Naruto mientras hacia una posición de manos ante la mirada escéptica de los demás.

―Naruto, ¿Estás seguro de mostrarles eso?― le preguntó Makarov a Naruto provocando curiosidad en los demás ―Esa es una técnica muy poderosa― decía Makarov con una sonrisa pervertida y un gran sonrojo.

―Ellos lo pidieron― dijo Naruto mientras gritó alterando a todos ― ¡Jutsu sexi!― de repente vieron como el área en la que estaba Naruto hubo una explosión de humo.

Todos miraban atentos el lugar hasta que lograron divisar a una chica rubia de coletas con marcas en las mejillas totalmente desnuda haciendo una pose mientras el humo solo tapaba sus partes intimas, todos miraban a la rubia con los ojos bien abiertos, algunos se pararon y pusieron sus manos sobre el escritorio tratando de acercarse para ver mejor, los hombres miraban atentos hasta que vieron que la chica guiño un ojo y les mando un beso, de inmediato se dejaron caer a sus asientos mientras un hilo de sangre les escurría de la nariz.

Las mujeres, dígase Ultear y la anciana miraban con decepción a sus compañeros quienes cayeron presas de aquella técnica.

―Definitivamente es una técnica muy poderosa― dijo Siegrain quien parecía que fue el único que apenas logro resistir pero si se notaba que se había limpiado una gota de sangre proveniente de su nariz.

― ¡Jajajaja!― se oían las risas de la rubia quien agarraba su estomago tratando de detener el dolor por la risa, todos vieron con estupefacción como aquella chica regreso a ser Naruto quien se secaba una lagrima que salía debido a tanto reír ― ¡Ninguno se lo esperaba!― dijo ya tranquilizándose.

―Te lo dije solo alguien de mente fuerte no se dejaría engeñar por esos trucos― dijo Makarov con orgullo levantando su pulgar.

― ¡Tú no eres quien para decir eso!― le gritó la anciana viendo a Makarov quien tenía dos pedazos de papel en sus fosas nasales.

―Regresando al tema― dijo el jefe recobrando la compostura ― ¿Por qué mentiste sobre tener una hermana?― le preguntó.

―Por qué tenía que decirle al maestro Makarov que me había atrasado con la renta y debía pagarla ese día pero no había hecho ningún trabajo así que le pedí prestado, el dueño de la casa dijo que no le importaba lo que haya pasado con el gremio― dijo naturalmente sin expresión alguna ―Así que iba por un trabajo―.

―De acuerdo, ya casi terminamos, continuemos― dijo el jefe a la rana.

―Entendido… ¿Tú fuiste quien derroto al maestro Jose?― preguntó haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Naruto quien permanecía en silencio con la cabeza gacha mientras la sombra de su pelo cubría sus ojos.

―Así es― dijo levantando la mirada ―Fui yo― respondió sin inmutarse.

― ¿Cómo fue que lo derrotaste?― le preguntaron.

―Ustedes ya deben saberlo― dijo Naruto haciendo referencia a los tres magos de Phantom.

―Así es ― respondió el jefe ―Esta será la última pregunta― dijo desconcertando a los demás.

― ¿Enserio?― preguntó Naruto.

― ¿Qué te parecería trabajar directamente para el Consejo Mágico?― soltó de golpe sorprendiendo a todos inclusive Makarov y Naruto ―Aun eres joven, tienes el potencial solamente falta pulirlo, empezaras como novato pero después tu rango irá en aumento―.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos en el que todos veían expectantes a Naruto esperando su respuesta, Naruto volteo a ver a Ultear quien solo le sonrió amablemente y le guiño un ojo ante la mirada del peli azul.

Naruto al ver la actitud de Ultear le sonrió provocando un sonrojo en esta, en eso Naruto agacho su mirada cerrando sus ojos y después empezó a reír confundiendo a todos.

―Como había dicho hace tiempo, no pienso trabajar en el Consejo, mi hogar es Fairy Tail― dijo enseñando su marca mientras sonreía.

―Entiendo, es una lástima― dijo el jefe.

―Descuide… eso significa que… ¡Ya me puedo ir!― dijo alegre mientras daba media vuelta dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Makarov simplemente vio a Naruto salir de la sala para luego suspirar.

―Siempre es así de irrespetuoso― dijo para sí mismo.

Después de un rato, los miembros del consejo se retiraron, ahora mismo se encontraba Makarov hablando con uno de sus viejos amigos que estuvieron presentes en la reunión y Naruto simplemente esperaba aburrido a que Makarov terminara de platicar para regresar.

―Phantom Lord ha sido disuelto… Y Jose ha sido despojado de su titulo de Mago Santo y no se sabe su paradero…― decía Makarov viendo el piso ― ¿Pero declarar a Fairy Tail como completamente inocente?―.

―Deberías estar agradecido Makarov― le dijo el anciano ―Argumente a tu favor, sabes―.

―Te debo una Yaji― le dijo Makarov agradeciendo ―Cuando el gremio este arreglado ven a visitarnos. Te invitaremos algo de ramen― le dijo a su amigo pero de inmediato Naruto habló.

―Viejo, yo también quiero ramen, me hiciste venir hasta acá tan temprano, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer― le dijo Naruto a Makarov.

―Se me olvidaba que tenemos a un fanático del ramen a mi lado― dijo Makarov mirando a Naruto.

―Naruto-Kun, veo que te gusta el ramen― le dijo el anciano.

―Sí, me encanta, especialmente el mizo ramen con rebanadas de cerdo― dijo emocionado recordando su comida.

―Naruto, el es Yajima, un antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail y un viejo amigo, también fanático del ramen― dijo Makarov señalando a Yajima.

―Ya entiendo porque no sentí malas intenciones en ti, a todos los que les gusta el ramen tienen buen corazón― dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Yajima.

― ¿Malas intenciones?― preguntó Yajima.

―Es una de sus magias, se podría decir que él siente las intenciones de los demás ya sean buenas o malas― le contestó Makarov.

―Ya veo, es algo útil― le dijo Yajima.

―Pero solo funciona si me concentro― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

―Volviendo al tema, me gustaría un ramen Fairy Tail con 12 rebanadas de cerdo― sentenció Yajima.

―12 rebanadas es mucho ¿No crees?― le preguntó Makarov.

― ¡Recuerda que violaste la prohibición de conflictos entre gremios del párrafo 4…!― le empezó a chantajear Yajima.

― ¡Oh, bueno!... ¡Pondré 20 o 30 rebanadas si quieres!― le dijo Makarov con tal de que se callara.

―Solo dije 12― le dijo Yajima ―Dale las demás a Naruto-Kun―.

―Gracias viejo― le dijo Naruto a Yajima ―Me voy, tengo que hacer un trabajo― dijo Naruto yéndose.

―Es un chico muy energético― dijo Yajima con una sonrisa.

―Que su sonrisa no te engañe― le dijo Makarov con un semblante serio haciendo que Yajima se confundiera.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― le preguntó Yajima.

―Ese chico a sufrido mucho, tuvo una de las peores infancias, hay varios motivos para que se hubiera dejado llevar por el odio, pero, siempre tiene esa gran sonrisa en su rostro― contestó provocando sorpresa en Yajima ―Esa sonrisa esconde muchas heridas y mucho sufrimiento―.

―Ya veo― dijo mirando a Naruto desparecer en un destello amarillo ―Mavo…― le dijo Yajima ―No te sobrepases― decía mientras los dos observaban el cielo ―Ya no somos jóvenes― dijo haciendo notar lo obvio ―Todavía no lo has olvidado, ¿Verdad?― le preguntó.

― ¿Acerca de qué?― preguntó Makarov volteando a ver a Yajima.

―Acerca de Rob― contestó Yajima recordando a su amigo fallecido.

―Rob… Rob, ¿Huh?― dijo Makarov regresando su mirada.

―Tú y yo y Polyushka… Y Rob también― dijo recordando a sus antiguos compañeros ―Nos excedimos, pero todos los días eran divertidos― decía alegre Yajima.

―Luego Rob dejo Fairy Tail… Erza me cuenta historias de vez en cuando― dijo Makarov.

―Últimamente muchas personas opinan que Fairy Tail ha ido demasiado lejos. De hecho, Michello y Org han solicitado que se disuelva― le dijo a Makarov ―A este paso te enfrentaras a grandes castigos, Mavo… Muerto no eres bueno para nadie― le dijo mientras Makarov permanecía en silencio con los brazos cruzados ―Como Rob… Mavo… apúrate y retírate. Por el bien de tu salud―.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, Laxus se encontraba insultando a los miembros de Fairy Tail por ser débiles lo cual provocó la ira de Erza y la vergüenza de los demás.

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba en dirección al gremio, al llegar vio a Natsu abalanzándose contra Laxus quien simplemente desapareció y apareció a unos metros alejado de Natsu.

― ¡Laxus! ¡Pelea contra mí!― le gritó Natsu con su puño levantado ― ¡Bastardo sin corazón!― dijo esto último provocando risas en Laxus.

― ¿Qué clase de pelea sería cuando ni siquiera puedes atraparme?― preguntó Laxus riendo.

― ¡Natsu!― todos oyeron un grito y voltearon para ver a Naruto acercándose a Natsu por la espalda ― ¿No habías dicho que pelearías contra mí?― le preguntó a Natsu mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar.

― ¡¿A quién tenemos aquí?!― preguntó irónicamente Laxus llamando la atención de Naruto.

― ¡Oh Laxus!... no te había visto― dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca provocado molestia en Laxus.

―Dime Naruto, ¿Qué se siente hacer todo el trabajo?, ya sé que fuiste tú quien derroto a Jose― le dijo Laxus ― ¿Qué se siente estar rodeado de inútiles que pierden fácilmente?― le preguntó a Naruto provocando molestia y vergüenza en los demás.

― ¿De qué hablas?― preguntó Naruto inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

―Dime Naruto, ¿Te gustaría permanecer en Fairy Tail cuando yo sea el Maestro?― dijo Laxus arrogantemente ―Simplemente olvídate de estos débiles, solo te retrasaran―.

―Enserio, ¿De qué hablas?― le preguntó nuevamente Naruto inclinando la cabeza al otro lado ―Si logramos vencer fue por la ayuda de todos, sin ellos yo no habría podido hacer nada― dijo Naruto regresando los ánimos a los demás.

―Ya veo― dijo Laxus ―Estoy decepcionado, ¡Cuando sea Maestro será una regla el no ser débil para poder permanecer en el gremio y el que no la cumpla deberá irse como la basura que son!― dijo riendo ―Y como yo seré su maestro veré que esta regla se cumpla―.

―Si es una regla no hay nada que se pueda hacer― dijo Naruto levantando los hombros ente la mirada atónita de los demás ―Mi sensei me dijo "El que rompe las reglas son escoria…"― dijo provocando una sonrisa de victoria en Laxus ―"…Pero el que abandona a sus amigos es aun peor que la escoria"― terminó de decir Naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy escoria?!― le gritó un enfurecido Laxus.

― ¿Acaso los consideras a todos tus amigos?― le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa provocando aun mas molestia en Laxus.

Todos vieron como Laxus veía seriamente a Naruto.

― ¡Jajajaja!― empezó a reír ―Sin duda será divertido borrarte esa molesta sonrisa del rostro― dijo Laxus provocando molestia en Naruto haciendo que una venita le resaltara en la frente.

― ¡¿Qué dices cabron?!― gritó Naruto ― ¡¿Te crees mejor que yo?!― dijo caminando hacia Laxus.

―No lo creo, ¡Estoy seguro de ello!― dijo Laxus riendo.

―Este cabron ya me harto― dijo Naruto lanzándose a Laxus dispuesto a golpearlo pero fue inútil ya que este despareció en rayos apareciendo unos metros alejado de Naruto con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

―Es inútil...― dijo desapareciendo ―Nunca superaras mi velocidad― dijo abriendo los ojos pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto en el aire frente a él preparado para darle una patada en la cara que Laxus alcanzo a bloquear con dificultad con sus brazos.

Todos se sorprendieron, primero vieron como Naruto se lanzo contra Laxus pero este desapareció e inmediatamente Naruto lanzo un kunai en otra dirección antes de que apareciera Laxus y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Naruto desaparecer para después verlo propinándole una patada a Laxus que apenas y logro bloquear.

―Eres un mocoso rápido― dijo agarrando de la pierna a Naruto lanzándolo en dirección a la reconstruida barra donde se encontraba Mira.

Naruto iba en dirección en la cual se encontraba Mira quien no se había movido de su lugar, todos miraban como iban a chocar pero Naruto alcanzo a tocar el suelo con la mano impulsándose para después caer suavemente sobre sus pies en la barra de comida.

―Este tipo... me recuerda mucho al hermano de Bee― dijo tocándose la pantorrilla notando una mano marcada en ella ― (Tiene una gran fuerza además de su velocidad) ― pensó esto último.

―Parece que te sobreestime― le dijo Laxus sonriendo ―Después de todo tu desaparecerás junto con la demás basura― dijo dándose la vuelta.

― ¡Espera!― le gritó Naruto ― ¡Devuelve mi kunai!― gritó confundiendo a Laxus.

― ¿De qué hablas?― preguntó siguiendo su camino.

―Del kunai que puse en tu chaqueta― le contestó Naruto haciendo que Laxus se parara en seco buscando el kunai dentro de su chaqueta.

Laxus al encontrar el kunai abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa.

― (¿En qué momento?, ¿Este mocoso?, No me di cuenta cuando lo puso dentro) ― se decía Laxus mentalmente mientras observaba aquel raro kunai ―Ve por el― dijo lanzándolo lejos solo para molestar a Naruto.

Todos miraban a Naruto esperando ver que es lo que haría.

―Gracias― dijo Naruto desapareciendo de la barra para segundos después volver a aparecer allí mismo jugando con el kunai balanceándolo en su dedo índice a la altura de su cara.

Laxus simplemente siguió su camino ante la mirada de los demás.

Naruto simplemente suspiro y remango su pantalón mostrando la marca de los dedos de Laxus.

―Ah ah… ese tipo tiene una gran fuerza― dijo viendo el área afectada.

― ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó Mira.

―Si estoy bien, solo necesito algo de ramen y estaré bien― dijo bajando de la barra.

― ¡Naruto!― le gritó Natsu ― ¡Pelea conmigo!― dijo yendo en dirección a Naruto.

―Ahorita no puedo― le dijo Naruto.

― ¡Llevas posponiendo nuestra pelea desde hace días!― dijo un frustrado Natsu.

―Ahora voy a comer y después iré a una encomienda― le dijo Naruto.

―Cierto, hace tiempo que no hemos hecho un trabajo juntos― dijo Lucy sentada al lado de Naruto.

― ¿Por qué no hacemos una juntos?― dijo Gray acercándose.

―Me parece buena idea― dijo Erza a espaldas de Naruto ― ¿Qué dices Naruto?―.

―Aye, un trabajo― dijo Happy volando en dirección a la barra para comer su pescado.

―Me gustaría, pero una señora solicito mi presencia para una misión― dijo Naruto recibiendo su ramen ―Gracias Mira-Chan… Itadakimasu― dijo agarrando los palillos empezando a comer.

―De nada― le dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

― ¿Te solicitaron?― le preguntó asombrada Lucy recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto quien tenía la boca llena.

―Y, ¿De qué se trata?― preguntó Gray.

―Es una misión de reconocimiento― contestó Naruto con aires de grandeza.

―Wow, ¡Cosas de ninjas!― decía emocionado Natsu.

―Aye― dijo alegre Happy comiendo su pescado.

― ¿Qué harás?― preguntó Erza.

―Em… yo… Etto… No puedo decirlo porque es un secreto― dijo Naruto.

―Ya veo―dijo Erza.

― (No puedo decirles que solo estoy siguiendo a su esposo para conseguir pruebas de su infidelidad para quedarse con todo el dinero) ― pensó Naruto ― (Es muy vergonzoso) ―.

―Dime Naruto― le llamó Mira ― ¿Has tenido novia?― preguntó sorprendiendo a los presentes provocando que Naruto empezara a toser debido a que tenia la boca llena.

Naruto se golpeaba el pecho para poder tragar la comida.

― ¿A qué viene eso?― preguntó Naruto recobrando la compostura.

―Bueno, es que me han pedido que te hiciera esa pregunta― le contestó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién?― le preguntó nuevamente a Mira.

―Bueno, algunas chicas de la ciudad me han pedido que te preguntara― le dijo Mira sorprendiendo a Naruto.

― ¿A mí?― preguntó confundido Naruto viendo de reojo a Erza quien no decía nada, simplemente veía con una sonrisa.

―Vaya Naruto, tienes admiradoras― le dijo Gray sonriendo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Naruto ―No sabía que fueras tan popular―.

―Yo tampoco― dijo Naruto.

― ¿Pasa algo?― le preguntó Lucy al ver a Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

― ¿Eh?, no nada― dijo Naruto pensando ―Veamos, no sé si cuente pero, una sacerdotisa llamada Shion me pidió que la ayudara con su descendencia― dijo recordando sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Qué significa descendencia?― preguntó Natsu.

―No lo sé, le dije que la ayudaría pero no supe cómo, Kakashi-Sensei me felicito por alguna razón pero nunca supe que hacer― decía Naruto pensativo ante la mirada de los demás.

― (Aun es muy inocente) ― pensaron todos viendo como Naruto trataba de deducir lo que debía haber hecho.

― ¡Ah!― dijo Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a los demás ―Ahora que recuerdo… hubo una chica que decía que era mi prometida― dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Estabas comprometido?― le preguntaron todos.

― ¿Qué significa comprometido?― preguntó Natsu provocando que los demás lo vean mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

―No lo sé― dijo Naruto provocando que una segunda gota de sudor bajara por la nuca de todos ―Solamente decía que me case con ella―.

― ¿Y aceptaste?― le preguntó Erza.

―No― contestó Naruto.

― ¿Por qué?, acaso no era bonita― le preguntó Gray.

―No es eso― le dijo Naruto ―Es solo que fue todo por culpa de Jiraiya-Sensei―.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― le preguntó Mira.

―Es que mi sensei peleo contra una mujer, pero no se decidió un ganador, la pelea paso a sus discípulos y la condición fue que si ella ganaba yo me casaría con ella― dijo Naruto.

― ¿Y si tu ganabas?― le preguntó Lucy.

―Según recuerdo, haría lo que quisiera con ella― contestó Naruto.

― ¿Y quién gano?― le preguntó Gray.

―Yo― contestó Naruto terminando su ramen.

― ¿Y qué hiciste?― preguntó Erza haciendo que todos pusieran más atención a lo que diría Naruto.

―Ella me dijo que si no me casaba con ella que la matara por haber perdido― contestó Naruto mientras todos miraban con sorpresa.

― ¡¿La mataste?!― preguntó aterrada Lucy.

― ¡Claro que no!― le gritó Naruto ―Me habían dicho que ella se había enamorado antes pero que la persona de la que se enamoro fue asesinado― dijo viendo su plato vacio de ramen ―Acepte la pelea para hacerle entender que debe seguir con su vida, obviamente no la mate pero tampoco me case con ella― terminó de decir Naruto.

Mira tomo el plato vacio de ramen y le dio otra porción a Naruto.

―Cortesía de la casa― le dijo haciendo que a Naruto le brillaran los ojos.

― ¡Itadakimasu!― agradeció para después empezar a comer ante la mirada de los demás ―Por cierto Gray― dijo llamando la atención de Gray ― ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?― le preguntó.

― ¿Cuál?― le preguntó amablemente.

―Necesito ayuda para mi entrenamiento, ¿Me ayudarías?― le preguntó.

―Claro― contestó Gray.

―Natsu, ¿Nos acompañas?― le dijo a Natsu quien parecía estar molesto.

― ¡Pero mañana pelearas conmigo!― sentenció Natsu señalando a Naruto.

―Claro, te lo debo― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

―De acuerdo, ¡Estoy que ardo!― gritó Natsu envuelto en llamas.

―Debo irme― dijo Naruto sorbiendo lo que quedaba de ramen ―Nos vemos mañana― dijo parándose y empezando a caminar dispuesto a irse.

―Cuídate― alcanzo a decir Erza.

―Adiós chicos, Erza-Chan, Mira-Chan― les dijo Naruto sonriéndole mientras agitaba su brazo despidiéndose.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12.

* * *

Todos veían a Naruto alejarse. Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy fueron a la pizarra de trabajos dejando solas a las magas clase S.

―Dime Erza― habló Mira mientras limpiaba la barra ― ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?― preguntó sorprendiendo a Erza.

―Veamos― dijo Erza pensando ―Es un buen chico, es amable, fuerte, se preocupa por los demás…― decía Erza.

―No pedí que lo describieras, eso ya lo sé― le interrumpió Mira ―Lo que quise decir es… ¿Qué sientes por Naruto?― preguntó poniendo nerviosa a Erza.

―yo… e… e… esto… yo― trataba de articular palabras pero no podía por el nerviosismo ―No sé a qué te refieres― dijo al fin haciendo que Mira suspire.

―Erza― le dijo Mira seriamente ―Últimamente muchas chicas han estado preguntando por Naruto, el se ha vuelto muy popular debido a su fuerza y velocidad ya que muchas peticiones son para él, entre esas peticiones la mayoría de los trabajos tiene que ver con mujeres de diferentes edades, el último trabajo que hizo se trataba de acompañar a la hija de un gran comerciante a una reunión de comerciantes haciéndose pasar por su pareja― le dijo sorprendiendo a Erza.

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntó sorprendida ― ¡No sabía de eso!, ¡¿Cuándo pasó?!― le preguntó exasperada.

―Cierto, tu no estabas, te lo contare― le dijo Mira empezando a contarle a Erza ―Fue hace unos días, cuando fuiste por material para el gremio―.

INICIO FLASH BACK.

― ¡Padre, ya te he dicho que yo no quiero casarme con el hijo de uno de tus amigos!― le decía una joven quien portaba un largo vestido rojo que delineaba su escultural cuerpo, una cabellera castaña larga a la altura de su espalda.

―Lo sé hija, pero si vas sola ellos me presionarán por un matrimonio arreglado para no dejar de apoyarnos, sabes que ellos son los que invierten más en nuestra compañía― le dijo su padre mientras caminaba de forma refinada, un hombre alto quien vestía un fino traje con un cabello peinada hacia atrás de la misma tonalidad que el de su hija ―Deben pensar que ya estas comprometida―.

― ¿Comprometida con quien?, nadie merece ser mi esposo― dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su larga cabellera de forma vanidosa.

―Has rechazado a varios jóvenes, si sigues así no encontraremos a nadie― le dijo su padre.

―Ya te lo dije, ellos solo me quieren ya sea por mi dinero o por mi belleza― dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Hemos visitado varios gremios, muchos jóvenes se han ofrecido para fingir ser tu pareja, este es el último lugar al que iremos, debes decidirte o no tendrás opción y deberás aceptar el matrimonio― sentenció el señor a su hija.

―Hmp― bufó la chica.

Mientras tanto en la reconstrucción del gremio Fairy Tail.

― ¡WUOOOOooo!... estoy que ardo― gritó un chico peli rosa.

Algunos se encontraban animando a Natsu quien estaba listo para correr.

― ¡Vamos Natsu!―.

― ¡Tú puedes!―.

― ¡Demuestra lo que vales!― le gritaban animándolo.

― ¡Jajajaja!― se empezó a reír Naruto a un lado de Natsu ―Patético, ni creas que dejare que me ganes― le dijo Naruto.

Los otros miembros gritaban apoyando a Naruto.

― ¡Eso Naruto!―.

― ¡Patéale el trasero!―.

― ¡Que muerda el polvo!― eran algunos de los gritos que se oían dándole ánimos.

― ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Lucy viendo a la multitud.

―Natsu retó a Naruto― le dijo Macao.

― ¿Van a pelear?― preguntó Lucy tratando de ver entre toda la multitud.

―No, Naruto le propuso una carrera y si perdía pelearía contra Natsu― le contestó Wakaba dándole una calada a su pipa.

― ¿Y qué pasa si Naruto gana?― preguntó Lucy viendo a los chicos posicionándose para correr.

―Natsu le comprara a Naruto una docena de ramen instantáneo― dijo Macao empezando a reír.

―No deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo, el maestro se enfadara por no estar…― decía Lucy hasta que holló a Makarov gritar.

― ¡La carrera inicia desde este punto hasta la catedral, tendrán que traerme la bandera que Elfman coloco en la cima, color rosa para Natsu y amarilla para Naruto!― explicó Makarov haciendo que los demás miembros empezaran apoyar a su competidor.

―Puedo saborear mi ramen― decía Naruto sonriendo.

―Tendrás que pelear conmigo― le dijo Natsu de igual manera.

― ¡Vamos Natsu, tu puedes!― le gritaba Happy.

― ¡Aplástalo Naruto, apaga esa flamita!― gritaba Gray.

― ¡Hombre!, este es un reto varonil― gritó Elfman alzando los brazos al aire.

― ¡¿Listos?!― gritó Mira ―3… 2… 1… ¡Fuera!― dio el grito de salida iniciando la carrera.

Natsu y Naruto empezaron a correr mientras los demás gritaban apoyándolos, todos veían la peculiar manera de correr de Naruto pero poco a poco el fue dejando atrás a Natsu debido a que su velocidad era mayor.

Todos perdieron de vista a los dos chicos y empezaron a murmurar sobre quien ganaría.

Al poco rato llegó el comerciante junto con su hija.

― ¿Qué está pasando?― preguntó la chica al ver tanta bulla.

― ¡Disculpe!― habló el señor llamando la atención de todos ― ¿Se encuentra el maestro?―.

―Yo soy el maestro― dijo Makarov caminando hasta las dos personas.

―Mi nombre es Bartolomé, soy comerciante y vengo para solicitar un trabajo― le dijo a Makarov.

―Claro, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Ella es mi hija Elizabeth― dijo Bartolomé presentando a Elizabeth quien permanecía de brazos cruzados ―Buscamos alguien para que se haga pasar por su pareja para evitar un matrimonio arreglado―.

―No cualquiera tiene el derecho de hacerse pasar por mi novio― dijo Elizabeth de forma vanidosa ―Yo veré si es digno de serlo―.

―Señorita― le habló Makarov de forma amigable ―Debe entender que algunos ya tienen pareja, y no puedo obligar a otros a aceptar este trabajo― dijo Makarov.

―Por supuesto qué no, yo no los obligare y menos si ya tiene alguien especial, deben ser fieles con su pareja, eso es más importante― dijo Elizabeth.

―Agradezco su comprensión, dígame quien le parece bien y yo le preguntare si aceptara el trabajo― dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguido por el comerciante y su hija.

Mientras tanto, en la carrera entre Naruto y Natsu.

―Jajajaja, puedo saborear mi ramen― decía Naruto bajando de la catedral con su bandera.

― ¡Espera!― gritó Natsu subiendo ― ¡Esto aun no acaba!―.

― ¡Te veo en el gremio!― le gritó Naruto empezando a correr con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad mientras pensaba en qué tipo de ramen compraría, cuando de pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

―Naruto-Chan― dijo una dulce voz deteniendo a Naruto.

―Abuela Kyoko― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a una pequeña anciana quien cargaba unas bolsas ― ¿Sucede algo?― le preguntó.

―Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a cargar mis bolsas― le dijo a Naruto quien parecía inquieto.

―Bueno, yo en este momento…― decía viendo en dirección a la catedral.

―Si no puedes en este momento no te preocupes― le dijo la anciana.

―Descuide, suba a mis espalda― le dijo Naruto mientras cargaba las bolsas.

―Gracias Naruto-Chan― le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Naruto empezaba a caminar.

― (Debo apresurarme o perderé mi ramen) ― se decía Naruto mientras lloraba a mares ignorando lo que le decía la anciana.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!― gritaba Natsu encima de la catedral ― ¡Queme la bandera!― dijo Natsu de rodillas mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

En el gremio.

―Señorita Elizabeth, ellos son los únicos disponibles para este trabajo― dijo mientras en una fila se encontraban los miembros disponibles.

En primer lugar estaba Macao seguido de Wakaba, Elfman, Gray y Max el mago de arena.

― ¿Son los únicos?― preguntó indiferente Elizabeth.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!― todos oyeron los gritos de Natsu a la distancia.

― ¡Natsu!―.

― ¡Ganó Natsu!―.

― ¿Y Naruto?―.

―No puede ser, yo le aposte a Naruto―

―Eso es Natsu― gritaban felices los que le habían apostado a Natsu.

Todos animaban a Natsu pero detrás vieron como se levantaba un camino de polvo.

― ¡Detente cabron!― gritaba Naruto corriendo detrás de Natsu mientras aun llevaba a la anciana en su espalda y cargaba las bolsas de esta.

Todos miraban como Naruto traía a la anciana en su espalda quien parecía divertirse.

― ¡Corre Naruto-Chan!― gritaba la abuela señalando hacia el gremio.

― ¡¿Abuela?!― gritó sorprendida Elizabeth.

―No debí haberla dejado sola― dijo Bartolomé sobándose las cejas con los dedos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Todos empezaron a gritar apoyando a los dos competidores.

― ¡Pelearas conmigo!― gritó Natsu aumentando la velocidad ― ¡HAAAAA!― gritó desgarradoramente.

― ¡Quiero mi ramen!― le gritó Naruto aumentando la velocidad ― ¡HAAAAA!― gritó de igual manera.

Naruto logro alcanzar a Natsu, los dos se rebasaban constantemente mientras los demás gritaban apoyándolos.

― ¡Vamos Naruto-Chan!― gritó emocionada la anciana.

― ¡Abuela!, pero que…― decía Elizabeth viendo como su abuela parecía divertirse con todo esto.

Todos gritaban eufóricos, Naruto había logrado dejar atrás a Natsu.

― ¡AAAAH!― gritó Natsu envuelto en llamas acelerando el paso.

― ¡Nos alcanza!― gritó la anciana viendo a Natsu.

― ¡Ramen!― gritó Naruto acelerando el paso.

Todos estaban convencidos de que Naruto ganaría hasta que vieron que Natsu dio media vuelta.

― ¡Karyuu no Houko!― gritó Natsu dando un rugido para que de su boca saliera fuego impulsándolo hacia el gremio dejando atrás a Naruto.

Natsu golpeo a los miembros de Fairy Tail como si fueran pinos de bolos.

― ¡Jajajaja!― reía Natsu encima de todos ― ¡Tendrás que pelear conmigo!― dijo señalando a Naruto quien venía llegando con la anciana en su espalda.

―Supongo que perdí― dijo Naruto resignándose mientras bajaba a la anciana.

―Lo lamento Naruto-Chan― le dijo decaída la anciana.

―No se preocupe, si la hubiera escuchado cuando me dijo que venía al gremio no hubiera perdido― dijo mientras reía.

― ¡Abuela!― dijo Elizabeth acercándose a su abuela.

― ¡Madre!, no debí dejarte sola― dijo Bartolomé acercándose.

―Elizabeth-Chan, Bartolomé-Chan― sonrío la anciana.

― ¡Ahora pelea conmigo!― dijo Natsu lanzándose a Naruto.

― ¡Ven!― dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia.

Todos empezaron a gritar emocionados por la pelea hasta que un gritó los detuvo.

― ¡Alto!― gritó Makarov deteniendo la pelea.

― ¡¿Ji-Chan?!― dijo frustrado Natsu ― ¿Por qué nos detienes?―.

― ¡Natsu!― habló autoritariamente ― ¿Trajiste la bandera?― preguntó haciendo palidecer a Natsu.

―La queme― dijo de rodillas viendo al piso con un aura deprimida ante la mirada de pena de los demás.

―Entonces― dijo Naruto metiendo su mano a la bolsa del pantalón ― ¡Yo gane!― gritó de forma victoriosa.

Todos festejaban a Naruto hasta que lo vieron dejarse caer de rodillas.

―Ya no está… la perdí― dijo con un aura depresiva ante la mirada de pena de los demás.

―Mi pelea― dijo Natsu deprimido.

―Mi ramen― dijo Naruto de igual manera.

―Descuida Naruto-Chan, yo te comprare un ramen― le dijo la anciana animando a Naruto.

― ¿Enserio?― dijo Naruto animado con un brillo en sus ojos.

Todos veían divertidos la actitud de Naruto hasta que oyeron una pequeña risita.

―Jijijiji― se oía la risita de Elizabeth quien tenía una mano en su boca tratando de no reírse.

―Elizabeth-Chan, hace tiempo que no reías― le dijo la anciana.

― ¿Se está burlando de mí? ¡Eh! ¿Acaso se está burlando de mi?― preguntaba un Naruto confundido.

―Perdón, perdón― se disculpó Elizabeth.

―No hay problema― le dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie ―Las mujeres son más bonitas cuando sonríen― dijo dándole una sonrisa.

―Mi pelea― se oyó decir a Natsu aun deprimido.

― ¿Que idiota quema su bandera?― preguntó irónicamente Gray.

―Pobre de Natsu― dijo Max ―Siento pena por el―.

―Vamos Natsu― trataba de animarlo Lucy.

―Oye Natsu― le habló Naruto ―Te debo una pelea― le dijo confundiendo a Natsu.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó Natsu levantando la cabeza.

―Bueno, aunque no trajimos la bandera, tu llegaste primero, así que yo perdí― concluyó Naruto regresándole los ánimos a Natsu.

― ¡Jajajaja!― rió Natsu ―Es una promesa― dijo señalando a Naruto.

―Sí, es una promesa― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ―Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas―.

― ¡Natsu!― gritó Happy volando hacia Natsu.

― ¡Happy!... Te lo dije ¡Le gane a Naruto! ¡Jajajaja!― le dijo Natsu feliz.

―Aunque él venía cargando a una persona― dijo Happy viendo a Natsu feliz.

―Entonces, ¿Qué pasara con la apuesta?― preguntó Macao.

―No se decidido el ganador, deben regresarnos el dinero― le dijo Wakaba.

―Es cierto, ¿Dónde está Cana?― todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha.

―Lo lamento, como no hubo ganador el dinero se queda en la caja― dijo Cana yéndose con todo el dinero.

Todos simplemente vieron como Cana se iba con el dinero de las apuestas y simplemente suspiraron.

―Es inútil― dijeron todos mirando al piso.

―Bueno, yo iré por ramen― dijo Naruto empezando a caminar.

―Espera Naruto-Chan― lo detuvo la anciana.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Naruto.

― ¿Qué te parece Elizabeth-Chan?― le habló la anciana a su nieta.

―Supongo que si la abuela lo dice debe ser un buen tipo― dijo Elizabeth viendo a Naruto ―Aunque deberemos conseguirle mejor ropa― dijo viendo la vestimenta de este.

― ¿Ropa?― preguntó confundido Naruto.

― ¿Qué te parece padre?― preguntó Elizabeth.

―Es tu decisión― contestó Bartolomé.

Elizabeth se acerco a Naruto ante la mirada de los demás.

― ¿Te llamas Naruto verdad?― preguntó Elizabeth.

―Si― contestó este.

―Bien Naruto, tendrás el honor de ser mi novio― le dijo Elizabeth apuntando a Naruto.

― ¿Eh?―preguntó Naruto ladeando su cabeza ante la mirada de los demás.

―Naruto― habló el maestro ―Ella necesita alguien que se haga pasar por su pareja― explico Makarov.

― ¿Por qué?― le preguntó Naruto.

―Para evitar un matrimonio― contestó Elizabeth.

―Entiendo― dijo Naruto pensativo.

―Y bien Naruto, ¿Aceptas?― preguntó Makarov mientras todos veían a Naruto quien tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dedos en su barbilla.

―Me niego― dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

―Pero, ¿Por qué?― preguntó sorprendida Elizabeth ―Te atreviste a rechazarme, ¿Acaso no ves lo hermosa que soy?― preguntó de forma vanidosa.

―No es eso, si veo lo hermosa que eres― dijo Naruto obteniendo la atención de Elizabeth ―Es solo que, no creo que deban pedirle a alguien desconocido que haga ese tipo de trabajos, una pareja son dos personas que se deben querer mutuamente, no veo la razón para fingir ser una, debes dejar en claro que no te quieres casar, además que yo nunca he salido con nadie, ni siquiera sé que es lo que se hace en una relación amorosa― dijo sonriendo mientras rascaba su nuca.

Todos oían con atención las palabras de Naruto, algunos sorprendidos por lo que había dicho, y otros con una sonrisa al escucharlo.

― (Este chico…) ― pensó Bartolomé.

― (El podría ser lo que estaba buscando) ― pensó Elizabeth viendo a Naruto con admiración.

―Naruto-Chan― habló la anciana obteniendo la atención de todos ―Te daremos todo el ramen que quieras―.

― ¿Cuándo empezamos?― preguntó haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas.

―Es por el ramen― dijeron todos al unisonó.

FIN FLASH BACH.

―Y se fue con la chica, y déjame decirte que parecía estar muy interesada en Naruto― dijo Mira agregando lo último.

― ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?, fue solo un trabajo― le dijo Erza.

―Debes pensar a futuro, ¿Qué tal si Naruto se enamora de alguien que conozca en una misión?― le dijo Mira.

―Bueno, si él se enamora de alguien, que se le va hacer― dijo Erza tomando un vaso con agua.

―Oh, ¿Enserio no te importaría verlo con otra persona?― le pregunto a Erza.

―Mientras no le haga daño, todo estará bien― dijo Erza sorbiendo el agua.

―Incluso, si fuera, no se… yo― dijo Mira mirando con una sonrisa a Erza quien al oír escupió el agua.

― ¿A qué viene eso?― preguntó Erza viendo que había escupida a Mira ―Lo siento―.

―No pasa nada― dijo secándose con una toalla.

―Mira― llamó Erza en forma seria ―Acaso, ¿Estas interesada en Naruto?― preguntó.

―MMmm― pensaba Mira con el dedo índice en su mejilla ―Te lo diré… si tú me lo dices― termino con una sonrisa.

―Yo no lo sé― contestó Erza mirando su reflejo en el agua ― (Aun pienso en el) ― pensó.

―Yo tampoco― le dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

Las dos se miraron por unos segundos y después empezaron a reír.

―Chicos, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trabajo juntos?― les habló Erza.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó Lucy.

―Me he dado cuenta que hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que deberíamos formar un equipo― dijo Erza.

―Es cierto― dijo Natsu volteando a ver a Gray.

―Pero― dijo Gray viendo a Natsu.

― ¡¿Hacer un equipo con él?!― dijeron los dos chocando sus frentes para después tranquilizarse con una mirada de Erza.

― ¿Están seguros de formar un equipo conmigo?― preguntó apenada Lucy.

―Claro― contestó Erza ―Un equipo nosotros 4, bueno 5 contando a Happy.

―Pero, ¿Qué hay de Naruto?― preguntó Happy.

―Es cierto, el siempre anda solo― dijo Gray.

― ¿No se supone que él trabajaba en equipo?― preguntó Lucy.

―Pero no ha hecho ninguna misión en equipo― contestó Natsu.

―Es que a Naruto se le dan misiones que solo él puede hacer― interrumpió Mira ―El maestro aparta las misiones que son de sigilo y espionaje porque él fue entrenado para eso―.

―Ya veo, tiene sentido― dijo Erza con sus dedos en la barbilla.

―Después de todo es un ninja― dijo Gray desnudo.

―Gray, tu ropa― le dijo Mira.

― ¡Maldición!― dijo Gray viéndose desnudo ― ¿Dónde está mi ropa?― dijo empezando a buscar.

―Bueno, luego le diremos a Naruto, por ahora hagamos un trabajo― dijo Erza recibiendo una sonrisa de los demás.

― ¡Sí!― dijeron todos animados.


	13. Chapter 13

Holas chicos aqui les atraigo un nuevo cap

* * *

Capitulo 13.

* * *

―Retirarme, ¿huh?― dijo para sí mismo Makarov mientras bebía en lo alto de la construcción mientras veía el oscuro cielo ―El gremio está siendo reconstruido. Así que entonces debería también pasar a la siguiente generación― dijo viendo la reconstrucción ―Laxus…Su actitud tiene grandes problemas. Mystogan… Es básicamente un enigma y tiene falta de comunicación, hasta ahora solo habla con Naruto. Y luego está Erza, pero todavía es muy joven. Naruto es fuerte pero demasiado joven, como siquiera pensar en el, Mystogan lo está ayudando a controlar su magia, pero definitivamente es un idiota, ni siquiera sé porque pensé en el…― dijo Makarov mientras pensaba.

― ¿Maestro? ¿Está allí arriba?― gritó Mira buscando a Makarov ―Parece que ellos lo han hecho de nuevo―.

― ¿Huh?― preguntó confundido.

―Parece que Erza y su equipo destruyeron la mitad de una ciudad mientras hacían un trabajo― dijo Mira con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba unos papeles.

Al oír esta declaración, Makarov sintió como si alguien se hubiera llevado su alma para jugar con ella en el más allá.

― ¡El consejo ha pedido que mande una explicación por escrito inmediatamente!― le dijo Mira mientras Makarov se ponía blanco y se esfumaba como polvo ―Maestro, ¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó preocupada Mira.

― ¡¿Retirarme?! ¡De ninguna Manera!― gritó Makarov a los cuatro vientos con los brazos alzados.

―Jajaja, parece que armaron un gran lio― dijo Naruto llegando detrás de Mira con las manos en sus bolsillos.

―Ho Naruto, bienvenido― dijo Mira dándose la vuelta para ver a Naruto.

―Yho, he regresado― dijo Naruto alzando la mano en forma de saludo.

―Naruto, ¿No deberías haber ido a tu casa?― preguntó Makarov desde la cima.

―Sí, estaba en mi casa pero no podía dormir― le contestó Naruto alborotándose el cabello con la mano.

― ¿Algún sueño?― preguntó Mira.

―Sí, algo así― dijo Naruto recordando a Ashura mientras lo regañaba por perder el tiempo.

―Valla, soñaste con una chica― dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó confundido.

―Ya veo― dijo Makarov ―Después de todo Naruto está en esa edad― dijo Makarov mientras asentía con la cabeza.

―Valla valla― dijo Mira divertida.

― ¿Cuál edad?― preguntó Naruto haciendo que lo vieran con indiferencia.

―No… nada, olvídalo― dijo Mira.

―Como sea, solo salí a caminar y llegue hasta aquí― dijo Naruto mientras tomaba los papeles y empezaba a tomar impulso ―Quería aire fresco― dijo dando un brinco a la pared para después correr sobre ella y llegar a la cima ante la mirada de los dos ―Es una gran vista― dijo Naruto observando las estrellas.

― ¡Debo irme!, ¡Nos vemos mañana!― gritó Mira agitando su brazo viendo como Naruto le daba los papeles a Makarov.

―Nos vemos Mira-Chan― dijo Naruto haciendo lo mismo.

―Dime Naruto― habló Makarov ―Hablando hipotéticamente, si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver…― dijo Makarov mientras Naruto agachaba la cabeza ensombreciendo sus ojos ― ¿Te irías?―.

Makarov leía los papeles esperando la respuesta de Naruto quien permanecía en silencio hasta que holló a Naruto suspirar.

―No lo sé― dijo llamando la atención de Makarov ―No puedo dar una respuesta hasta que me encuentre en esa situación― dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Makarov.

―Ya veo, perdón si te incomode― se disculpó Makarov.

―No hay problema, siempre me había preguntado que estarán haciendo mis amigos pero nunca pensé en regresar― dijo viendo el cielo estrellado recordando a sus amigos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Natsu y Gray se encontraban en la zona designada por Naruto para iniciar con el entrenamiento, Naruto los había citado temprano pero él era el único que no había llegado después de dos horas.

― ¡Maldición!― decía un frustrado Natsu ― ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?―.

―Cállate, eres muy molesto― le dijo Gray sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

― ¡HAAaaa!― refunfuño Natsu viendo retadoramente a Gray ― ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?―.

―Mejor dime por que estas tu aquí, Naruto pidió mi ayuda― le contestó Gray con una venita marcada en su frente ―Tu solo estorbas―.

― ¡Repite eso cabron!― gritó Natsu mientras un aura roja lo rodeaba.

― ¡Solo estorbas!― gritó Gray mientras un aura azul lo rodeaba y chocaba su frente contra la de Natsu.

― (Gray-Sama) ― pensaba la maga de agua viendo desde la distancia la pelea.

Natsu y Gray se empujaban con la frente aplicando aun más presión, ninguno de los dos cedía hasta que Naruto los llamo.

― ¡Hey! ¡Chicos!― gritó Naruto llamando la atención de los dos.

― ¡Llegas tarde!― le gritó Natsu mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo y tenía una cara molesta.

― ¿Sucedió algo?― preguntó Gray viendo llegar a Naruto y pararse frente a ellos.

―Lo siento, es que me perdí en los caminos de la vida, ¡Jajajaja!― dijo Naruto riendo mientras rascaba su nuca.

― ¡No me vengas con esas, me hiciste esperar dos horas con este pervertido de hielo!― dijo Natsu señalando a Gray molestándolo ― ¿Sabes cuantas veces se quito la ropa?... ¡Ni yo lo sé!―.

― (Yo si lo sé, fueron 5 veces, las primeras dos solo se quito la playera, las otras dos se quito los pantalones y la ultima se quito todo) ― pensaba la maga de agua mientras estaba toda sonrojada.

― ¡Es cierto!― gritó Gray ― ¡Yo tuve que soportar dos horas el oír los gritos del chico fogoso! ¡Mis oídos estuvieron a punto de reventar incontables veces!― dijo irritado Gray mientras señalaba a Natsu.

― ¡¿Chico fogoso?! ¡Ya verás!― gritó Natsu.

―Ya… ya― interrumpió Naruto para evitar problemas ―Perdón, me que dormido― dijo Naruto disculpándose mientras Natsu y Gray se volteaban las caras para no verse.

―Como sea― bufó Natsu.

―Y bien, ¿En que necesitas mi ayuda?― le preguntó Gray.

―Bueno, ya que llegue tarde, dejemos eso para el final, díganme qué tipo de entrenamiento quieren hacer― dijo Naruto.

― ¡Pelea conmigo!― gritó Natsu en posición de pelea.

―Esperaba que dijeras eso― dijo Naruto sonriendo haciendo lo mismo.

― ¡Esperen!― los detuvo Gray ―Si peleas con Natsu, después estarás cansado como para pelear conmigo, yo peleare primero― dijo Gray.

―Ya veo― dijo Naruto volteando hacia Gray.

― ¡Espera!― los detuvo Natsu ―El me debe una pelea― dijo Natsu.

―Es cierto― dijo Naruto volteando hacia Natsu.

―Así que primero debo acabar contigo― dijo Gray colocando su puño en la palma de su mano listo para utilizar su magia.

―Interesante― dijo Natsu mientras su puño se envolvía en llamas ―Si te acabo no nos molestaras―.

― ¡Esperen!― los detuvo Naruto ―Si pelean entre ustedes, estarán cansados cuando peleen contra mi― dijo Naruto deteniendo a los dos magos.

Los tres se sentaron dispuestos a buscar una solución.

― ¡Ya sé!― gritó Natsu ―Que gray se valla― dijo Natsu señalando a Gray.

― ¡¿Huh?!― refunfuñó Gray.

―Vamos vamos, tranquilícense― los tranquilizo Naruto ― ¿Por qué no pelean los dos contra mí?― preguntó Naruto.

―Eso sería muy aburrido― dijo Natsu.

―Le doy la razón a flamita― dijo Gray molestando a Natsu.

―Ya se― dijo Naruto sacando su banda ninja ―El que me quite la banda primero, será mi oponente― dijo Naruto.

―Parece divertido― dijo Gray.

―Hagámoslo― dijo Natsu.

―De acuerdo― dijo Naruto mientras amarraba su banda en su muñeca ―Es emocionante, es parecido a lo que hice con Kakashi-Sensei antes de formar el equipo 7― dijo con una gran sonrisa.

―Empecemos― dijo Natsu.

―No seas impaciente Natsu, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?― preguntó Gray a Naruto.

― ¿Reglas?― preguntó Naruto confundido ―Oh si, las reglas… No las recuerdo― dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza.

―Que importan las reglas, ¡Empecemos!― gritó Natsu lanzándose a por la banda.

―Ha ¡Oye!― lo trató de detener Gray inútilmente.

― ¡Maldición!― se quejó Naruto al caer al suelo siendo derribado por Natsu.

―Te tengo― dijo Natsu agarrando el brazo de Naruto dispuesto a quitarle la banda.

―Je― sonrió Naruto para después desaparecer en una nube de humo ― ¿Qué haces Natsu?― dijo Naruto a cierta distancia de Natsu.

―Pero que… ¿Que fue eso?― preguntó Gray viendo a Natsu abrazar un pedazo de tronco.

―Tsk― Natsu chasqueo la lengua ―Se escapó― dijo mientras se ponía de pie listo para lanzarse a Naruto.

― ¿Qué sucede chicos?, ¿No pueden atraparme?― preguntó Naruto burlón.

―Espera maldito― gritó Natsu lanzándose a Naruto.

― ¡Ven!― le gritó Naruto esperando el ataque.

Natsu lanzo su puño directo a la cara de Naruto pero este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado dejando que Natsu pasara de largo.

― ¿Eso es todo?― pregunto burlón Naruto para después caer al suelo ― ¡Dolió!― dijo Naruto viendo como el piso debajo de él se había congelado.

― ¡Eres mío!― gritó Natsu lanzándose contra Naruto pero de repente un muro de hielo le detuvo estampándose de cara en el.

―Como si fuera a dejar que ganaras― dijo Gray corriendo hacia Naruto quien batallaba para pararse.

― ¡Oye espera!― gritó Naruto viendo a Gray con lo que parecía ser una bazuca de hielo.

― ¡Ice Make… Cannon!― gritó Gray para después disparar una gran bola de hielo.

Naruto vio venir el ataque y creó un clon quien lo lanzo fuera del ataque de Gray.

―Eso estuvo cerca― dijo Naruto suspirando mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

― ¡Gray cabron, casi me matas!― gritó Natsu saliendo de los pedazos de hielo.

―Fue tu culpa por no poder esquivarlo― le dijo Gray viendo a Natsu acercarse dando pisadas pesadas.

―Ya verás― le dijo Natsu preparado para golpearlo.

Naruto vio que los dos estaban a punto de pelear y decidió aprovechar la situación y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Natsu y lo tomo del brazo para después lanzarlo con fuerza a Gray.

―Jajajaja― río divertido Naruto viendo a Natsu encima de Gray ―vamos, deben estar bromeando― dijo divertido viendo como Natsu y Gray lo veían con una mueca de dolor ― ¡No me ignoren en plena batalla!― dijo Naruto de forma fría cambiando su expresión de felicidad a una de enojo.

―Eso no fue nada― dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie.

―Te quitare esa banda y pelearas conmigo― le dijo Gray haciendo lo mismo.

―Interesante― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ―Veamos que pueden hacer contra mi taijutsu― dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Natsu y Gray subieron su guardia esperando a ver lo que haría Naruto pero de repente lo perdieron de vista, Naruto apareció frente a Natsu golpeándolo en la cara haciendo que retrocediera unos paso, después dio media vuelta dirigiendo su pie a la cara de Gray quien solo se agacho para esquivar la patada.

―Así que la esquivaste― dijo Naruto frente a Gray quien se venía levantando.

―Lo veía venir― dijo Gray lanzándole golpes a Naruto quien simplemente los bloqueaba con sus brazos.

Naruto bloqueaba los golpes de Gray pero al mismo tiempo los golpes que él lanzaba eran bloqueados por Gray.

― (Sus golpes son muy potentes) ― pensó Gray sintiendo dolor en sus brazos.

Naruto se percato de que Natsu le atacaría así que esquivo un golpe de Gray y después lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire para después brincar y girar dándole una patada de lado a Gray en la cara lanzándolo a varios metros de ahí.

Natsu se lanzo a Naruto dispuesto a darle un golpe pero Naruto choco su puño contra el de Natsu provocando una pelea de poder entre los dos, los dos empujaban sus puños sin ceder hasta que Naruto vio que Natsu sonrió haciendo que se confundiera, Natsu cubrió su puño con llamas haciendo que Naruto se quejara de dolor y perdiera algo de fuerza mientras empezaba a retroceder y la manga de su chaqueta se empezaba a quemar *(Era la mano donde no tenía la banda)*.

― ¡Ha! Como si un poco de fuego fuera a detenerme― dijo Naruto aplicando más fuerza sorprendiendo a Natsu.

Naruto gritó aplicando más fuerza en el golpe haciendo que el brazo de Natsu saliera impulsado provocando que Natsu se desequilibrara, Naruto aprovecho que Natsu estaba fuera de balance para golpearle con la otra mano directo en la cara lanzándolo hacia atrás.

―Auuu― se quejo Naruto viendo su mano quemada ―Esto arde― dijo empezando a agitar su mano para apaciguar el ardor.

Mientras Naruto trataba de calmar su dolor Natsu y Gray se levantaban poco a poco viendo a Naruto.

―Es fuerte― dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a levantarse.

―No podre ganarle sin utilizar magia― dijo Gray levantándose ―Pero el aun no usa la suya―.

Naruto simplemente observaba con atención a los dos chicos esperando a ver qué hacían.

― ¡WhuuuuooOOAAA!― gritó Natsu mientras contraía los brazos ―Estoy ardiendo― dijo mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas.

Naruto sonrío al ver a Natsu recordándose a sí mismo.

Natsu se lanzo a Naruto pero ahora a una velocidad mucho mayor golpeando a Naruto con un cabezazo en el abdomen lanzándolo en dirección a Gray.

― ¡Karyuu no Keknaku!― gritó Natsu golpeando a Naruto.

― (Me descuide) ― pensó Naruto con una mueca de dolor en su cara.

―Ice Make― alcanzó a oír a Gray antes de recibir un golpe en la espalda que lo mando a bolar estrellándose contra unos árboles destrozándolos en el camino ―Hammer― dijo Gray golpeando a Naruto con un gran martillo de hielo.

―Gray idiota, porque lo lanzas tan lejos― dijo Natsu acercándose a Gray.

―Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, ¡Además que tú me lo lanzaste!― le contestó Gray de forma retadora frente a Natsu hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

―Les dije…― los dos giraron su cabeza y se sorprendieron al ver una mano frente al rostro de cada quien ―Que no se distrajeran― dijo Naruto tomándolos del rostro.

Natsu y Gray abrieron enormemente los ojos al ver a Naruto a través del espacio que dejaban sus dedos, Naruto apretó su agarre con su mano derecha con la que había atrapado a Gray para después lanzarlo hacia unos árboles siendo detenido por uno de ellos quedando sentado mirando a Naruto quien aun sostenía a Natsu.

Natsu agarraba el brazo de Naruto tratando de zafarse logrando conseguirlo, inmediatamente Natsu golpeo en el rostro a Naruto haciéndolo retroceder un paso, Naruto respondió el golpe con un derechazo dirigido a la cara de Natsu quien lo pudo esquivar fácilmente.

―No caeré en eso de nuevo― dijo Natsu con una sonrisa pero después vio a Naruto dar media vuelta para después propinarle una patada con el pie izquierdo en el abdomen lanzándolo lejos.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Aun hay más! ¡Esto apenas comienza!― gritaba Naruto con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a estirarse.

― (¿Que tan resistente es su cuerpo?) ―pensó Gray viendo a Naruto.

― ¡Jajajajaja!― empezó a reír Natsu llamando la atención de los otros dos.

― ¿Se ha vuelto loco?― se preguntó Gray viendo como Natsu reía.

―Eres fuerte, estoy muy emocionado― dijo Natsu caminando hacia Naruto ―Pero aun no peleas enserio― dijo confundiendo a Naruto.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― le preguntó confundido Naruto.

―Aun no utilizas el modo sabio― contestó Natsu con una sonrisa señalando a Naruto.

― (Es cierto) ― pensó Gray percatándose mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba pesadamente sobre su mejilla.

― ¡Hare que utilices el modo sabio!― gritó Natsu lanzándose al ataque.

Naruto sonrió ante tal declaración y también se lanzo a Natsu propinándole un golpe en la mejilla.

― (Es muy veloz) ― pensó Natsu prendiendo su puños lanzando golpes a Naruto quien no alcanzaba a esquivar todos.

― (Sus golpes son más pesados y más difíciles de esquivar) ― se dijo Naruto mientras tenia los brazos en forma de x cubriendo su cara.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que no podría esquivar así que decidió dar un brinco hacia atrás pero fue recibido por una patada a las costillas de parte de Gray lanzándolo a unos metros de ahí.

― ¡Eso mismo, no nos subestimes!― le gritó Gray mientras Naruto giraba en el aire y se ponía de pie.

―Parece que empezaran a trabajar en equipo― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

― ¿Equipo?― preguntaron los dos ― ¿Con él?― preguntaron nuevamente mientras se señalaban ―No. No. NO. Imposible― dijeron los dos mientras agitaban sus manos frente a sus caras en forma de negación.

―Anda, pero si Erza me dijo que habían formado un equipo― dijo Naruto ―Que más da, después de todo no lograran derrotarme solos― dijo Naruto alzando los hombros retándole importancia.

― ¡¿Qué dices?!― le gritaron enojados los dos.

―Bien es hora de acabar con esto― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras hacia un sello de manos y gritaba liberando una gran cantidad de poder mágico―Kage Bunshin no Jutsu― gritó mientras docenas de Narutos aparecían.

― ¡Qué diablos!― gritó Gray viendo la cantidad.

―Te estás poniendo serio― dijo Natsu ―Que emocionante―.

Los dos chicos estaban atentos esperando a que los clones se movieran pero los clones permanecían quietos viéndolos con una sonrisa.

―Ahora― dijo Naruto mientras los clones se lanzaban a los dos magos.

Lo clones de Naruto desparecían constantemente al recibir el golpe de varias lanzas de hielo por parte de Gray y varios golpes y patadas con fuego de parte de Natsu.

El Naruto original veía con una sonrisa como sus clones eran destruidos uno a uno por sus dos compañeros.

―Creo que debería terminar con esto― dijo Naruto dando una señal a sus clones.

―Ja, esto no es nada― dijo Natsu mientras iba siendo rodeado por los clones.

Natsu corrió en dirección a los clones parándose de manos mientras sus pies se cubrían en llamas.

― ¡Karyuu no… Tekken!― de los pies de Natsu salieron llamas que esfumaron los clones alrededor suyo.

Naruto corrió hacia Natsu atravesando el humo que habían dejado los clones al desaparecer dándole una patada que lo elevo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás mientras Natsu gemía de dolor, después otro clon lo golpeo por la espalda elevándolo unos metros más alto mientras que otro clon ya había saltado para darle una patada que lo impulso hacia la derecha donde un clon ya lo esperaba pateándolo de regreso en donde el Naruto original ya había saltado esperando a Natsu.

―U-ZU-MA-Ki― es lo que decían los clones mientras pateaban a Natsu quien trataba de defenderse ― ¡Naruto Nise Rendan!― gritó el Naruto original dándole una patada descendente a Natsu quien cayó pesadamente en el piso provocando que una cortina de polvo se levantara.

―Oye oye, este tipo es una bestia― dijo Gray viendo caer a Natsu estrellándose en el suelo.

Naruto aterrizo de pie en el suelo y luego volteo a ver a Gray con una sonrisa.

―Rayos― dijo Gray mientras tragaba duro viendo que Naruto le sonreía.

―Sigues tu― le dijo Naruto mientras un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Gray.

―Ni creas que me derrotaras tan fácilmente, yo soy mejor que Natsu― dijo Gray tomando valor.

― ¡Ice Make… Knuckle!― gritó Gray mientras varios puños de hielo se formaban y atacaban a los clones.

Los clones restantes habían sido eliminados, después de todo, la mayoría ya había sido eliminada antes por Gray y Natsu.

―Sorprendente― dijo el Naruto original quien era el único en pie.

― (Debo apresurarme, no quiero terminar como Natsu) ― pensó Gray viendo hacia el lugar en donde estaba Natsu sorprendiéndose por lo que había visto pero después sonrió.

―Es hora de terminar con esto― dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras observaba a gray.

―Sí, es hora de terminar― dijo Gray listo para usar su magia ―Ice Make… Lance― dijo Gray estirando sus brazos mientras aparecía un círculo mágico del cual salieran varias lanzas dirigidas a Naruto.

― (Ya veo, cubre larga distancia evitando que logre escapar hacia los lados, lástima que puedo alejarme de este ataque) ― pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

― ¡Karyuu no…!― gritó Natsu detrás de Naruto quien permanecía en el aire debido a que había saltado ― ¡Hokuo!―.

― ¡¿Eh?!― gritó Naruto sorprendido al ver a Natsu detrás de él escupiendo una gran ráfaga de fuego.

Gray salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de Natsu que al parecer Naruto no pudo esquivar.

Natsu y Gray vieron a Naruto estampado en una gran roca que había a unos cuantos metros, se miraron el uno al otro y después sonrieron felices por su victoria.

―Es increíble que te hayas levantado después de ese golpe― le dijo Gray viendo a Natsu de rodillas jadeando por el cansancio.

―Sí, lo sé, me duele todo el cuerpo― dijo mientras se ponía de pie viendo como Gray se acercaba.

―Anda, si se llevan bien― dijo una voz proveniente de una rama del árbol que estaba cerca de donde estaban los dos.

― ¡¿Naruto?!― preguntaron sorprendidos los dos volteando a ver al Naruto estampado en la roca quien se esfumo.

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó Gray.

―Me sustituí por un clon― dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras les hacia la señal de victoria.

― ¿Aun quieres seguir?― le gritó Natsu levantando la guardia.

―No, ya no― dijo Naruto tranquilizando a Gray ―Se olvidaron del objetivo― les dijo Naruto enseñando su muñeca con la banda haciendo recordar a los dos magos.

―Oh… es cierto― dijeron los dos viendo la banda.

―Pero fue muy divertido― dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras bajaba de un salto ―Me sorprendí mucho al verte detrás de mí― le dijo a Natsu ―Pensé que te había dejado fuera de combate―.

― ¡Ha ha! Eso no es suficiente para derrotarme― alardeó Natsu.

―Pero tú eres muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo― le dijo Gray a Naruto ―Supongo que entrenaste mucho para ser así de fuerte―.

― ¿Esto?― bufó Naruto ―Conozco a dos sujetos que me vencerían en un dos por tres en puro Taijutsu― dijo Naruto sorprendiéndolos.

―Me gustaría pelear con ellos― dijo Natsu mientras sus ojos se prendían en llamas.

―Oye oye, acabas de ser apaleado por Naruto y quieres pelear contra alguien que es mejor que él―le dijo Gray viendo indiferentemente a Natsu.

― ¡Oi! ¡Chicos!― se oyó un gritó a sus espaldas que hizo que voltearan.

― ¡Natsu!― oyeron gritar a Happy quien venía volando hacia Natsu ― ¡Ah!― se detuvo Happy espantado al ver la condición en la que estaban ― ¿Qué les paso?―.

―Oh esto, estuve entrenando― dijo con una sonrisa.

―Oye Naruto― habló Erza viendo a Naruto ―Parece que te dieron pelea― dijo Erza viendo el estado de Naruto.

―Sí, son muy fuertes― contestó Naruto.

― ¿Qué tanto hicieron para terminar con la ropa toda rasgada?― preguntó Lucy.

―Debieron haber visto― decía Gray entre risas ―Naruto le dio una paliza a Natsu―.

― ¡Gray maldito!― le gritó Natsu ―Tu no peleaste bien porque estabas inundado de miedo―.

― ¡¿Qué dices maldito?!― gritó Gray mientras un aura azul le empezaba a rodear.

― ¡Quítate el hielo de las orejas!― le dijo Natsu mientras un aura roja lo rodeaba haciéndole frente a Gray.

― ¡Los mejores amigos no pelean!― habló autoritariamente Erza haciendo que los dos se abrazaran y empezaran a hacer algún tipo de baile de la amistad ―Así está mejor―.

― (¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no son mejores amigos?) ― sé preguntó Lucy.

―Ya veo― dijo Naruto ―Después de todo si son mejores amigos―.

― (¡¿Acaso son tan ilusos como para creer que estos dos siquiera se lleven bien?!) ― gritaba mentalmente Lucy.

―Eso lo explica― dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos ―Por eso hacen tan buen equipo― dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy y Happy abrieron enormemente los ojos y la boca mientras se veía como el cielo se nublaba y caía un rayo detrás de ellos, por otro lado Erza asentía con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa mientras era iluminada por la luz del sol.

―Si si, esos son mejores amigos― decía Erza mientras asentía.

Natsu y Gray simplemente chocaban sus frentes aplicando fuerza tratando de hacer retroceder al otro.

―Naruto― habló Happy ―Vamos a un trabajo, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?―.

― ¿Yo?― preguntó Naruto señalándose con el dedo índice.

―Sí, tu siempre haces trabajos solos, ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?― preguntó Erza.

―Lo lamento, pero debo completar un entrenamiento― dijo Naruto desanimándolos ― (No quiero que me siga regañando por no entrenar) ― pensó Naruto recordando lo que sucedió con Ashura ―El modo sabio me agota mucho últimamente―.

―Ya veo― dijo Erza.

―Gray― habló Naruto obteniendo la atención de Gray ― ¿Podrías crear un gran pico, lo más delgado que puedas? Pero que sea muy resistente―.

―De acuerdo― dijo Gray haciendo lo dicho.

―Gracias― dijo Naruto ― ¿Podrías poner muchos picos puntiagudos alrededor?― le pidió a Gray.

―De acuerdo― dijo Gray preparando todo.

―Muchas gracias― dijo Naruto ―Iré por algunas cosas y volveré para entrenar― dijo Naruto.

― ¡Bien!― gritó Natsu levantando el puño ―Vamos a alistarnos en casa de Naruto― dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguido por los demás.

― ¡Si!― dijeron todos animados siguiendo a Natsu.

― ¿Por qué a mi casa?― preguntó Naruto estirando su mano tratando de detenerlos.

― (Me alegra que no hayan dicho que a mi casa) ― se decía mentalmente Lucy mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Una semana después.

Después del debut de la gran obra protagonizada por Lucy y su equipo, Naruto se encontraba sentado en forma de meditación sobre un pedazo de tabla en la cima del gran pico que había creado Gray.

― (Lo he logrado) ― pensó Naruto con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mientras los rasgos del modo sabio se hacían Notar.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí un pequeño grupo se acercaba mientras hablaban sobre su debut en la obra y todo el trabajo que tuvieron durante la semana.

―Pero aun así, no entiendo porque en todas las actuaciones me tenían que dejar desnuda― decía Lucy mientras una serie de imágenes se le venían a la mente recordando como su ropa era quemada por Natsu o cortada por Erza.

―Es cierto, eres una pervertida Lucy― le dijo Happy.

―Estoy tan cansado― decía Gray masajeando su hombro ―Aun así, la mayoría de nuestras ganancias se fueron al tener que pagar todos los escenarios que destruimos― dijo deprimiendo a todos.

―Bueno, aun así tuvimos una buena cantidad de ganancias― dijo Erza animando a todos.

― ¿Por qué tenían que destruir todo?― preguntó Natsu.

― ¡Tú no eres quien para decir eso!― le gritó Lucy.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó confundido Natsu.

―No pudimos rescatar la utilería porque termino carbonizada― dijo Erza.

― ¡¿Y me quieren culpar por eso?!― preguntó indignado Natsu.

―Natsu― habló Happy con tono irónico ―Tu eres el único que utiliza magia de fuego, ¿Quién mas podría haber sido?―.

―Sshh― los calló Natsu mientras ponía su dedo índice en sus labios ―Miren a Naruto― dijo señalando a Naruto en la cima manteniendo el equilibrio.

―Sorprendente― dijo Lucy viendo a Naruto mantener el equilibrio.

―Así que para eso era― dijo gray.

―Parece estar meditando― dijo Erza viendo a Naruto quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

― ¡Oi!― gritó Natsu llamando la atención de Naruto.

―Chicos― dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie sobre la tabla ―Los estaba esperando― dijo para después brincar y caer de pie frente a ellos.

― ¡Pelea conmigo!― gritó Natsu viendo que Naruto estaba en modo sabio.

―Fui a ver su actuación― dijo Naruto ignorando a Natsu.

― ¿Enserio?, ¿Qué te pareció?― preguntó Lucy.

―Estuvo divertida― dijo levantando su pulgar.

―Naruto― habló Gray ―No era una comedia―.

― ¿Eh?― dijo confundido.

―Como sea― dijo Erza ― ¿Qué te pareció nuestra actuación?― preguntó impaciente.

―Actuaron muy bien todos― dijo haciendo que todos sonrieran.

―Bueno, aunque Erza se paralizaba― dijo Gray.

―Si no fuera por mí, la obra no hubiera sido un éxito― dijo Happy.

―Eso no es verdad― le dijo Lucy.

―Por cierto― habló Gray ― ¿Qué es el modo sabio?― preguntó haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Naruto.

―Ah esto, el modo sabio me permite utilizar la energía de la naturaleza― contestó Naruto.

― ¿Y cómo funciona?― preguntó Natsu.

―Me permite sentir el peligro, mi fuerza física incrementa al igual que mi magia y mis técnicas se hacen más poderosas― dijo Naruto ―También puedo utilizar la energía a mi alrededor― dijo mientras se agachaba y ponía su mano en el suelo provocando que este se sumiera.

―Oye, enséñame a controlar la energía de la Naturaleza― decía un emocionado Natsu.

―No es tan fácil, si no la controlas te convertirás en piedra, además para poder utilizarlo debes estar quieto por un momento volviéndote un blanco fácil de atacar― dijo Naruto.

―Pero tú lo controlas bien― le dijo Erza ― ¿Como lo aprendiste?―.

―De hecho, los únicos que podíamos entrar en modo sabio era Ero-Sanin y mi padre, aunque me dijeron que ellos no lo podían usar a la perfección― decía Naruto mientras los demás lo escuchaban atentos ―Al principio si tuve problemas, pero cada vez que mi cuerpo cambiaba recibía un golpe de una vara rara que absorbía la energía de mi cuerpo―.

―Y ¿Cómo es que entras al modo sabio sin estar quieto?― preguntó Lucy ―Cuando peleaste con el maestro Jose no tuviste tiempo de meditar―.

―Eso es gracias a mis clones, ahora mismo puedo entrar al modo sabio tres veces seguidas, mis clones absorben la energía y al ser disipados toda la energía que reunieron viene a mi― contestó Naruto.

―Por cierto― habló Erza ― ¿Usar el poder de Kurama es agotador?― preguntó.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?― preguntó Naruto.

―Es que mi cuerpo se sintió pesado después de recibir toda esa energía, además de que tu también lucias muy débil― contestó Erza.

―Sí, ahora que tengo todo este poder sin nadie que lo controle dentro de mí, cuando lo uso mi cuerpo recibe una gran fatiga, debo entrenar para poder dominarlo como antes― contestó Naruto mientras agarraba su abdomen.

―Ya veo― dijo Erza.

―Naruto― habló Happy ― ¿Ahora si vendrás con nosotros?― preguntó Happy haciendo que todos vean a Naruto.

―Claro― dijo con una sonrisa mientas los rasgos del modo sabio desaparecían.

― ¡Haaa!― gritó Natsu ―Te dije que pelearas conmigo―.

―Pelearemos la próxima vez― dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar con los demás dejando atrás a Natsu con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado espero sus comentarios


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14.

* * *

Oeste de Magnolia, en la base secreta de una banda de ladrones, el equipo de magos especialistas en la destrucción se encontraba sometiendo a la pobre banda de ladrones que no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

―Buen trabajo, uno menos― felicitaba Lucy al espíritu celestial Taurus por haber noqueado a uno.

― ¡Que buena estas Lucy!― le contestó Taurus viéndola con corazones en sus ojos.

―Estos tipos son muy débiles― decía Natsu mientras destrozaba la pared con la cara de un ladrón.

― ¿Con lo débiles que son, serán considerados bandidos?― le preguntaba Gray a otro mientras restregaba su pie en su cara.

― ¿Creen que se saldrán con la suya?― preguntaba un ladrón que estaba herido.

―El maestro Devon no lo tolerara― decía otro quejándose del dolor.

―Derrotamos a ese tipo hace un tiempo― dijo feliz Happy mientras levantaba su pata izquierda.

―He terminado aquí también― dijo Erza desde la planta superior llamando la atención de Lucy.

―Buen trabajo Erza― le dijo Lucy mientras levantaba su pulgar.

Al ver a todos derrotados, uno de los bandidos intento escapara pero fue inútil debido a que Erza se percato de ello.

―No escaparas― dijo Erza parando su camino con una patada directo a la cara ―Parece que no has tenido suficiente castigo―.

― ¡Erza, castígame a mí también!― gritaba el espíritu celestial emocionado mientras bufaba.

― ¡Forzar el cierre, yey!― dijo Lucy con una sonrisa haciendo desaparecer a Taurus.

―Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?― preguntó Happy.

―Es cierto, se quedo afuera― dijo Natsu mientras empezaba a caminar directo a las escaleras.

― ¿Por qué no habrá querido entrar?― se preguntó Lucy siguiendo a Natsu.

Todos salieron del escondite encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de personas arrodilladas como si estuvieran castigados y un kunai de tres puntas clavado frente a ellos.

― ¿Y estos?― preguntó Gray señalándolos.

―Parece que aun hay tipos a los que debemos derrotar― dijo Natsu chocando su puño con su palma mientras lo prendía en fuego.

―Oye tu― habló Erza asustando a uno de los tipos ― ¿Que hacen aquí?― preguntó sombríamente.

―No… no lo sabemos― contestó temblorosamente.

―Solo vemos un destello amarillo cada vez que intentamos escapar― contestó otro.

― ¿Un destello amarillo?― preguntó Lucy.

De pronto un destello amarillo pasó frente a ellos dejando tirado a otro sujeto.

― ¡Maldición!― dijo frustrado el tipo mientras golpeaba el suelo con furia.

―Otro que no pudo escapar― dijeron los ladrones.

―Es el kunai de Naruto― dijo Natsu tomando el kunai del piso.

―Es cierto― dijo Happy observando el kunai en manos de Natsu.

― ¿Qué paso exactamente?― les preguntó Erza.

―Todos nosotros tratábamos de escapar, pero cada vez que lo intentábamos volvíamos a aparecer aquí, cada vez que veíamos pasar un destello amarillo― le contestaron a Erza.

De repente otro sujeto calló después de haber visto otro destello amarillo.

―Ouch― se quejo Natsu debajo del hombre ― ¡Quítate!― gritó lanzando al pobre tipo.

― ¿Qué demonios paso?― se preguntó el ladrón tirado en el suelo.

―Oye tu― le habló Erza ― ¿Qué paso exactamente?―.

―No lo sé― contestó mientras se sentaba ―Solo vi un…―.

―Destello amarillo― completó una voz detrás de ellos.

―Naruto, ¿Dónde estabas?― le preguntó Erza viendo a Naruto arrastrando a otro ladrón.

―Bueno, sentí la presencia de todos ellos alrededor― dijo dejando caer al pobre sujeto.

―Así que eras tú― dijo uno de los ladrones ―Ya entiendo por qué un destello amarillo― dijo mirando el pelo rubio de Naruto.

―Ya que los trajiste, debería encargarme de ellos― decía Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos.

―Déjalo Natsu, ya quiero irme, tengo hambre― decía Naruto sobando su abdomen.

―Bueno, acabamos antes de lo pensado― dijo Erza.

―Pero aun no he golpeado suficientes personas― decía frustrado Natsu.

―Yo creo que ya lo has hecho― le dijo Gray.

―Mira Lucy― habló Happy encima de una roca ―Mira esta joya― dijo mostrando la brillante joya.

―Genial Happy, podemos comprar comida con ella― dijo Naruto.

―Estás loco, es mía― dijo Happy ocultando la Joya.

―No deberían tomar esas cosa― les dijo Lucy.

―Oh, ¿Es Loki ese de ahí?― dijo Happy ignorando a Lucy.

Todos voltearon a ver encontrándose a Loki quien parecía mirar a la nada.

― ¿Eh?― Loki se percato de sus compañeros quienes se acercaron a él.

―Que coincidencia― dijo Natsu acercándose con Gray y Naruto ― ¿Tienes trabajo por aquí?―.

―Sí, ¿Ustedes también?― preguntó Loki.

―Yho, Loki― saludó Naruto.

―Sempai― dijo Loki confundiendo a Naruto.

― ¿Sempai?― preguntó confundido Naruto.

― ¡¿Lucy?!― gritó Loki retrocediendo unos pasos.

―Perfecto. Quería agradecerte por…― decía Lucy pero Loki la interrumpió.

―Perdona. ¡Estoy en medio de un trabajo!― dijo para después salir corriendo dejando a Lucy con la palabra en la boca.

― ¿Pero qué le pasa?― preguntó molesta.

― ¿Qué le has hecho?― le preguntó Gray.

―Siempre está huyendo de ti― le dijo Natsu viéndola sospechosamente.

― ¿Quieres que lo atrape por ti?― le preguntó Naruto señalando el lugar por donde Loki se había ido.

―Solo déjenme en paz― dijo Lucy.

Después de amarrar a todos los ladrones, el equipo especialista en destrozar todo se encontraba observando la destrucción de la guarida de los bandidos mientras una chica peli azul los observaba, especialmente al mago de hielo.

―Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?― preguntó Gray.

―Ey, como hemos acabado muy rápido, por una vez, ¿Por qué no vamos a un balneario a relajarnos?― preguntó Lucy.

―Oh, es buena idea― contestó Naruto con una sonrisa.

―Oigan chicos― hablo fríamente Erza haciendo que todos se asustaran.

―Que pasa, ¿No te gusta la idea?― preguntó Naruto agarrando valor.

―No… es una buena idea― dijo Erza con una sonrisa haciendo que todos suspiraran.

Y así, el pequeño grupo de magos se dirigió al balneario más popular de Magnolia "Hosenka", quien fue construido por un duque influenciado por la cultura oriental convirtiéndolo así en uno de los puntos turísticos más llamativos para los turistas.

―Qué bien se siente― dijo Naruto ya en el agua ― (Le prometí a mama que me bañaría todos los días pero, algunas veces no tenía tiempo) ― pensó Naruto viendo al cielo Nocturno.

―Dime Naruto― habló Gray.

―Mmm― Naruto volteó a ver a Gray quien también miraba el cielo.

―No sientes como que nos observan― dijo Gray preocupando a cierta chica que observaba desde cierta distancia.

―La verdad…― dijo Naruto preocupando mas a la peli azul ―No― completó haciendo suspirar de alivio a la chica.

―Por cierto, ¿Dónde está flamita?― preguntó Gray.

―Ahora que lo dices― dijo Naruto ―Pensé que se había adelantado― dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada.

―No lo veo por ningún lado, el vapor a aumentado― le dijo Gray viendo todo el vapor que se había juntado.

―También falta Happy― dijo Naruto parándose y empezando a caminar.

― ¡Oi! ¡Flamita! ¡Happy!― gritaba Gray.

―Cof Cof Cof― tosía Naruto ―El vapor no me deja ver nada―.

―Debemos estar cerca― dijo Gray deteniendo el paso de Naruto.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?― preguntó Naruto.

―Porque la gente se está alejando de ese lugar y el agua se está haciendo cada vez más caliente ahí― contestó Gray.

―Es cierto, vallamos a ver― dijo Naruto empezando a caminar hasta que oyeron el grito de Happy.

― ¡Natsu!― gritó Happy tratando de sacar a un inconsciente Natsu del agua.

― ¡¿Happy?! ¡¿Dónde estás Happy?!― gritaba Naruto empezando a correr.

― ¿Naruto?, ¡Por aquí Naruto!― gritó sollozando Happy.

―Por aquí― le dijo Gray a Naruto mientras empezaba a correr.

―Pero, ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó Gray viendo inconsciente a Natsu mientras Happy lo colocaba sobre una roca.

―Oi… Natsu― decía Naruto tratando de despertar a Natsu ― ¿Qué le pasó?― le preguntó a Happy.

―Es que Natsu quería saltar al agua desde lo más alto, así que se subió en esa gran roca pero, las mujeres de al lado lo vieron y pensaron que estaba espiando y le lanzaron una cubeta a la cabeza provocando que se callera y se golpeara antes de caer al agua― contaba Happy entre sollozos.

―Valla, solo se golpeo― dijo Naruto restándole importancia mientras se iba.

―Se recuperara solo déjalo ahí― dijo Gray siguiendo a Naruto.

―Ese no es el problema― dijo Happy deteniéndolos.

― ¿Eh?― preguntaron confundidos viendo a Happy.

―Calentara toda el agua si lo dejamos aquí, por eso intentaba sacarlo― dijo Happy.

―Ya veo― dijo Gray mientras se acercaba a Natsu ―Entonces lo congelare― dijo empezando a congelar a Natsu.

―Hoo, ya veo― dijo Naruto.

―Eso podría funcionar― dijo Happy.

Un rato después.

― ¡Oigan cabrones!― gritaba Natsu entrando a una habitación con un par de almohadas.

― ¿Ahora qué?, tengo sueño― dijo Gray alistándose para dormir.

― ¡Mira a tu alrededor!, ¡Estamos en un hotel!― decía Natsu.

― ¿Y eso qué?― preguntó Naruto.

― ¡Una noche de hotel es ideal para pelea de almohadas!― decía emocionado ― ¡Además tengo que hacerles pagar por haberme congelado!― dijo ahora con enojo.

―Supongo que tienes razón― dijo Naruto ―Si lo pides así, no hay de otra―.

― ¡Si tú ya estabas listo para esto!― le gritó Gray viendo el montón de almohadas debajo de su cobija.

―Las mejores almohadas ya están bajo mi control― dijo Erza con un par de almohadas.

― ¿Las mejores?― preguntó indiferente Lucy detrás de Erza.

―Voy a derrotar a Erza primero― gritó Natsu lanzando una almohada que termino en la cara de Gray ya que Erza la esquivo fácilmente.

― ¡Natsu idiota!― gritó Gray con enfado para después cambiar a cara de alegría ―Guau, ¿De dónde han salido estas almohadas?―.

― ¿Eh?, ¿Y mis almohadas?― se preguntó Naruto al no encontrar sus almohadas.

― ¡Haaaaa!― gritó Gray lanzando la primera almohada golpeando a Natsu ― ¡Eres la siguiente Erza!― gritó lanzando una almohada que Erza atrapo fácilmente.

―No está mal…― dijo Erza con la almohada de Gray.

―Ahora tu Naruto― dijo Gray ignorando a Erza.

―Eh… oye… espera― decía Naruto tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos ―Perdí mis almohadas―.

― ¡No hay excusas!― gritó Gray lanzando hacia Naruto quien lo esquivo al rodar en el piso.

―Ahora tengo una― dijo Naruto agarrando la almohada lanzada.

― ¡Te tengo!― dijo Natsu lanzando una almohada hacia Naruto quien la agarro apoderándose de ella.

― ¡Sigo yo!― dijo Erza preparándose para lanzar la suya a Naruto.

―Oye, espera― decía Naruto pero fue inútil ya que vio la almohada dirigirse a él.

Naruto junto las dos almohadas que tenia formando un escudo para poder para el proyectil que había lanzado Erza, el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que el cuerpo de Naruto retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros.

― (Me preguntó si rivaliza a la abuela Tsunade o a Sakura-Chan) ― pensó Naruto recogiendo la almohada ―Bien. ¡Mi turno!― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo aparecer dos clones.

―Oye oye― dijo Gray sonriendo nerviosamente mientras una gruesa gota de sudor recorría por su mejilla.

― ¡No se vale usar mag…!― trató de alegar Natsu pero fue detenido por tres almohadas que lo golpearon haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

―No se debe usar magia― decía Gray viendo que el clon de Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa.

― ¡Sin excusas!― gritó el clon golpeando a Gray con las almohadas.

― ¡Que divertido!― dijo Lucy entre risas ―Voy a unirme…― dijo mientras remangaba la manga del brazo derecho sin darse cuenta de que Erza había esquivado las almohadas que lanzo Naruto provocando que las almohadas la mandaran a volar fuera de la habitación.

― ¡Lo siento Lucy!― le gritó Naruto para luego recibir la información de sus dos clones.

― ¡No te distraigas!― gritó Erza lanzando una almohada a Naruto.

―Creo que mejor no― dijo Lucy tirada fuera de la habitación ―Podrían hacerme daño― dijo para después irse dejándolos continuar con su pelea de almohadas.

Unos días después, después de haberse sabido que Loki era un espíritu celestial, los chicos se relajaban en el resort gracias a los pases que les había obsequiado Loki, todos menos uno, en estos momentos Naruto se encontraba fuera de Magnolia debido a que Mystogan solicito su presencia en la cima de la montaña más alta.

―En estos momentos deben estar pasándola bien― reprochaba Naruto mientras escalaba la gran montaña solo utilizando sus pies ―Y yo aquí escalando montañas―.

―No te quejes― le dijo Mystogan.

― ¡¿Y por qué tu vas sobre mi?!― le gritó a Mystogan quien estaba de pie sobre su abdomen.

―No repliques―le dijo Mystogan ―Tu me pediste que te ayudara a entrenar―.

― ¡Sí pero me has hecho subir la montaña todos los días mientras te cargo, yo no soy un elevador!― gritó enojado.

―De acuerdo, me iré― dijo Mystogan tomando uno de sus bastones.

― ¡Espera!― le gritó desesperado ―Ya casi llegamos― dijo señalando el final de la montaña.

―Bien― dijo Mystogan saltando del abdomen de Naruto provocando que este perdiera el control de la magia aplicada en la planta de sus pies.

― ¡Haaaaa!― gritó Naruto mientras caía.

―Pensé que serias tan idiota como para caer― dijo Mystogan.

―No me subestimes― dijo Naruto tomando un kunai que había clavado anteriormente en la cima de la montaña ― ¿Qué aremos ahora?― preguntó a Mystogan.

―Quédate ahí― le ordeno para después colocar los bastones alrededor de Naruto.

―Veo que ya están aquí― dijo Makarov dejándose ver.

―Maestro ¿Que hace aquí?― preguntó Naruto.

―Vine por curiosidad― contestó Makarov.

―Está listo― dijo Mystogan llamando la atención de Naruto.

― ¿Listo?― preguntó confundido viendo como debajo de él se formaba un círculo mágico.

―Utiliza el modo del zorro― le ordenó Mystogan sorprendiendo a Naruto.

―Pero…― decía Naruto con duda ―Ero-Sanin casi muere cuando trato de ayudarme a controlarlo― dijo mientras se tocaba el abdomen.

―Es cierto, pero también lograste controlar todo ese poder― le dijo Makarov.

―Pero no sé si podría perder el control― dijo Naruto viendo sus manos.

―Por eso te ayudaremos a controlarlo― le dijo Mystogan mientras otro círculo mágico aparecía sobre Naruto formando una barrera circular ―El círculo mágico que está debajo de ti absorberá tu magia cuando lo active, el que tienes arriba no te permitirá salir, la barrera no se romperá porque se estará alimentando de la magia que absorberán de ti―.

―Ya veo― dijo Naruto mientras remangaba su manga y subía su camisa ―Empezare con una cola― dijo mientras su brazo y abdomen se cubrían de símbolos.

Naruto empezó a cubrirse de una energía rojiza dándole forma de dos orejas de zorro y una cola mientras sus uñas y colmillos se alargaban, sus marcas en las mejillas resaltaban y la pupila se le rasgaba.

― ¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Me siento bien― contestó Naruto.

―Debes avisarme cuando sientas que empieces a perder la consciencia― le dijo Mystogan ―Continuemos― ordenó recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto quien libero la segunda y tercer cola provocando que su piel empezara a desprenderse y sus ojos brillaran de un color rojo muy intenso mientras alrededor de él la energía roja se hacía cada vez mas visible.

―Liberare la cuarta cola― dijo Naruto mientras los dos magos asentían mientras veían a Naruto poner sus dedos en el sello del abdomen.

Naruto se dejo caer en su rodilla alertando a los dos magos al ver una mueca de dolor en Naruto.

―Estoy bien― dijo Naruto mientras su piel se empezaba a desprender aun mas dejando ver una piel de color rojo que poco a poco iba tomando terreno.

―Mystogan― habló Makarov ―Espero que tengas un plan de contingencia―.

―Lo tengo― le dijo Mystogan estirando su brazo en dirección a Naruto ―Utilizare el poder mágico de Naruto― dijo mientras los bastones empezaban a absorber la magia que desbordaba de los círculos mágicos.

Los dos magos se sorprendieron al ver el aspecto de Naruto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de la energía rojiza junto con la sangre de Naruto desde su cara hasta sus colas, sus ojos ya no eran azules eran completamente blancos y lo que era su cara ahora estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser un antifaz negro y ahora se encontraba parado en sus cuatro patas.

― ¡¿Libero la quinta cola?!― preguntó Naruto llamando la atención de los dos magos.

―Parece que aun esta cuerdo― le dijo Makarov a Mystogan.

―Intentemos una mas― dijo Mystogan dándole una seña a Naruto para que prosiga.

Naruto llevo su mano al sello pero antes de que pudiera liberar la quinta cola sintió el latido de su corazón y se desplomo al suelo ante la mirada de los dos magos.

― ¡Naruto!― gritaron los dos esperando lo peor viendo a Naruto pararse a cuatro patas mientras ondeaba sus cuatro colas viéndolos directamente.

― ¡Estoy bien!― se alcanzó a oír la voz de Naruto aliviando a los dos magos.

Mystogan y Makarov analizaban con la mirada la apariencia de Naruto hasta que vieron que este se dejo caer nuevamente mientras gritaba desgarradoramente alertándolos.

― ¡Arggg!― rugió Naruto mientras trataba de ponerse de pie provocando que el aire alrededor de Naruto se volviera rojo.

― ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucede?!― le preguntó Makarov viendo que una grietase hacía notar en la barrera.

Naruto logro ponerse de pie observando a los dos magos fijamente sin decir nada.

―Esto no es bueno― dijo Mystogan mientras veía como Naruto levantaba su mano dando un zarpazo a la barrera provocando que la grieta se hiciera más grande y unos pedazos empezaran a caer ― ¡Actívate ahora!― gritó Mystogan activando el círculo sobre Naruto haciendo que Naruto callera al suelo siendo aplastado por algo invisible.

― ¿Cómo lo detendremos?― dijo Makarov viendo que Naruto trataba de levantarse pero cada vez que lo hacía algo parecía aplastarlo.

―He eliminado la gravedad pero por lo que veo eso no funcionara― dijo mientras estiraba su mano atrayendo sus bastones ―Debemos agotarlo― dijo agarrando un bastón pero este le quemo la palma de la mano ― ¿Pero qué…?― se preguntó viendo la herida.

― ¿Qué pasa Mystogan?― preguntó preocupado Makarov.

―No lo sé― dijo mientras vio que las colas de Naruto se alargaban para destruir el círculo arriba de el ―Aquí viene― dijo Mystogan viendo que Naruto logró su cometido.

― ¡Naruto, debes reaccionar!― le gritó Makarov.

Naruto volteo a ver a Makarov mientras abría la boca acumulando pequeñas esferas de energía de color azul y rojo apuntando a Makarov.

― ¡Maestro salga de ahí!― le gritó Mystogan.

Makarov vio a Naruto comer las pequeñas esferas para después abrir la boca lanzando un disparo continuo que Makarov logro esquivar.

Los dos magos vieron el gran disparo que logro golpear otra montaña logrando destruirla provocando que se sintiera un pequeño temblor.

― (Debemos detenerlo cuanto antes) ― pensó Mystogan dirigiendo sus bastones alrededor de Naruto formando múltiples círculo mágicos que hacían que la magia de Naruto se dispersara de su cuerpo.

― ¡Mystogan!― le gritó Makarov ― ¡Mataras a Naruto si dispersas toda su magia!―.

― ¡Lo sé!― le gritó Mystogan observando a Naruto destruyendo los círculos mientras aparecían mas.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Naruto.

―Ah Ah, estos tipos son tan imprudentes― decía Ashura mientras negaba con la cabeza viendo como trataban de detener a Naruto inútilmente ―Si Naruto logra contener todo el odio será un gran avance y me ahorrara mucho tiempo, no creo aguantar mucho tiempo aquí―.

Volviendo a la pelea para contener a Naruto.

― (¿Que estoy haciendo?) ―pensaba Naruto mientras destruía los círculos mágicos ― (Mi cuerpo no me obedece) ―

― ¡DESTRUYELO TODO!― se holló en la cabeza de Naruto.

― (¿Kyubi?) ― pensó Naruto.

― ¡DESTRUYELO TODO!― volvió a oír Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos.

Naruto abrió los ojos pero ahora apareció frente a una cascada de la cual salió otro Naruto pero este tenía los ojos negros con la pupila de color rojo.

― ¿Yo?― preguntó Naruto señalándose.

―CUANTO TIEMPO― le dijo el otro.

―Tú ya no existes, yo no tengo odio acumulado― dijo Naruto señalando a Naruto.

―Eso no es verdad, tu obtuviste todo el odio de la otra mitad del Kyubi, eso fue lo que me revivió― le contestó con una sonrisa maligna ―Además de que odias a todos por haberte quitado tu sueño cuando estabas tan cerca, después de todo…― decía el Naruto maligno.

― ¡Eso no es verdad!― lo interrumpió Naruto ―He conseguido nuevos amigos, mi villa está a salvo, todos los que conozco están bien, salve a Sasuke― reprochaba Naruto.

― ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Salvar a Sasuke?! ¡Quien asegura que Sasuke no los mato después de tu partida!― dijo maliciosamente haciendo que Naruto retrocediera unos pasos.

―Eso… es… eso no es verdad, Sasuke no haría algo así― se defendió Naruto.

―Tan solo piénsalo― dijo el Naruto maligno mientras levantaba los brazos al aire ―Ahora que no estás, ¿Quién podrá detener su venganza contra la villa que hizo sufrir a su querido hermano?― preguntó haciendo que Naruto sintiera un ligero mareo.

―Eso no…― decía Naruto con la mirada perdida.

―O que tal esto― decía con una sonrisa maliciosa ― ¡Todas las naciones unidas entraron en guerra después de que su salvador…! ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki haya desaparecido! ¡JAJAJAJA!― le dijo haciendo caer de rodillas a Naruto.

―Eso no… ¡Eso no es verdad!... Todos nos unimos para derrotar a Madara, ahora todos deben estar viviendo en paz― decía mientras empezaba a forzar una sonrisa ―Si, todo estará bien― decía Naruto mientras reía nerviosamente.

El Naruto maligno, al ver lo patético que se veía camino hacia él para después inclinarse para decirle algo en voz baja.

―Imagínate a todos tus amigos siendo asesinados brutalmente por el chidori de tu mejor amigo… Sasuke― dijo en un susurro provocando que a Naruto le vinieran imágenes de sus amigos tratando de enfrentar a Sasuke para después ser atravesados en el pecho por tal técnica.

―No… no… ¡No!― gritó agarrando del cuello a su yo maligno tirándolo al suelo para empezar a estrangularlo.

―Así es… elimina… elimina todo lo que… lo que te moleste― dijo entrecortadamente ya que Naruto apretaba su agarre.

Naruto apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, le molestaba el solo verlo sonreír mientras lo estrangulaba, apretaba cada vez mas mientras unas gruesas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas al pensar en que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien toco su hombro volteando inmediatamente para no encontrar a nadie.

― "Sueño con el día en que el mundo se libre de todo el odio"― holló Naruto una voz que reconocía bien ― "Si no logro cumplir mi sueño, te encomendare mi búsqueda"―.

Naruto al oír esa voz soltó a su yo maligno y retrocedió unos pasos dejándose caer sentado mientras miraba a su yo maligno quien se venía levantando.

―Me has decepcionado― le dijo para después irse metiéndose en el agua de la cascada por la que salió.

―Jiraiya-Sensei― dijo Naruto secando su lagrimas ―No dejare que tus enseñanzas se pierdan, encontrare la paz en este mundo, de veras― dijo a la nada mientras sonreía animado tratando de no llorar más.

Mientras tanto en la pelea para detener a Naruto, Makarov se encontraba con múltiples quemaduras en sus brazos con los que intento detener a Naruto y Mystogan dispersaba la magia del cuerpo de Naruto quien se había quedado quieto repentinamente.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó Mystogan al ver que Naruto regresaba a la normalidad.

― ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás bien?!― gritó Makarov viendo a Naruto retorcerse mientras volvía a la normalidad y sus colas desaparecían una por una.

Mystogan, al ver que Naruto jadeaba después de haber perdido la segunda cola decidió desaparecer los círculos mágicos dejando a Naruto recostado aun con la energía rojiza rodeándolo.

―Naruto, ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó Makarov acercándose a Naruto.

―Si… estoy bien…― decía pero se sorprendió al ver las quemaduras que tenía Makarov ―Lo siento― se disculpo mientras se sentaba.

―No tienes por qué disculparte― le dijo Mystogan ―Yo fui el que provoco todo esto― dijo mientras observaba el lugar destruido.

― ¿Ya habías perdido el control anteriormente?― preguntó Makarov.

―Si, herí a mis amigos en algunas ocasiones― contestó Naruto agachando la cabeza.

―Eso quiere decir que te pudiste contener o que te contuvieron― le dijo Mystogan.

―Sí, el capitán Yamato me podía contener usando el mokuton― le dijo Naruto.

― ¿Mokuton?― preguntó Makarov.

―El controlaba la madera, por alguna razón la madera que el creaba podía contener el poder del Kyubi― contesto Naruto.

―Ya veo, ¿Hay alguna otra manera?― preguntó Mystogan.

―Déjame pensar― le dijo mientras empezaba a recordar ―La abuela Tsunade me dio un collar que era del primer usuario del Mokuton, con el probablemente me podría contener pero no sirvió ya que lo rompí cuando perdí el control― dijo mientras aparecía un kunai de su muñeca ―Esto fue lo único que quedo de el― dijo mostrando el cordel del collar con un pedazo de piedra color verde.

―Déjame ver― dijo Mystogan estirando su mano ― ¿Me lo puedo llevar para investigarlo?― le preguntó.

―Está bien, pero no lo pierdas, es muy importante para mí― le dijo Naruto.

―Entendido. Luego te lo regresare― le dijo Mystogan guardando el collar ―Po cierto, ¿Por qué nos quemamos cuando te tocamos?― le preguntó.

―Es cierto― dijo Makarov mirando sus quemaduras.

―Como ya saben, mi madre fue la anterior Jinjuriki del Kyubi… ella era una Uzumaki… los Uzumaki eran conocido por vivir por mucho tiempo y por sus enormes reservas de chakra― dijo entre jadeos recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos magos ―El chakra del Kyubi era como un veneno para cualquiera que lo recibiera… una vez extraído el Kyubi de mi madre… ella debía haber muerto instantáneamente… pero gracias a su sangre Uzumaki resistió la extracción―.

―Entonces ella no murió por haberle extraído el Kyubi― dijo Makarov.

―No sé si hubiera sobrevivido, aquí el punto es, que como yo era el ultimo Uzumaki, era el único capaz de soportar el chakra del Kyubi, eso es lo que me contó mi madre cuando hablamos por primera y última vez― terminó de decir Naruto.

―Tú, al poseer la sangre de un clan reconocido por su longevidad y grandes reservas de chakra eras el único disponible para soportar todo el peso― dijo Mystogan.

―Así es― le dijo Naruto.

―No sé si te incomode esta pregunta… pero la hare, ¿No sabes si tu madre alguna vez perdió el control?― le preguntó Mystogan.

―Ella no lo perdió porque su sello era diferente― le contestó Naruto.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Mi padre sacrifico su alma para poder otorgarme este poder― dijo sorprendiendo a los dos magos ―El confió en que yo lograría suprimir todo el odio del Kyubi y poder controlar su poder para proteger la villa que el protegió― dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonreír a los otros dos.

―Ya veo. Sera mejor que tratemos nuestras heridas, debo irme para poder dispersar la magia de Naruto que absorbieron mis bastones― dijo Mystogan mientras empezaba a hacer levitar sus bastones.

―Infórmame de cualquier cosa― le dijo Makarov recibiendo un asentimiento de Mystogan.

―Nos vemos Naruto-San― le dijo Mystogan.

―Como ya dije repetidas veces… ¡Solo dime Naruto!― le gritó viendo a Mystogan irse.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Mira se encontraba repartiendo las órdenes de los miembros del gremio quienes estaban hambrientos o simplemente querían beber para relajarse y pasar el rato.

― ¡Aquí tienen!― dijo Mira poniendo la charola en la mesa con tres tarros de alcohol.

―Al fin, casi pasan cinco minutos desde que no doy un trago― dijo Cana empezando a beber.

―Oh, gracias Mira― dijo Macao tomando el tarro de la charola.

―Definitivamente es mejor beber con los amigos― dijo Wakaba con una sonrisa mientras brindaba con Cana.

―En especial la parte de beber― dijo Cana.

―Vaya― dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

En eso Naruto llego al gremio en busca de cierta persona encontrándola de inmediato.

―Mira― habló Naruto obteniendo su atención.

―Naruto, bienvenido― dijo Mira con una sonrisa viendo a Naruto acercarse.

―Ven conmigo― dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de Mira llevándola al reconstruido cuarto del maestro Makarov ante la mirada de todos los demás.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó Cana viendo a Naruto cerrar la puerta.

―Ni idea― dijeron Macao y Wakaba.

Dentro de la habitación.

―Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?― decía Mira mientras era observada por Naruto.

―Ven conmigo― le dijo Naruto mientras estiraba su mano.

― (Me está pidiendo que me valla con él) ― pensó Mira mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido al ver la seriedad en Naruto.

―Disculpa que sea tan repentino pero…― decía emocionando a Mira ―Te necesito― dijo provocando que Mira se pusiera roja al oír a Naruto.

― ¿Eh?― se preguntó al ver los ojos de Naruto.

― ¿Vendrás conmigo?― preguntó nuevamente estirando mas su mano.

―Si― contestó mira tomando la mano de Naruto.

―Te lo agradezco― dijo Naruto para luego tomar de los hombros a Mira ― ¿Lista?―.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó Nerviosa viendo a Naruto a los ojos.

Mira cerró sus ojos como si estuviera esperando algo pero una voz la hiso reaccionar.

―Ya están aquí― dijo Makarov viendo a los dos.

― ¿Maestro?― preguntó Mira abriendo los ojos ― ¿Dónde estamos?― preguntó viendo el terreno destruido ― ¿Qué le pasó?―.

―Intentamos ponerme los vendajes pero no pudimos― dijo Makarov mientras estaba vendado por todos lados.

―Lamento haberte interrumpido en tu trabajo, pero necesitábamos tu ayuda― le dijo Naruto.

―A esto te referías con te necesito― dijo Mira viendo a Naruto asentir.

―Sí, no se poner vendajes― le dijo Naruto ―Así que me preguntaba si…―.

―No digas mas― dijo Mira soltando un suspiro ―Yo me hare cargo―.

―HA… etto… Mira…― dijo Naruto viendo la cara de molestia que tenia.

― ¿Si?― preguntó Mira con una sonrisa.

―Lamento molestarte― dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

―Descuida. No hiciste nada malo― dijo empezando a vendar a Makarov.

―Qué alivio― dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro para después dirigirse a la orilla de la montaña para observar el paisaje.

―Por cierto― habló Mira ― ¿Quién le hizo todas estas heridas?― le preguntó a Makarov quien volteo a ver a Naruto ―Ya veo― dijo Mira entendiendo quien había sido.

― ¿Tú no estás herido?― le preguntó Mira a Naruto.

―No, yo estoy bien. ¿Cómo está el maestro?― le preguntó.

―El está bien, son heridas superficiales― le contestó.

―Qué alivio― dijo Naruto tranquilizándose ― ¿Nos vamos?― le preguntó a Mira.

―Sí, tengo trabajo que hacer― dijo tomando la mano de Naruto para después aparecer en la habitación del gremio.

― ¿Y yo tengo que ir caminando?― preguntó Makarov a la nada mientras una pequeña brisa de aire corría por detrás.

Mientras en el gremio, todos miraban ansiosos a la puerta en la cual Naruto se había llevado a Mira.

― ¿Qué estarán haciendo?― preguntó Macao.

―No están haciendo nada― le contestó Cana mientras observaba sus cartas ―De hecho no creo que estén ahí― dijo para luego ver como la puerta se abría dejando ver a los dos jóvenes confundiendo a Cana.

―Gracias de nuevo, no soy bueno en estas cosas― le dijo Naruto a Mira.

―No hay problema, avísame cuando necesites ayuda― le dijo Mira sonriéndole para después dirigirse a la barra.

―Gracias― le dijo Naruto ―Debo irme. Nos vemos― se despidió mientras empezaba a correr.

Naruto caminaba por la ciudad pensando sobre lo que pasó con su otro yo, aun tenía el temor de lo que le haya dicho sea verdad, le aterraba el pensar que Sasuke consumaría su venganza contra sus amigos y su villa, o que las naciones ninja se declararan la guerra por el poder.

― (Eso no puede ser, después de todo Sasuke también quería ser Hokage) ― pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo ― (Además, Gaara y la abuela Tsunade podrán detener las disputas entre los Kages, Bee convencerá a su hermano y el abuelo Tsukikage parece buena persona) ― pensaba recordando ―Solo le estoy dando muchas vueltas, debo confiar en mis amigos― dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro ―Bien. Iré a meditar a mi habitación― dijo Naruto recuperando los ánimos.

Así, Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a meditar para tener un mejor control de la magia, sin saber que los días de descanso de sus amigos habían sido arruinados y en estos momentos se encontraban en problemas.

El día transcurrió, Naruto al llegar a su casa inmediatamente se puso a meditar para después de cinco minutos caer dormido siendo despertado unas horas después al oír que tocaban su puerta.

―Enseguida voy― dijo Naruto mientras masajeaba su hombro ―Dormí mal― dijo para después estirarse antes de abrir la puerta.

―Yho― saludo Makarov levantando la mano.

―Maestro― dijo alegre ―Pase― le dijo a Makarov mostrándole el camino.

―No tenemos tiempo― dijo Makarov confundiendo a Naruto ―Yajima solicito tu presencia en el Consejo Mágico― le dijo.

― ¿Ahorita?― preguntó mientras alborotaba su cabello y bostezaba ― ¿Es urgente?―.

―Es muy importante― dijo Makarov con seriedad ―Yaji me dijo que debías ir cuanto antes―.

―Entiendo― dijo Naruto ―Iré por mi chaqueta―.

―Entendido, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender, te lo encargo― dijo Makarov viendo a Naruto salir con su chaqueta puesta.

―Déjemelo a mí― dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta.

―Apresúrate― le dijo Makarov recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

―Si― le dijo para después empezar a correr.

En las puertas del consejo Mágico.

―Espero que no tarde― decía Yajima viendo al cielo ― ¿Qué es eso?― se preguntó viendo que algo había aparecido y empezaba a caer haciéndose cada vez más visible.

― ¡Abuelo Yajima!― gritó Naruto a unos metros del suelo.

―Naruto-Kun― dijo Yajima viendo a Naruto caer de pie ―Lamento molestarte― le dijo viendo a Naruto acercarse.

―Descuide. ¿Qué necesita?― preguntó Naruto.

―Necesito tu habilidad para detectar las malas intenciones― le contestó Yajima.

―Entendido― le dijo Naruto.

―Sígueme― le dijo Yajima empezando a caminar dentro del Consejo Mágico.

―Recemos― dijeron todos dentro de la sala mientras Yajima llegaba con Naruto.

―Ya lo dispararan― dijo Yajima enfurecido confundiendo a Naruto.

― ¿Disparar qué?― preguntó Naruto viendo a todos con la cabeza inclinada.

―Naruto, ¿Sientes alguien con malas intenciones?― le preguntó.

―Espere― dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse ―Definitivamente― dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos mirando a Siegrain y a Ultear.

―Lo sabia― dijo con enojo Yajima.

―Pero, ¿Qué es lo que van a disparar?― preguntó Naruto.

―Etherion― contestó Yajima con odio en sus palabras ―Un arma capaz de destruir una ciudad―.

― ¿Por qué lo dispararan?― preguntó sorprendido Naruto.

―Para prevenir la resurrección de Zeref― contestó Yajima.

― ¿Zeref?― preguntó Naruto.

―Lo dispararan para prevenir que muchas personas mueran― dijo Yajima ―Pero con el disparo de Etherion muchas personas morirán― dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto.

― ¡Recemos a la luz sagrada!― dijo un mago ― ¡Disparen el Etherion!― ordenó.

― ¡Oye!― le gritó Naruto ― ¡Muchas persona morirán!, ¡¿Estás bien con eso?!― gritó enfadado llamando la atención de todos.

― ¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!― gritó el anciano de rasgos felinos ― ¡Sáquenlo inmediatamente!―.

― ¡Disparen el…!― volvió a gritar siendo interrumpido por Naruto.

― ¡Deja que yo me haga cargo!― gritó Naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer?― le preguntó Siegrain ― ¡¿Crees poder detener a Zeref cuando reviva?!―.

― ¡Hare cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que mueran más personas!― le dijo Naruto.

―Patrañas, ¡Disparen el Etherion!― gritó Siegrain.

―Maldito― le dijo Naruto con cara de enfado.

― ¡Ya basta!― ordenó el mago que autorizara el disparo ― ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!― le preguntó a Naruto.

― ¡Eso no importa!, ¡Sacrificaras a muchas personas!― gritaba tratando de detenerlos.

― ¡Con tal de salvar a la mayoría de la humanidad, aremos lo que sea!― dijo enfureciendo a Naruto ― ¡Disparen Etherion!― ordenó.

― ¡Espera!― gritó Naruto pero fue inútil ya que el cañón había sido disparado.

― ¡Etherion ha sido disparado!― dijo una rana viendo por una pantalla el lugar del disparo.

― ¡¿El objetivo ha sido destruido?! ¡Confirmarlo!― ordeno otra rana.

―Me preguntó cuanta gente habría en esa torre― dijo el mago que ordenó el disparo.

―Había que detener la resurrección de Zeref. Los sacrificios no han sido en vano― dijo el mago felino.

― ¡¿Que no fueron en vano?!― preguntaba con frustración Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños.

―Fuera o no la decisión correcta, eso no curara los corazones de las victimas― dijo el otro mago.

Todos se lamentaban por la muerte de todas esas personas pero algo parecía ir mal.

― ¡El objetivo sigue en pie!― dijo una rana sorprendiendo a todos.

―Siegrain… ¿Qué significa esto?― preguntó Yajima.

― ¡Jajajaja!― empezó a reír Siegrain ―Creí que arruinarías mis planes― le dijo a Naruto llamando su atención.

― ¡Maldito!― dijo Naruto viendo furioso a Siegrain quien parecía estar desapareciendo.

―Déjame decirte una última cosa― le dijo Siegrain ―Tus amigos morirán pronto― dijo sonriendo desapareciendo completamente dejando en shock a Naruto.

―Naruto-Kun― le habló Yajima viendo que Naruto permanecía inmóvil.

Todos miraban la torre de lacríma que había absorbido el disparo del Etherion.

―Hemos sido engañados― dijo Yajima agarrándose del barandal el cual se hizo pedazos.

Todos observaron como el edificio empezaba a derrumbarse e inmediatamente empezaron a evacuar el lugar.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Yajima viendo el edificio derrumbarse ―Ultear― dijo viendo a Ultear en medio de la sala ―Naruto― dijo Yajima viéndolo pasar a su lado.

―Ultear― habló Naruto frente a Ultear mientras su pelo ensombrecía sus ojos.

―Naruto-Sama― le habló Ultear.

― ¡Detente!― ordenó Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro de Ultear.

―Pero si me detengo y no destruyo este lugar podría dispara de nuevo a Etherion― le dijo Ultear.

―Lo sé― le dijo Naruto confundiendo a Ultear ―Quiero destruirlo yo mismo― dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes y aplicaba fuerza en el hombro de Ultear haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor interrumpiendo su trabajo de destruir el lugar.

―Duele― se quejó Ultear.

―Abuelo Yajima, será mejor que se valla― dijo Naruto.

―Está bien― dijo Yajima retirándose.

―Tú también― le dijo a Ultear aflojando su agarre ―No me hare responsable de lo que te pueda pasar― dijo mostrando sus ojos en modo sabio.

―Espe…― trató de hablar Ultear viendo a Naruto alejarse.

― ¡Dije que te fueras!― le dijo Naruto viéndola de reojo mientras liberaba su instinto asesino.

Ultear vio la frustración en los ojos de Naruto mientras un aura roja salía del cuerpo de Naruto que aumentaba a cada segundo provocando que un sudor frio recorriera su cuerpo y se olvidara de respirar por unos segundos al sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre ella.

― (Mi cuerpo… no se mueve) ― pensaba Ultear mientras una gruesa gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

Naruto empezó a destruir los muros, el piso, los artefactos que se encontraban por todos lados, destruía todo a su paso liberando la frustración e impotencia que tenía en ese momento al no poder hacer nada.

― ¡Aaaaaarg!― gritó Naruto pateando una pared destruyéndola al instante.

―Debo irme― dijo Ultear recuperando el aliento emprendiendo su partida.

Naruto destruía todo a su paso mientras oía una voz dentro de su cabeza.

― (Destrúyelo todo, destruye… ¡Destruye! ¡Destruye! ¡Jajajaja! ) ― oía en su cabeza haciendo a Naruto sonreír.

― ¡JAJAJAJA!― reía Naruto mientras el edificio caía.

― ¡Naruto-Kun!― le gritó Yajima haciendo reaccionar a Naruto.

― ¡Cuidado!― gritó Naruto viendo que un escombro caería sobre Yajima decidiendo correr a salvarlo.

Naruto tomo a Yajima para después salir de ahí utilizando el jutsu heredado por su padre apareciendo lejos de las ruinas del edificio.

―Debo irme― dijo Naruto bajando a Yajima ―Lamento que me viera perder los estribos―.

―No te preocupes ahora debes apresurarte― le dijo Yajima.

Naruto cerró los ojos para concentrarse y después desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Mientras tanto en la torre del cielo se libraba la batalla entre el antiguo mago santo Siegrain quien había resultado ser Jeral, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Lucy y los demás con tres personas extras dentro de una burbuja de agua ya que había perdido el bote en el que iban cuando Etherion disparo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, una criada peli rosa se encontraba guardando unas cosas.

―No puedo creer las cosas que trae la princesa en su mochila― decía revisando ―Que es esta cosa entraña, ¿Acaso es algo nuevo para recibir castigo?― dijo viendo un raro kunai ― ¿Cómo funcionara?― dijo balanceando el kunai provocando una pequeña explosión de humo de la cual salió un chico rubio cayendo en brazos de la chica.

―Cof… cof…― tocia el chico cada vez que intentaba articular palabra.

― ¿Se supone que tú me castigaras?― le preguntó ―Es cierto, los humanos no pueden respirar en el mundo de los espíritus― dijo sin emoción alguna mientras el rubio se ponía morado.

―Sera mejor no dejar que muera, la princesa se enojara si lo rompo― dijo la criada mientras empezaba a caminar con el chico en brazos.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta al lugar donde se encontraba Lucy.

― ¿Es posible que el Etherion este fuera de control?― preguntó Gray viendo que la torre empezaba a brillar.

― ¿Fuera de control?― pregunto preocupada Lucy.

―El poder mágico del Etherion…― decía un joven identificado por Sho.

―Mantener tal cantidad de poder mágico concentrado de esa manera y de forma estable es casi imposible― concluyo Happy.

―Un vórtice turbulento de poder mágico sin salida estallara…― decía Juvia viendo con preocupación ―Causando una gran explosión― dijo preocupando a todos.

― ¡Ey! ¡Nosotros también seremos atrapados por esa explosión!― dijo un sujeto de nombre Wally.

― ¿Qué pasara con nuestra hermana y los demás?― preguntó preocupado Sho mientras una chica gato detrás suyo empezaba a lagrimear.

Dentro de la torre.

Natsu despertaba después de haber caído inconsciente por llevar su cuerpo al extremo, despertó solo para ver a Erza siendo absorbida por la lacríma.

― ¿Erza?― preguntó Natsu mientras se levantaba y veía a Erza con el brazo dentro de la lacríma.

―Natsu― dijo Erza con temor.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Erza…?― preguntó Natsu ― ¿Por qué estás… entrando en la lacríma?―.

―Es la única forma de detener el Etherion― contestó Erza.

― ¿Detener el Etherion?― preguntó confundido Natsu para después sentir un temblor.

―Sí. Mira a tu alrededor. Esta torre explotara en breve si el Etherion sigue fuera de control― le contestó Erza ―Pero si puedo unirme con el Etherion y controlarlo…―.

― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo idiota?!― le gritó Natsu mientras Erza gemía de dolor ― ¡Erza!― dijo preocupado tratando de correr para después tropezar y caer.

―No te preocupes. Juro que lo detendré― le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

― ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Erza!― gritaba Natsu gateando hasta ella.

―Natsu…― dijo Erza tocando la mejilla de Natsu ―No podría haber vivido sin Fairy Tail― dijo con una sonrisa ―Un mundo sin mis amigos… no puedo ni imaginármelo. Todos son muy importantes para mí―.

―Erza…― dijo Natsu.

―Si puedo salvarlos a todos… Entonces lo hare sin dudarlo… Aunque me cuesta la vida…― dijo Erza siendo absorbida por la lacríma mientras tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad por poder salvar a sus amigos.

― ¡Erza…! ¡Sal de ahí!― gritaba Natsu golpeando desesperadamente la lacríma.

― (Natsu. Cuida de todos por mi) ― pensó Erza empezando a unirse con la lacríma.

― ¡Erza!― gritó Natsu mientras lloraba perdiendo de vista a Erza dentro de la lacríma empezando a golpearla con desesperación.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15.

* * *

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban frente a una lapida con el nombre de una maga muy querida por ellos que había fallecido hace unos días, el cielo estaba nublado provocando que la fría lluvia callera dejándolos empapados a todos quienes vestían de negro ya que estaban de luto, todos con miradas de tristeza y uno que otro llorando por la pérdida de un apreciado compañero.

―Erza Scarlet…― decía Makarov con la voz entrecortada ―Amaba a sus compañeros y ellos la amaban a ella. Su corazón era tan grande como el infinito cielo. Su espada brillo por el bien de sus amigos…― frente a la gran lapida, Makarov pronunciaba estas palabras tratando inútilmente de contener las lagrimas.

Ante todo esto, sobre la lapida se encontraba Erza observando lo que era su funeral, viendo a sus amigos llorar por su muerte posando su vista en Naruto quien se encontraba hasta el final de todos con una mirada muerta como si no tuviera alma, tenía unas ojeras remarcadas haciendo notar que había llorado tanto como para no haber dormido, su cabello mojado haciendo que el agua escurriera por su rostro haciendo pasar desapercibida una lagrima que salía por su ojo derecho.

―Tenía un carácter alegre y feliz como un hada. Su belleza desafiaba a la propia naturaleza…― continuaba Makarov ―El amor nos hace mas fuertes… y ese mismo amor nos hace más débiles…―.

―Maestro…― dijo Erza viendo a Makarov temblar tratando de contener las lagrimas.

―Yo… la amaba como mi propia hija― dijo entrecortadamente.

―El Consejo ha decidido concederle para toda la eternidad uno de los dos asientos recientemente vacios― decía el anciano que había ordenado que dispararan el Etherion siendo seguido por todos los miembros del Consejo Mágico.

Naruto al oír su voz se tenso y mordió su labio inferior en un intento de contenerse para no hacer algo indebido.

―El Consejo ha decidido nombra a Erza Scarlet una de los Di…― decía el anciano siendo interrumpido por Naruto quien estiro su brazo a un lado deteniéndolos en su camino.

―Por favor… ya paren― dijo Naruto ocultando sus ojos en la sombra de su cabello ―Paren con su hipocresía― dijo haciendo que los del Consejo abrieran los ojos al oír lo que les había dicho Naruto.

―Naruto-Kun― dijo Yajima en un susurro agachando la mirada.

― ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera?!― dijo el anciano felino dando un paso al frente golpeando el piso con su bastón.

―Naruto― dijo entristecida Erza viendo la actitud de este.

―Eso lo debería decir yo― dijo Naruto mostrando una fría mirada que hizo retroceder al anciano al sentir esos ojos posándose en el ―Entiendan que nadie quiere verlos en este momento― dijo haciendo que los del Consejo observaran a los demás quienes los veían con miradas frías.

― ¡No me jodan!― se oyó el grito de Natsu haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver ― ¡¿Qué coño están haciendo todos?!― preguntó con furia dando pisadas pesadas apretando con fuerza sus puños.

―Natsu…― dijo Erza viéndolo acercarse a la tumba para después patear el ramo de flores que había sobre ella sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¡Estate quieto, Natsu!― gritó Makarov.

― ¡Natsu, para!― decía Lucy en suplica.

― ¡Idiota!― dijo Gray corriendo para detener a Natsu.

― ¡Erza no está muerta!― gritó Natsu.

―Por favor, Natsu, para…― decía Lucy empezando a llorar mientras más hombres se acercaban para detener a Natsu.

― ¿¡Como carajos va a estar muerta!?― gritó Natsu haciendo que todos abrieran enormemente los ojos pero no por haber oído lo que gritó Natsu sino por el sonoro golpe que había recibido en su mejilla haciendo que girara su cabeza.

―Naruto…―dijo con sorpresa Gray viendo a Naruto frente a él con su brazo estirado y su mano echa puño haciendo notar que él fue quien golpeo a Natsu.

― ¿¡Que te pasa!?― gritó enojado Natsu sobando su mejilla.

―Solo guarda silencio― dijo Naruto con los ojos ensombrecidos sorprendiendo a Natsu al ver que unas lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por las mejillas de Naruto.

―Naruto, debes creerme… Erza no está…― decía Natsu pero sintió como Gray lo jalaba de la bufanda para tirarlo al piso.

― ¡Ya tranquilízate!― le dijo Gray reteniendo a Natsu en él piso.

― ¡Suéltenme!― gritaba Natsu tratando de zafarse pero más personas lo retuvieron ― ¡Erza está viva!―.

― ¡Acéptalo, Natsu!― gritó Lucy mientras lloraba.

―Natsu…― dijo Naruto en un susurro viendo con dolor la actitud de este.

―Yo…― decía Erza viendo todo mientras se tapaba la boca y unas lagrimas se hacían visibles ―Hice esto por su futuro… Natsu. Y sin embargo…― decía empezando a llorar viendo como los demás lloraban de igual manera ―Este no es el futuro que quería ver… Yo solo… quería verlos a todos felices… Yo― decía mientras el cielo a su espalda se iluminaba y lo que parecía ser una mano se acercaba a ella mientras cerraba los ojos ante la brillante luz.

Erza abrió lentamente los ojos viendo la orilla de la playa sorprendiéndose a ver que aun seguía viva, oyó que sus amigos de la infancia y los del gremio la llamaban mientras corrían hacia ella con lagrimas de felicidad y una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Qué… que ha pasado?― preguntó desconcertada observando su mano ― ¿Estoy viva?― se preguntó ladeando la cabeza solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en brazos de Natsu ― (Natsu, ¿Me has salvado?) ― se preguntó Erza mientras su ojo izquierdo empezaba a lagrimear ― (¿Me ha encontrado dentro del vórtice Mágico?... Eres increíble) ―.

Natsu se dejo caer de rodillas en la orilla del mar dejando caer a Erza al agua dirigiéndole unas palabras llamando su atención.

―Somos iguales― dijo llamando su atención ―Somos todos iguales… Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así―.

―Natsu…―

― ¡Nunca!― gritó empezando a llorar.

―Si― contestó con una sonrisa secando las lágrimas de Natsu juntando sus frentes ―Natsu… gracias―.

Cinco días habían pasado desde aquel incidente en la torre del cielo, el grupo de magos había descansado en el hotel junto con los amigos de Erza, se despidieron de ellos una noche prometiendo volver a encontrarse en el futuro, los magos regresaron al gremio que al llegar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya estaba completamente reconstruido, con un bar al aire libre e incluso una tienda de recuerdos en la cual el objeto más vendido era la figura de Lucy especialmente porque su ropa se le podía caer, todos estaba cambiado alegrándolos a excepción de Natsu por algún motivo.

Se podría decir que todo iba bien, Levy les enseñaba las nuevas remodelaciones y el maestro presento a su nueva miembro, todos felices hasta que Makarov presento a su otro nuevo recluta.

― ¡Gajeel!― gritó Natsu con sorpresa poniéndose en posición de pelea.

― ¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!― preguntó Gray imitando a Natsu.

― ¡Esperen!― decía Juvia deteniendo a los dos ―Ha venido con Juvia―.

―Una cosa es Juvia. ¡Pero el destruyo el gremio!― dijo Erza con molestia en sus palabras.

―Tsk― Gajeel simplemente chasqueo la lengua ante lo que decían los demás.

―Vamos, vamos…― habló Makarov ―Se dice que los enemigos de ayer, serán los amigos del mañana, ¿No?―.

―Si― habló Levy escondida detrás de una mesa ―A mi no me importa que se nos una―.

― ¡Al carajo! ¿¡Acaso esperas que trabaje con este tipo!?― dijo Natsu golpeando la mesa en la que se encontraba Gajeel.

―No te preocupes. No pienso trabajar con perdedores― contestó Gajeel con sonrisa siniestra levantándose para hacerle frente a Natsu.

―Como anciano… Es mi deber guiar a los jóvenes desde el camino equivocado al camino correcto― decía siendo solo escuchado por Erza ya que los demás se encontraban observando a Natsu discutir con Gajeel ―Muy en el fondo él es bueno… o eso quiero creer―.

―Si esta es su decisión, estoy con usted maestro― dijo Erza confiando en la decisión de su maestro ―Pero creo que lo mejor sería tenerlo vigilado por ahora―.

―Si… pensaba encargárselo a Naruto pero no lo he visto desde hace días― dijo Makarov sorprendiendo a Erza.

― ¿No lo ha visto?― preguntó confundida.

―Yaji me dijo que desapareció después de hablar con él, nadie lo ha visto desde entonces―.

―Esto es raro, el es muy llamativo, todos se dan cuenta de todo lo que hace… Me pregunto dónde estará― Erza se puso a pensar mientras tenía una mano en su barbilla.

―Tal vez… se fugo con una chica… recuerdo que esa chica Elizabeth estaba muy interesada en el― dijo observando de reojo a Erza quien se tenso y se quedo sin habla al oír tal declaración.

―…― trataba de hablar moviendo los labios pero no salía palabra alguna.

―Bueno… tarde o temprano aparecerá― dijo Makarov restándole importancia.

―Aun no puedo creer que haya terminado en este gremio gilipollas― dijo Gajeel solo para ver una explosión de humo sobre la mesa.

― ¿Qué paso?― pregunto Juvia pensando que los dos Slayer habían iniciado una pelea.

―Natsu… ¿Estás bien?― preguntó con preocupación Lucy.

― ¿Oyen eso?― preguntó Erza.

―Si… ¿Qué será eso?― preguntó Gay oyendo los ruidos extraños provenientes de la mesa que ya se dejaba ver debido a que el humo se había disipado.

― ¡Pero qué rayos!― dijo Gajeel viendo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

― ¿¡Naruto!?― pregunto no muy seguro Natsu mientras los magos se acercaban a la mesa donde el humo se había dispersado completamente.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver sobre la mesa a Naruto roncando tranquilamente mientras tenía unas esposas en sus manos, estaba amarrado en la parte del torso imposibilitando el movimiento de sus brazos y sus pies amarrados por una soga, tenía los ojos vendados y los oídos tapados por dos grandes audífonos que negaban cualquier sonido.

―Oye… Naruto― Natsu movía a Naruto tratando de despertarlo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso?― preguntó Gray viendo la condición de Naruto.

―No lo sé… simplemente apareció― contestó Gajeel.

―Naruto― dijo sorprendida Erza quitando la venda de sus ojos y los audífonos a Naruto.

― (¿Habrá sido Mystogan?) ― se preguntaba Makarov.

―Despierta Naruto― decía Erza agitando a Naruto ante la mirada de los demás.

―Mmm― Naruto hizo un puchero y empezó lentamente a abrir los ojos.

―Está despertando…― dijo Lucy viendo a Naruto.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó perezoso ― ¡Los chicos!― dijo exaltado sentándose de golpe volteando a todos lados.

―Naruto, ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó el maestro subiéndose a la mesa.

―Maestro… no lo sé― dijo tratando de moverse ― ¿Pero qué?―.

― ¡Oye Naruto!― dijo Natsu golpeando con sus manos en la mesa.

―Oh Natsu… me alegra que estén bien― dijo volteando a ver a ver a todos para después soltar un suspiro.

―Ha… si― dijo confundido ―Como sea… ¡Observa quien está aquí!― dijo señalando a Gajeel.

Todos esperaban a ver la reacción de Naruto quien miraba a Gajeel quien simplemente chasqueo la lengua.

―Mmm― pensaba observándolo detenidamente ―Estoy seguro que te vi en alguna parte… ¿Eres el esposo de la señora que me hace la comida?― preguntó molestando a Gajeel.

― ¡Idiota!― gritó Gajeel subiendo su pie derecho a la mesa golpeándola bruscamente ― ¡Soy el que destruyo tu gremio y que hirió a tus compañeros!―.

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos haciendo que su pupila se dilatara cuando oyó lo que le habían dicho.

― ¿¡Que!?― gritó rompiendo las cuerdas parándose sobre la mesa pero cayendo de frente ya que tenía los pies atados ― ¿¡Qué diablos!?― dijo Naruto viendo que sus manos estaban esposadas y sus pies estaban atados.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Erza viendo a Naruto ayudándolo a levantarse.

― ¿Qué diablos me paso?― se preguntó tratando de romper las esposas.

―Naruto, te presento a los dos nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail― dijo Makarov delante de Gajeel y Juvia.

―Juvia espera llevarse bien con Naruto-San― dijo la chica con las manos cruzadas al frente haciendo una leve reverencia.

―Ah… si, un gusto― dijo viendo a la chica ― ¿Pero qué hace el aquí?―.

―El es Gajeel, es un nuevo miembro, deben llevarse bien― ordenó Makarov.

―Ya veo― dijo con tranquilidad.

― ¿Estás bien con que se quede en el gremio?― le preguntó Erza.

―Si… yo no soy nadie como para prohibirle hacerlo― dijo desatando sus pies y tratando de romper las esposas.

―Pero el destruyo el gremio e hirió a nuestros compañeros…― le decía Natsu.

―Si el maestro lo decidió… no hay nada que podamos hacer― dijo alzando los hombros ― ¿Qué diablos pasa con estas esposas?― preguntó forcejeando.

―yo te ayudo― dijo Erza haciendo aparecer una espada.

―Espera― dijo con temor.

―Yo las derretiré― dijo Natsu prendiendo su puño.

―No gracias― dijo Naruto viendo a Gajeel acercársele convirtiendo su dedo en una pequeña llave de hierro.

―Trae acá― dijo agarrando las esposas de Naruto abriéndolas con su dedo.

―Hoooo― dijo con sorpresa Naruto ―Gracias― agradeció con una sonrisa sobando sus muñecas ―Eran muy incomodas―.

―Y bien Naruto― habló Makarov ― ¿No te importa que alguien que era tu enemigo ahora sea tu compañero?―.

―La verdad no― respondió rápidamente sin voltear a ver a Makarov.

― ¿Estás seguro?― le preguntó Gray.

―Si― respondió asintiendo con la cabeza ―Las dos personas a las que llegue a considerar mis hermanos… por lo menos una vez intentaron matarme― dijo recordando a cierto peli negro y a otro peli rojo.

―Ya veo― dijo Makarov con una sonrisa mientras que los demás veían con sorpresa a Naruto al oír lo que había dicho.

― ¿Qué tipo de amigos tuviste?― le preguntó Lucy.

―Unos muy buenos― contestó con sonrisa melancólica.

―Tsk… todos son muy blandos, aparte todos está muy cambiado― decía Natsu alejándose de ahí con los brazos cruzados y su boca oculta por su bufanda.

De repente las luces se apagaron y en el fondo del gremio, el único lugar iluminado era el escenario donde se encontraba Mira sentada en un banco alto y con una guitarra mientras lo que parecía ser el micrófono volaba a la altura de sus labios.

― ¡Buenas! ¡Hemos regresado, Mira!― le gritó Natsu haciéndose notar.

― Bienvenidos― dijo Mira inclinándose levemente ―Ahora cantare una canción para inaugurar el nuevo edificio y dar la bienvenida al equipo de Natsu― dijo con una sonrisa empezando a tocar la guitarra mientras todos la animaban.

En otro lugar.

―Aun no puedo creer que le estuvieras haciendo todo eso a mi Sempai― decía un chico de lentes, pelo naranja quien vestía un traje negro.

―Pero solo quería recibir castigo― dijo de forma monótona una chica peli rosa vestida de maid.

―Parecía que el castigado era el― le dijo ―Pero es increíble que llegara aquí por su cuenta… más aun es increíble que sobreviviera ―.

―Lo amarre con una soga del mundo celestial, eso debió ayudarlo―.

―Tú sabes que está prohibido que los humanos vengan aquí―.

―Lo sé pero, me hubiera gustado que él me castigara―.

―Por cierto, ¿Quieres que yo te castigue?― preguntó con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

―Me gustaría más que lo haga el humano rubio― respondió sin sentimiento alguno.

―Mi Sempai es increíble― dijo deslumbrado.

― ¿Sempai?― preguntó la peli rosa.

―Sí, el es muy popular con las chicas, hasta ahora ha conseguido a una del consejo, a Titania y ahora una espíritu celestial, el va a por lo grande― decía emocionado mientras las enumeraba con los dedos de su mano ―Estoy un poco celoso―.

―Te gusssssssta―.

―No… es obvio que no― dijo negando con la mano ―Se le llama admiración―.

―Entendido… admiración― dijo la chica continuando con su camino

―Como sea, debiste haberme dicho antes, no sabemos cuántos días en el mundo humano estuvo desaparecido Naruto, debieron haberse preocupado― le dijo el chico.

―Según mis cálculos solo fueron cinco días… no es nada―.

De regreso al gremio, todos escuchaban la hermosa voz de Mira quien cantaba para todos en el gremio mientras la vitoreaban y gritaban de felicidad al oírla cantar, el equipo de Natsu se encontraba en una mesa, Naruto y Makarov se encontraban de pie hasta el final del gremio.

―Y entonces, ¿Dónde estuviste estos días?― preguntó Makarov.

― ¿Días?― preguntó confundido mientras se ponía en cuclillas y recargaba sus brazos en sus piernas.

―Yaji me dijo que no te ha visto desde lo ocurrido con Etherion… pensé que estabas con ellos― dijo viendo a los chicos.

―Mmmmmm. No lo comprendo― dijo viendo al techo empezando a recordar ―Trate de ir con ellos con el kunai que le di a Lucy… pero lo único que recuerdo es que perdí el conocimiento porque no podía respirar―.

― ¿Acaso caíste en el agua?― preguntó Makarov.

―No lo sé― contestó poniendo sus dedos en su barbilla ―Pero recuerdo a una chica cargándome en brazos… ¿Será una sirena?― preguntó dudoso.

― ¿Una sirena?― preguntó alzando la ceja.

―Si… tenía el cabello rosa, tenía grandes ojos― decía abriendo sus ojos con sus dedos ―De hecho su mirada me incomodaba, parecía como si no tuviera sentimientos.

―Qué bien pasar cinco días con una sirena― decía Makarov con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

―Pero yo no siento como que hayan sido cinco días…― dijo Naruto sacando de su imaginación a Makarov ―Pero lo importante es que ellos estén bien― dijo con una sonrisa observando a sus amigos.

―Si… eso es bueno― dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció inmediatamente al oír quien sería el próximo en cantar.

Ahora, en el lugar donde se encontraba con anterioridad Mira, estaba Gajeel con un traje completamente blanco y un sombrero y zapatos del mismo color, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y tenía una guitarra, el ya estaba listo para cantar ante la mirada de todos los demás.

―Esta canción la escribí yo mismo. Se llama "Mejor amigo". Espero que les guste― dijo empezando a tocar la guitarra.

―Ojala que te ahogues― le gritaron empezando a lanzarle cosas al escenario.

― ¡¿Por qué tenemos que escucharte cantar?!―.

― Colorido, colorido … Shubi du ba ― cantaba ignorando los abucheos ― La melodía del amor … ¡Color gris metálico! .

― ¡Tiene agallas!― elogió Elfman.

― ¡Animo, Gajeel!― animaba Juvia.

― ¡Yeah!― gritaban los demás ya animados pero aun insultando a Gajeel.

―Eh― dijo Naruto volteando a ver en dirección a la salida del gremio.

― ¿Pasa algo?― le preguntó Makarov percatándose de la acción de Naruto.

―No nada― le contestó Naruto con una sonrisa ― (Eso que sentí antes, esta hostilidad, se dé quien es) ― pensó Naruto mientras cierto rubio observaba desde la distancia el edificio del gremio.

― ¡Nunca había escuchado una canción tan espantosa!― dijo Natsu de pie tapando sus oídos para después ser golpeado en la cara por la guitarra que lanzo Gajeel ― ¡Quieres pelear!― gritó con furia a Gajeel.

Natsu y Gajeel se lanzaron bloqueando sus patadas en el aire para después empezar a pelear en el piso ante la mirada de los dos.

―Ya basta ustedes dos― decía Makarov temblando al pensar que podrían destruir todo.

― ¡Jajajaja!... tenían que animar las cosas― decía alegre Naruto quien al parecer era el único.

La pelea empezó a tomar terreno, los dos Slayer empezaban a destruir las cosas ante la mirada de preocupación de los demás.

―Que alguien los detenga― decía Macao señalándolos pero ya era muy tarde ya que todos se encontraban involucrados en una pelea campal.

―Ot-to― decía Naruto esquivando algunas personas lanzadas ―Esto es divertirse al extremo― dijo Naruto observando la destrucción.

―Esto ya se parece más a Fairy Ta…― decía Natsu con una sonrisa solo para ser interrumpido al ser golpeado por Gajeel.

Así paso el día en el gremio donde se celebro la reconstrucción de este y el ingreso de dos nuevos compañeros.

― ¿Por qué nos hemos reunido aquí?― preguntó Gajeel ya que lo habían citado en un lugar alejado del gremio ―He estado pensando en escoger un trabajo…―.

― ¿Un trabajo?― preguntó indiferente Jet.

― ¡Tu eres el que destruyo el gremio! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!― le dijo con molestia Droy.

―A mí eso no me importa― dijo arrogante molestando a los dos magos.

―Ya déjenlo chicos…― decía Levy escondida detrás de un árbol ―Ya… no le guardo ningún rencor…― decía tratando de calmar a sus compañeros.

― ¡Es hora de que…!― decía Jet.

― ¡…Ajustemos cuentas!― completó Droy mientras que Gajeel solo sonrío.

― ¡Esa confianza no te durará mucho!― dijo Jet tronándose los nudillos.

Jet tomo impulso y luego un círculo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies dándole velocidad para así salir impulsado y golpear a Gajeel mandándolo a volar.

― ¡No escaparas!― gritó Droy lanzando unas semillas que al tocar el suelos unos pequeños círculos mágico se formaron ― ¡Planta de nudillos!― gritó mientras salían unas plantas con forma de puños que golpearon a Gajeel solo para después recibir una patada de Jet que lo hizo retroceder dejando la marca de sus pies en la tierra.

― ¡Oye desgraciado!― le dijo Jet dándose cuenta de que Gajeel no se defendía ― ¿A qué estás jugando?―.

― ¿Qué clase de acoso es este?― pregunto Laxus llegando por la espalda de Levy.

― ¡Laxus!― dijeron con sorpresa.

―Con que este es el tipo que le jugó una mala pasada a mi gremio― dijo observando a Gajeel quien estaba cansado por recibir todos esos golpes ―Así que el viejo ha dejado que alguien así se uniera…― dijo acercándose a Gajeel ― ¡Por eso mismo la gente nos menosprecia!― dijo con furia expresada en su rostro ―De camino a la ciudad he oído rumores que me han cabreado. Que "Fairy Tail no tiene nada de especial"… Que "Esos tipos ya están acabados"…― decía con furia provocando unos pequeños rayos que luego hicieron mucho daño a Gajeel ― ¡Es por tu culpa!― gritó golpeando el suelo provocando que una línea de rayos creara una gran onda que fue directo a Gajeel impactando completamente de lleno en el.

― ¡Detente Laxus! ¡Te estás pasando!― le gritó Jet viendo el estado en el que se encontraba el Slayer.

―Sabía que Laxus era muy fuerte, pero…― decía Droy ― ¿Tan desigual es la lucha?―.

―Espera, será que Gajeel no quiere― decía Jet deduciendo.

―Él quería que lo tratáramos coma a un aliado, por eso… ha recibido los golpes sin defenderse― dijo Levy tapándose la boca con las manos viendo como Laxus se acercaba amenazadoramente a Gajeel.

― ¡Oi!― se oyó una voz firme ― ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?... Laxus―.

―Otra molestia― dijo Laxus viendo a Naruto acercándose.

―Que molestos― dijo Naruto alborotándose el pelo con su mano ―No deberías involucrarte en las peleas de los demás― le dijo a Laxus.

―Tú te estás involucrando en una ahora mismo― le dijo Laxus volteando su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Naruto.

―Si… lo sé, pero no podía quedarme observando una pelea de tres contras uno― dijo volteando a ver a los dos hombres quienes solo desviaron la mirada ―Aunque no me incumba― dijo restándole importancia metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

― ¡Dime exactamente a qué viniste!― ordenó Laxus.

―Simplemente pensé que para hacerlo más justo, sea una pelea de tres contra dos― dijo con una sonrisa.

―Hmp… Que oportuno… ¡Quería romperte la cara desde hace tiempo!― dijo con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica.

―Lo mismo digo… ¡Pensamos igual!― le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Yo no necesito tu ayuda― dijo Gajeel alzando la cabeza.

―Ya lo sé― le dijo Naruto ―Pero yo he estado aburrido desde hace mucho―.

Laxus y Naruto se miraban fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, los dos con una sonrisa enorme marcada en su rostro mientras los demás los veían y les escurría una gruesa gota de sudor por la mejilla.

―Esto no me gusta― dijo Jet retrocediendo un paso.

―Naruto está en problemas― dijo Droy haciendo lo mismo.

― ¿Deberíamos conseguir ayuda?― preguntó Levy ocultándose detrás de los dos chicos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Laxus continuaban con la guerra de miradas sin ceder, a los pocos segundos Laxus empezó a liberar una pequeña cantidad de poder mágico provocando que aparecieran unos pequeños rayos rodeando su cuerpo, por otro lado, Naruto al sentir la magia de Laxus, empezó a liberar su poder mágico provocando que el aire se sintiera mas frio.

―Que intensidad― dijo Levy viendo a los dos rubios.

Los presentes observaban cuando de repente los dos rubios liberaron su poder mágico provocando que el piso en el que estaban se hundiera, los rayos se intensificaron y el viento soplara mas fuerte agitando bruscamente las hojas de los árboles y levantando el polvo imposibilitando la vista a los magos.

― ¿Qué pasa?― pegunto Levy cubriendo su cara con sus brazos.

― ¿Empezaron a pelear?― preguntó Droy haciendo lo mismo.

― ¿Qué pasó con Gajeel?― preguntó Jet.

― Sera mejor que nos alejemos― se oyó la voz de Gajeel detrás de ellos.

― Gajeel― dijeron los tres.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?― preguntó Droy.

― ¿Ya empezó la pelea?― preguntó Jet.

―Aun no ha empezado― contestó Gajeel sorprendiendo a los tres ―Solo liberaron su poder mágico―.

―Será mejor irnos cuanto antes― dijo Levy empezando a retirarse aun cubriendo su cara tratando de evitar que el polvo entrara en sus ojos.

Los dos rubios dejaban salir su poder mágico llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor, los dos competían con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros hasta que Naruto disminuyo su poder confundiendo a Laxus.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?― preguntó burlón.

―Eres una pérdida de tiempo― dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero ―Y yo que me tome las molestias de venir hasta aquí… quien pensaría que te enojarías tan fácilmente― dijo haciendo sus labios en forma de 3 llevando sus manos a su nuca.

― ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!― dijo Laxus con enojo.

―Me gustaría pelear pero no quiero involucrar a personas inocentes en nuestra pelea― dijo Naruto con seriedad ―Por favor se paciente, peleemos en otra ocasión―.

―Tsk― Laxus simplemente desapareció su poder mágico y dio media vuelta ―Ten por seguro que te arrepentirás― le dijo empezando a caminar alejándose de ahí.

―No deberías dejarte llevar… Laxus― dijo Naruto dando la vuelta pasando a retirarse.

― (Esto da asco… Este no es el Fairy Tail que recuerdo… ¡Ya no puedo más!) ― dijo para sí mismo apretando con furia su puño ― (¡Fairy Tail será mío!) ―.


	16. Chapter 16

Un nuevo capitulo del El ninja de Fairy Tail que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 16.

* * *

Los días en Magnolia transcurrían con normalidad, todos ocupados preparando lo necesario para el festival de la cosecha y el tan ansiado "Fantasía" en el cual todos los magos de Fairy Tail participaban.

―La ciudad entera está preparando el festival de la cosecha― decía una contenta Mira caminando por las calles de la ciudad cargando una bolsa con alimentos ―Todos dicen que están ocupados preparándose para el Fantasía―.

― ¡Si, ya que es el desfile de todo Fairy Tail… el orgullo del continente entero!― le dijo un alegre Makarov quien caminaba a su lado cargando una bolsa con materiales.

―Seria maravillosos que Laxus participe― le dijo al maestro con una sonrisa sincera.

―No me hables de él― le dijo Makarov.

―Levy dijo que había vuelto a la ciudad―.

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó sorprendido.

― ¿Maestro?― le habló Mira viendo que el maestro se detuvo.

―Tenía que regresar ahora… no había otro momento― dijo con la mirada gacha recordando los tiempos en que su nieto era pequeño y veían el Fantasía juntos.

―Por cierto maestro― dijo Mira llamando su atención ―Naruto… ¿Participara en Fantasía?―.

―No lo sé… Mystogan se lo llevo hace unos días… dijo que volvería pronto, pero, no sé si llegará a tiempo― le contestó Makarov.

― ¿No cree que Naruto pasa mucho tiempo con Mystogan? ¿Qué tal si se le pega la manía de no aparecerse por el gremio? ¡¿Y si ya no quiere mostrar de nuevo su rostro?!― preguntaba preocupada mientras los dos se imaginaban a Naruto con las usuales ropas de Mystogan.

Makarov: ― (Es cierto, debe haber descubierto algo) ― pensó ― (Naruto ha pasado demasiado tiempo con él) ―.

Así, el tiempo pasó y llego el festival de la cosecha.

El festival de la cosecha marchaba a la perfección, por toda la ciudad había puestos vendiendo diferentes artículos con la marca de Fairy Tail, los niños corrían por todos lados con mucha alegría, ese día se levaba a cabo un evento especial en el que las mujeres del gremio competían para ganar el concurso "Miss Fairy Tail", las participantes pasaban de una en una, Cana deslumbro a los espectadores con un provocativo traje de baño al igual que lo hizo la maga de agua Juvia, la tercer participante era la favorita del público pero los decepciono a todos debido a que solo transformo su rostro en el de Happy y luego en el de Gajeel, la cuarta fue Erza quien sorprendió a todos al reequiparse en un traje de Gothic Lolita, después Levy utilizo su magia Solid Script siguiéndole Bisca en traje de baño haciendo una demostración de tiro al blanco atravesando cuatro monedas de un solo disparo, ahora mismo era el turno de la denominada súper novata Lucy.

―Bueno voy a hacer un baile de animadora con mis espíritus― decía Lucy sacando unos pompones pare después levantar su mano derecha mientras todos la animaban.

―Participante número ocho― se oyó decir haciendo que todos voltearan a todos lados buscando a la persona había dicho eso.

― ¡Ey! ¡Aun no he terminado de actuar!― dijo Lucy haciendo sus movimientos con los pompones.

―Si quieren un hada, entonces me quieren a mi― dijo una chica llegando detrás de Lucy ―Si quieren belleza, entonces me quieren a mí. ¡Si! ¡Yo soy todo lo que quieren!― decía arrogante ― ¡La ganadora soy obviamente yo, Evergreen!― dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¡Oye quítate del medio! ¡Mi alquiler depende de esto!― le decía Lucy.

― ¡Lucy no la mires a los ojos!― le gritó Gray.

― ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?― preguntó Evergreen levantando sus anteojos mirando directamente a los ojos de Lucy haciéndola piedra al instante.

―Esto es malo…― dijo el presentador Max ― ¡Todos salga de aquí!― gritó haciendo que el público se fuera.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo Evergreen? ¿Quieres arruinar el festival?― le preguntó Makarov.

―Necesitan un entretenimiento para el festival, ¿No?― respondió entre risas.

Todos vieron que la cortina detrás de Evergreen se levantaba haciendo que todos se tensaran al ver a las competidoras convertidas en piedra.

― ¡Hermana!― gritó Elfman.

―Incluso Erza― dijo Happy.

― ¡Devuélvelas a la normalidad ahora mismo!― ordenó Makarov.

De repente al en el techo algo brillo provocan que Laxus apareciera de un rayo en el escenario.

― ¿Qué sucede, fracasados de Fairy Tail?― preguntó con una gran sonrisa ― ¡Este festival apenas comienza!―.

― ¡Laxus!― dijo Makarov con sorpresa.

― ¿Fried?― preguntó Gray viendo a la parte superior del gremio.

― ¿Bixlow?― dijo Elfman mirando al otro lado.

―Los dioses del trueno…― dijo Macao con sorpresa.

―La guardia personal de Laxus― completó Wakaba.

― ¡Vamos a jugar, viejo!― exclamó Laxus.

―Ya fue suficiente… ¡Devuélvelas a la normalidad!― le ordenó Makarov.

―Me pregunto cuantas van a faltar en el Fantasía― dijo Laxus provocando que un rayo callera al lado de Lucy.

― ¡Detente!― le gritó Makarov.

―Estas bellezas son mis rehenes― dijo Laxus cruzando un brazo por el cuello de Lucy ―Si rompen las normas, las pulverizare una a una― dijo alterando a todos ―Como he dicho, ¡Esto es solo por entretenimiento!―.

― ¡Esto no es divertido Laxus!― le dijo Makarov.

―Esto es en serio―.

―Solo averiguaremos quien es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail― dijo Fried llegando al escenario.

―Hora de divertirse― dijo Bixlow.

―Divertirse, divertirse― decían lo que parecían ser las partes de un pequeño toteen que volaban alrededor de Bixlow.

― ¡Las reglas son simples! ¡El ultimo que quede en pie es el ganador!― explicó Laxus ― ¡La batalla de Fairy Tail!―.

― ¡Me gusta! ¡Es simple!― dijo Natsu llamando la atención ― ¡Estoy de acuerdo!―.

―Me gusta el espíritu impaciente que tienes― le dijo Laxus.

―Natsu…― Makarov trató de detenerlo.

―Es un festival, viejo― le dijo con una sonrisa ―Vamos a hacerlo―.

― ¿No recuerdas cuando Laxus te dio una paliza?― le preguntó Warren viendo a Natsu caminar en dirección a Laxus.

―Yo era un niño―.

― ¡Fue el año pasado!― le gritó.

―El año pasado yo era un niño― dijo Natsu saltando hacia Laxus.

―Odio que no tengas ni puta idea de lo que está sucediendo, así que con calma― dijo Laxus electrocutando a Natsu.

―Si quieren que vuelvan a la normalidad deberán derrotarnos― dijo Evergreen.

―Nosotros solo somos cuatro, ustedes rondan los cien. Jajajaja― dijo Bixlow empezando a reír.

―Cien contra cuatro― completaron los pequeños.

―Bueno, aunque les faltará un miembro― dijo Fried.

―Es cierto. Jajajaja― rió Bislow.

― ¿Un miembro?― preguntó Gray.

―Si… yo soy de aquellos que dejan lo mejor para el final― dijo Laxus confundiendo a todos ―Tal vez el pueda entretenerme un rato―.

―Sera que…― dijo Jet pensando.

―Es posible― dijo Droy.

―Hey, ¿Saben de quien está hablando?― les preguntó Gray.

―Uzumaki… Naruto― dijo Gajeel con los ojos cerrados recargado en un poste.

― ¿Naruto?― preguntó Elfman.

―Hace unos días… por casualidad, vimos a Laxus y a Naruto en el centro del parque― decía Jet viendo a Laxus quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

―Estaban a punto de pelear― dijo Droy sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Se pelearon?― preguntó Elfman.

―Entonces ellos fueron los causantes de dejar el parque en ese estado― dijo Gray recordando el gran hoyo del parque.

―Es cierto, tardaron mucho tiempo en poder taparlo― agregó Elfman ―Debió ser una gran batalla―.

―No…― contestó Jet haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

―Esos dos solo liberaron una parte de su poder mágico― completó Gajeel haciendo que todos abrieran enormemente los ojos.

― ¡Jajajaja!― se oyeron las risas de Laxus.

― ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?!― le preguntó Makarov con enojo.

―Descuida viejo, como ya dije… ¡Guarde lo mejor para el final!― dijo con una enorme sonrisa ―Además esto es bueno para ustedes, tendrán ventaja sin el por aquí―.

―Yo les explicare― dijo Fried dando un paso al frente―Investigamos al chico, supimos que él podría arruinar el plan antes de que iniciara, al parecer estábamos en lo cierto… cuando fuimos a por él, nos detecto enseguida, si hubiera estado aquí hubiera sentido nuestra hostilidad― explicaba mientras todos oían atentos ―Logramos encerrarlo en unas runas, no saldrá de ahí hasta que logre resolver los problemas de los libros que le dejamos―.

―Y si no puede salir, ¿Qué le harán?― preguntó Happy.

―Es obvio, después de derrotarlos a ustedes iremos a divertirnos con él. ¡Jajajaja!― reía Bixlow

―Como sea, solo tienen tres horas― dijo Evergreen ―Después de ese tiempo se convertirán en polvo―.

―El campo de batalla es la totalidad de Magnolia― les dijo Laxus ―Cuando nos encuentren comenzara la batalla―.

―Laxus… ¡Detén esta locura!― gritó Makarov adoptando su forma de gigante.

― ¡Acabo de decir que mantengan la calma!― gritó Laxus empezando a desaparecer ―Sigan las reglas y divirtámonos― dijo iluminando todo él gremio cegándolos momentáneamente.

Los cuatro habían desaparecido mientras que los del gremio gritaron para después salir corriendo en busca de ellos, todos salieron del gremio a acepción de Makarov quien se detuvo de golpe en la salida ya que Fried había puesto unas runas.

― (¿Habrá alguien que pueda detener a Laxus?) ― pensaba el Maestro ― (¿Sera que Naruto llegue a tiempo?... ¿Podrá resolver los problemas?... Ahora que recuerdo) ― se decía Makarov empezando a recordar lo que había dicho Naruto.

― "Mis amigos y yo nos escapábamos de la escuela para leer manga"―.

― (¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE LOGRE RESOLVERLOS SI SIEMPRE SE SALTABA LAS CLASES!) ― gritó mentalmente mientras tenía una mirada ensombrecida.

―A…a…a…chu, alguien debe estar acordándose de mi― dijo Naruto limpiándose la nariz ―Esta maldita pared invisible no me deja pasar, si no fuera por esos malditos― decía Naruto dentro de las runas en la cual se encontraban unos libros abiertos ―Aun así, me agarraron con la guardia baja― dijo recordando.

INICIO FLASH BACK.

―Si descanso esta noche, llegare por la tarde para el concurso de "Miss Fairy Tail"…― decía Naruto observando el cielo nocturno ―Supongo que lo único similar a mi hogar es el cielo―.

Naruto regresaba a Magnolia después de ser llamado por Mystogan, había entrenado hasta el cansancio estos días, por alguna razón Mystogan lo quería ayudar en todo lo posible.

―El maestro me dijo que participara en Fantasía, pero no sé qué es eso…― decía pensativo ―me preguntó si…― decía pero sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca que lo alerto del peligro.

Naruto se puso de pie mirando hacia todos lados esperando a que alguien le atacara, siempre estando alerta.

―Se nota que no eres un chico ordinario―.

―De que hablas Fried… no podrá superarnos. ¡Jajajaja!―.

―No te confíes Bixlow… no veo que deje ninguna apertura―.

―Disculpen… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?― preguntó con tranquilidad Naruto ―Ya puedes salir, se que estas ahí― dijo señalando a un árbol.

―Evergreen, no tiene caso… sal de ahí― dijo Fried.

―Vaya vaya, parece que no servirá una emboscada― dijo la chica dejándose ver.

―Repito, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?― preguntó ahora con seriedad en sus palabras.

―Oh vamos, no le hables así a tus compañeros― dijo Evergreen bajando su abanico mostrando su marca.

―Se nota que no tienes modales― dijo Fried tocando su rostro dejando ver su marca.

― ¡Acabemos rápido con esto! ¡Jajajaja!― dijo Bixlow sacando la lengua donde tenía su marca.

― ¡Acabemos rápido! ¡Acabemos rápido!―.

― ¿Y qué quieren conmigo?― preguntó con seriedad.

―Hemos oído mucho de ti, hay muchos rumores sobre ti en los pueblos vecinos…― decía Evergreen manteniendo los ojos cerrados apuntando a Naruto con su abanico.

―Oi… Evergreen― le habló Bixlow ―No te está escuchando― dijo haciendo notar que Naruto mantenía la mirada gacha ocultando sus ojos por la sombra de su flequillo.

―Ya veo― dijo levantando la mirada con una gran sonrisa brillante ―Me estoy haciendo famoso… Jajajaja― reía con alegría mientras rascaba su nuca expresando la felicidad que tenía en su cara.

―Este chico es muy raro― dijo Evergreen ― ¿En verdad Laxus está interesado en este sujeto?―.

― ¿Laxus?― preguntó Naruto cambiando su expresión ―Ya veo… Laxus me tuvo miedo así que los envió para enfrentarme, ¡Jajajaja!― reía con aires de grandeza.

― ¡Maldito!― gritó Fried desenvainando su espada ― ¿¡Como te atreves hablar así de Laxus!?―.

―Este chico tiene huevos para decir eso frente a nosotros― dijo Bixlow moviendo a sus pequeños apuntando a Naruto.

― ¡No dejare que hables así de Laxus!― dijo Evergreen levantando sus gafas ―Conviértete en piedra―.

Naruto miro a Evergreen con confusión e inmediatamente se convirtió en piedra.

― ¡Al fin de cuentas solo era un hablador!― dijo Bixlow mostrando la lengua.

―Escoria… ahora colocare las runas a tu alrededor― dijo Fried escribiendo en el piso.

―Oi Fried, mira…― dijo Evergreen señalando a Naruto quien empezaba a agrietarse.

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que por todo el cuerpo de Naruto las grietas se empezaban a hacer más notorias hasta que al final la piedra se quebró dejando ver a Naruto con las características del modo sabio que de inmediato desaparecieron.

― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Nadie se había librado de mi magia antes!― gritó con sorpresa Evergreen.

―Eso fue peligroso, no deberías ir haciendo piedra a todo el que encuentres. Si no hubiera recogido la energía de la naturaleza podría haber muerto― dijo mientras los tres tomaban distancia.

―Ya veo porque Laxus está interesado en el― dijo Fried preparándose para la pelea.

―Oye oye oye oye― decía Naruto mientras hacia el gesto de detenerlos con sus manos ―Yo no soy de esos―.

― ¡Ataquen mis bebes!― gritó Bixlow.

― ¿Bebes?― preguntó viendo como se le acercaban y de sus bocas dibujadas una energía de color verde se hacía visible ―Rayos― dijo saltando esquivando los disparos.

―No lo haces mal pero― dijo Bixlow con una sonrisa viendo a Fried detrás de Naruto.

―Te tengo― dijo Fried dando una estocada a la espalda de Naruto quien la esquivo sin siquiera voltear haciéndose a un lado dejándolo pasar de largo sorprendiendo a los tres ― ¿Lo pudo esquivar?― preguntó sorprendido.

―Por poco― dijo con preocupación viendo la chaqueta rota por la parte de su espalda―No los conozco pero se ve que son fuertes―.

―Aquí vamos― dijo Fried lanzándose a Naruto.

Fried daba estocadas impredecibles que Naruto esquivaba con dificultad haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, en eso los pequeños de Bixlow rodearon a Naruto y le dispararon nuevamente pero este logro saltar esquivando todos los disparos.

― ¡No nos subestimes!― gritó Evergreen quien volaba detrás de Naruto.

―No lo hago― dijo con una sonrisa desapareciendo de la vista de los tres.

Naruto se encontraba en medio del humo que había dejado la explosión de los disparos, los dioses del trueno no tardaron en divisar la sombra entre el humo y rápidamente se reagruparon manteniendo la mirada en aquella sombra.

―Nunca subestimo a mis oponentes― dijo Naruto agitando su brazo haciendo desaparecer completamente la cortina de humo ― ¡Espero que me entretengan!― dijo con una amplia sonrisa viéndolos fijamente.

―No bajen la guardia― dijo Fried apuntando con su espada a Naruto.

―Vengan― les dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¡Vayan mis bebes!― ordenó Bixlow estirando su mano al frente dirigiendo a sus pequeños.

Los cinco pequeños se acercaron a toda velocidad disparándole a Naruto quien los esquivaba dando pequeños saltos hacia atrás, Fried aprovecho y se lanzo a Naruto queriéndole dar una estocada de lado.

―Eso no funcionara de nuevo― dijo Naruto deteniendo la hoja de la espada con las palmas de sus manos ―Si creyeron que saltaría de nuevo son ustedes los que me subestiman― le dijo a Fried.

―Nosotros tampoco te subestimamos― dijo Fried con una sonrisa.

Sobre Naruto empezó a caer un polvo de tonalidad dorada, Fried retrocedió de un salto dejando la espada en manos de Naruto.

―Te tengo― se oyó la voz de Evergreen haciendo que Naruto alzara la mirada ― ¡Bomba de hada, Gremlin!―.

Alrededor de Naruto empezaron a producirse pequeñas explosiones siguiendo el rastro del polvo que había caído sobre Naruto dejándolo con la ropa quemada.

―Jaja… se nota que son muy fuertes―.

―Sigue de pie― dijo Evergreen con sorpresa viendo a Naruto en la misma posición en la que se había quedado sosteniendo la espada.

―Parece que aun tiene energías. ¡Jajajaja!. ¡Terminemos con esto!― gritó Bixlow.

― ¡Terminar! ¡Terminar!―.

― (Solo debemos hacer que caiga en la trampa, si lo herimos Laxus se molestara porque no peleara en plena forma) ― pensaba Fried ― ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Bixlow, Evergreen!―

― ¡Sí!― dijeron los dos.

― ¡Formación en línea!― ordenó Bixlow a sus bebes.

Naruto vio como se posicionaban uno sobre otro provocando un gran disparo conjunto directo a él decidiendo brincar a un lado sin percatarse de que Evergreen estaba a su espalda logrando golpearlo haciendo que se estrellara contra unos árboles en el trayecto.

―Estos tipos no se andan con rodeos― dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie empuñando la espada de Fried.

―Te tengo― dijo Fried con una sonrisa.

Naruto intento dar un paso pero fue inútil ya que no se pudo mover.

― (¿Qué… que pasa?) ― se preguntó tratando de moverse mientras unas runas se esparcían por su brazo.

―Nadie además de mi puede empuñar esa espada, si lo hacen, su cuerpo no reaccionara a las indicaciones que le den― decía acercándose a Naruto quitándole su espada ―Esto es mío… Bixlow llévalo―.

―Vamos mocoso― dijo Bixlow tomando por la espalda a Naruto arrastrándolo por todo el camino.

― (Maldita sea no puedo moverme) ― pensaba Naruto mientras era arrastrado por todo el camino.

―Hemos llegado, colócalo ahí― le dijo Fried ―Activare las runas―.

―Enseguida ¡Jajajaja!― dijo Bixlow tratando de lanzar a Naruto ― ¡¿Pero qué?!― dijo con sorpresa sintiendo a Naruto agarrarlo de la pierna antes de poder lanzarlo.

―Parece que aun se resiste― dijo Evergreen viendo a Naruto sonreír.

―Es inútil― dijo Bixlow lanzando a Naruto ―Ahora Fried― Fried envaino su espada e inmediatamente alrededor de Naruto se empezaron a notar unas runas.

―Ya está, ahora podrás moverte― le dijo Fried a Naruto.

―Es cierto― dijo poniéndose de pie ― ¿Qué es esto?― preguntó tocando la pared invisible.

―No podrás salir sin importar lo que hagas― le contestó Fried viendo a Naruto sentarse en el medio ―Tendrás que resolver los libros que te dejamos dentro―.

―Libros… definitivamente no podre salir― contestó desanimado.

―Oye, al menos inténtalo― le dijo Bixlow.

―Es inútil, ¿Hasta cuando me quedare aquí?― le preguntó Naruto cerrando los ojos poniéndose a pensar.

―Este chico ni siquiera lo ha intentado y ya se dio por vencido― dijo Evergreen viendo con lastima a Naruto.

―Debes darte prisa― le dijo Fried ―Pronto algo sucederá en el gremio…― decía viendo a Naruto quien permanecía sentado sin expresión alguna ―Debes apresurarte para presenciar el nombramiento del nuevo Maestro― dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Nuevo?... ¿Maestro?― preguntó con simpleza manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

― ¡Así es! ¡Habrá un nuevo maestro! ¡Jajajaja!― reía Bixlow.

―Nos desharemos de todos los inútiles del gremio y solo quedaran los más fuertes― decía Evergreen ―Y por supuesto, yo la más hermosa del gremio―.

― ¿La más hermosa? ¿Los más fuertes?― preguntó sin inmutarse ―No creo que seas la más hermosa… o que sean los más fuertes… tan solo mírense, encerrando a un compañero para no poder detenerlos… eso no es ser el más fuerte― terminó de decir molestándolos.

―No caeremos en tus absurdas provocaciones― le dijo Fried manteniendo la calma.

―Es cierto, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no soy la más hermosa?!― le gritó Evergreen.

―Como sea― dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos denotando los rasgos del modo sabio ―Déjenme salir de aquí― pidió poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Y esos ojos?― preguntó Bixlow viendo detenidamente a Naruto.

―Saben, yo quiero que todos nos llevemos bien― decía retrocediendo su brazo cerrando su puño ―No me agradan los que menosprecian a sus compañeros― dijo golpeando la invisible pared provocando un gran estruendo asombrando a los tres magos.

―Idiota― dijo viendo a Naruto tambalearse ―Dentro de las runas el sonido del golpe se agudizó―.

―Aun así fue sorprendente el sonido del impacto― dijo Bixlow viendo a Naruto dejarse caer sentado.

―Debemos irnos, Laxus nos esperaba para hablar con nosotros antes del plan― dijo Evergreen dándose la vuelta lista para irse.

―Tienes razón― dijo Fried envainando su espada ―Esos problemas son para alguien de tu edad, deberás terminar de resolverlos mañana por la tarde o incluso antes, me hablaron de tu tele transportación así que no podrás utilizarla― dijo siguiendo a Evergreen.

―Quiero hacerte una pregunta― dijo Bixlow deteniendo el paso a los otros dos ― ¿Quién demonios eres?... no solo veo dos almas en ti… hay rastros de una tercera― dijo confundiendo a los magos.

―Déjate de estupideces― le dijo Evergreen ― ¿Tres almas? Pero que dices―.

―Explícate― le dijo Fried.

―El tiene tres auras, la primera es muy cálida, la segunda no logro distinguirla pero algo me dice que está ahí pero la tercera es la que me incomoda― dijo sacándose el casco ―Es como si fuera muy… muy… no sé cómo explicarla―.

―No interesa, vámonos que ya no tenemos mucho tiempo― le dijo Fried haciendo que Bixlow se colocara el casco.

―Si― dijo siguiendo a Fried.

―Esperen― habló Naruto deteniéndoles el paso ―Díganle a Laxus que me espere― mostrando una leve sonrisa ―Sin duda estaré ahí― afirmo ampliando su sonrisa.

FIN FLASH BACK.

―Eso dije pero… ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS SALDRE DE AQUÍ?!― gritó Naruto empujando a la pared.

Mientras tanto de vuelta al gremio.

―La verdad yo no creo que Laxus las convierta en polvo― decía Natsu quien estaba en el gremio junto con Happy y Makarov.

― ¿Acaso crees que esto es un farol?― preguntó Laxus apareciendo en una proyección.

― ¡Laxus!― dijeron con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?―.

― ¡No puedo salir!― le gritó este.

―Laxus― le habló Makarov.

―Tus miembros, bueno, "Tus niños". Apuesto a que no puedes soportar ver a tus niños destruyéndose los unos a los otros― decía con risa ―Natsu y Erza no pueden ir. No hay nadie afuera que pueda vencer a los dioses del trueno… ¿Te rindes ya?―.

―No te olvides de Gray― le dijo Happy ― ¡Gray es tan fuerte como Natsu! ¡El no perderá!―.

― ¡¿Tan fuerte como yo?!― gritó enojado Natsu.

― ¿Gray?― preguntó con burla ―Yo no tendría tanta fe en ese chico―.

―No subestimes a Gray, Laxus― le dijo Makarov ―Por cierto… ¡¿Qué piensas hacer con Naruto?!―.

―Descuida viejo, el es diferente― dijo con una sonrisa ―Se podría decir que es un demonio, o al menos eso es lo que oí―.

― ¿Demonio?― preguntaron confundidos Happy y Natsu.

―Estabas escuchando― dijo Makarov ― ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?―.

―Lo suficiente como para saber que él podría derrotar a todos los del gremio, por eso no lo incluí en esta batalla― decía con una amplia sonrisa ―Por lo que veo también le interesó a Mystogan, después de todo los dos no son…―.

― ¡Suficiente!― interrumpió Makarov.

―Vamos… solo me divertiré un poco con el chico… después de acabar con todos ustedes, espero que me entretenga un rato―.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que Naruto es un demonio?― preguntó Happy.

―Oh, que tenemos aquí― dijo Laxus viendo las runas ― ¡Gray queda fuera de la competición, quedan 28 participantes!― dijo empezando a reír ―Les dije que no confiaran en ese mocoso―.

― ¡Estoy seguro de que hicieron trampa!― le dijo Happy.

De vuelta con Naruto.

―Eh… veamos… esto es…― decía confundido sosteniendo un lápiz sentado en el piso con un libro en sus piernas ― "Dos niños van a la dulcería, si uno se compra una paleta, y el otro se compra una caramelo, ¿Cómo se llaman los niños?". ¿¡QUE CARAJOS PASA CON ESTO!?― gritó estrellando el libro contra la pared invisible.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en medio de los libros, lo había intentado de todo, trato de escalar pero fue inútil y la caída desde la altura fue dolorosa, intento empujar las runas pero fue inútil, trato de cavar pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.

―Vamos no seas patético― le dijo un niño fuera de las runas aparentemente de unos 12 años de edad ― "Dos niños van a la dulcería, si uno compra una paleta… y el otro compra un caramelo… ¿Cómo se llaman los niños?"― repitió de forma pensativa ―Si uno… y el otro…―.

―Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no podre salir de este lugar― decía un deprimido Naruto ―No saldré nunca de este lugar―.

―Intenta con esto, los niños se llaman "Uno" y "Otro"― le dijo el niño.

―Como si eso fuera posible, no creo que exista alguien con ese nombre― decía Naruto escribiendo lo dicho por el niño.

En la runa se hicieron visibles unas letras: "Respuesta correcta".

Los dos abrieron enormemente los ojos al igual que la boca al ver lo que decían las runas.

― ¡UWAaaaa! ¡Eres sorprendente chico!― gritó con asombro Naruto apenando al chico.

―Jejeje― rió pasando su dedo por encima de su labio superior ―Sigamos con las preguntas―.

―De acuerdo― dijo con ánimos ― "En una rama habían 8 pájaros, si un cazador le disparo a uno, ¿Cuántos quedaron?". Esta es fácil, quedaron 7― dijo con total seguridad.

De inmediato en la runa apareció: "Respuesta incorrecta".

― ¿¡Cómo es posible!?― gritó Naruto ― ¡Si a ocho le quitas uno quedan siete!―.

―La respuesta es uno― dijo el chico ―Te lo explicare…― dijo viendo la cara de confusión de Naruto ―Si le disparó a uno, el único que se queda es el pájaro muerto debido a que los otros siete salieron volando al oír el sonido del disparo―.

― "OOooh", ya veo― dijo Naruto escribiendo la respuesta.

Los dos esperaron a ver si la respuesta era correcta pero no aparecieron las letras.

― ¿Acaso no era la respuesta correcta?― se preguntó Naruto leyendo lo que había escrito.

―No es eso― le habló el niño acercándose hasta Naruto ―Las runas ya no están―.

―Oh, es cierto― dijo Naruto con felicidad poniéndose de pie saliendo del área en la que antes se encontraba encerrado ―Debo apresurarme―.

―Adiós― dijo el chico en un susurro viendo a Naruto salir corriendo para después darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino.

― ¡OI!― le gritó Naruto deteniendo su paso ― ¿Por qué no vienes al gremio conmigo?―.

― ¿Al gremio?―.

―Se acerca algo llamado Fantasía, ¿No te gustaría conocer algún mago del gremio?― le preguntó Naruto haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

― ¿Podría conocer a la animadora?― preguntó con ilusión.

― ¿Animadora?―.

―Ya sabes, la rubia de grandes pechos― dijo colocando sus manos en su pecho simulando un busto.

― ¿Lucy?― preguntó viendo asentir rápidamente al chico mientras tenía un gran sonrojo ―Oye, no creo que un mocoso como tu deba ser tan pervertido―.

― ¡Tu cállate, solo llévame a verla!― grito señalando a Naruto quien tenía una mirada de desaprobación.

―Si…si "Ero-Kun"― dijo acercándose al chico.

― ¿¡Qué dices!?― gritó con enojo.

―Cállate― dijo Naruto agarrando la cabeza del chico con la mano izquierda y haciendo un sello con la mano derecha.

― ¡Oye, eso duele!― alcanzo a decir antes de desaparecer del lugar en el que se encontraban.

De vuelta en Magnolia.

―Todos, por favor. Trabajemos juntos. Protejamos nuestro gremio. ¡Protejamos nuestra ciudad!― gritó Lucy mientras una lagrima se hacía visible tratando de hacer que todos trabajaran juntos para detener el Salón del Trueno ―Si no lo harán… Yo misma destruiré todas las lacrímas―.

― ¿¡Que te pasa mocoso!?― se holló un gritó que aturdió a todos.

― ¡Naruto!― dijo Happy con sorpresa al ver a Naruto sobándose la pierna debido a que lo habían pateado.

― ¿¡Por qué me pateas!?― gritó de Nuevo.

― ¡Fue tu culpa!― le gritó el chico que lo acompañaba.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó Happy volando hacia Naruto.

―Oh Happy, que bueno que estés bien―.

―Naruto… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?― preguntó Lucy acercándose al rubio.

―Happy tiene uno de mis kunai― respondió mientras Happy mostraba el kunai que guardaba en su pañuelo atado a su espalda.

―Naruto, ¿Estás ahí?―.

― ¿Erza?―.

―Oye viejo llegas tarde―.

― ¿Gray?― preguntaba Naruto volteando a todas partes ― ¿Dónde están?―.

―Eso no importa, debes ir a la catedral para ayudar a Natsu― le dijo Erza.

― ¿La catedral?, ¿Donde están chicos? ―.

―Estamos hablando todos gracias a la magia de Warren― le contestó Gray.

― ¿Warren?―.

―Soy yo, es un gusto conocerte Naruto aunque sea solo por voz― dijo Warren.

―Hola, el gusto es mío― dijo Naruto amigablemente.

― ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA LAS PRESENTACIONES!― gritaron todos aturdiendo a Naruto.

―Escucha, te daré un resumen― le dijo Lucy ―Debemos destruir todas las lacrímas que hay en el cielo o sino Magnolia será destruida mientras que Natsu se encuentra peleando con Laxus―.

―Ya veo― dijo Naruto viendo las Lacrímas ― ¿Cómo las destruimos?― se preguntó pensativo.

―Eso no es todo, por cada lacríma que destruyas recibirás una gran descarga eléctrica― dijo Happy sorprendiendo a Naruto.

―No te preocupes Naruto―.

―Nosotros nos encargamos―.

―Debemos proteger el gremio―.

―Ve a patearle el trasero a Laxus― decían los del gremio.

―Naruto, déjanoslo a nosotros― dijo Erza.

― ¿Cuántas piensas destruir Erza?― preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

―Más de 200― dijo haciendo que Naruto abriera más los ojos.

―Entonces yo destruiré más de 300― dijo sorprendiendo a todos ―Les dejare las demás. ¡Todos apoyen a Erza, no permitan que se haga daño!―.

―Oye, más de 300, ¿Acaso no planes ayudar a Natsu?― preguntó Gray.

―Peleare con Laxus― afirmó Naruto ―Por eso no destruiré todas las lacrímas, con el modo sabio probablemente pueda esquivar algunos―.

― ¿Probablemente?―.

― ¡No te creas novato!―.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó un confundido Naruto.

― ¡Es una vergüenza dejar que el nuevo se luzca!―.

― ¡Este es un trabajo para los adultos!―.

― ¡Es cierto, tú no tienes porque lucirte más que nosotros!―.

― ¡No te creas rubiecito!―.

― ¿Eh? ¿Rubiecito?― preguntaba confundido.

― ¡Destruiré las 200 que hay en el Norte, encárguense de las del sur!―.

― ¡Erza!― dijo Naruto exaltado.

― ¡Vamos Happy!― dijo Lucy lanzándose al aire.

― ¡Ay sir!― dijo Happy atrapando a Lucy dirigiéndose a una lacríma.

― ¡Lucy! ¡Happy!―.

―Parece que nadie te hace caso― dijo el chico.

― ¡No dejen ni una!―.

― ¡Gray!... ¡Chicos!― gritó Naruto viendo todos los ataques dirigirse a las lacrímas ―Erza― dijo saltando del edificio.

Todas las lacrímas fueron destruidas provocando que toda la ciudad pensara que los de Fairy Tail habían lanzado fuegos artificiales, pronto los magos eran rodeados por unos pequeños rayos para que después recibieran una gran descarga eléctrica.

― ¡Erza!― gritó Naruto viéndola desde cierta distancia.

―Naruto― dijo la chica volteando a verlo cuando de repente recibió una gran descarga por todo el cuerpo provocando que esta gritara de dolor mientras Naruto habría enormemente los ojos haciendo que su pupila se dilatara.

― ¡Erza!― gritó Naruto corriendo hacia la chica atrapándola antes de caer al piso.

― ¿Están todos bien?― preguntó Erza recostada en los brazos de Naruto ―Como siempre no piensan en las consecuencias― dijo con una sonrisa.

―No quiero oír eso de ti― dijo Gray con diversión.

―Te llevare al gremio― dijo Naruto cargando en brazos a Erza.

―No. Ves a la catedral y ayuda a Natsu― le dijo esta.

Naruto miró a Erza y luego suspiro.

―De acuerdo― dijo colocando a Erza recargada en una pared ―Iré de inmediato―.

―Apresúrate― dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto quien después empezó a correr en dirección a la catedral.

Naruto corrió a la catedral llegando a ella encontrándose con Levy de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas eran visibles, los dos Slayer estaban tirados en el suelo y Laxus ahora era más grande y sus músculos eran más resaltados mientras que en sus manos se concentraba una brillante cantidad de magia.

―Vaya Laxus no sabía que tomabas drogas para aumentar la masa muscular― dijo viendo la apariencia de Laxus.

―Naruto― dijo Natsu viendo al chico.

―Naruto, debes detenerlo… acabara con todas las personas de Magnolia― dijo Levy sollozando.

―No. No lo hará― dijo Naruto con seguridad.

― ¿¡Acaso crees que no soy capaz de matarlos a todos!?― gritó Laxus.

―No lo creo. Estoy seguro― dijo Naruto enfureciendo a Laxus ―Ahora mismo mis clones están posicionados en varios lugares listos para evacuar a todos en la ciudad, hacerlo sería inútil― dijo sorprendiendo a todos mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Laxus.

― ¡Como si me importara! ¡No te daré la oportunidad!― dijo Laxus presionando mas la magia acumulada en sus manos.

―Sabía que no era posible que me creyeras― dijo empezando a reír.

― (Este tipo se lo toma todo a broma) ― pensó Gajeel viendo a Naruto reír.

―Naruto, este no es momento para juegos…― decía Natsu tratando de levantarse.

―Y bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer Laxus? ¿Mataras a las personas que estuvieron contigo y te vieron crecer? ¡¿Te atreverás a tirar por la borda los lazos de amistad que formaste desde que eras pequeño?!― dijo empezando a levantar el tono de voz.

― ¿Lazos de amistad? ¡¿Qué mierda estás hablando?!― dijo Laxus riendo maniáticamente ― ¡Dime Naruto Uzumaki!...- dijo llamando su atención ― ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto por esa basuras? ¿Por qué te sigues metiendo en mi camino?―.

―Ellos no son basura… son mis amigos― respondió de forma seria.

―Jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJA!... ¿¡Amigos!? ¡ESAS SON ESTUPIDECES!― río aumentando el brillo de la magia ― ¡INVOCO LA LEY DE HADA!― fue lo que gritó Laxus antes de que todo se iluminara.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17.

* * *

― ¡INVOCO LA LEY DE HADAS!―.

La magia que utilizo Laxus abarco a toda la ciudad pensando así que había acabado con todo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver frente suyo a Naruto y detrás los dos Slayer que se levantaban del piso como si no hubiera pasado nada.

― ¿Cómo es posible?― preguntaba Laxus, quien había vuelto a su estado normal, confuso viendo que nadie había muerto ― ¿Por qué siguen con vida?―.

―Oye, ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Gajeel.

―Sí, no me ha pasado nada― respondió Levy ― ¿Y Natsu?―.

―Parece que está bien― dijo para después voltear a ver a Naruto quien permanecía tranquilo mirando fijamente a Laxus.

―Después de haber usado tanto poder mágico…― se decía Laxus.

―Los ciudadanos y todos los del gremio están bien― dijo Fred llegando a espaldas de Laxus ―No ha muerto ni una sola persona―.

― ¡No me jodas! ¡Mi Ley de Hada era perfecta!―.

―Ha sido tu corazón Laxus― dijo sorprendiendo a Laxus ―No solo has heredado la fuerza y el poder mágico del maestro… ¡También un corazón que ama a sus compañeros!― decía ante la mirada de los demás ―La Ley de Hada solo afecta aquellos que el mago reconoce como su enemigo, ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?―.

―La magia revela los sentimientos que ha encerrado en el fondo de su corazón― explicó Levy.

―Ya veo― dijo Naruto dejándose caer en su rodilla derecha ―Parece que me consideras tu enemigo― dijo empezando a toser escupiendo la sangre en su mano con la cual se tapaba la boca.

― ¿Le afecto?― preguntó Fried con sorpresa.

― ¡Oi Naruto!― dijo con preocupación Natsu acercándose a Naruto.

― ¿Estás bien?―preguntó Levy con preocupación.

― ¡UZUMAKI!― dijo Laxus denotando molestia mientras su cuerpo crecía nuevamente y varios rayos lo empezaban a rodear ― ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste!?―.

― ¡Detente Laxus, fue suficiente!― decía Fried tratando de calmarlo.

―No, ¡Todos los que se interponen en mi camino son mis enemigos!― decía caminando hacía Naruto ― ¡Empezare contigo!―.

― ¡Atrás Laxus!― dijo Natsu poniéndose frente a Naruto ― ¡Yo seré tu oponente!―.

―Natsu― le habló Naruto poniéndose de pie ―Déjamelo a mí― dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras sus dientes estaban todos manchados de sangre.

― ¿Estás loco?― preguntó Natsu.

―Si, lo estoy― respondió caminando hasta quedar frente a Laxus.

―ERES UN IDIOTA. ¡¿CREES PODER ENFRENTARME EN EL ESTADO EN EL QUE TE ENCUENTRAS?!― le dijo Laxus.

―Bueno… se dice que se necesita de un idiota para detener a otro― respondió enfureciendo a Laxus.

Laxus retrocedió su brazo derecho para tomar impulso y golpear a Naruto quien hizo lo mismo pero este cerró los ojos y después los abrió entrando al modo sabio.

Los dos chocaron sus puños provocando un gran choque de poder entre los dos rubios quienes empujaban con toda su fuerza haciendo retroceder el uno al otro mientras que los rayos alrededor de Laxus empezaran a tomar terreno poniendo en peligro a los magos que se encontraban dentro de la catedral.

―Debes salir de aquí― decía Gajeel frente a Levy ―Es peligroso para alguien como tú, apresúrate― le dijo cubriéndola de los rayos.

―Pero, ¿Que pasara con Naruto?― preguntó Levy viendo la cara de Naruto pero se sorprendió al ver que sonreía ampliamente.

―El dijo que "para detener a un idiota se necesita de otro idiota"… pero yo creo que lo correcto es… "para detener a un monstruo, se necesita de otro monstruo"― dijo viendo que la sangre aun escurría por los dientes de Naruto mientras sonreía ampliamente.

― (Este tipo es muy fuerte, aun con el modo sabio… soporto el golpe) ― pensó Naruto viendo que Laxus ya no parecía el mismo ― (Parece que esta cegado por la rabia… su mirada ha cambiado) ―.

― ¡Laxus… detente! ¡Si sigues con esto alguien podría morir!― le gritaba Fried con preocupación

― ¡ESTORBAS!― gritó Laxus levantando su mano en dirección a Fried.

― ¡Muévete!― le gritó Naruto viendo que en la mano de Laxus se empezaban a acumular los rayos.

Naruto, en un intento de proteger a Fried, pateó el brazo de Laxus provocando que el ataque atravesara el techo de la catedral pero a causa de que solo se mantenía con un pie cayó de espaldas al suelo dejando que Laxus lograra conectar su puño en el abdomen de Naruto agrietando el suelo mientras un poco de polvo se levanto cubriendo el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto.

― ¡Naruto!― gritaron el peli rosa y la peli azul.

― (Si no hubiera pateado el brazo… probablemente estuviera herido gravemente) ― pensó Fried.

―Probablemente ya esté muerto― dijo Gajeel.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA!― reía Laxus pensando que había ganado pero de pronto sintió como si su brazo estuviera retrocediendo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto agarrando a Laxus de su muñeca haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco.

―Estoy seguro que pensabas que habías acabado conmigo. Hehehe, no será tan fácil― dijo pateando los pies de Laxus haciéndolo caer aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar distancia.

Los dos se miraron con seriedad en sus ojos mientras eran observados por los demás, hubo unos segundos de silencio que parecían eternos debido a la tensión del ambiente.

―Parece que después de todo no fanfarroneabas, jeje, ¿Este es el poder de Naruto Uzumaki?― decía Laxus viéndolo retadoramente ― ¡El héroe de la cuarta guer…!― no pudo terminar debido a que Naruto se lanzó a toda velocidad dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro.

Laxus ensancho sus ojos al ver el puño de Naruto frente a su cara e inmediatamente desapareció en rayos a unos metros alejado de el haciendo que Naruto pasara de largo y quedara de pie mientras que la sombra de su cabello cubría sus ojos.

― ¿Héroe?― preguntó Natsu viendo a Naruto quien permanecía en silencio apretando sus puños.

― ¿Acaso no lo saben?― preguntó Laxus llamando su atención ―Tenemos a una celebridad aquí, la persona que salvo miles de vidas de un infame demonio de 10 colas, jeje― dijo burlándose provocando que todos voltearan la vista a Naruto.

―Si…― dijo en un tono monótono aun con sus ojos ensombrecidos y abriendo sus manos ―Pero también deje morir a muchas otras― dijo denotando molestia volviendo a apretar su puño ― ¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso!― dijo con furia volteando a ver a Laxus ― ¡Eso no es algo de lo que reírse!―.

Todos pudieron ver la expresión de Naruto, una que demostraba el otro lado del rubio, una cara expresando varias emociones al mismo tiempo, dolor, tristeza, ira, decepción, sufrimiento, eran las más notorias, no solo estaba enojado con Laxus, sino también consigo mismo mientras varios pensamientos se le venían a la cabeza sobre la gente que vio morir frente a él.

― ¡HAAAAAAA!― gritó lanzándose a Laxus dispuesto a golpearlo.

―Tsk… Idiota― dijo Gajeel viendo la forma en que ataco Naruto.

Laxus esquivo fácilmente el golpe ladeando su cuerpo dejándolo pasar de largo.

― ¡Cabron!― gritó Naruto lanzándose nuevamente pero fue recibido por una patada cargada de rayos directo a las costillas mandándolo a volar chocando contra un pilar de la catedral.

―AHAJAJA… ¡¿Es todo?!― se burlaba viéndolo mientras se paraba.

El Uzumaki se puso de pie y escupió a un lado la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca mientras el modo sabio desaparecía.

― (Mystogan tenía razón) ― dijo recordando lo que le había dicho.

INICIO FLAS BACK.

Naruto se encontraba acostado en el pasto con brazos y piernas estirados mientras respiraba agitadamente.

―Tal como pensaba― dijo Mystogan quien se encontraba sentado en un tronco viendo el estado de Naruto.

― ¿A qué… te refieres?― preguntó entrecortadamente.

―Corrígeme si me equivoco, el chakra y la energía de la naturaleza son dos cosas diferentes… ¿Cierto?― preguntó pensativo.

―Si…― contestó sentándose cruzando sus piernas ―No sé cómo explicarlo pero… el chakra solo lo poseemos los humanos y la energía de la naturaleza es algo que no cualquiera puede controlar― trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo.

―Ya veo…― dijo llevando sus dedos a su barbilla ― ¿Cómo te sientes después de salir del modo sabio?― preguntó con seriedad.

―No sé cómo explicarlo, a diferencia de antes… ahora puedo absorber la energía más rápidamente sin necesidad de concentrarme mucho tiempo― dijo levantando la mirada viendo al cielo ―Pero cuando salgo del modo sabio mi cuerpo se siente pesado y me cuesta trabajo respirar―.

―Hay una explicación― le dijo llamando su atención ―Digamos que tenemos un vaso lleno de agua… ¿Qué pasaría si vertieras más agua en ese vaso?―.

―Amm… se derramaría el agua― contestó curioso.

―Entonces… ¿Qué pasa cuando tu, que posees un inmenso poder mágico, absorbieras mas poder mágico?―.

― ¿Se derramaría del vaso?― preguntó levantando una ceja en confusión.

―Bueno… se podría decir de esa manera― dijo viendo a Naruto pensativo.

―Pero… ¿De dónde obtengo más poder mágico?― preguntó confuso.

―De la naturaleza― dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto ―A diferencia de tu mundo, aquí la naturaleza también posee esencia mágica― explicó haciendo entender a Naruto.

―Eso quiere decir, que debo pensar una manera de vaciar mi vaso para poder rellenarlo con la energía natural al mismo tiempo― dijo confundiendo a Mystogan.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó confuso ―Bueno… supongo que tu solo te entiendes― dijo levantándose del tronco en el que estaba sentado ―Por cierto…―.

―Umm― dijo viendo a Mystogan meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

―Toma― dijo lanzando el collar restaurado.

― ¡OOoohh!― exclamó sorprendido viendo el collar restaurado.

―Es para que puedas controlar tu poder― dijo mientras se iba ―Actívalo cuando sientas que perderás el control―.

―Oi…― le habló deteniendo su paso ―Gracias― dijo con una gran sonrisa.

―Debes apresurarte si quieres llegar a tiempo para Fantasía―.

―Oh… es cierto― dijo poniéndose de pie ― ¡Nos vemos después!― le gritó mientras agitaba su brazo y después seguía con su camino.

FIN FLASH BACK.

― (Jeje, por si fuera poco, he utilizado el modo sabio en repetidas ocasiones) ― pensó con una sonrisa.

― ¡Fried!― gritó Laxus llamando la atención de los magos ― ¡Activa las runas!― dijo sorprendiendo al peli verde.

―Pero…― decía viendo a Naruto de forma pensativa.

― ¡DIJE QUE LAS ACTIVARAS!― gritó intimidándolo.

―Si Laxus― dijo cabizbajo mientras ponía una mano en el suelo.

Desde el centro de la catedral se podían divisar unas runas que se esparcían hacia Naruto.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué?― preguntó confundido viéndose rodeado por las runas.

―La lamento Naruto― dijo Fried en un susurro.

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se movía sin su consentimiento levando su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo levantando su camisa dejando ver su abdomen en el cual aparecía el sello.

― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó confundido viendo como su mano se dirigía al sello girándola levemente provocando que una energía rojiza lo rodeara y aparecía una cola y orejas como las de un zorro.

―Oi, Naruto― le habló Natsu.

―No… puedo… moverme…― decía tratando de liberar su brazo inútilmente ya que aparecieron otras dos colas.

― ¡Ah jaja jaja jaja!― reía Laxus viendo las transformaciones de Naruto.

― ¡Detente Laxus!― gritaba con desesperación ― ¡No sabes lo que puede pasar!―.

―Te derrotare aunque utilices tu máximo poder― decía arrogantemente.

― ¡Gajeel!― gritó Naruto con su voz un poco distorsionada mientras su piel empezaba a desprenderse ― ¡Llévate a Levy de aquí!―.

Gajeel simplemente asintió e hizo lo dicho por el rubio tomando a Levy por el cuello de su camisa saliendo a toda velocidad.

―Oye Naruto, ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó Natsu.

―Natsu… escucha― dijo mientras liberaba la cuarta cola dejándole esa piel completamente roja ―Debes…. ¡ARGGH!― se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor por toda la ciudad provocando un escalofrío en todos los habitantes desde los magos hasta las personas normales que hacían los últimos preparativos del festival, algunos se sintieron algo mareados y otros se abrazaron a sí mismos tratando de buscar protección de algo que no sabían que era.

―Ese sujeto es un monstruo― dijo Gajeel recargado en su rodilla mientras que Levy estaba recostada en el piso desmayada debido a que no pudo soportar la inmensa ola de poder.

― ¿Qué es esto?― se preguntó Gray tratando de ponerse de pie inútilmente ya que sentía que sus piernas temblaban cayendo nuevamente al piso.

―Que poder tan abrumador― dijo Lucy de rodillas mientras tenía los ojos bien abiertos y se abrazaba en busca de protección.

―Aye…― alcanzo a decir Happy abrazando a Lucy.

―Esto es… ¡Naruto!― dijo Mystogan a las afueras de la ciudad.

― (¿Naruto?) ― pensó Erza mientras una lagrima caía por su ojo ―Debo apresurarme― dijo recuperando las fuerza ― (¿Cuánto sufrimiento has ocultado detrás de esa sonrisa?) ― se preguntó mientras caminaba recargada de la pared.

De regreso a la catedral.

Naruto había liberado la quinta cola logro librarse de las runas, se puso a cuatro patas ondeando sus colas mientras los tres magos veían con sus ojos bien abiertos y sus pupilas dilatas la nueva apariencia de Naruto.

― (¡¿Qué carajos pasa con ese chico?!) ― pensó Fried paralizado al sentir el abrumador poder.

― ¿Na-Naruto?― preguntó Natsu quien había caído sentado ya que sus piernas le flaquearon.

Laxus simplemente mantenía la mirada en Naruto, una sonrisa en su rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas mientras unas gotas de sudor empezaban a notarse en su rostro al verlo pararse con los brazos colgándole al frente y la mirada gacha.

― ¡ARGGG!― rugió levantando el rostro estremeciéndolos de nuevo haciendo que Laxus retrocediera un paso inconscientemente.

― ¡NO ME JODAS!― gritó lanzándose con su puño envuelto en rayos.

Naruto no se movió de su lugar, pareciera como si recibiría el golpe pero en un rápido movimiento sus colas lo cubrieron recibiendo el impacto sin moverlo ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba, lanzo un zarpazo a Laxus quien dio un brinco atrás pero de igual manera salió disparado debido a la ráfaga de viento que había provocado.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Fried veían con asombro como Laxus había salido volando solo con un golpe como ese, Naruto posó su vista en el peli verde y repitió el mismo proceso, desde esa distancia dio un zarpazo al aire mandando a volar a Fried fuera de la catedral.

Después de ver como el peli verde se estrellaba contra unas casas, lentamente giro su cabeza posando su vista en Natsu quien permanecía sentado, dio unos pasos al frente mientras balanceaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

―Na… Nat-su― dijo con su tono de voz normal retrocediendo un poco.

―Naruto… ¿Estás bien?― dijo levantándose rápidamente acercándosele ― ¿Qué hago?― se preguntó sin percatarse del golpe que le daría con una cola.

Natsu sintió una onda de viento que lo hizo alejarse un poco y lograr ver que detrás de él estaba un cráter hecho por una de las colas de Naruto.

De repente varios rayos se hicieron presentes y sobre Naruto se encontraba Laxus preparado para golpearlo con su magia.

― ¡Rairyuu Hoken!― gritó Laxus haciendo aparecer un gran círculo de color amarillo del cual salió un gran pilar de energía golpeando de lleno a Naruto.

Natsu esquivo el ataque lanzándose a un lado más sin embargo Naruto no se movió del lugar donde estaba.

Después de la lluvia de rayos el lugar quedo a la vista mostrado un gran cráter sin señas de Naruto haciendo reír maniáticamente al rubio.

― ¡HAJAJAJAJA! ¡LO MATE!― reía viendo el cráter ― ¡DEBISTE HABERTE UNIDO A MI! ¡ESO LES PASA A LOS QUE…!― decía pero fue interrumpido por una cola que descendió del techo de la catedral ―Gag― se quejó al sentirla tocando su piel empezando a herirlo apretándolo cada vez más.

― ¡Laxus!― gritó Natsu con preocupación al ver que Laxus regresaba a su estado normal.

En el techo empezó a formarse una grieta hasta que se rompió dejando un hoyo del cual caía Naruto siendo empujado por un pilar de hierro.

―Gajeel― dijo Natsu con sorpresa.

―Fui a reponer energías― dijo mientras se oía como masticaba el metal.

Las colas de Naruto rápidamente rodearon su brazo de hierro y lograron golpearlo en el rostro dejándole una quemadura en el.

Laxus cayó de pie después de haber sido liberado pero tenía graves heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Los tres Slayers veían al Uzumaki tomando distancia de él cuando vieron que en su boca empezaba a acumularse una bola de energía apuntando a Laxus, cuando estaba a punto de disparar giro el rostro tomando desprevenido al nuevo objetivo dándole de lleno sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

Hubo una gran explosión de la cual varias llamas emergieron y entre ellas se lograba divisar una silueta, oyeron como si alguien estuviera sorbiendo y vieron como las llamas se dirigían a la boca de cierto chico peli rosa.

―Entiendo…― dijo Natsu después de haberse comido todo el fuego ―El quiere que lo detengamos… esas llamas tenían un sabor extraño…― dijo viendo a Naruto.

―Hay algo que me inquieta, ¿Por qué no nos ataca?― preguntó Gajeel.

―El bastardo solo está jugando con nosotros― dijo Laxus.

―N… Natsu― alcanzo a decir Naruto preparando otra bola de energía ―Te lo encargo…―.

El disparo fue directo a Natsu pero había algo diferente, al chocar contra el cuerpo de Natsu las llamas no solo eran rojas, había partes en que las flamas eran de color azul lo que les pareció extraño pero se sorprendieron al ver a Natsu caer de rodillas después de haberse comido todo ese fuego empezando a toser mientras empezaba a expulsar un gran poder mágico manifestándose como fuego a su alrededor, un fuego rojizo con azul lo envolvió mientras que en algunas partes de su cuerpo se notaban unas marcas como las de unas escamas.

―Dragon Force― dijeron los otros dos mirando a Natsu con sorpresa.

―Espera un momento Naruto― dijo Natsu con seriedad.

― ¡Karyuu no…!―

― ¡Tetsuryu no…!―

― ¡Rairyuu no…!―

― ¡Hokuo!― gritaron los tres Slayers utilizando su aliento mientras que Naruto disparó desde su boca compitiendo con el rugido de los tres.

Sus colas se extendieron tratando de golpearlos pero ellos brincaron esquivándolas dejando pasar el disparo de Naruto que salió por la puerta de la catedral.

― ¡Maldición!― dijo Natsu pensando en las personas que había fuera pero el disparo choco contra unos círculos mágicos que lo desviaron al cielo.

―Parece que no tuvo tiempo de activar el collar― dijo Mystogan apareciendo en una bola de humo.

― ¡Jeral!― gritó Natsu al mago.

―No tenemos tiempo, debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar― dijo desviando la mirada a Naruto ―Parece ser que se está conteniendo mucho, debemos apresurarnos antes de que pierda por completo la conciencia― dijo con seriedad.

― ¿Qué pasara si no lo detenemos antes?― preguntó Gajeel.

―Posiblemente nos matara a todos y destruirá toda Magnolia― contestó ―Aun no entiendo porque no activo el collar antes de que sacara la cuarta cola, el ya la controlaba―.

― ¡Es por culpa de Laxus!― gritó Natsu señalando a Laxus ―El le dijo a Fried que lo controlara para que liberara todo su poder―.

―Tsk… maldito soplón― bufó Laxus.

―Como sea, la vez anterior, el maestro y yo batallamos para poder traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad, y eso que solo había liberado 4― dijo sorprendiéndolos ―En este caso solo debemos…― decía pero fue interrumpido debido a que sintió un mayor instinto asesino que los alertó ― ¡Aquí viene!―.

Todos solo vieron una mancha roja en el lugar donde antes estaba Naruto y después oyeron un gran estruendo, voltearon a sus espaldas y se sorprendieron al ver a Natsu deteniendo a Naruto de los hombros aplicando fuerza tratando de no dejar que se fuera

Mystogan en un movimiento rápido, tomó uno de sus bastones y trato de dormir a Naruto mas sin embargo este giro la cabeza dispuesto a dispararle pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Natsu le dio una patada en la quijada provocando una gran explosión en su rostro.

Calles de Magnolia.

―Ya casi… espera un poco― decía Erza caminando apresurada debido a que no podía correr.

Mientras caminaba vio como hubo un gran disparo al cielo que hizo que las nubes se esparcieran, sentía grandes cantidades de poder mágico provenientes del lugar a donde se dirigía.

―De nuevo…― dijo tocando su cabeza ― ¿Esto es todo por lo que tuviste que pasar?― preguntó a la nada mientras se oía un rugido proveniente del chico como si le hubiera contestado.

Mas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras veía imágenes en las que estaba Naruto frente a una gran criatura de un solo ojo que ondeaba sus diez colas y sobre ella dos tipos con unos ojos raros, otra imagen donde una persona de ojos color perla había utilizado su cuerpo como escudo para salvarle la vida, otra en la que vio morir a cientos de personas debido a las raíces de un gran árbol que consumía su vitalidad entre muchas más.

Mente de Naruto.

―De nuevo estoy aquí― dijo con pesar mientras caminaba por unas alcantarillas subterráneas hasta llegar a un punto donde no se encontraba nada más que una gran reja.

En la reja no se lograba divisar nada, solo se veía oscuridad y el agua debajo de sus pies.

―Kurama…― dijo recordando a su antiguo inquilino que lo había acompañado durante mucho tiempo.

―Yho― se hoyó decir dentro de esa oscuridad.

― ¿Kurama?― dijo esperanzado acercándose rápidamente a la reja.

― ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado como para que no reconozcas tu propia voz?― dijo dejándose ver acercándose a la reja frente a Naruto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó con molestia.

―Ambos sabemos que no puedes deshacerte del odio dentro de tu corazón― dijo sonriente ―Solamente puedes encerrarlo―.

―Al menos aquí no dañaras a nadie― dijo con seguridad en su voz.

― ¿Estás seguro?― preguntó haciendo que Naruto arqueara una ceja ―Observa en qué lugar me encuentro―.

―En la jaula donde estaba Kurama― le dijo pensativo.

―Exacto, aquí se encuentra el poder del Kyubi, jajaja― dijo burlón.

― ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!― le gritó enfurecido.

―Aun no lo entiendes, eres un idiota― dijo haciendo que a Naruto le resaltara una venita en la frente ―Para utilizar el poder del Kyubi debes abrir esta reja― dijo tocando uno de los barrotes ―Cuando la reja se abra lo suficiente… ¿Quien más crees que podrá salir?― preguntó con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Naruto ensanchara enormemente los ojos ―Por tu expresión, deduzco que no lo habías pensado― dijo divertido.

En un rápido movimiento Naruto lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa jalándolo tratando de sacarlo por el gran espacio que había entre los barrotes pero una pared invisible se lo impidió.

― ¡No me jodas! ¡Deja de molestar!― dijo furioso.

―Oye, no quieras sacarme a la fuerza… no funcionara― le dijo mientras su rostro era presionado contra la invisible pared.

― ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en arruinarme la vida?― preguntó aflojando su agarre.

― ¿De qué hablas?― preguntó confuso ―Después de todo tu y yo… somos la misma persona―.

De regreso a la catedral.

En estos momentos Natsu caía del cielo en dirección a Naruto quien estiraba sus colas tratando de golpearlo pero este utilizaba el fuego de sus pies para moverse mientras caía.

Mientras tanto los otros tres magos atacaban tratando de distraerlo pero eran constantemente golpeados por las colas del mini Kyubi.

― ¡GYAAAAaaaa!― gritó Natsu cayendo en picada mientras era rodeado completamente por fuego dándole la forma de una gran lanza color roja con la punta azul ―¡Vuelve… Naruto!―.

El impacto fue enorme que hizo que el piso de la catedral se hundiera provocando que lo que restaba de ella se callera en pedacitos mientras que los demás salían dejando solamente a Natsu y a Naruto bajo los escombros.

Pasaban los segundos y no parecía haber señales de vida, los tres magos estaban atentos mientras respiraban agitadamente.

Erza llego en ese momento pasando por un lado de Mystogan sin prestarle importancia, llego hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos Slayers.

― ¿Qué sucedió?― les preguntó con preocupación viendo los escombros de lo que antes era la catedral.

No pudieron contestar porque los escombros empezaron a moverse sorprendiéndolos al ver salir no cinco, sino seis colas que pulverizaban los escombros, Naruto salió dejando ver que ahora no solo la piel roja estaba presente sino también los huesos dándole la forma de un zorro.

Ensancharon los ojos al ver a Natsu forcejeando por liberarse de una de las colas pero esta estaba hecha de hueso.

Erza camino hacia el con la mirada ensombrecida por su flequillo acercándose cada vez mas sin demostrar temor alguno.

―Oi― le habló Gajeel en un intento por detenerla pero no le hizo caso.

Llego frente a él quien no se movía, simplemente la seguía con la mirada hasta posicionarse frente suyo estirando su mano hacia él.

―Erza… ten cuidado― dijo Natsu entrecortadamente viendo como la mano de Erza se acercaba a la cara de Naruto.

Los magos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa al ver que Erza, mientras tocaba la mejilla de Naruto en su forma de seis colas, era rodeada por una energía rojiza similar a la de Naruto en su primera fase.

Mente de Naruto.

De repente se hoyó el sonido de la reja como si el seguro hubiera sido removido empezando a abrirse lentamente.

―Seis colas eh― dijo con una sonrisa mientras la reja se abría un poco.

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos con un semblante serio siguiendo con la mirada a su otro yo quien caminaba hacia la salida de la reja con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando de pronto la reja empezó a cerrarse ante la mirada de sorpresa de los dos.

― ¡NOOOooo!― gritó tratando de de empujar la reja antes de que se cerrara pero fue inútil.

― ¿Qué sucedió?― preguntó Naruto viendo la reja cerrada.

― ¡Maldito!― grito provocando que la oscuridad de la reja saliera por en medio de los barrotes rodeando a Naruto que no sabía qué hacer.

El rubio permanecía de pie en el medio de toda la oscuridad hasta que unas gotas cayeron frente a él haciendo que una luz cegadora se hiciera presente.

―Naruto― escuchó una suave voz que hizo que abriera los ojos al poder divisar una mujer de cabellera roja que lloraba mientras acariciaba con ternura su mejilla.

― (M… mamá) ― pensó este.

―Todo está bien― le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver a otra mujer con el mismo color de cabello quien le sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Erza…― alcanzo a decir mientras los huesos desaparecían y las colas disminuían una a una mientras su piel normal se lograba divisar con unas cuantas quemaduras.

―No trates de ocultar tu sufrimiento…― dijo Erza atrayéndolo a su cuerpo dándole un abrazo ―Somos tus amigos… podemos ayudarte― dijo mientras Naruto hundía su cabeza en su cuello tratando de ocultar una lagrima que había resbalado por uno de sus ojos.

―Gracias…―dijo antes de dejar caer su peso debido al cansancio acumulado.

Los cuatro magos veían a Erza abrasar a Naruto sacando un suspiro de alivio en los cuatro hasta que Natsu corrió a toda velocidad con su puño envuelto de fuego.

― ¡Karyuu no…!― gritó frente a Laxus ― ¡Tekken!― dijo dándole un puñetazo cargado de fuego a Laxus que lo mando a volar unos metros.

―Oi Oi, ¿Qué te sucede?― le preguntó Gajeel acercándosele ―Incluso lo golpeaste cuando tenias el Dragon Force activo―.

―Estaba enojado con el― bufó mientras se acercaba a Erza quien abrazaba a Naruto.

―Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… estuvimos a punto de morir― dijo mirando seriamente al rubio.

Mystogan se acerco a Erza y se poso frente a ella.

―Cuídalo bien― dijo antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?― preguntó Natsu a espaldas de Erza.

―Si, por favor― dijo entregándole a un dormido Naruto.

Unas horas más tarde, todos se preguntaban qué había sucedido en la catedral debido a que había terminado destruida, por la calle se oían los rumores de una bestia demonio que había atacado la ciudad pero nadie lo creía, el Fantasía había sido retrasado al siguiente día provocando rumores como que el maestro se retiraría, entre otros.

En el gremio.

―Gracias a Polyushka parece que sobrevivirá― decía Erza a los demás miembros de Fairy Tail ―No teman, el maestro no corre peligro― dijo provocando alegría en todos los magos.

―Qué alivio, estaba empezando a preocuparme ― dijo Lucy.

―El abuelo no morirá fácilmente― dijo Gray con felicidad.

―Pero el maestro ya es mayor. Puede que el estrés provoque que su salud empeore― dijo con seriedad ―No lo olviden―.

―Aye, sir― dijeron todos levantando su puño.

― ¿Pero vamos a celebrar Fantasía en estas condiciones?― preguntó Lucy.

―Es lo que quiere el maestro. En este momento, más que nunca, es cuando deberíamos hacerlo― contestó Mira.

―Juvia está esperando impaciente para ver Fantasía― dijo emocionada.

―Tú vas a participar― dijo Cana sorprendiéndola.

―Eso es― dijeron Wakaba y Macao con una gran sonrisa.

―Pero… Juvia acaba de unirse― dijo haciendo círculos en la pared.

― ¿Se alegra o se deprime?― preguntó Wakaba.

―No lo sé― le contestó Macao.

―Que linda― dijo Cana empezando a beber.

―Es que tenemos muchos heridos― agrego Happy mientras comía un pescado ―Y han dicho que participen los que puedan moverse bien―.

― ¿Entonces yo también participare?― preguntó Lucy con ilusión.

― ¿Eso te alegra o no?― le preguntó Gray ―Porque esos no van a poder participar― dijo señalando a los heridos.

―Obvio que no― dijo viendo a Natsu y Gajeel todos vendados.

―No digas eso― le dijo Gajeel.

―Mm mm mm m― dijo Natsu quien tenía vendajes hasta en la boca.

― ¿Qué dice? No entiendo nada― dijo Lucy.

―No creo que sea nada importante― agrego Happy.

―Aun así me sorprendió verlo en ese estado― dijo Lucy recordando a Natsu mientras cargaba a Naruto.

―Jajaja, es cierto, jajaja― dijo Gray con diversión ―Sus labios estaba muy hinchados― dijo riéndose recordándolo.

―MMMm mmm mm ¡MMMM!― gritó el chico.

―Tienes razón, esas llamas azules eran extrañas― lo secundó Gajeel.

―Mmm m m mmm―.

― ¿Otra energía?― le preguntó.

―M mmm mmmmmm mm m―.

―Ya veo― dijo un pensativo Gajeel ―Como sea no puedes participar en Fantasía―.

―Mmmm mm m― dijo viéndolo acusadoramente.

― ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!― le gritó Gajeel sudando nerviosamente.

―Mm mm m―.

― ¿Qué quieres ir de demonio?―.

― ¿Cómo le puede entender?― se preguntó Lucy.

―De seguro no es nada importante― dijo Happy restándole importancia.

― (En fin. Con esto todos los conflictos del gremio se han resuelto) ― pensó Erza con una gran sonrisa observando a todos quienes se divertían.

De repente todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron alerta al ver a la persona que entraba al gremio.

― ¡Laxus! ―

― ¡Tu! ―

― ¿Dónde está mi abuelo?― preguntó ignorándolos.

― ¡Serás…!―

― ¿Cómo te atreves a venir al gremio?― le preguntaron mientras lo rodeaban.

Todos empezaron a abuchear dando su opinión despertando a cierto rubio que dormía en el piso de arriba.

― ¡Oh… Laxus!― dijo desde el barandal llamando la atención de todos ―Quería verte― dijo saltando.

Todos abrieron paso dejándolo acercarse al rubio mayor.

― ¿Qué quieres?― le preguntó seriamente.

―Quería agradecerte― dijo confundiendo a todos ―Muchas gracias por ayudarlos― dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a los demás a excepción de los magos que estaban en la catedral que si sabían a lo que se refería.

― ¿Ah?― preguntó un confundido Laxus.

―Ya déjenlo― ordenó Erza ―Tu abuelo está en la enfermería― le dijo a Laxus.

― ¿Enfermería?― preguntó Naruto mientras Laxus seguía con su camino ante la mirada de los demás.

― ¡MMMh mmmh mmh mhmh!― gritó Natsu espantando a todos.

―Natsu… ― dijo Laxus viendo a Natsu frente a él.

―MMm mm mmh mmh― gritó señalándolo.

―Natsu…― dijo Mira observándolos.

―Traducción por favor― le dijo Lucy a Gajeel quien se acercaba a ellos.

― "No terminamos nuestra pelea, Naruto nos interrumpió, primero te venceré a ti"― tradujo Gajeel.

― ¿Los interrumpió?― preguntó Lucy.

―Ese sujeto es un monstruo… no, el monstruo es Laxus, el es un demonio― dijo Gajeel observando a Naruto quien tenía una cara de cansancio.

― ¿Demonio?― preguntó Gray.

―Se enfrento a Laxus el solo… y por si fuera poco peleo contra nosotros y otro mago― dijo sorprendiéndolos haciendo que voltearan a ver a Naruto.

― ¿El solo?― preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

―No me extraña que pudiera vencer al maestro Jose― agregó Gajeel.

― ¡Bien todos, vamos a prepara todo para el Fantasía!― ordenó Erza después de que Laxus se fuera a la enfermería.

Al día siguiente.

Toda la ciudad disfrutaba del Fantasía, desde magos vestidos de diferente manera, algunos carros alegóricos, demostraciones de magia y algunas mujeres bailando.

―Maestro…― habló Gajeel quien aun estaba vendado.

― ¿No te vas a unir?― le preguntó.

―No es mi estilo― dijo con una sonrisa.

―Como quieras chico shu-bi-du-ba― dijo divertido avergonzándolo.

―Aquí tiene maestro― dijo entregándole un papel ―He hallado la ubicación del maestro Iván, su hijo―.

―Lamento haberte pedido que hicieras un trabajo muy peligroso― se disculpó tomando la nota.

―No hay problema. No es tan peligroso como el que le ha encargado a Naruto― dijo sonriendo.

―Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo hará bien― dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

― ¿Maestro está listo?― le preguntaron.

―Bueno, es mi turno― dijo colocándose su gorro.

― ¡Es el maestro!― decían llamando la atención de Laxus que caminaba por ahí.

― ¡¿Quién es el otro?!― dijeron haciendo que a Laxus le escurriera una gota de sudor por su nuca al ver a Naruto, vestido de igual manera que el maestro, moviéndose por todos lados mientras le escurrían cascadas de los ojos.

― ¿Qué hacen? ¡Jajaja!― se reían.

― ¿Qué vestimentas son esas? ¡Jajaja!―

― ¡El chico rubio se ve lindo!―.

― ¡Es verdad! ¡Jajaja!― la secundó otra chica.

A Laxus simplemente se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El carro en el que iban los dos frenó de golpe haciendo que los dos casi se cayeran.

― ¡¿Qué haces?!― le gritó al conductor.

― ¡Te dije que no se manejar!― le grito el chico que lo había ayudado a salir de las runas de Fried ― ¡Yo solo quería conocer a la chica rubia!―

―Tú solo conduce y luego te la presento―.

―Tsk… me deja toda la tarde en la azotea de ese gran edificio y hoy me hace manejar esta cosa― bufó molesto.

―Naruto Naruto― le habló el maestro ―Así así― decía moviéndose por todos lados ―Debes moverte como yo―

―Si… si― dijo desganado empezando a moverse ― (Mejor no hubiera dicho que quería participar) ― pensó deprimido.

Laxus recordó su infancia el día que estuvo en Fantasía con su abuelo, sonrío y dio media vuelta continuando con su camino cuando de pronto paró en seco y volteo por curiosidad logrando ver a su abuelo haciendo el gesto que había hecho él cuando era niño, levantando su brazo derecho con el dedo índice y pulgar extendido.

―Abuelo…― dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

El desfile había salido mejor de lo planeado, ahora mismo todos se encontraban en el gremio guardando todo para disfrutar de festival ya que en la noche era cuando estaban los puestos de juegos entre otros.

― ¡No volveré a utilizar esto!― dijo guardando el traje en una caja sellándola con mucha cinta.

―Kakaka, no importa, han tomado muchas fotos tuyas― dijo el niño.

―Ya ya, tranquilo Naruto, fue tu primera vez participando― dijo Gray.

― ¡Eso es lo peor! ¡Es la primera vez y me hacen vestir eso!― le gritó ― ¡Ahora cada año todos recordaran esto!―.

―Kakaka, como sea, cumple con tu palabra― le dijo.

―Si-si― dijo Naruto viéndolo fijamente ― ¡Oye, Lucy!― gritó llamando su atención.

― ¿SI?― preguntó acercándose.

―Quiero presentarlos― dijo señalando al niño ―Ero-Kun… porrista voluptuosa― le dijo al chico ―Porrista voluptuosa… Ero-Kun― dijo viendo a Lucy.

― ¡¿Porrista voluptuosa?!― preguntó Lucy cubriendo su pecho.

― ¡¿Ero-Kun?!― preguntó el chico molesto.

―Bueno… tú la llamaste así, ¿Recuerdas?― preguntó con una sonrisa macabra que solo él pudo ver.

―N-no yo n-no― dijo ante la mirada de la chica.

―Como sea… el me ayudo a salir de las runas y quería conocerte― dijo empujándolo hacía la chica.

―O-oye e-espera― dijo sonrojado.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó burlón ― ¿Te acobardaste? Deberías aprender de Gray…― dijo señalándolo ―A él no le da vergüenza andar desnudo por todos lados, a ti no te debería dar vergüenza hablar con una mujer―.

― ¡Aah!― gritó Gray dándose cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

―Sí pero…― decía tímidamente el chico.

―Ya veo― dijo Lucy amigablemente ―Ven. Te presentare unos amigos― dijo extendiendo su mano―.

―Ve con ella― le dijo Naruto.

― ¡Sí!― dijo sonriendo tomándole la mano.

― ¿No es raro que se haya quedado durante dos días?― preguntó Gray.

―El me dijo que no había problema― le contestó Naruto.

―En fin, vamos a dar una vuelta― dijo Gray señalando la salida.

―Claro― dijo Naruto caminando con Gray quien ya se había vestido.

―Ooh Erza― dijo Gray ―Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Vienes con nosotros?―.

―Bueno yo… estoy cansada, pensaba ir a descansar― le contestó.

― ¡Vamos Erza-Chan… acompáñanos!― dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.

―Supongo que un rato estará bien― dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa siguiendo a los dos chicos.

― ¡Oi…! ¡Gray!― le habló Makarov deteniendo su paso.

―Maestro. ¿Necesita algo?― preguntó el chico.

―Sí. Ven por favor― pidió Makarov.

―De acuerdo. Lo siento chicos, vayan sin mi― dijo disculpándose.

―Ha, de acuerdo― dijo Naruto.

―Diviértanse― dijo Gray viendo como se retiraban.

―Claro― respondió un Naruto sonriente mientras era observado por la pelirroja.

― ¿A dónde quieres ir Naruto?― preguntó ella.

―No lo sé… decide tu, yo te seguiré a donde sea― respondió ruborizando a la chica.

Mientras los dos salían del gremio, eran observados por Gray y Makarov quienes se voltearon y sonrieron ampliamente como cuando un niño hace una travesura y no descubren quien fue.

Los dos magos caminaron por las calles de Magnolia divirtiéndose en cada puesto que encontraban, comiendo gran variedad de comida y pasando el rato entre risas.

―Lo siento― dijo Naruto a un hombre con el que había chocado que al parecer era ciego porque buscaba el bastón que había dejado caer.

―No se preocupe joven― le dijo.

―Aquí tiene― dijo Erza entregándole el bastan en la mano.

―Gracias señorita― dijo amablemente ―Disculpen por haber interrumpido su cita―dijo avergonzándolos.

―Descuide― dijo Naruto riendo mientras rascaba su nuca.

― ¿Me podría decir su nombre? Joven― le preguntó.

―Claro, Naruto Uzumaki― dijo haciendo que el alzara las cejas como si estuviera sorprendido.

―Naruto Uzumaki… es un buen nombre, entonces, tu padre se apellidaba Uzumaki― dijo deduciéndolo.

―No, me pusieron el apellido de mi madre― le dijo Naruto.

―Oh, ya veo…― dijo pensativo ―Bueno, continúen con su cita― dijo dándose la vuelta siguiendo su camino.

―No deberías dar tu información a otros― le dijo Erza.

―Perdón perdón― dijo sonriendo ―Sigamos con nuestra cita― dijo caminando dejando a una roja Titania.

― (¿Nuestra cita?) ― se preguntó.

― ¡Oi! ¡Erza!― le habló el rubio ―Te vas a quedar atrás―.

―Ya voy― dijo alcanzándolo.

Caminaron por un rato buscando un lugar despejado para poder observar de los fuegos artificiales.

―Oye Naruto― llamó Erza mientras comía un algodón de azúcar.

― ¿Si?―.

―Cuando descansaba después de recibir todos los rayos… me sorprendí cuando una energía roja rodeo mi cuerpo y empezaba a curarme― dijo recordando.

―Supongo que era la de Kurama― dijo Naruto.

―Sí, probablemente…― dijo viendo al piso captando la atención de Naruto al oír su tono de voz.

― ¿Pasa algo?―.

―No. Es solo que… pude ver algunos de tus recuerdo― dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto.

―HOoo― dijo restándole importancia llevando sus manos a su nuca ― ¿Y que viste?―

―Muertes― dijo deteniendo el paso del chico ―Te vi a ti solo frente a una gran bestia de un solo ojo― decía con un semblante de preocupación.

―No estaba solo― dijo continuando su camino con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su pelo.

―Lo sé… hubo mucha gente detrás de ti… pero ellos…―.

―Murieron― completó el chico provocando un incomodo silencio en los dos hasta que Naruto suspiró ―Eso que viste fue la cuarta guerra ninja― dijo llamando su atención mientras caminaban alejándose de todos ―Esa guerra empezó con un propósito… yo― dijo sentándose en una banca.

― ¿Tu?― dijo sentándose a un lado.

―Lo que te voy a contar, no debes decírselo a nadie― dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de ella ―Esa guerra empezó para protegernos a Bee y a mí, los últimos Jinjurikis con vida― dijo sorprendiendo a la chica ―Obviamente me ocultaron sin que supiera que la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, sabían que yo acudiría de inmediato al campo de batalla y lo hice una vez que lo supe, estaba en una sala donde aprendía a controlar el poder de Kurama, una vez que lo controle pude sentir como el mundo estaba sumergido en el dolor―.

―La guerra ya había iniciado― dedujo Erza.

―Sí, trataron de detenerme pero incluso Bee me acompaño para pelear― dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo recordaba ―La guerra fue entre todos los ninjas del mundo… contra― dijo apretando los puños ―Personas revividas―

― ¡¿Personas revividas?!― preguntó con sorpresa.

―Existe un Jutsu prohibido que puede revivir a cualquier persona ofreciendo un cuerpo humano como sacrificio, con el también revivieron a mi padre y los otros Hokages― dijo mirando al piso.

― ¡¿Peleaste contra tu padre?!―.

―No, el fue revivido por otra persona que nos ayudo a pelear en la guerra, los Hokages estuvieron de nuestro lado― dijo sonriendo ―Pelee junto con Sasuke para detener a esas dos personas, Obito fue utilizado para que empezara esta guerra―.

― ¿Obito?― preguntó.

―Fue un compañero de Kakashi-Sensei que todos creían muerto― le contestó ―El fue utilizado por alguien que pudo enfrentarse al primer Hokage, a la persona que fue considerada como el ninja más fuerte del mundo, Hashirama Senju― dijo sorprendiendo no solo a Erza sino también a una persona que se encontraba escondida en un árbol que al parecer no había sido detectada.

Naruto continuo con su relato mientras era escuchado por Erza y el sujeto misterioso.

―Eso fue lo que sucedió y como terminó la guerra, espero que todos estén bien― dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

―Eres menor que yo y has tenido que pasar por todo eso― dijo viéndolo con una mirada comprensiva.

―No me gusta que me miren así―.

―Lo siento― se disculpo bajando la mirada ―Pero sabes, envidio que a pesar de todo eso siempre tienes una gran sonrisa y animas a los demás―.

―Esa sonrisa es como un candado, me siento más seguro cuando sonrío― dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

―Supongo que tienes derecho a saber mi pasado― dijo viendo al cielo.

―No es necesario― dijo Naruto sabiendo que ella también tenía su pasado doloroso.

―Quiero hacerlo…― dijo mirándolo con decisión.

Titania le contó su pasado, los sucesos de la torre, la muerte de Rob, su escape y el cambio de actitud de Jeral.

―Por eso es que me sorprendió ver a Jeral peleando con Laxus― concluyó.

―Ya veo…― dijo Naruto quien había escuchado todo en silencio.

― ¿Tu sabes q…?― trató de preguntar.

―Sí. Lo sé― dijo interrumpiéndola ―Pero no es la persona que tú conoces, te lo aseguro―.

―Ya veo― dijo mirando al cielo mientras unos fuegos artificiales eran lanzados ―Que hermoso―.

―Si…― dijo colocando su mano en la banca a un lado de la de Erza moviéndola poco a poco hasta ponerla sobre ella haciendo que se sobresaltara ― ¿Sabes?, me alegra haberte conocido―.

Erza vio la sonrisa que le bridaba el rubio mientras se le veía un poco sonrojado mientras ella sintió un latido de su corazón.

―Yo también― dijo girando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos sonriéndole de la misma manera.

Los dos se miraron por un momento mientras sentían los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora, poco a poco empezaron a acortar distancia inconscientemente mientras se miraban a los ojos empezando a ladear levemente la cabeza.

―Erza… y-yo…― decía deteniendo su rostro a centímetros del de Erza.

Naruto retiraba su rostro pero en un rápido movimiento, Titania lo tomó de su chamarra y lo jalo hacia ella juntando bruscamente sus labios por unos segundos dejando a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos mientras la chica le sonreía.

― ¿Fui muy brusca?― preguntó avergonzada recibiendo por respuesta otro beso del rubio algo más suave y apasionado disfrutando del momento.

―Para nada― dijo después de haberse separado sonriéndole ampliamente ―Me gustó el sabor de tus labios― dijo sonriendo viéndola como se le subían los colores al rostro.

―Sigamos disfrutando del festival― dijo Erza parándose de la banca empezando a caminar.

―Jejeje, continuemos― dijo alcanzándola platicando con ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto el sujeto que estaba en el árbol.

―Después de todo si estaban en una cita― dijo dejándose caer del árbol dejando ver que era el tipo ciego con el que se habían topado antes ― ¡Supongo que dejare que disfrute la vida por otros días!― dijo sacando su bastón empezando a caminar en sentido contrario.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.

* * *

Una semana después.

* * *

El festival de la cosecha había sido todo un éxito, con la expulsión de Laxus todos habían quedado sorprendidos en especial Natsu quien había reclamado todos los días por ello, los dioses del trueno ya empezaban a relacionarse más con su compañeros, el maestro había explicado la situación de Laxus sobre ser un Dragon Slayer artificial sorprendiéndolos a todos y dejando inquieto a Natsu.

―Maestro, ¿Quién es ese hombre?― preguntó Erza a Makarov quienes estaban alejados de los demás.

―Parece que tiene la cara de un conocido tuyo― dijo soltando un suspiro ―No lo sé, es muy misterioso… el único con el que ha pasado más tiempo es con Naruto― dijo volteando a ver al susodicho quien estaba con los demás magos ―Es raro que el hable con los demás― concluyó Makarov.

En la pizarra se encontraban los resultados del concurso quedando en primer lugar Erza seguida de Lucy y de Juvia.

― ¡Adiós al dinero del alquiler!― dijo Lucy lamentándose por no haber ganado.

― ¿Por qué no trabajas?― le preguntó Natsu.

―Sí pero…― dijo mientras se sentaba ― ¿Qué hago?―.

― ¿Necesitas dinero?― preguntó Naruto sentado frente a ella mientras tenía unos platos de ramen vacios a un lado ―Puedo prestarte un poco― dijo con amabilidad.

―No quiero aprovecharme de ti― le dijo ―Pero… tu departamento es más grande, y has estado trabajando con nosotros y dividimos el dinero… en ese caso ¿Cómo es que no tienes problemas económicos?―.

―Bueno, es que… cuando llegue aquí no sabía manejar el dinero, así que mandaba a muchos clones para que hicieran más trabajos― dijo con simpleza ―Tengo dinero en el banco como para comprar el edificio donde vivo― dijo dejando perpleja a Lucy ―Pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a tener tanto dinero, así que lo tengo guardado, solo ocupo lo de la renta y de mi comida entre otras cosas― dijo con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca.

―Empiezo a envidiarte― dijo confundiéndolo ―Por cierto, ¿Sabes hacer los quehaceres del hogar? , ¿Sabes cocinar?, ¿Sabes lavar la ropa?― le preguntaba.

―No, pero le pago a alguien para que lo haga― le contestó.

―Ya veo, aun así debo pensar en cómo conseguir el dinero de la renta― dijo pensativa.

―Ah-ha, yo me aprovecharía de mi novio― dijo Cana sentándose al lado de Lucy mientras bebía de una botella.

― ¿A qué viene eso?― le preguntó la rubia.

―Necesito un hombre, un hombre― dijo recargándose en la mesa ―Llevo tanto tiempo sola, así que empiezo a extrañar de la compañía masculina―.

―Uh-oh― dijo Lucy poniéndose toda roja llamando la atención de Cana.

― ¿Por qué te sonrojas?―.

―Yo no…― dijo volteando la cara.

―Ooh, ¿Con cuántos hombres has salido?― le preguntó curiosa.

― ¿Tres… quizás?― respondió Nerviosa.

―Mientes tan mal que da pena― le dijo Cana ― ¿Es que no quieres tener pareja?―.

―Bueno a veces pienso que si…― contestó dando un suspiro ―Para serte sincera… no lo sé―.

―Que linda― dijo Cana parándose de su asiento ― ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Lucy no ha tenido novio!― gritó llamando la atención de todos avergonzándola aun mas ―No te preocupes― dijo cambiando su cara a una de seriedad ―Las cartas predicen… que hoy tendrás un encuentro predestinado―.

― ¿Un encuentro predestinado?― preguntó sorprendida.

―Por cierto― dijo Cana volteando a ver al otro rubio ― ¿Por qué tan callado?― preguntó curiosa con una sonrisa viendo a Naruto sorbiendo sus fideos ocultando su mirada.

―Ek― se sobresaltó ―No… nada― respondió nervioso.

―Ooh, ¿Acaso no quieres que también te pregunte con cuantas chicas has salido?― le preguntó haciendo que Naruto se tensara.

―No… yo… no― respondió nervioso mirando a otro lado.

―Espera un segundo― dijo Cana mirándolo fijamente.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó nervioso.

― ¿No has salido con nadie?― preguntó divertida ―Eso si no me lo creo―.

―Es la verdad― dijo soltando un suspiro poniendo una cara seria ―No tenía tiempo de pensar en cosas como esas―.

―Bfff― bufó Cana tratando de aguantarse la risa ― ¿Crees que eso te hace sonar genial?― preguntó no aguantando la risa avergonzando a Naruto.

―Vamos vamos― dijo Lucy ―No hay por qué avergonzarse― dijo tratando de calmar la situación.

―Esto es perfecto― dijo Cana ―Veamos lo que las cartas dicen sobre ti y tu futuro― dijo mostrándole sus cartas.

―Yo no creo en esas cosas― dijo restándole importancia.

―Como sea, es solo por diversión― dijo tratando de convencerlo.

―Está bien― suspiró en derrota.

―Yo también quiero ver lo que dicen sobre ti― dijo una curiosa Lucy.

Cana revolvió sus cartas y eligió tres de ella colocándolas boca abajo sobre la mesa, veamos lo que tu vida amorosa espera sobre ti dijo acercando su mano a la primer carta.

― ¿Erza?― preguntó Naruto viéndola pasar utilizando un vestido.

―Erza, ¿Por qué llevas puesto un vestido?― le preguntó Lucy.

― ¡Ahora sigue el maquillaje! ¡Tengo que estar preciosa!― respondió confundiéndolos continuando con su camino.

―Shu-bi-du-ba― se hoyó a Gajeel pasar por ahí.

―Qué raro. El festival de la cosecha ya acabo, entonces…― dijo Lucy.

― ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?― preguntó Mira llegando con un plato de ramen entregándoselo a Naruto ―Un periodista del Weekly Sorcerer va a venir a entrevistar el gremio―.

― ¿Qué? ¿Vienen los de Sorcerer?― pregunto una sorprendida Lucy.

― ¿Uhm? ¿Sorcerer?― preguntó Naruto.

―La Weekly Sorcerer es una revista especializada en magia donde hay artículos donde muestran nuevos productos mágicos, hablan sobre los gremios y salen fotos de las magas mientras posan en trajes de baño― explicó Cana ―Mira sale en esas revistas―.

―Oooh― dijo en sorpresa volteando a verla ―Debes ser muy famosa― dijo haciéndola sonreír.

―Han dicho que harán un artículo especial sobre Fairy Tail― dijo Mira haciendo que Lucy tuviera unas fantasías donde el periodista se enamoraría de ella siendo su encuentro predestinado empezando a reír provocando que la vieran raro.

―Eh… Lucy― le habló Mira.

― (Y así podre cobrarle la entrevista y pagar el dinero del alquiler) ― pensó.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Naruto.

―Lo lograre― dijo con convicción para después salir corriendo.

― ¡Oi! ¡Naruto!― le habló Gray que estaba junto con Natsu y Happy ―Ven con nosotros un momento―.

―Ha, voy― dijo levantándose de su asiento ―Mira, apuntalo a mi cuenta y te lo pagare después― dijo yéndose del lugar.

―Claro― dijo Mira viéndolo retirarse ―Bueno, me voy, tengo trabajo― dijo dejando a Cana sola en la mesa.

―Naruto se fue y ya no pude decirle― dijo viendo sus cartas ―En fin…― dijo volteando la primer carta ―Ya veo― dijo viendo un corazón en ella para después voltear la segunda ―Ooh…― dijo con una sonrisa viendo un par de espadas en ella ―La siguiente― dijo volteando la última carta arqueando una ceja ― ¿Una nube?― preguntó confusa.

Calles de Magnolia.

― ¿¡Porque siempre me toca a mí!?― decía recordando lo que le habían dicho sus tres compañeros magos ― "Juguemos un piedra papel tijeras" "El que pierda deberá ir a comprar los platos y vasos que destruimos el otro día" "Después de todo tu eres el más rápido"― arremedaba a sus tres compañeros.

Continuó con su camino y logro divisar a Lucy platicando con un chico de gafas.

― ¿Lucy?― preguntó viendo como se iba dejando al chico parado con un libro en su mano ―Debe ser un amigo suyo― dijo restándole importancia continuando con su camino.

―Auch― se quejo una niña de pelo azul que cayó de frente al piso al haber tropezado con los pies de Naruto.

―O-oye― dijo con preocupación poniéndose de cuclillas ― ¡¿Estás bien?!― preguntó ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

―No se preocupe― dijo sacudiendo su vestido ―Siempre ando tropezando…― dijo pero luego vio la cara de preocupación que tenía el rubio.

― ¿En verdad? ¿No estás herida? ¿Te llevo al hospital? ¿Te rompiste algo?― preguntaba preocupado haciendo reír a la niña.

―Jeje, no se preocupe― dijo sacando un suspiro de alivio en el chico ―No me romperé nada con una pequeña caída―.

―Qué alivio― dijo el chico ―Pero… aun así… ¿Qué hace una niña sola en esta ciudad? ¿Estás perdida?― le preguntó.

― ¡Ya no soy una niña!― dijo tímidamente ―Soy una maga―.

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó sorprendido ―Eres una niña sorprendente― dijo acariciando su cabeza avergonzándola en el acto.

―Dígame… etto―

―Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto― completó.

―Naruto-San, ¿Usted vive en esta ciudad?― preguntó la niña.

―Si… ¿Por qué?― le preguntó.

―Si no le importa…― decía nerviosa ― ¿Me podría recomendar alguna pastelería donde comprar un sabroso pastel?―

― ¿Pastelería?― preguntó arqueando una ceja ―Conozco muchas, pero hay una que he visitado mucho con una amiga―

― ¿Y venden ricos pasteles?― preguntó con ilusión.

―Sí, bueno… a mi me gustaron aunque no soy un fanatico de ellos― le respondió.

― ¿Me podría decir donde esta?―

―Claro― dijo con una sonrisa ―Te llevare hasta haya― dijo sorprendiendo a la niña ― ¿Sucede algo?―.

―No es nada, es solo que… espero no andar molestándolo― dijo la niña.

―No es molestia, sígueme― le dijo con una sonrisa.

En la pastelería.

―"Uwaaa"― decía con brillo en sus ojos viendo en el mostrador todos los postres que había.

― ¿Quieren algo en específico?― preguntó la vendedora.

―Ha si… deme una rebanada de tarta de queso y otra de pastel de chocolate― le dijo Naruto.

―Como desee― dijo la chica preparando lo pedido.

― ¿Y tú?― le preguntó Naruto a la chica quien tenía un brillo en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa.

―Quiero este, y este, y este, y este y este otro― dijo señalando cinco postres diferentes.

―Y-ya veo― dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza a la chica para que le diera lo que había pedido.

―Se nota que te gusta mucho el pastel― le dijo a la peli azul.

―Es que yo vivo lejos así que no puedo comerlo muy a menudo― dijo con una leve sonrisa viendo el mostrador.

―Bueno, supongo que debes aprovechar cada momento de tu vida― dijo con una sonrisa animando a la niña.

―Aquí tiene― habló la vendedora entregándole las pequeñas cajas.

―Enseguida le pago― dijo Naruto sacando su monedero con forma de rana.

―Ho… espere un momento, ahorita le doy el dinero― le dijo la peli azul viendo que Naruto pagaría todo.

―No te preocupes, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte― dijo entregándole el dinero a la vendedora.

―Muchas gracias, vuelvan pronto― les dijo la vendedora viendo salir a los dos chicos.

―Espero volver a vernos después― dijo Naruto en forma de despedida.

―Sí, muchas gracias por todo Naruto-San― respondió la niña.

―No tienes que ser tan formal― dijo girando levemente su cuerpo ―Cuídate― dijo antes de irse por el camino contrario.

―No pesé encontrar a una persona tan amable como el― dijo la chica para después continuar con su camino ―Cierto, no le dije mi nombre― dijo reaccionando ―Se lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos― dijo con una sonrisa.

En el gremio el reportero había llegado entrevistando a muchos magos gritando "Cool" cada vez que le respondían a excepción de Lucy quien ignoraba olímpicamente a pesar de todos sus intentos por llamar su atención.

―Ahora que lo pienso… no le pregunte su nombre a esa niña― dijo llegado al gremio viendo a Natsu peleándose con Gajeel en medio de todos mientras un chico rubio de camisa rosa estaba tirado a un lado con las mejillas rojas ― ¿Qué pasa aquí?― preguntó confundido.

―Naruto ya regresaste― habló el maestro parando la pelea de los dos Slayers.

―He vuelto― le dijo Naruto.

―Llegas tarde, el reportero llego hace un rato― le dijo Erza acercándose.

― ¿Reportero? ¿El de la revista?― preguntó mientras cierto rubio con las mejillas hinchadas lo miraba fijamente sentado en el piso ―Como sea, te traje esto…― dijo entregándole la caja ante la mirada escéptica de los demás ―Pasé por la pastelería y te compre una rebanada de tarta de queso―.

―Oh… ya veo― dijo tomando la caja con un brillo en sus ojos viendo a Naruto sonreír ―No debiste haberte molestado― dijo ocultando su sonrojo mientras sonreía levemente.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó Natsu llamando la atención de todos ― ¡Pelea conmigo!― gritó prendiendo su puño en llamas.

― ¿Oye acaso quieres morir?― le preguntó Gajeel ante la mirada del reportero quien observaba todo con seriedad sin decir una sola palabra.

―Piensa Gajeel― dijo Natsu llamando su atención ―Si peleamos con el nos volveremos mas fuertes― dijo haciéndole entender su punto de vista.

― ¡Pelea contra mi Uzumaki!― gritó ahora Gajeel alzando su puño.

― ¡Primero peleara conmigo!― dijo Natsu volteando a verlo.

― ¡No! ¡Primero conmigo!― le dijo Gajeel juntando su frentes empujándose el uno al otro.

― ¿Naruto eh?― preguntó el reportero poniéndose de pie acercándose al rubio.

― ¿Quién eres?― le preguntó Naruto.

― ¡COOOOL!― gritó al aire contrayendo sus brazos haciendo que Naruto brincara hacia atrás por el susto levantando una pierna y un brazo ― ¡Uzumaki Naruto, el novato que llamó la atención del Consejo Mágico porque fue capaz de vencer al maestro Jose! ¡COOL! ¡El novato que estuvo a la par con Laxus el nieto del maestro Makarov! ¡COOL! ¡El novato por el que los gremios oscuros ofrecen una gran cantidad por su cabeza! ¡COOL! ¡COOL! ¡COOL!― decía emocionado.

― ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?― preguntó indiferente ―Yo ni siquiera sabía que ofrecían dinero por mi cabeza―.

― ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte!― decía emocionado ― ¿¡Me permitirías hacerte unas preguntas!?― preguntaba emocionado.

―S-si…― respondió mientras una gota de sudor se hacía presente en su mejilla.

― ¡De acuerdo, ya se tu edad, nombre, peso, estatura, rasgos físicos entre otras cosas!― dijo haciendo que Naruto pusiera cara de terror al enterarse de que ya sabía muchas cosas de el ―Empecemos con… ¡¿Cuál es tu comida fa…?!―

―Ramen― contestó sin dejarlo terminar de preguntar.

―Jeje, su obsesión por el ramen― dijo Makarov con una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que los demás quienes estaban atentos a lo que respondía tratando de saber más sobre él.

― ¡COOL!― gritó terminando de escribir en su libreta ― ¿Le importa si le tomo una foto para la revista?― preguntó tomado su cámara.

―Pero… ¿En la revista no solo ocupaban fotos de mujeres en traje de baño?― preguntó ―Al menos eso me dijeron―.

―Pero esto es diferente… es un segmento sobre Fairy Tail― le contestó.

―De acuerdo― dijo dejándose fotografiar.

Unas preguntas después.

―Muy bien, preguntare algo que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace rato― dijo con seriedad mientras Naruto, quien se veía aburrido de responder, comía el pastel que había comprado mientras seguía parado en la entrada del gremio ante la mirada de todos.

― ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen usted y Titania?― preguntó mientras todos se inclinaron al frente tratando de acercarse para oír mejor la respuesta.

― ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!― tocio atorándose con el bocado mientras golpeaba su pecho en un intento de desatorarse.

―No tiene que responder a esa pregunta…― dijo viendo a Titania toda roja mientras miraba a Naruto ―Ya me imagino la respuesta―.

―Al igual que mis compañeros…― dijo Naruto recobrando el aliento ―Es uno de mis queridos amigos― dijo sonrojado mirando a otro lado rascando su mejilla con su dedo índice.

― ¡Los hombres deben tomar la iniciativa!― dijo el reportero con seriedad, algo raro en el ― ¡Eso los hace parecer mas cool!― dijo dejando pensativo a Naruto ―Cambiando de tema… ¡ME PODRIAS DAR TU AUTOGRAFO!― gritó inclinándose levemente mientras estiraba sus manos con su libreta y un bolígrafo en ellas.

―C-claro― dijo tomando la libreta ― (Nunca he dado un autógrafo) ― dijo empezando a escribir para después regresarle la libreta.

― ¡COOL!― gritó el reportero.

― ¿Enserio?― preguntó no creyéndolo.

El autógrafo consistía en un remolino como el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y sobre este decía NARUTO UZUMAKI.

― ¡Lo entiendo!― decía el reportero ―Eso de atrás es un remolino por el significado de tu apellido ¡COOL!― gritó guardando su libreta ― ¡Ha sido un honor dejar que entrevistara su gremio!― le dijo a Naruto estrechando su mano rápidamente.

―S-si pero… el gremio no me pertenece― le dijo Naruto con una gota resbalando por si cien.

― ¡Espero me permita visitarlos en otro momento!― le dijo antes de irse del gremio.

―Que tipo tan raro― dijo el rubio viendo al otro rubio mientras se iba.

― ¿Y bien maestro?― le preguntó Makarov con una sonrisa burlona.

― ¿Maestro?― preguntó Naruto.

― ¿Y los platos que fuiste a comprar?―.

―Ah… los olvide― dijo con una amplia sonrisa rascando su nuca.

―No debiste perder el tiempo yendo a la pastelería― le dijo Makarov volteando a ver a Erza quien disfrutaba de su postre ―Se dice que para conquistar el corazón de un hombre debes empezar por su estomago… veamos si eso también funciona con las mujeres― dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Naruto avergonzado.

―N-no sé de q-que habla― dijo avergonzado mientras veía a Makarov retirándose

― (Busca la felicidad, después de soportar todo eso mereces ser feliz) ― pensó Makarov con una sonrisa.

―Este ha sido un día muy raro― dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro.

―Eres el novato y eres más popular que yo― dijo Lucy lamentándose.

― ¿Enserio?― preguntó sorprendido ― "Haa, no creí ser tan famoso"― dijo en un tono alegre.

―Bueno, supongo que es normal― dijo Lucy alzando los hombros.

―Pero tú también eres famosa― le dijo llamando su atención ―Hay veces en las que me preguntan por ti.

― ¿Enserio?― preguntó ilusionada.

―Sí, siempre me hacen preguntas como "¿Conoces a la porrista?" o "¿Conoces a la rubia voluptuosa?" entre otras―.

―Ahora resulta que no soy más que una simple porrista― dijo llorando cómicamente.

―Bueno… eso no importa, yo nunca fui popular antes así que se me hace un poco raro― dijo divertido ―Pero creo que podre acostumbrarme―.

― ¿Eh? Pero habías dicho que tenías muchos amigos―.

―Sí pero no era el más popular―.

―Ya veo―.

―Bueno, me voy porque debo comprar algunas cosas― dijo saliendo nuevamente del gremio.

―Que te vaya bien― dijo Lucy despidiéndose.

Al siguiente día.

― "Me aburro"― dijo Lucy en un tono decaído recostada sobre la barra.

― ¿Por qué no haces alguna misión?― le preguntó Mira quien limpiaba unos vasos.

―Porque Natsu dijo que necesitaba un descanso― dijo inflando sus cachetes.

― ¿No puedes hacer alguna tu sola o con ayuda de otro?― le preguntó acercándosele.

―Pero es que me da la sensación de que tengo que ir con él porque somos del mismo equipo― le contestó.

―ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien. ¡Como una parejita!― dijo llevando su mano a su mejilla mientras le sonreía.

― ¡Ni loca!― gritó exaltada.

―Pues no te creas… Natsu podría sentir algo por ti― dijo guiñándole un ojo.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó volteando a ver al peli rosa quien bailaba encima de una mesa junto con Happy y Plue mientras todos se reían ―Si así fuera… yo paso―.

―Creo que harían bonita pareja― decía con ilusión.

― ¡Oye Natsu! ¡Tenemos que hacer un trabajo ya!― le dijo Gray quien andaba en ropa interior.

― ¡Y tú tienes que taparte más!― le dijo Erza asustándolo ― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Se te ha derretido el cerebro con tus propias llamas, Natsu?―.

―No pasa nada, hay que descansar de vez en cuando, ¿No, Happy?― preguntó mientras continuaba con su baile.

―Aye. Es agradable― secundó bailando de igual manera.

― ¡Y ahora haces esto!― dijo a Happy empezando a agitar los brazos bailando cómicamente provocando más risas en los demás a excepción de Erza y Gray que tenían un tic en la ceja al ver las payasadas que hacia su compañero.

―Como dije, paso― dijo Lucy haciendo una x con sus brazos.

― ¿De qué?― le preguntaron.

―Sobre que Natsu y yo seamos pareja― dijo Lucy sin voltear a verlo.

― ¿Enserio?― preguntó girando el cuerpo para ver a Natsu y luego empezar a reír ―Jajaja, ¿Qué tipo de baile es ese?―

―Lo sé… aun sigue actuando como un niño― dijo volteando a verlo ― ¡¿Naruto?!― dijo exaltada viendo a Naruto sentado a un lado de ella riéndose del baile de Natsu.

―Bueno, hay que disfrutar cada momento de tu vida― dijo Naruto dejando de reír.

―Supongo que tienes razón― dijo Lucy viendo a Natsu con una tenue sonrisa.

―Oye oye Naruto― habló Mira ― ¿No crees que harían una bonita pareja?― preguntó entrelazando sus manos a un lado de ella.

―Ya entiendo, "he-he"― dijo sonriendo traviesamente ―Con que de eso se trataba― dijo volteándola a ver ―"Fiu-fiu", no tienes por qué negarlo― dijo poniendo su mano como altavoz ―Que no te avergüence "Fiu-fiu"― decía burlón.

―Creo que tú también actúas como un niño― dijo viéndolo con una gota en su nuca.

―Oye oye, Lucy― habló Mira ― ¿Y no crees que otra bonita pareja serian Naruto y Erza?― dijo haciendo que el oído de la pelirroja reaccionara.

―Ek…― se exaltó el rubio quedando paralizado haciendo sonreír a Lucy de forma tenebrosa mientras masajeaba sus manos.

―"Fiu-fiu", que no te avergüence "Fiu-fiu"― dijo avergonzando al rubio quien agacho su rostro tratando de ocultarse ―Han estado muy raros desde que termino el festival de la cosecha, "He-he", ¿Que habrá pasado?―

―Oí rumores de que platicaron toda la noche después de que Fantasía terminara― dijo Mira haciendo que Naruto agachara más su cara.

―Es cierto, yo vi cuando salieron del gremio solos― dijo Lucy sonrojada.

―Tal vez hicieron esto y aquello― dijo Mira con las manos en sus mejillas.

― ¡Kya!― gritaron las dos todas sonrojadas poniendo todo rojo a Naruto quien sentía que la vista se le nublaba.

―Yho, Naruto― dijo Gray cruzando un brazo por su cuello ― ¡Hace tiempo que no salimos, vamos a dar una vuelta!― dijo aliviando la tensión en Naruto.

―C-claro― alcanzó a responder antes de ser jalado por Gray ―Pero… ¿No te importa salir afuera en tan poca ropa?― le preguntó.

― ¡Maldición!― gritó dándose cuenta del estado en el que estaba ―Ayúdame a encontrarla― dijo desesperado.

―Si-si― dijo empezando a buscar.

― "Aaaaah" "Gray-Sama"― dijo Juvia en tono romántico mirando como Gray buscaba su ropa ― (Quiero que me mires apasionadamente) ― pensaba sosteniendo un frasco con un liquido extraño ― (No puedo dejar de temblar) ―.

― ¡Ya la encontré!― dijo Gray mientras se vestía.

―Que bueno, ¿Nos vamos?― preguntó Naruto.

―Vamos a comer algo― dijo Gray caminando con Naruto.

―Tu pagas― dijo sonriente el rubio.

―En ese caso no comeremos ramen― dijo victorioso.

―No importa, ya he comido mucho últimamente― dijo siguiendo su camino.

― ¿Qué se traen esos dos?― preguntó Lucy ―De repente se han vuelto muy unidos― dijo viéndolos salir del gremio mientras platicaban amigablemente.

―Parece ser que Gray se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba siendo agobiado y lo ayudo a librarse de nosotras― dijo Mira con una sonrisa ―Oh, Erza― dijo viendo acercarse a la peli roja.

― ¿De qué tanto hablaban?― preguntó parada frente a las chicas con las manos en sus caderas.

―Directo al grano― dijo Lucy algo intimidada por la mirada de Erza.

―Vaya vaya― dijo Mira viéndola a los ojos sin inmutarse ―Pareces molesta por algo― dijo sonriente.

―No te hagas, estaban hablando de mi― dijo viéndola fijamente.

―Es solo tu imaginación― dijo negando con la mano ―Solo trataba de descubrir si a Naruto le interesaba alguna chica―

―Eso no es verdad, oí algo sobre esto, aquello y eso otro― dijo sonrojada.

―Vaya, yo nunca dije que hayan hecho eso otro, jiji― río divertida viendo como a Erza se le subían los colores al rostro.

―Como sea― dijo recuperada ―Deja de meterte en los asuntos de otras personas― ordenó.

―Vaya, ¿Y qué asuntos tienen tu y Naruto?― dijo mirándola retadoramente mientras unos rayos salían de sus miradas chocando en el medio compitiendo entre ellos.

―Que miedo― dijo Lucy retrocediendo un asiento dejando a las dos magas clase S continuar con su pelea de miradas.

Local de Barbacoa.

―Tendrás que pagar la mitad― le dijo Gray viendo a Naruto con la boca llena mientras ponía otros trozos de carne en la parrilla.

―Ya te dije que si― dijo bebiendo de un vaso para poder pasar el bocado.

― ¿Y bien?― preguntó curioso.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó el rubio.

― ¿Cómo te fue con Erza?― le preguntó sorprendiéndolo.

―Bueno…― decía viendo la gran sonrisa de Gray.

―Alcance a oír que hicieron esto, aquello y eso otro― dijo divertido viendo a Naruto ― ¡Anda Naruto, actúas rápido!―.

― ¡Yo no hice nada!― gritó a Gray haciendo que arqueara una ceja.

―Bueno, si no fuiste tú, no me sorprendería que fuera Erza quien actuara primero― dijo pensativo ―Después de todo estamos hablando de Erza―.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo― dijo acomodándose en su asiento.

―Vamos "Fiu-fiu" que no te moleste "Fiu-fiu"― dijo ocupando su mano como altavoz.

― ¡Estabas oyendo! ― gritó todo sonrojado haciendo reír a Gray.

―Vamos tranquilízate, si necesitas un consejo puedes acudir a mi― dijo apuntándose con el pulgar ―No por nada me dicen "Gray-Sama el rompe corazones"― dijo con aires de grandeza.

―Bfff― bufó tratando de aguantar la risa tapando su boca con la mano ― ¿Qué sobrenombre es ese?, jajajaja― se rió.

―Puede que no me creas pero tengo mucha experiencia― dijo Gray comiendo otro pedazo de carne ignorando a Naruto mientras se reía.

― ¿Y qué haces?― preguntó secándose una lagrima ― ¿Las dejas congeladas con tus fríos chistes?, jajajaja― se río.

― ¡BUWAAahahahaha!― se empezaron a reír en la mesa detrás de ellos reconociendo las risas de los sujetos quienes se tapaban la cara con la carta de menú.

― ¿Natsu?... ¿Happy?― preguntó Gray.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?― preguntó el rubio viéndolos mientras seguían riéndose.

―Nada, solamente los seguimos hasta aquí― respondió Natsu controlando su risa.

―Aye. Queríamos saber a dónde iban― dijo Happy volando sentándose en la mesa tomando un trozo de carne.

―Hazte para allá― dijo Natsu.

―S-si― dijo Naruto corriéndose un asiento.

― ¡Oigan! ¿¡Quien les ha invitado a sentarse!?― les gritó Gray.

―Tranquilízate Gray, no nos congelaras con tus chistes fríos― dijo burlón haciendo reír al rubio y al felino.

― ¡Solo te diré que tendrás que pagar por lo que consumas!― ordenó.

―Si-si― dijo sin importancia.

―Escuchamos que necesitas un consejo para tu relación con Erza― dijo Happy.

― ¿Relación?― preguntó el rubio.

―Hombre… la verdad es que me quede sorprendido y pensé: "A Naruto le gustan los retos"― dijo Natsu.

―Pero ya les dije que no tenemos ninguna relación― trató de convencerlos.

― ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Loki?― preguntó el gato.

― ¿Loki?―.

―Es verdad, el te daría mejores consejos de los que te daría el idiota de hielo― le dijo el peli rosa.

―Oye― habló Gray con una venita marcada en la frente.

―No lo sé…― dijo con inseguridad haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando.

―Empecemos por la pregunta que debimos hacer desde un principio― dijo el pelinegro ― ¿Qué sientes por Erza?― preguntó provocando que todos guardaran silencio y se quedaran observando a Naruto.

― (¿Qué siento por Erza?) ― se preguntó pensando en ella ―No sé cómo explicarlo― dijo recordando el beso.

― ¡Te gusssssta!― dijo Happy enrollando la lengua.

Los tres empezaron a reírse imaginando la cara que pondría Naruto sorprendiéndose al oír lo que había dicho.

―Supongo que lo que siento es amor― dijo provocando que los tres ensancharan los ojos viendo al rubio quien tenía una leve sonrisa y miraba hacia abajo ―No sé cómo explicarlo, me gusta verla sonreír, me gusta el color de su cabello, de sus ojos, su aroma, su forma de ser… el sabor de sus labios―.

―Qué lindo…― se oyó la voz de una mujer ebria desde la ventana al lado de la mesa ―El primer paso "hip" es admitirlo "hip"― dijo mientras empezaba a beber de su botella.

― ¡Cana!― dijeron todos sorprendidos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó el rubio.

―La licorería que frecuento esta frente e este local― dijo señalando la licorería ―Cuando salí los vi desde ahí―.

―Y-ya v-veo― dijo nervioso.

―Me alegra "hip" que lo hayas "hip" admitido― dijo dando otro sorbo.

― ¿Admitir que? No se dé que hablas― dijo empezando a sudar.

―Descuida, si acaso la mayoría en el gremio ya lo sabe― dijo haciendo que Naruto volteara a ver a sus amigos quienes simplemente asintieron mientras seguían comiendo.

―Era obvio― dijo el pelinegro.

―Todo se habían dado cuenta― dijo el gato.

―Yo apenas me entere― dijo el peli rosa.

―Natsu es un caso especial― dijo Happy restándole importancia.

―Pero más importante "hip" dijiste que te gusta el sabor de sus labios― dijo haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

― ¿Ya se besaron?― preguntó un sonriente Gray.

―No tiene caso ocultarlo― dijo en derrota.

―Dinos los detalles "hip"―

―No les diré nada― dijo comiendo otro bocado.

―Te gussssta― dijo Happy cubriendo su boca tapando su sonrisa.

―Sí, me gusta― dijo sorprendiéndolos al ver que no había ni una pisca de duda ―Aun así, me cuesta trabajo decírselo― dijo dejándose caer en su silla ante la mirada de los demás.

―Yo se lo diré por ti― dijo Natsu.

―No puedes… lo debe hacer Naruto―.

― "Hip" Gray tiene razón "hip―.

―Aye. Debe actuar como un hombre―.

―Supongo que tienen razón― dijo Naruto mirando al techo ―Amor eh― dijo soltando un suspiro.

―Bueno, tómatelo con clama pero no tardes mucho― le dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

―Tomate tu tiempo "hip" y prepara todo para "hip" que sea algo especial― dijo Cana regalándole una sonrisa.

―Aye― dijo Happy con la boca llena.

―Lo hare, de veras― dijo más animado haciéndolos sonreír.

―Bueno, invítenme un poco de comida― dijo Cana.

― ¡No entres por la ventana!― le dijo Naruto agarrándola del brazo para que no se cayera.

― "Hip" a quien le importa― dijo sentándose empezando a comer con los demás pasando una agradable tarde con sus compañeros.

―Tengo que irme― dijo Natsu viendo que el tiempo había pasado y el sol espesaba a ocultarse.

―Nos vemos― dijeron todos.

―Aye. Hasta mañana chicos― dijo Happy.

―Espera Happy, me gustaría ir solo― dijo confundiendo al gato ―Nos vemos en casa―.

―Ah… si― dijo viendo como se retiraba sin saber que su destino era la casa de Lucy ya que tenía algo importante que decirle.


End file.
